In The Core of a Jewel
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route. Losing Archer after being betrayed by Kotomine, the Hot-blooded Magus Tohsaka Rin has a new ally, the playful and devoted Lancer...  Will she still redeem the Red Knight nonetheless?
1. The Beginning

In The Core of the Jewel

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

Do you believe in Magic? Not the fancy tricks with smokes and mirrors. It is bargaining with the devil, contracts of blood and the threat of being killed in any moment.

Yes, Magic is dangerous, if you do not practice well, you might die.

That's why, I will have to kill you for learning that I am a magus.

…

…

..

No, I'm just kidding, but yes, I am a magus, I'm not a magician like those RPG games you nerds play at home. I dabble with them for real. If it was only that easy in real life, magic I mean.

First of all, let me explain to you the difference between Sorcery and Magic.

Sorcery is things that one can do, it is the power of miracles. As one famous alchemist said, it is the 'Sixth element' of the world.

Things that one can achieve beyond modern science are what we call Sorcery. There are only 5 sorcerers in the world and I'm not one of them.

Sorcery is things that one cannot achieve regardless of time or effort. But with magic, it is possible to achieve them with time and effort invested in it. They are mysterious yes, they baffle the mind, yes. BUT, they are achievable.

Magic is the stuff that one can do within the realm of modern science. In a way, we are a branch of scientists, working by ourselves in our own research to expand magic.

That is what we call a magus.

And I, Tohsaka Rin, is a magus.

..

..

Oh right, like I said, if you tell this to anyone, you will die by my hands. Magic is something that isn't recognized in the world, if it is, we wouldn't be bound by so many laws and need to hide our powers.

* * *

..

..

I sat cradling a pendant in my hands. It is the heirloom from my father, the head of the Tohsaka family and a very accomplished magus.

This pendant is the accumulation of ten years of my magical energy, isn't that amazing?

Well it would be if it is not empty right now…

Well the Tohsaka family is a family renown to be able to transfer magical energy from oneself to another but especially to jewels.

Why jewels? Jewels is one of the easiest medium to transfer magical energy into, I think it is because it is the easiest to convey one's thoughts and souls to one?

..

..

Well men always say that Jewels are a woman's best friend and I am not about to disagree with them. However, that's why I'm always needlessly broke.

Do you know how expensive this Jewel is? If I try to auction it the Mage's Association, I think I will be able to buy 3-4 Houses with it.

Not like I would in the first place, with this I can win the Holy Grail War!

* * *

..

..

Oh, you don't know what is the Holy Grail War?

Let me explain it the easiest way I can then.

It is a war, where Seven People fight to determine the Strongest between them.

…

…

"Rin, what are you doing…"

Suddenly a voice called out to me and I turned, distracted to look at the one who had called out to me. It was a tall man dressed in red and black with ivory white hair and a tanned complexion.

He looked like a red knight, the red long coat complementing well with his black suit. Well that would be true if he wasn't wearing a pink frilly apron on top of all of that.

..

..

"Rin, answer me, Rin."

He reached for me, about to touch my head when I jumped out of my seat and stared at him.

"A-archer?"

"Yes, Rin, I am Archer."

He rolled his eyes as he looked at me, obviously hoping that I would continue and I stared at him before I found my tongue again.

"Archer, what are _/you/_ doing dressed up like that?"

"What does it look like, I am cooking dinner. What are _/you/ _doing spacing out like that."

He retorted and I admit that even though he looked silly, he looked kind of fitting in it. W-wait, what am I thinking?

"I AM-"

..

..

I cut short as I realized I had no explanation and that smirk that he gave me showed that he knew he was right and I turned red.

"Ah, so that's it. My Master is just lazing about while her faithful Servant is doing his duty by providing and caring for her. Ah, I think that without help, Master would surely be elimi-"

Before he could finish, I struck him in the face with a Gandr shot that made him topple and fall to the ground. I had surely surprised him there but with him there was the sound of breaking porcelain and I gasped.

He was holding a cup of tea for me and I.. I just attacked him!

..

..

"A-archer! Archer!"

I went towards him, face deep with concern and I prodded his lifeless body. I know he wouldn't die just like that, Servants are strong, they are heroic spirits after all and I went easy on him. The Gandr that I fired is like a curse. If it hits a normal human, they would get sick for around 2-3 days. Gandr weakens the body to disease but not permanently.

..

..

As you would have suspected by now, Archer here is not Human. He's a heroic spirit, a hero that I've summoned due to the Holy Grail War to help me defeat the other Masters.

But this, this hero is now motionless! Did I kill him by accident? Oh god, am I the first Master to kill her Servant?

"ARCHER, ARCHER!"  
I went down and crawled over him, slapping his face repeatedly to rouse him when suddenly.

..

..

"Heh"

He burst out laughing and I immediately jumped off him, face redder than ever and like a cherry. It was like my cheeks were burning from the inside and I immediately raised my hands to fire another Gandr shot at him.

"I'm sorry, Rin, I'm sorry! Don't fire that at me!"

He protested, grabbing my hands and lowering it while I scowled at him. I was upset at him for tricking me but I am still embarrassed at him putting so much effort to get me some tea.

"A-ah I have to apologize too… I shouldn't have hit you like that… and I should have been doing my duty as a ma-"

He cut me off with a laugh, petting my head and getting up.

..

..

"Rin is Rin, that's how my master should be, tough and feisty. If you are not, I know there is something wrong."

His words stung and I raised my voice at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so deep in thought, I thought you were worried about something, so I…"

He stopped mid way before laughing again and standing up.

..

..

"Dinner is almost ready, I'll clean this up, so… go and change, Rin."

He turned his back at me before leaving, leaving me flabbergasted and confused. I don't get him, I just don't!

But, that's the relationship between me and him, I guess… Not a bad thing, nor a good one. But something that I wouldn't want to change…

I made that selfish wish to myself as I prayed…

* * *

..

..

Archer is my servant, one of the seven classes of the Servant System in the Holy Grail War.

Saber, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Caster, Lancer and Berserker.

As one would expect, Archer is a class that is specialized in shooting and is renowned for being independent…

That is probably why he is able to treat me, his Master this way.

After all, a Master is able to control their servants with a Command Seal, the proof of a Master and we Masters give prana, magical energy to them for them to survive in this world.

Servants need to eat too, prana is their food and only we Masters or Magus can provide that.

...

..

But, Archer himself is an eyesore, not willing to fully follow my orders. That's why I had to waste a Command Seal in making him follow my orders.

Since then he is a little more obedient to me…

Just a little.

Yes, that idiot sitting in front of me and watching me eat what he had prepared. He's surprisingly good with Japanese dishes. It is a simple dish of rice with grilled fish and miso soup…

Curses, I didn't expect him to be good at making food, what he made… it's very delicious with such simple ingredients.

..

..

"Ah, do you not like the taste?"

He asked and I looked up, seeing his normally smirking face replaced with one of anticipation and I looked away from him, hiding the smile on my face.

"Mm mm.."

I didn't answer him directly but I think he was hurt by that as he turned silent, muttering to himself about how the ingredients, the seasoning as I kept eating and chewing on the food.

It is good, not that I would ever tell him that.

* * *

…

..

Like I said, I am one of the Seven Masters in the Holy Grail War and my goal is to defeat all of them and be the one to get the Holy Grail of Fuyuki City.

Yes, the winner will get the Holy Grail, the artifact that is omnipotent and is able to grant any wish that I wish on it.

However, I don't really have any wish that I can wish for that I can't achieve with my own strength… But I will still participate it in, I will as I have taken part, I will do my best to win.

Archer himself seemed surprised by that but he laughed and accepted his fate to being my Servant for the Grail war.

It had been a few days after I had summoned him and it had been a whirlwind of activity.

..

..

Firstly, having a bout with Lancer where Archer showed his capability to fight for me well.

Honestly without Archer's assistance I would have died easily…

But he still killed Emiya-kun… and I, I well wasted that Pendant that my father gave me to revive him. Archer would kill me if he knew that.. but he was the one who returned the Pendant to me. Hopefully he would not realize that though.

..

..

Secondly, knowing that Emiya-kun, Emiya Shirou was a Master as well and the Master of Saber, the strongest Servant in the Grail War.

I don't feel jealous, no I don't… But to think that third-rated Master is the Master of Saber! Argh, it just makes me blood boil.

I did what I can to help him with his war, bringing him to my mentor, Kotomine Kirei and letting him do the talking.

That was all I am going to teach him and I had to report to him anyway! Its not like, it's not like I do… well.. I don't!

..

..

Lastly, fighting with Berserker as well. To think that Eiznbern would be able to summon Hercules and turn him into Berserker… I hate to admit it but that girl is of a different Class altogether…

Oh right, Each Servant has their own identity and their own power, their Noble Phantasm.

Oh wait, you do not know what is a Noble Phantasm? It is erm… erm… their finishing move!

Hercules is a half-god, do you know how powerful that translate to?

And to make it worst, I have no idea what hero Archer is.

..

..

_"Well, it's probably due to the fact that I was summoned in such a rough way that I can't remember who I am."_

_.._

_..  
_

He told that to me… ARGH I HATE HIM!

..

..

But somehow he managed to hit Berserker by sacrificing his Noble Phantasm… and Berserker was still standing after that A+ Ranked Blast. If he wasn't a monster, there is no other way to describe him. Archer's sacrifice was for nothing, but why do I feel that he did not even care if he sacrificed that weapon for nothing.

..

..

There must be something in his past to enable him to do that…

But there is something that I feel was odd about him when he fired that arrow.

"…"

..

..

"Rin?"

"Ah, Archer… is there something wrong?"

"There is someone coming…"

"!"

I tensed up, was someone going for a direct assault? That is suicidal and I signaled for Archer to stand ready.

..

.."It's… Kirei?"

I paused, this was a surprise. That Fake Priest never leaves the Church…

He is the mediator of the Holy Grail war and the guardian for fallen Masters… oh right, and my guardian after my father died.

But he has never paid a visit to me before, I wonder what is the occasion.

..

..

"Archer?"

"… There is something odd."

Archer looks at the approaching figure and suddenly charged at him without warning, a pair of twin swords in his hand.

"Archer!"

I called out to him to stop and to my surprise he does so as Kirie did not even flinch at his assault as he raised his hands up in the air.

..

..

"Archer, what are you doing!"

"He has a servant with him, Rin."

Archer declared so positively and even I took a step back, jumping back and raising my hands in reply.

"… Kirei?"

..

..

"Put your hands down, Rin… I am here merely to report that, Lancer's Master is unfortunately, eliminated."

The dark haired priest in front of me smiled. There is something odd about him, the way he smiles seem to make my hair stand…

"Lancer? So is that Lancer with you?"

I look in the distance and indeed there was the Blue Knight behind him, sullenly looking at me and Archer, his trademark red lance nowhere to be seen.

"He will disappear in a few hours, I am here just to inform you that, Rin."

It sounds suspicious, he could have just called me, why is he bringing him here for?

"Archer…"

..

..

I look at him and Archer understood, jumping between Kirei and Lancer and to my utmost surprise, Lancer didn't react. He seemed only tensed and was gnashing his teeth about, glaring at Kirei as he approached me.

"There is no reason to be afraid Rin, I am here for a simple reason."

I raised an eyebrow as he approached, not once lowering my hand as it pointed at Lancer. He was dangerous, that spear… it radiated death the last time I met him, there is no reason for me to trust him.

..

..

"it is about your father."

"Eh? My father? Did you find out something about him?"

My father was killed in the previous Grail War, to say that I do not wish to find out about him was a lie and I looked at him expectantly.

"Yes, I found out who killed him and how."

"You did? Tell me more Kirei."

I was surprisingly calm and mad at the same time. Whoever killed him was someone I can't forgive even if it is part of the Grail War… I wish to know just how he died. But I hope that he at least died peacefully.

"Yes. He died like this"

..

..

..

I felt something hot and red splash onto me and I looked at him in shock. There was a dagger stabbed into my stomach and I as I looked at it stupidly, I could hear Archer's cry of shock and out of the corner of my eye Lancer looking at me with a pained expression, trying to say something.

He… he is being suppressed by a Command Seal?

"RIN!"

..

..

It was like I was in slow motion, Kirei's smile turn colder and deadly as he spoke calmly.

"Betrayed by one he trusted… like father, like daughter, Rin."

He smiled coldly as he pulled the dagger out of my stomach as I dropped down to the ground, seeing Archer rush towards me when I feel pain strike me again, this time on my right hand.

"A-ah!"

M-my command seal!

In one swift motion, he severed my right hand while I looked on stupidly. K-kirei that bastard!

..

..

"RIN!"

I hear Archer's Voice again and he was beside me, only too late as Kirei held my severed hand in his hand, his triumphant gaze looking down at me while I just hung on to Archer.

"Now Archer. Kill your master."

I heard his cry, shivering with anticipation and I closed my eyes, knowing that without the Seal, I am unable to control him.

..

..

"Y-you!"

Then another voice, one that was different from Archer's but with the same anger as a Crimson Red Lance struck his left hand and in a sickening lurch, tore it straight off.

He turned back to look at him in rage but he was quicker than him, dashing towards me and Archer.

"A-archer!"

I called to him weakly as he looked down at him, the usual piercing and sarcastic look gone and he seemed to be making a very big decision in his heart.

..

..

I am no longer his Master, I might be dying soon. The blood, I'm losing too much blood.

Then he dropped me as the speeding blue blur advanced towards us and he muttered to me softly.

"I'm sorry, Rin… I wasn't enough, to be your knight."

He said mournfully and as Lancer passed, spoke something that I couldn't here in my fading consciousness.

..

..

"Tsk, Ojou-chan! Oi, Ojou-chan! Hang in there, Ojou-chan! You're a tough one, don't die on me!"

The blue clothed knight spoke to me roughly as he plucked me from the ground and sped away, leaving me looking at the fading sight of Archer and Kotomine, clutching his severed hand with a pained look.

"S-shut up"

I spoke in reflex and he grinned despite the dire straits while bounding from building to building, away from Archer, my Archer… and that bastard Kotomine!

..

..


	2. An unwavering Promise

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 2: An Unwavering Promise**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

"Oi, oi, Ojou-chan! Oi!"

I heard an annoying voice call out to me. I could feel that we were blazing a trail towards somewhere, running in a speed that was possible only for a servant and I groaned, grabbing the arm that held me.

"A-archer.."

"I'm not Archer, Ojou-chan! C'mon girl, wake up and look at me!"

I felt myself bounce up and down in his strong hands and I groaned in pain, struggling to fight off the darkness that is consuming me from the inside to look at the person holding me.

The blue knight decked in a blue body suit was holding me bridal style, my head dangling just at the edge of his arms and I shook myself awake even more rapidly, flinching in pain along the way.

"A-Ahhh!"

"Ojou-chan!"

..

..

There was genuine concern in his eyes as he laid us down on what I could determine as a random roof in Shinto and I glared at him in respond, trying to shield me with my arm when I realized, that I am indeed missing a right hand.

I-it wasn't a dream after all!

..

..

"h-hurk.."

I felt the bile raise up in my throat and I tried to crawl away as Lancer looked down at me, his piercing gaze not leaving me as he knelt down and offered my his hand.

"Ojou-chan." His voice was calm, like a man coaxing a child as he held his hand out to me.

"Get away from me."

I replied and with all my spare strength, manage to fire a single Gandr shot from my remaining left hand and it struck him full on his chest, his eyes opening wide with surprise at my retaliation.

"Hah… HAHA"

..

..

He laughed, resting a hand on his forehead and rearing his head back in amusement, pointed teeth in his mouth as he looked at me down again.

"You are as feisty as always, Archer's Master…"

He wanted to stop himself but the damage was done and he saw me flinch, tears forming in my eyes as I crawled away even as more of my blood, the most important liquid in my life just dri-

Did he bandage this to stem the bleeding? I can see scraps of blue cloth over my severed arm and for a moment I feel less hostility towards him.

..

..

"Make a contract with me, Master."

He then uttered an impossible request and I gaped at him in shock, only ending when I almost fell unconscious again from the pain. What, him as my Servant? I… I have Archer, I don't want this cocky, arrogant and wild servant!

He must have read my mind as he knelt down to one knee and looked at me meaningfully.

"Look Ojou-chan. I don't like this either, but it is our only choice. You are going to die."

He said this as it was an established fact and I know that too, I am probably going to die. It is a miracle that I did not by this point, it must be the shock that is keeping me alive still at this point.

"Ojou-chan, do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Don't you want to win the Grail War?"

I didn't respond and he tch'ed, but he still seemed amused as he looked at me and turned serious, his eyes narrowing.

..

..

"Don't ya wanna get back at Kotomine for what he did to you, to your father?"

I flared up, no one is allowed to talk to me about my father this way and I raised my body to glare at him defiantly.

"You do don't you? So make a contract with me. I'll keep you alive. I didn't study under Scáthach for nothing. Look Ojou-chan, I'm going to disappear in a matter of hours."

He sighed, bearing his teeth as he lowered his eyes. He seemed pissed off at his fate and he offered his hand to me again.

..

..

"Ojou-chan, make a contract with me. I'll save you and you'll save me, then let's get back at that bastard Kotomine."

I looked at him, tongue tied. Is that the truth? He speaks it so casually like it is, but he… he's my enemy, he killed Emiya-kun before and attacked me!

"Why are you hesitating? I will swear by my word and my name. You do know that I am Cú Chulainn, don't you?"

He revealed his identity to me and I admit that Archer did tell that to me. Cú Chulainn is a man known for his word, but.. but…

It's just like me, unable to make the right decision at the crucial moment. I can do the second and third most important things right, but never the first.

It is just like me to do that… I, I… am I going to die because of this?

..

..

"Do you want to waste the last chance Archer gave you?"

I froze and I looked at him in shock. What did he say?

"Ojou-chan, do you want to waste the last chance Archer gave you? We were able to escape as Archer made Kotomine agree in letting you go. If he gave chase, you wouldn't be alive now."

My mouth moved without me thinking and I spoke out loud.

..

..

_"I announce!_

_Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword!_

_Follow the call of the Holy Grail. If thou wouldst obey this mind and this reason-"_

..

..

Lancer grinned at me as he knelt down again, muttering about it is a Lancer more than s word but keeping his head bowed as if he was serving me.

..

..

_"-Obey me! Then I shall entrust my fate to your sword…!"_

..

..

"Right right, I will accept your oath under the name of Lancer. Oi, Ojou-chan… I mean, Master, hang in there!"

Tsk, he's as carefree and rude as always… I smiled weakly at him despite myself as he helped me up, a command seal flashing at my left hand as I looked at him and spoke one last time before I fainted again.

"Don't fail me, Lancer.."

..

..

* * *

..

..

_"Mustn't let that lass die."_

_I mutter to myself as I looked at my new Master, Tohsaka Rin? She is an excellent magus, that's for sure after we made the contract. She is talented, perhaps not as much as Kotomine but for her age, she is excellent._

_"No wonder that bastard…"_

_He sighed, he did not wish to follow Kotomine's orders but like she had suspected, he was bounded by the Command Seal to not disobey him while he attacked her. He said she was a threat and she most logically is a threat to him with her talent as a magus._

_.._

_..  
_

_"Tsk, mustn't let her die."_

_Around her floated the glyphs that he had gained during his stint as an apprentice magus in Scotland under that witch and slowly, channeling his magical energy, healed her wounds and slowly regenerated her severed hand._

_In his mind he could see the look of betrayal just as Kotomine stabbed her and he did not want to see that again. As one who is betrayed before, he knew there could be nothing as painful as that and he gnashed his teeth in response to that._

_.._

_..  
_

_Weighing his mind was Archer's word just as he passed him and he closed his eyes in respect for that Red bastard. Despite him not liking Archer for stalling him during their encounter, he liked his attitude towards his master. He can feel and see it, Archer cared for his Master on a level that was bordering on insanity just from his body movements._

_.._

_..  
_

_"…. Save her, huh."_

_He would save her, if not for Archer than for the memory of his former master, the master that suffered the same fate as this girl in front of her, who had his arm hacked off and is now dead due to that._

_The pain of losing her stung for a long time, Kotomine made many digs at her and as his Master, he was unable to speak in her defense._

_So, on the honor of his words and his abilities, Lancer would save her. She's a survivor too, anyone else would have died from this wound but not this girl, she managed to cling on for so long._

_.._

_..  
_

_"Ojou-chan, you're really an interesting Master…"_

_He reflected as he wiped the sweat of his brow, working in their former base, Bazett's lair as Rin rested on the bed, the magical energy he had totally depleted from his usage of all his glyphs.  
Rin's only words during the whole ordeal was: "Archer"_

_.._

_..  
_

_Closing his eyes, he sat down in front of the bed and waited for her to wake up even as dawn broke._

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

"Yo, It's afternoon. Wake up, you lazy bones."

I woke up and I was startled at the voice. This wasn't Ar-… No, Archer was taken from me and he sacrificed himself to save me, the idiotic me who wasn't on my guard. How can I be a magus, how can I be a master if I fell for this level of trickery?

"Oi, Ojou-chan… are you listening?"

In front of me was the foul mouthed and cocky servant, Lancer. He seemed to have regained his vitality and I scowled at him, raising my hand to flick away the hair obstructing my view to see that as he had promised, my hand is there.

"Ah."

"Tsk, I spent the whole night on that…"

He nodded to himself while I stared at it. He did it, somehow he had managed to recover my lost hand and I should be thankful to him.

So why am I feeling sadness that when I look at it, I just can't help remembering that a few hours before, it had 2 command seals, Archer's Command Seals.

..

..

"Ojou-chan?"

His voice annoyed me and after scowling, fire a Gandr at his chest again and this time he dodged it perfectly.

"Oi oi, Ojou-chan, is that how you treat your servant? Tsk, no wonder Archer-"

He stopped himself too late again and although he looked as if he was about to apologize, I had fired a full powered Gandr shot to his chest in anger, my cheeks flushed red as I screamed at him.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU INSEN-"

Again, the sound of breaking porcelain and I hurried out of bed to see Lancer picking himself up, muttering curses under his breath. Beside him, like last night, a broken bowl with it's contents on the floor.

..

..

A bowl of rice with slices of barbequed fish and I was speechless. Did he do this for me?

I could not help but want to cry. In a small way, he was like Archer, thoughtful for me and as I wiped away my tears and looked to speak to Lancer, I saw him glaring and then slowly smiling instead, walking over to pet me on my head, ruffling my hair as he spoke.

"If only my previous master was like you, Ojou-chan. I'd wouldn't mind it as much, I never have luck with woman. Now how about we go out for a good walk to better understand each-"

..

..

**I TAKE THAT BACK!**

..

There were only the cries of pain as I kicked him right between his legs and tossed him out the room in a matter of seconds, leaving him crashing down the stairs as I shook my fist at him.

"YOU-!"

..

..


	3. A Weird Relationship

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 3: A Weird Relationship**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

"So, Lancer, you are Cú Chulainn, right? The light of the Irish?"

I sat up as I enjoyed the lunch that Lancer brought me in a small dining room, crossing my lets as I glared at that womanizing Servant in front of me, dressed in casual clothes as well, a white winter jacket covering a blue shirt and black jeans that made him more or less normal.

"Ah, ah, you can call me that. You are my Master after all, I shouldn't hide that from you, Ojou-chan."

He smirked and I narrowed my eyes, he was so different from Archer, disobedient in his own ways. I swear if he does not stop hitting on me he's going to sleep out in the cold.

"Lancer, be serious. I have to know…"

I could not stop my voice from trembling as I tried to take stock of the situation. It wasn't a dream, I had lost Archer and now I'm contracted to Lancer.

I almost died but I am enjoying lunch made by him.

..

..

"Yes, that's right Master,"

He seemed to sense my unease and he respected my wish by forming the demonic red lance in his hands and rolling it over to me over the table. I'm at the head and he's at the end of the tiny table and I took it with my hands.

It is truly a demonic spear, then it must be true that he is Cú Chulainn… only he owns the spear Gae Bolg after all.

"Are you feeling alright then?"

"Ah? I can do with a bit more Mana, Mas-"

He didn't finish as I had raised my hand, veins popping out of my head and he raised his hands in surrender.

"Oi Oi, Ojou-chan! I don't mean it that way, Geez!"

His shoulders slumped as he muttered something about his luck with woman and I fired yet another few rounds that he blocked with his spear that he had returned to his hands in a heart beat, kicking the table to get some space to wield it.

..

..

"Oi master! I used up all my glyphs to heal you and that's what I get!"

He sounded sulky and I lowered my hand, a little surprised and I asked him with a piercing look.

"Glyphs?"

"Ah, Mm… I've used up all of them. I possess the eighteen runes of origin, but I've used up all of them to regenerate that hand. It's not omnipotent so I had to mix and match to get it right. A little wrong and you'll end up-"

But I cut him off and I slammed my hands on the table as I glared at him.

..

..

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"EH?"

He seemed more shocked than afraid as he stared at me, mouth wide open in shock as I started to lecture him.

"You had that ability? Why did you use it on me? With those runes gone, you can't get it back can you? Why did you do it? There's many more things you can do with that!"

The Runes of Origin? That's like a seriously powerful magical artifact, I did not expect Lancer to be a powerful magus as well. Is he suited to be Caster as well as Lancer? Well, with his attitude I think he'll hate fighting as Caster…

..

..

"Ah-"

He looked at me and then laughed again, slapping his lap in amusement as he shook with laughter, ignoring the glare I gave him as I waited for an explanation.

"As I expected, Ojou-chan is really interesting."

He smiled warmly and I found my cheeks blushing and I raised a hand to fire another Gandr shot when he followed.

"Ah, You were dying. I can't do resurrection with those magic and I would have to cut off your hand if I hadn't do that. A good woman would be gone if I did that."

He smirked and even though I blasted him off to the next room after that comment, I couldn't help but shake my head and smile weakly at him as I helped him up after that.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"So where are we?"

I asked him as I started to do the dishes. The food he prepared was coarse but it was good. The fish was fresh and I had to hit him when he told me he went fishing to get that.

The rice was stale though and when I pressed him for an answer he just shrugged.

Like now, he stiffened as he stood guard at the door, lance at the ready and he seemed to want to avoid the question as I turned, pulling at the new clothes I was wearing.

I had ditched the clothes I had on earlier, they were stained with my blood and some of them were ripped in some areas. Lancer had swore that he didn't touch me and I believe him. He might be coarse, rash and rude, but he is a gentleman, I think…

..

..

"Lancer, I'm asking a question."

"Ah…"

He seemed to avoid my eyes but I pressed him again, tugging at the unfamiliar formal dress. A pair of black pants, a white long sleeved shirt and a matching black blazer was not what I expected him to produce.

But they were made for a woman, a tall one and although it was a little long, I fit into it quite reasonably.

"If you snuck into another person's home…"

"No No, I wouldn't do that. A man's home is his castle you know? It belong to my former master."

I almost chocked, Kirei? This house-

..

..

"No, not to that bastard."

His voice was harsh but I could sense sadness and I waited for him to continue.

"My real master, she lived here…"

Real master? Does that mean Kirei did this to Lancer as well? I did not ask I did hear him mumbling about not letting me go like him when I questioned him on motives to save me.

..

..

We share a common enemy, yes, but I think and I am right to believe that he has another reason to do that. If his former master was betrayed like me, that might explain how he was willing to sacrifice all those runes he had.

"Yes, Kirie killed her after hacking her arm away… I couldn't do anything… I come here occasionally to tidy up… I think someone removed her body…"

He was looking away, clenching his fist and I felt sorry for him and returned to my dishes, even though there was an awkward silence between us.

I guess, there is more linking us after all. We were both betrayed and ironically, in our betrayal we found the strength to be stronger.

..

..

The servant Lancer class has good magical resistance and that might be why he was able to resist and shake off the command seal's influence to save me, severing his master's hold on him in the process.

That must have taken lots of effort and to be honest, if it was not for that, I would be dead by now.

"She was a good woman. I wish I knew her more."

He muttered softly and I only nodded in response."

"And she had a hot body too, even if it's hidden between-"

..

..

***Crack***

The sounds of Lancer crashing in the next room would no doubt be familiar to me at the end of this contract. What have I got myself into?

* * *

..

..

"So Ojou-chan, is it about time to go back to our base?"

Lancer asked, polishing his spear, beside him was a bag and a pair of fishing rods. He doesn't look like it but he really does look like he's used to living in this world. He seems to have relaxed a bit too seeing that I was preparing myself as well, doing pushups at the moment while he watched.

Being a magus, I must train my body as well as my mind. It would not do if I ever get caught in a fisticuff fight with others as casting spells needs time.

"Mm, do you know what time is it, Lancer?"

I called out to him casually. Spending time with him for a few hours, I have got the measure of him. He is like I expected, rude and brash and everything else, but he is loyal and follows my instructions well despite grumbling a little.

He seemed satisfied with me as his master, claiming I am talented magus and seemed pretty eager to fight. At times he displayed some emotions of rage when I ask him about Kirei but he got over that pretty quickly as well.

..

..

"Ah, I think it's around 6pm going to 7pm. You're out for a whole day, Ojou-chan."

"I said, call me master, Lancer."

I retorted as I did some final stretching and took deep breaths to recover quickly from my breathlessness. If it is still too early, we can't be seen out.

"Eh? Alright Master, we should head out later but we're a bit far from where your base is. Unfortunately we're near the church so that bastard could probably find us…"

He kept quiet about the other half, Archer would probably be there as well and as he is now serving Kotomine…  
"…"

But she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth and spoke dangerously.

"Let's go Lancer."

"Eh?"

..

..

"I changed my mind. If we have to fight, I need all my materials. Let's go back, now."

"I don't mind, Ojou-chan, but wouldn't it be better if we waited for it to get dark before leaving?"  
He pointed out and I snapped at him.

"I'm not carrying that Fishing Rod, so let's go now. Even if I have to charter a plane we'll get back home."

I glared at him and he scratched his head sheepishly at me and nodded.

"Alright then, geez, you don't have to shout at me, Master."

But I can tell he was happy, somehow.

..

..

* * *

..

We made it back safely and after reassuring me that no one was in my home, I carefully checked the barrier around my home before nodding and entering it.

I was afraid Kirei might have ransacked the room but to my relief he didn't, the barrier did held up or Archer might have refrained him from doing so.

Rushing to my room, I left Lancer looking at the place in awe, unsure what to say as he dropped his bag of cloths and his rod at the porch.

"Ojou-chan, you're pretty rolling, huh?"

I ignored his rude comment and hurried to check my stock of jewels and after a few minutes, I came out relieved, all of them were intact and I gaped at Lancer sitting on the sofa smoking a cigarette.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Ah Master, nice place you got here! I'm smoking, can't you see?"

I raised a fist and Lancer immediately jumped out of the couch and raised a hand in defense.

"Master, okay, calm down. I won't smoke in here anymore, so… lower your hand…"

He tried to calm me down. I had to admit it but he too had got the measure of me after a few hours and despite me wanting to blast him to the next room, again, this was my house and I slowly lowered my fist in anger.

..

..

"Go!"

I shouted at him and he scattered, muttering again about his luck with woman and after I drank some tea to cool down he returned, clutching two cans and tossing one to me.

"What's this? A peace offering? The Great Cú Chulainn offering me coffee to me on a bended knee?"

I retorted sarcastically as he flinched but managed to reply nonetheless.

"Nah, I was smoking outside when I saw this cute lass with Purple Hair looking at the house so I brought her out for Coff-"

He didn't finish as I was on him in an instant, grabbing the collar of his coat and flipping him over to the ground as I was taught to do.

"OOF!"

..

..

The air was knocked out of him and as I dug my knee deep into his chest and raised my fist to smash it against his nose he protested.

"Master, it was a joke! A joke!"

"A joke? If you had touched Sakura-"

There can only be one person who would do that, Matou Sakura, she would be concerned about me unlike a certain man! But why was she doing here?

"I didn't! She was looking at the House but I swear I didn't touch her! I was out getting coffee when I saw her coming up! She didn't see me!"

Lancer protested while I considered his words, he could be saying the truth, but what is Sakura doing out this late? It isn't safe at all.

..

..

"But she was hot though!"

I smacked him against the head with as much force as I can master while scowling.

"Stop hitting on girls and be serious!"

"Gaaah, Ojou-chan is such a beauty but so rough on man. Well I like it rough but-"

He didn't finish as I punched his lights out again.

What do they say again? A fool is always a fool. A skirt-chasing fool will always be one too!

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Erm, Hi, R&R?**

**Lancer is too awesome to pass up =3  
**


	4. The Lie Within a Lie

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 4: The Lie within a Lie**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

...

As Lancer hadn't recovered from her knock-out punch, Rin was left shaking her hand in pain and irritation. How did that man ever become a Hero anyway? Skirt-chasing fool… He isn't charismatic, he isn't good with words and if he did speak, it was vulgar and wasn't worth listening to anyway!

So why had she gotten riled up and so protective over Sakura? Did she feel that Sakura might… like that man?

Impossible… Sakura wouldn't… but having someone as protective as Lancer would actually be good for her.

She was one who was cared by the Irish Hero and she hated to admit it but he had done a good job, healing her, bringing her to a concealed place and having enough courtesy to prepare food, water and clothing for her.

..

..

She was sure at sometime she had her wounds dressed and had a wet cloth pressed against her forehead during her feverish state and she flushed, thinking that he _had _taken good care of her.

That could be attributed to his survival instincts. Lancer is known as the most agile servants but Lancer seems to be one who is fit for survival, as what Archer and Saber had mentioned.

The Irish did call him the Son of Light and he has fought in numerous battles, many of which are against him and he had managed to win them.

Somehow, that was comforting to her and she sighed to herself, confused at why Lancer was taking so much of her thought processes.

..

..

"As he is my servant, as a master I must get to know him better and be prepared to use him in the most ideal way."

She told herself but she knew that wasn't it. Right now she had to prepare herself, this place wasn't safe. If Kirei knew she was alive, he would surely send Archer to kill her and she wasn't sure she is able to order Lancer to do that, even if Lancer is willing to.

"… I have to leave this place, yes."

She nodded and hurried to pack her bag, leaving the blue knight lying on the floor.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Oi, Ojou-chan! Someone's coming!"

She heard her call and she popped her head out of her room, half dressed in reflex and as Lancer looked at her for a second too long, she flushed and threw the nearest item, a lamp at him which sailed harmlessly by as he wolf-whistled.

"Smoking hot, Master."

"Shut up!"

She screamed from her room but then turned serious.

..

..

"A Servant?"

"Aye, I'm going first, you catch up, Master."

Grinning, he tossed the white overcoat off him and disappeared in a flash. As she was linked to him, she could feel his blood rising in anticipation of a good battle and she sighed, hoping that it wouldn't always end up like this and she quickly changed in her casual wear, a red top with a cross emblem in the middle, adjusted her hair and with her suitcase in tow, ran after where Lancer jumped to.

..

..

In the dimly lit streets, she could see the sparks fly and she gritted her teeth at his lack of finesse, people might be coming from the sound of this racket…

Then she changed his mind as she saw that the area was already surrounded by Irish Glyphs, didn't he say he used up all his Original Runes?

Noise was blocked out by them and as she ran closer, burdened by his bags as well as her own, she looked stupidly as Lancer and Saber squared off.

Saber obviously had the upper hand, her sword play like usual was perfect and she is pushing Lancer back. But the hot blooded Irish hero wasn't giving her any quarter as well as he made sure Saber was in the defensive as well, swinging his lance in arcs and powerful strikes against Saber's invisible weapon as he held his ground.

"Oi, Ojou-chan! You're late!"

He grinned savagely as he jumped back in a leap to her, smiling even more when he saw that she got his fishing rod with her.

..

..

"Tohsaka, get away from him! Saber, go!"

Saber nodded and charged at them while she scowled at the figure behind Saber, running towards the two of them with not a care to his safety.

If it is not for Lancer's willingness to fight Saber, she was sure that boy, Emiya Shirou would be dead, again.

"Rin!"

Saber charged at them and Lancer deflected that sword with his own, gritting at the force while Rin tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Master, what are you doing?"

..

..

He cried out in annoyance, Rin could tell he trusted her enough to know she would take care of herself and he was annoyed at her getting in his way of a good fight. He can't move his spear in such close range and he can't risk falling back as it would expose her.

"M-master?"

Saber almost dropped her sword in surprise as she stared at Rin even as Shirou dashed towards them.

..

..

"Woah, what's the rush boy, I know that she's a gorgeous babe and all!"

Using Saber's hesitation to his advantage, he shoved her back to crash into Shirou and as the boy helped his servant to stand while she guarded him, Lancer continued.

..

..

..

"You've got a fine catch of your own!"

Then he was promptly knocked to the ground by a fist to the back of his head while Shirou and Saber looked at her in a mix of awe, shock and disbelief.

"Rin?"

"Tohsaka?"

Rin sighed, looking at the Servant rubbing his head in pain and then dropping his jacket and bag at his feet before turning to Shirou with a tired expression.

"Emiya-kun, can we go to your house? I have a request that I wish you to help me grant."

Shirou and Saber looked at each other but then as Lancer recovered, Saber waved his blade in front of him again.

"Rin, is Lancer your servant now?" Her voice was uncertain but then even she realized the hurt expression on Rin's face and she lowered her sword entirely while Lancer just remained silent, the cocky expression all gone as he wordlessly picked up his bags, his rod and her bag at the same time while guarding Rin.

..

..

* * *

"Shirou, let us go."

Saber seemed to have made up her mind and urged the gaping boy, looking at the two of them before he shook himself and recovered.

"Sure, we wanted to talk to Tohsaka about something as well. Shall we go?"

"The sooner the better, boy… I sense someone coming."

Lancer tensed up and before Rin could register a thought, he had swept her off her feet and was bounding from rooftop to rooftop in a split second.

His touch was different, firm but still letting her feel comfortable. Unlike Archer, who was just supporting her as she went her way. It was like Archer was content letting her lead while for Lancer, he would rather protect her than let her run around recklessly…

..

..

… I did not think that.

She swore to herself as she blushed red, looking up at Lancer, expecting him to say any corny remark but instead his teeth was clenched tight and he kept looking behind him as if someone was catching up.

"Hold on tight, Ojou-chan, I'm speeding up. We'll be at that boy's home in a jiffy. You do have a plan if they attack, right?"

He asked her as he picked up speed. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see that Saber had done the same and was speeding towards the Emiya household as well, only that they were much, much slower when compared to Lancer, he left them in his dust.

"Yes, if they keep pursuing us, I'll erect a barrier in Emiya-kun's home so you can take care of him."

..

She muttered softly when Lancer broke her train of though.

"Ojou-chan, you do know that we'll be intruding on the boy's base, it will reject us. It sounds good and all but isn't it leading them to our base? You're supposed to be dead, Master."

He had a point and although they were getting close to their destination, she made a last minute decision.

"To the graveyard, it's fitting for a where a dead person should be."

"Aye aye!"

..

..

* * *

..

In a heartbeat they were there and as Lancer laid her down to his feet, Rin slapped him in the shoulder for carrying her like that as he just smirked and shrugged, raising his hands in the air in an exaggerated way.

"Ah, if I can have the chance to hold Ojou-chan like that, I can die happy. That boy would agree, he might even be jealous."

He smirked and ignored that slap on his shoulder again when Rin tensed, even she can feel the presence coming towards her and she backed away behind Lancer as the figure finally caught up with them.

..

..

"Archer…"

She spoke softly as Lancer looked at him, his spear ready while Archer just looked at him steely, his pose indifferent to how Rin had remembered. It was a pose she knew he held before he attacked.

"Archer, eh? What are you doing here, punk? Aren't you serving that bastard, Kotomine?"

She knew that Lancer didn't mean to pick on Archer but she still hit him on the back angrily as Lancer grinned at Archer, waving his spear in the air while Archer closed his eyes, twin swords appearing at both his hands while looking at the two of them.

"You seem well, Lancer, Rin."

He observed with a soft voice that almost made Rin want to go and hug him but that was stopped when Lancer held a hand up to stop her. There was something wrong, Lancer warned her telepathically and despite herself she paused, something which made Archer laugh.

..

..

"Looks like you two get along well, Rin, I was worried for nothing."

He was worried?

..

..

He nodded to himself, crossing his arms while Lancer just narrowed his eyes at the Red Knight. Red Vs Blue, the previous encounter had left him fuming but for the sake of his new master, he will let this taunt and insult slide.

"Looks like I was right to accept him as my master."

The air froze and Rin and Lancer looked at him unable to say anything as Archer continued.

"He knows what to sacrifice, what to do to win the Grail War. Rin, you are a talented magus, but Kotomine is a much better one and he knows how to sacrifice people to achieve his goals, something you ca-"

..

"Shut up, bastard!"

Lancer roared, interrupting him as he charged at Archer, his spear moving quicker than Rin had seen previously and Archer was instantly at the defensive, unable to keep up with his barrage of strikes and as Lancer lowered his body and swept up, carrying Archer and his swords into the air while he sprang back to support Rin, who had slumped to her knees in shock and is now crying, tears rolling down her cheeks without her noticing.

..

..

Was this how he felt? That she was a burden? That wasn't qualified to be a magus? Wh-what does all that mean?

So was what he did for her meaningless? He was her knight, was it not? Her knight in Red, the knight that protected her, treated her well and… everything?

He was the one who gave her the strength in some small way, that pushes her forward to be able to fight and the way he took care of the small insignificant things made her feel happy as well.

So what is that look of arrogance and dismissal as he looked at her, landing gracefully on a headstone as in his hands appeared a glistening silver bow.

..

..

"Ojou-chan, when I give the single, Run… do you hear me?"

Lancer warned with urgency as he held his spear in a defensive position. He would have gone after him if not for Rin, he could probably hit him before he hit him but he risked Rin being attacked instead… thus his dilemma.

In the End he choose to defend his helpless Master, no doubt shocked by his words. Betrayed a second time, this time by the one person who had gave her hope.

How he regretted telling him that Archer told him to take care of her for him.

"Master!'

He called again, growling in anger at how Archer was sneering at the crying girl, speaking arrogantly and bad mouthing her.

..

..

"Such a child, aren't you Rin? Haven't you heard that the grass on the other side is greener? To think that I wasted so much time on your worthless 'plans', Kotomine has the right approach and the power to back him up and so-"

He never got to finish as Lancer brushed all the talk off with a piercing glare that radiated so much hatred that the atmosphere got even tenser and even Archer suppressed a shiver.

"To hell with you, how dare you say that to her… That saying, it's not in my dictionary… So…"

He closed his eyes and changed his stance, readying his spear.

"DIE!"


	5. The Resolve

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 5: The Resolve**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

So he was lying? Did he not care about me? Why would he say that? Why? Why?

That was what Tohsaka Rin asked herself as she knelt on the floor, overcome by shock and betrayal, her heart breaking into tiny bits.

She had hoped that the Archer she knew would at least remain in part despite being forcefully controlled and snatched away by Kirei but she didn't expect him to approve and accept him as his master so readily and so quickly.

Barely 24 hours had passed and Archer was speaking praise of him and ill of her.

Was she so worthless as a magus?

Was she such a burden to him for him to hurt her with his words?

..

..

As she looked at him, he looked back in arrogance and even seemed to be dismissing him, telling her to get lost and die with his hands. He didn't radiate hate, which she was thankful but was looking down at her, which hurt as well.

..

..

"GAE-"

She heard Lancer's cry and she involuntarily she screamed for him to stop, her left arm flashing as she had unconsciously used her command seal and Lancer stopped in his tracks, unable to resist the command as he looked back down to her, his expression confused, then betrayal and finally resignation as he sighed against her.

"Master…"

He was disappointed but there was nothing she can do, she can't help herself and as Lancer looked at Rin, he was unable to properly parry the two swords that came sailing towards them, managing only to knock one away and awkwardly blocking the other, which cut his right shoulder as he blocked it from Rin, causing the magus to cry out his name.

..

..

"Lancer!"

"Master, get out of here, now!"

He roared, not meaning to sound so harsh but to his relief, Rin nodded, shook out of her self-pity by necessity and backed off, leaving Lancer facing Archer alone.

"You bastard, I thought I was wrong about you, but I knew it, I hate you."

He declared angrily and charged forward again to the disinterested Archer, who just closed one eye as if waiting for him.

"Dodge that!"

He said and Lancer, after hearing the swooshing of air behind his ears, ducked and leapt back, narrowly avoiding decapitation by Archer's twin swords which returned to his hands and he readied his pose.

"You betrayed her trust in you, bastard!"

"Ara ara, to develop such loyalty to her after such a short time, she must have offered something in exchange, Cú Chulainn."

The air froze again, Lancer felt like he was punched in the face but he feared that to Rin, it was like he ripped her insides out… and so,

He lost it, to betray her was one thing but to insult her in that way was beyond what he can endure and after looking at how hurt Rin was in the corner of his eye, she had slumped down to her knees again, pale and speechless, Lancer readied his spear the second time.

..

..

..

This time, not even his master can stop her nor did she would be willing to and Lancer allowed the magical energy that powered his Noble Phantasm to gather around him in a scarlet mist.

"Bastard, I shall send you to meet your maker."

The air crackled with energy and one can swear they can hear a high pitched humming sound as Lancer readied his stance while Archer smiled at him in resignation, raising his bow and aiming it at Rin.

"Are you faster than this bow, Lancer? Would you really want to risk your Master's life."

..

..

"Bastard, I'll be her shield if I have to, unlike you, traitor. Crawl to her with your knees in forgiveness and maybe I won't cut of your limbs… Apologize to Ojou-chan now."

"Hah, Ojou-chan? You can't even call her by her name, Cú Chulainn?"

Archer smirked while Rin just flinched, knowing that Lancer did not want to as he knew it would reminded her of him and she opened her mouth to speak when Lancer's voice turned even colder as Archer laughed.

"As expected, you're too soft for a Magus, Rin. You're not my master now, you're nothing but an enemy and an eyesore."

He declared and Lancer closed his eyes.

..

..

"Negotiations are over, Archer. I'll carve and send my regards to Kotomine with your dead body!"

Lancer roared as he unleashed his Noble Phantasm on the cocky bowman.

"GAE-"

..

..

* * *

..

...

"Archer!"

There was a cry from behind them and Lancer paused just enough for Saber to leap and land between him and Archer, causing him to growl angrily at her.

"Oi, woman, get out of the way."

"I refuse, Lancer, Archer is Rin's Servant, there is no reason for me to allow you to hurt him, is that not right, R"  
Saber was about to say when she was backstabbed by Archer, literally as the twin swords found their target on Saber's right arm, which she had raised in reflex after sensing Archer's approach.

..

"A-archer! W-why!"

Saber cried out in betrayal and as she backed off by leaping towards Lancer, who held his spear protectively for her, Archer made another dismissing snort as he crossed his arms.

"Saber as well? Looks like I can eliminate Two servants for the price of one."

He smiled arrogantly as he approached bare-handed, seemingly ready to take on the two of them. He did not know which Spirit he was but to take on two servants, even if one was injured was suicidal.

..

..

Thus the arrogance made Lancer think twice and as he looked behind him, Saber with her arms injured, unable to hold her sword and with his Master still in shock, he made a split second decision.

"Saber, guard Ojou-chan, I'll take Archer…"

He knew something was amiss as Archer started reciting something that sounds like the start of a poem.

..

..

_"I am the Bone of my Sword."_

..

..

He was a mage too, if that was the start of a spell, he would expect the effects to come to play soon and he urged Saber to run with Rin now before she could protest.

"Run, now! And take the boy too."

He added in reflex as Archer just smiled at him cockily. "I'll have your head now, Cú Chulainn!"

"Tsk, Try it!"

He made sure that Saber was gone with his master before he charged straight at Archer, who was ready for him. His eyes closed in concentration.

_.._

_..  
_

_"Steel is my Body and Fire my blood."_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

"Lancer! Lancer! Saber, let me go!'

Snapping out of her trance after being carried by Saber, Rin hit her repeatedly on her shoulder as Saber ignored her and just sped out of the battle field, determined to save her.

She was tired, but carrying Rin and those bags is well within her capabilities and as she bounded away from the graveyard she could hear the clashing of metal against metal.

"Lancer!"

She was surprised that Rin would call out that blue spearman's name so readily and she finally accepted the fact that something had happened between her and Archer.

"Tohsaka, Saber!"

Then as her Master appeared, Saber nodded her head and rushed towards her, dropping Rin to her feet and grabbing her arm as she started running back.

"Rin!"

"Let me go Saber! I have to go help Lancer!"

Rin screamed at Saber as she struggled to get out of her grasp.

..

..

She did not know why she wanted to do that. She did not like Lancer but can she blame it on the responsibility she felt of abandoning her servant? Yes, she did abandon him. It was all her fault, she messed up again in a crucial moment. If she had only been stronger, been more resilient to his words…

But it felt like her heart was bleeding the more she struggled to go back.

Was she rejecting the betrayal? Or was she rejecting herself for betraying Archer by behaving this way?

After all, by aiding Lancer, is it not just as he said?

He might not have betrayed her, but it was her who betrayed him!

..

..

..

"RIN!"

A solid hand from Saber landed on her cheeks, stunning her and the boy who had grabbed her as well and she looked to the side to see Saber holding her firmly in her hands, wincing from the effort at doing so.

"You have to calm down. I do not know what happened, but you are not yourself right now."

She looked at me, held me there for several seconds and I took several deep breaths as well to regain my calm.

I must look like a wreck, Emiya-kun must have agreed as he too squeezed my shoulders gently, as if telling me to relax and then I realized how tense I was, my body was shaking in betrayal, anger and everything else.

..

..

"… … I understand. Let us go."

I calmed down and I thought about it rationally. Lancer wanted to shield me from Archer's words, he did not wish for me to die there.

Lancer is a survivor, it was that instincts that made him and me survive the night before. He will come back to me, he won't engage in a fight he can't win or escape from.

It scares me, but I think I understand him well enough now to believe that.

..

..

"Rin?"

"Let's go, he gave us this chance, so let's go."

I replied bluntly and after staring at me in a moment, Saber nodded in consent and Emiya-kun did so too. He was out of the loop but it is more important for us to escape now, if Archer went after us…

No, I have to believe in Lancer, he will come back alive.

And clenching my fist, I allowed Saber to bring Shirou and me back to his home.

..

..

* * *

..

..

There was silence in the house as Rin, Saber and Shirou waited in the living room for news, any news from Lancer or Rin.

Rin had clamed up after regaining her calm and is now sipping tea with a blank look on her voice. Besides she was thinking, thinking what to do, digesting the information she received from Lancer and Archer.

..

..

At the least, it seems that Archer won't come back to me without a fight. So I'm an incompetent mage? Is that what he think I am? I will prove it to him that I am not what he said I am.

I do not wish to kill unnecessarily, but that does not mean I will not kill!

..

..

"Tohsaka?"

Shirou spoke softly to her and she started, it appeared that she looked dangerous or at least looked disturb in that state of mind and he pushed a new cup of tea to her.

"Is things going on fine between you and Archer?"

Emiya Shirou did not like Archer but he still knew he was her servant and without his presence with her, he was feeling concerned for his fellow magus.

Unfortunately, he didn't account for Rin lashing out at him with her eyes only, telling him to back off.

She knew Shirou is insensitive but not so much that she was a jerk and he backed off, scooting away from the girl while Saber just sighed and kept watch at the door, waiting for any sign.

..

..

She was still in shock after seeing Archer betray Rin and attacked her and she cursed herself for letting her guard down, even if it might be an ally. Betrayal was something she had experienced firsthand and it hurt a lot. Seeing Rin so downcast, she did her best to shield her from Shirou's insensitivity.

Her master meant well but he would only open up fresh wounds if he continued in this manner.

If Rin is willing to talk about it, she will help her with the process.

..

..

However, she could deduce that Rin would stand up by herself, even if it would hurt. She respected Tohsaka Rin as an accomplished and reliable mage, unlike her master but he has his strong points.

"!"

Suddenly the lights in the mansion went out and there was this shaking sensation that she was unfamiliar with.

..

..

"Saber!"

Shirou called out to her and she stood guard, ready to attack any intruder. This night has not been a good one for Saber, but she will fight to protect her master.

She looked beside her and there was Rin, clutching her left hand in concern as if waiting for someone to return. If she was correct, it would be Lancer. Lancer is Rin's servant now.

In the worst scenario, it would be Archer and she rested one hand on her shoulders as they hear footsteps running towards them.

"Rin."

"If it is that bastard, cut him down, Saber."

She replied with nary a pause and Saber nodded tersely as well.

..

..

Then the door was kicked open and out of the blue came the blue knight, grinning as he usually did with his Lance resting on his shoulders and waving at the group gathered in front of him.

"Yo! Ojou-chan, you doing good?"

He grinned before he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Rin, who looked up and down his body, looking for any injuries while hitting him with his fist.

"I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, LANCER!"

She screamed at him, shaking her fist as Lancer just looked at him wide eyed and surprised, not sure if his master was the one making the fit and more importantly, was she crying?

..

..

"You, you idiot! Why did you do that for? Did you get hurt? What did you do? Did you kill him or did you hurt him? Answer me, Lancer!"

Looking at the girl kneeling over Lancer grinned and he wolf-whistled, ending with a furious smack on the face that he cried out in pain as Rin jumped off him, kicking him with her foot and pressing it against his face, away from her as she interrogated him.

..

..

Shirou and Saber just looked at the scene before they too relaxed. It seemed that whatever happened, they had each other and Saber unconsciously leaned against Shirou to make it easier for her injured arm while looking at the two of them bickering.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah, I think I made Lancer a little too perverse?**

**This chapter is rushed a little, I'm bad at fight scenes anyway.**

**R&R~  
**


	6. The Alliance

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 6: The Alliance**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

"Lancer, did you learn anything?"

Rin sat down, drinking tea while Lancer asked for some coffee, dressed in his usual white jacket over his blue armor and he shrugged as if there was nothing to say to them.

"Lancer…"

She raised her fist and Lancer winced before raising a hand to ask her to stop.

"Master, can't I get a drink first? Geez, I have to fight 2 servants in a row and this is the reward I get?"

A vein started popping out of her head and seeing that, Saber and Shirou backed off, finding other things interesting as Rin just glowered over the drinking Lancer, who was not aware of his fate and when he looked up, he saw a Rin that was smiling a little too sweetly for him and sweat broke out over his forehead and all over him.  
"Erm, Master?"

"I see, I see… I understand, you want a reward? Yes, as a master, I would certainly have to reward you for your hard work, Lancer…"

She smiled sweetly but Lancer just broke out in cold sweat. In any other situation he would be _DELIGHTED_ in having such a woman reward him but he knew Rin and by knowing Rin, he knew he will face and be experiencing intense physical or mental pain if he didn't wise up.

..

..

"Master, master, you have to let me speak!"

He tried to outtalk Rin by backing off even as Rin approached, caressing her right arm and he thought quickly.

"Look, look, I spared with him for a bit, I don't know his identity nor his Noble Phantasm, I just kept him busy, Master!"

"So you didn't really fight him? You were just… defending?"

Rin seemed to cool off a little as she listened, crossing her arm in thought as Lancer breathed easy.

"Yeah, that bastard kept blasting arrows at me, I almost couldn't get away from them."

He sighed and then saw that Rin's lip was trembling. Ahah! That little lady was still worried about him! That's good, at least he won't get thrown out this time.

"Are you hurt, Lancer?"

She asked in a small voice and Lancer, despite his carefree demeanor shrugged and answered.

..

..

'Just a scratch, got caught in one of the explosions that he caused near the entrance, serves that fake priest right, he's going to pay through the nose for that."

He scoffed while Rin just clutched herself in worry, looking at him with a hurt expression.

..

..

"I shouldn't have been so weak, Lancer, I apologize. If you had gotten hurt…"

"Ah…"

There was a collective intake of breath from everyone in the room. Everyone, including Lancer didn't expect that from Rin and they looked at one another in surprise.

Lancer himself had his mouth open but he grinned, shrugging and laughing to console her a little in his own way. Humor is always good to cope with stress after all.

"Ah it's no biggie, it's not like I was really in danger… I just sorta blocked a few of those arrows and ran around the graveyard. I'm not going to get killed so easily, you should learn to understand that, Master."

He grinned but then his grin disappeared when he again felt that same chill when Rin cracked her knuckles together.

..

..

"Eh, Master? Ojou-chan?"

"Is that so?"

Rin looked up, furious and her face red as she grabbed Lancer by the collar and flung him out of the room, towards the garden in rage.

"So you will survive this then, Hmm?"

She smiled dangerously as she pulled her sleeve down to reveal a magical crest while Lancer just raised a hand in surrender.

"Oi oi Ojou-chan! Don't waste your ene-"

"Don't waste your breath, Lancer!"

She shrieked as she fired round after round of Gandr at him which he deflected while retreating.

"Oi Oi!"

"SHUT UP!"

Damnit! How can he forget that above anything, that girl values her pride!

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Yo, Shounen."

Lancer waved and grinned amicably at Shirou as he was punished to stay in the living room when Rin and Saber were bathing. Well, Rin was bathing, Saber was keeping watch out side. She was not taking any chances and as Saber agreed with her, the two girls had surprisingly allied themselves with one another against Lancer, something he was a little disappointed about.

He was just passionate about woman, that's all. To him, woman were like his spoils, he liked them untouched, feisty and proud, just like Rin.

He was happy and proud of his master and well, having Saber as part of a deal was pretty sweet.

He has so _not_ learnt his lesson…

..

..

Shirou ignored the spearman as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it is just not his nerves there were 2 girls bathing in his house that was bothering him, it was the fact that his murderer was in front of him.

He had pierced his heart a day or two ago and although it felt like a lifetime, it was not and it unnerved him to see his murderer sit in front of him, grinning at him like that as if nothing had happened.

Awkward silence reigned as Shirou just, sat there while Lancer looked around the house, scrutinizing it and after a few minutes Lancer spoke abruptly.

..

..

"No hard feelings kid, it's killed or be killed you know?"

Shirou looked up back at him, unsure of what he was saying as Lancer continued, resting an elbow on the futon as he lazed back in comfort, looking up at the lamp on top of them.

"It's like a War, it is a War kid. You have to be ready to kill others or be killed, you don't have those eyes that reflect that, boy."

Shirou felt angry at his words but he swallowed them back as he knew he had a point, it is a War, not some game that a kid is playing. He knew that, so why is Lancer telling him that again!

"We'll probably meet in the battle field one day kid, I'm not gonna go easy on ya then. You got talent, the way you fought back when you were cornered is like a real man."

"Eh?"

Was he giving him a compliment? That's not right, a hero of that age shouldn't be approving of him.. not when he was unable to fight Berserker.

..

..

"When one is cornered, when one is going to die, that's when one is the strongest. That's when the blood flows and when a man is truly alive. You understand that, boy? When you fought me before you summoned Saber, I was happy you gave it your all… you earned my respect boy. Not much, but it's a start."

Lancer grinned as he offered a hand, it was a sign that he acknowledge the boy Emiya Shirou and after a second or two he grasped it as well, knowing it is an insult of he didn't shake the Irish hero's hand.

"Good boy, good! We'll make a warrior out of you yet!"

He laughed wildly while Shirou winched at his death like grip on his hand and he quickly released it.

"I don't wish to fight."

"Hmm?"

..

..

Shirou spoke back to Lancer and he quickly elaborated at the rapidly discontent warrior.

"I don't wish to fight unnecessary fights, I don't want to hurt anyone if I have to but I'll fight back if they attack me."

Shirou spoke determinedly and Lancer, with his god like hearing could hear two sighs from the other side of the door and he grinned savagely in amusement.

"Listen Kid, you do know that you're just letting them come in and take what they want?"

"What do you mean Lancer, I will fight to protect the ones I love."

Shiro snapped back easily and Lancer just laughed, slapping his knees in amusement at his naivety. Ah he was that green once too but he wants to laugh at how he thinks the world is his oyster.

"It's good to be have that resolve kid, but you're just having wishful thoughts. You let me in, I'm your enemy, you see?"

Lancer growled dangerously and before Shirou could react, his spear was at his throat.

..

..

"I'm not like that fake priest, see? I won't cut off your hand and hope you die. I'll cut your throat, then cut off your hand… see? I'll kill you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Lancer spat on the floor and he could hear movement from the other side of the walls and he grinned, knowing his master trusted him to this extent.

"So Kid."

Shirou was sweating as he looked at the spear tip pressed against his neck as Lancer drew near, bearing his teeth in a savage grin as Shirou twitched at his approach.

..

"Don't ever think you're safe in this home, that you can let what you own out of your sight.

You have to claim it as your own, protect what is yours, kid! That's what is like to be a man!

You can say all those words about defending and all that rot, but you have to make your own stand. Grab what is yours, take care of them and fight.

If they dare insult or try to take what's yours, get them back before they get you."

..

His words seemed to overwhelm Shirou who looked up at him in either shock or awe when Lancer slapped his shoulder repeatedly.

..

..

"Oi oi, you're a man, right? You wouldn't want your woman to be taken from ya right?"  
"EHH!"

Lancer swore that there was some hidden conflict at the other side of the wall but he ignored it and grabbed Shirou by the collar, raising him up to his feet to meet him.

"So you have to fight! Nothing riles a man up then his woman getting stolen from under him. Saber is your woman, right?"

Before he got answer though, the door was kicked open by a very furious and red-faced Rin and with Saber in tow, proceeded to throw Lancer out towards the yard for a very long lecture and punishment.

..

…

..

* * *

..

..

"W-wait Master! I was just teaching him!"

"No excuses! Saber, get him!"

"Yes Rin."

"WHAAAT! MASTER YOU WILL KILL ME WITH THIS!"

"No I won't, Saber hit him with the blunt end of your sword, make sure he's alive at the end of it. Make sure he learnt his lesson."

"Yes Rin. What will you be doing."

"To make sure Emiya-kun did not believe what he said."

"Yes Rin."

"Hey, Master, I am giving him the right advice!"

..

..

* * *

..

There was a dramatic pause before the sounds of pain could be heard from the yard and as Rin, smiling and wiping off some dust or liquid off her knuckles, which looked suspiciously like blood, climbed back into the house.

"Good evening, Emiya-kun. About what Lancer said."

"Ah, I understand."

Rin looked confused and she looked at him in worry.

"You understand? What do you understand from his nonsense, Emiya-kun? Would you care to elaborate to me?"

"Ah, about defending the things that I love. I decided, that I would fight too… I think Lancer has difficulty in expressing what he thinks."

Shirou smiled and Rin smiled back awkwardly. She knew that more than anyone and she hoped that Shirou did not have the wrong impression of her after listening to this crazy Servant.  
She knew he meant well, but he should have a gag in his mouth. Any insightful words would be ruined by his perverseness sooner or later.

..

..

"Like what he showed me, anyone can come in and attack me like this. I must be more active too, I can't rely only on Saber, I must fight as well."

T-that is a surprise, looks like some of Lancer's encouragement did go through to Shirou and for a moment, Rin felt a little sorry for Lancer, his pep talk did work and she felt guilty.

"I don't want Fuji-nee, Saber, Sakura or Tohsaka to be hurt so… I will try and fight as well. From tomorrow, I'll be your enemy too, Tohsaka, please go easy on me."

..

..

As if her ears were deceiving her, Saber rushed back with Lancer in tow. Despite having a few bruises, Lancer seemed none the worse for wear with her treatment and as Saber dropped him, he rolled to his feet and grinned at Rin, who is in shock, opening and closing her mouth in disbelief.

"W-wait, what? What? WHAAT?"

Did Emiya Shirou, the pacifist who said that he wouldn't fight a day earlier, just declared his intent to defeat her as an enemy after a pep talk by Lancer. Gods the world must be ending…

"Like he said, a man must protect his.. erm…"

He looked at Saber long and hard and that was when after a long pause Saber too turned red and she raised her sword dangerously at Lancer, who jumped back immediately.

"Neh Ojou-chan?"

"What is it, Lancer?"

Although in shock, she couldn't help teasing the two as well, blame it on her inner devil. It was amusing to see how Saber is in obvious discomfort by Shirou's words and she played along after a moment's hesitation.

..

..

"Did that shounen just said Saber was his woman? Neh Neh, I think we should give them some privacy as well?"

"Ehh? Masaka? Hontou?"

She covered her face with her hand, grinning deviously but a part of her wanted to sob, oddly but she ignored that part and focused on teasing Saber, who was now raising her hand up and down in protest while Shirou just looked at her, not denying or adding anything either.

"Rin!"

She tried to grab her arm as she and Lancer slid away from the room, gesturing them to do what they wish when Shirou spoke again.

"Ah, Tohsaka, before you go, there is something I wanted to consult you, that's why we went looking for you earlier."

His eyes were sharp, gleaming with determination and Rin responded in turn, nodding to Lancer and they sat down in front of Shirou to listen to his story.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Huh? There is a boundary field set in school?"

Rin was surprised, this was news she did not expect from Shirou of all people. The boundary field must be extremely strong if he was able to sense it.

"No, it was due to Saber that I knew what I was facing, I could feel mild discomfort but the credit has to go to Saber for discovering it."

Shirou passed the credit to Saber who refused it immediately.

"It is of no concern. Shirou is my Master. It is my duty to be his shield and that Boundary field is dangerous to him. I wish for permission to destroy that field, Master."

"Eh? The shounen does have Saber on a leash eh? Such a loyal one."

Lancer added in an inappropriate comment and Rin just slapped him on the back of his head and glared at him while he laughed.

'Eh? Am I not right? Well, I'll do the same to ojou-chan too if she likes, being your shield and following you around, Master."

He winked and Rin narrowed his eyes, telling him that playtime is over and he responded after a sigh.

..

..

Shirou and Saber however was looking at them expectantly, waiting for input.  
"Ah, Ah, I'll take a look first thing in the Morning, Master. You should lay low. Archer knows you're alive and that Fake Priest too, they will want to kill you again, ojou-chan."

Lancer nodded while Rin looked disturbed. Shirou was confused while Saber just nodded to herself.

"Tohsaka? What happened between you and Archer?"

Rin looked away while Lancer just raised a hand to speak for her.

"Kid, there are things that you shouldn't ask a woman, got that? If she wanted to tell ya, she will tell ya in time, so-"

"It's alright, Thank you, Lancer."

Rin interrupted and Lancer after seeing her how she looked, nodded and backed off.

..

..

"Archer was stolen from me, Kotomine is his master now and he's happy that way."

Shirou did not looked too upset but he did not look too happy either. The servant who killed him was gone, but that meant he could kill him without reserve. But, he was more concerned about how Rin was feeling. That's the reason for the pause.

'But it's alright. I have Lancer now, I'm not out of the War and that means…"

"Ah, I'll beat him up and make him to beg for forgiveness on his knees, yo."

"Thank you, Lancer."

Rin smiled happily and they exchanged smiles, causing Shirou and Saber to relax.

"Well, that boundary field is troublesome, if it is created by a Servant like Saber said, I guess we can call an Alliance?"

Rin offered and Shirou after a moment's consideration nodded his head.

..

..

"Mm. It'll be of help, I have no idea how to deal with that and with Tohsaka, I guess we can come up with ideas."

"In return, will you let me stay in your house? I'll call in sick from school, I wouldn't want Kotomine to have an easy time looking or searching for me."

"Ah, sure, then it's settled."

With a firm handshake between the two, the alliance was formed yet again.


	7. The Change

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 7: The Change**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

"Good morning, Emiya-kun.."

Looking like a wreck, Tohsaka Rin stumbled out of her room in the Emiya household, a room in the outhouse that was separated from the main building in the morning to see Shirou and Lancer putting the dishes out for breakfast.

Shirou was wearing a cute pinky apron while Lancer just helped to place the dishes out on the table for breakfast and she blinked in surprise.

She checked the clock, it was barely 6.30am and breakfast was ready?

She peeked at Shirou's face, he was looking pretty satisfied himself. They had agreed on taking turns to cook for dinner but she had neglected breakfast as she does not normally have time or the need to eat it.

But that look of satisfaction meant she will have to eat a little, this might make her gain a bit of weight…

..

..

"Ah, good morning, Tohsaka."

Shirou waved to her and she waved drowsily back. She only came out to drink some milk and then to prepare her morning ritual, bathing and changing, not to have breakfast.

"Yo, good morning ojou-chan, did you have a good rest?"

Lancer grinned as usual as he sat the table, taking instructions from Shirou and she was struck by how easily Lancer and Shirou had gotten along after a few hours.

A day before Lancer was his murderer and now he was a roommate or a part of his family from the hearty laugh he gave when Lancer had difficulty using the chopsticks.

..

..

"Good morning, Rin."

Saber appeared behind her and hurried to the table, all dressed up and perfect as usual. It made her a little self conscious of her looks as Saber sat down on the table and the rest looked at her, waiting for her to do the same when she blushed and shook her head.

"I don't eat breakfast."

"Ehhh?"

It wasn't just Shirou who said that, it was Saber and Lancer too, the former having a look torn between disappointment and joy at having more to eat that somehow made her angrier.

"I don't eat breakfast, Emiya-kun."

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it is to help your body cope with the fasting of the night."

Shirou quipped and Rin looked away guiltily, if there is a reason for her to eat, it's that he spent the effort to cook for all of them.

..

..

"Ojou-chan, if you don't eat you won't grow. Saber seems to like eating so you should learn from her."

Lancer added and this led to two girls staring at him in obvious disagreement.

"I do not, Lancer, take that back. I am merely thankful for the food that Shirou has prepared for me."

She said so with a satisfied smile and I found myself wanting to sample it a little, just to see how good he was. Mah, mah, I think it'll be good to see his standard so I can beat him in dinner.

"But I'm cooking dinner tonight, do you understand?"

She glared at Shirou who nodded and smiled, causing her to flush again when she sat down, adjusting her hair with her hands absentmindedly and looked at the rest with her.

Lancer, Saber, Shirou and her… so why is there an extra setting?

"Oh, Fuji-nee is coming for breakfast. I told Sakura not to come by in the morning but it seems she too will be busy. I wonder why, do you know, Tohsaka?"

..

..

Sakura? Although I'm her sister I don't know much about her life, but at least she'll be safe from the war if she doesn't come here. This place will turn into a Battle Field soon so I should enjoy this normal scene while I can.

"No I don't, you should ask Fujimura-Sensei about issues with the Archer club."

She said so normally as she tucked in with the rest, clapping her hands together with everyone and started eating the breakfast Shirou prepared which is a simple breakfast of rice, fish and miso soup. She had the nagging feeling it was the fish that Lancer caught yesterday but she didn't care at this point.

It is pretty good, but far below what her standards is and she smirked to herself.

"Wait till tonight, Emiya Shirou…"

..

..

* * *

..

..

Breakfast was a slow and quiet affair, the only noise coming from Lancer or Shirou as they helped Saber to get more rice or to chat about the weather.

That is, until Fujimura Taiga came crashing into the room with a broad smile asking for food along the way.

"Good Morning Shirou, I want breakfast."

Holding her hand out for a bowl, Shirou handed it to her without complain and she said good morning to Rin along the way.

"Ah, Good morning Tohsaka."

"Good morning Fujimura Sensei."

"Mm."

She seemed satisfied and dug in, eating the rice and the fish with relish when suddenly-

..

..

..

"DON'T GOOD MORNING MEE!"

..

..

..

She screeched and stood up, nearly upsetting the table when Saber pressed down hard to prevent the dishes from falling off. She was still occupied eating and Rin had to wonder if Saber knew her by now.

Lancer on the other hand was just laughing to himself, suppressing the laughter by covering his mouth while Fujimura Taiga just grabbed Shirou by the collar and shook him.

"WHY IS TOHSAKA HERE!"  
"Ah well, due to various different reasons she will be staying here for a while."

He managed to say while being shaken and as she tossed him down to the ground, she turned to glare at Rin.

"Tohsaka, is what he said true?"

"Yes Sensei, my house is under renovations and seeing I have a relative coming to visit… I am in a pinch."

She gestured to Lancer who just waved hello with a grin, keeping his mouth shut for once.

..

..

"And staying in a hotel is so expensive… and.."

She was suddenly surprised at Lancer telling her to feign sickness telepathically and she coughed, clutching her stomach in pain.  
"And I'm feeling under the weather… "

She left her sentence unfinished with a glint in her eyes and after a moment, Fujimura Taiga did not disappoint her and she sighed.

"Iina? It is tough on you too, huh, Tohsaka? I get it, I get it… It's better to rely on someone you know to help you through a crisis."

She beamed and patted Shirou's back as if proud of him.

"Neh Shirou? It's good to offer help to Tohsaka, but I didn't know you two knew each other…"

She frowned, but then shrugged as if it did not matter to her, turning instead to Lancer and to Saber.

..

..

"Ah, Saber-chan, good morning! So you are Tohsaka's relative?"

"Yes Madam, my name is Lancer."

He bowed to him and Rin rolled her eyes, if he was going to hit on her…

"My fiancé, Rin is a little under the weather, she is expecting you see."

The air froze and although Taiga and Shirou looked dumbstruck, Saber was just looking at him in surprise while chewing, Rin took action and jumped in the air, drop-kicking him in the chest and sending him flying out towards the yard again.

"WHO'S EXPECTING YOU IDIOT!"

..

..

* * *

..

..

After the chaos that was Rin killing Lancer, Taiga trying to pull her off telling it's bad for her body, Shirou just looking at them in shock and Saber finishing most of breakfast, Rin had Lancer knelt down in front of Taiga-sensei and apologize for the joke.

..

..

"yeah, I was joking, only joking. What I'd give to have a woman like her as my fiancé."

He winked at Rin, who was not amused and just kicked him in the back again as he winced. Shirou, who was getting ready for school with Saber, was not present but she was sure she'll burn up more if he was present.

"Ow ow, violent as always, Rin~"

He laughed in a casual manner while she just dragged a hand down her face, wondering how in the world she got in this mess. Fujimura-sensei, after realizing it was a joke and lecturing Lancer, she winked at Rin as she stood up, ready to go and whispered to her.

"He is a good man with a good heart, you can accept him, Tohsaka."

"EHHH!"

Rin flushed crimson and before she can reply, Fujimura-sensei left, smiling at Lancer who sent her off.

"Ah a woman shouldn't work so hard, Men should do the work."

He quipped, winking at her and she laughed back, slamming a fist playfully against his shoulder, causing him to look surprised at the amount of force she had as she left.

"That's cute, Lancer-san. But should you be hitting on someone with Tohsaka around?"

"Aye, that's bad, but I'll flirt with the rules if it's you."

..

..

Rin twitched, unsure what to say to Lancer as Shirou and Saber appeared behind her back, ready to leave and she nodded to them too.

They had worked out a plan last night. Lancer would follow Shirou in spirit form while Rin and Saber guard the house or just look for clues on the masters. They will meet each other after school ended.

It is a big test of trust between them and surprisingly Lancer had agreed to it.

..

..

_"Ah it'll be interesting to me too~"_

_.._

_..  
_

Rin did not know what he meant by that but after thinking and sleeping on it, she didn't want to know. She could only pray that Lancer follow her orders and she hissed to him, stepping on his foot as he sent Fujimura-sensei out.

"Follow his orders, Lancer."

"Eh? Follow the boy? Sure sure, I'll do that."

He grinned and petted Shirou on his back who just smiled sheepishly at the two girls who sent them off.

"Feel free to call me at any time, Master."

"Ah, use Lancer in whatever way you see fit, Shirou! He could use some discipline!"

Shirou had fixed that Fujimura-sensei wouldn't come to visit for a few days, that would certainly be of help and she would conceal that she was staying here. She did not know how he did it, but she was sure it was something embarrassing as Lancer was involved in it.

She would know what they said later on when they return. Right now, her priority was to wash her face and to be presentable.

"Saber, let us go shopping later on. I am cooking dinner so let's pick something you like."

..

..

* * *

..

..

Dressed casually, Rin walked coolly down the street with Saber in tow. She knew Shirou was good in cooking Japanese food so Chinese is going to be her choice to bring down Emiya Shirou. The thought of seeing him defeated by her cooking made her smile with delight that she almost lost Saber, who was looking at the stalls with interest, especially one with Taiyaki and as she turned around, she hurried back to her as she was being chatted up by the shopkeeper.

..

..

"Ah, Tohsaka!"

The shopkeeper waved to her as she approached, fascinated by Saber and Saber well… she was fascinated by the Taiyaki, causing Rin to sigh and smile at the same time.

"Does Saber want one?"

"Oh, Saber-san eh? Is she a foreigner?"

"Yes, she is visiting us."

She avoided in making small talk as there is a crowd gathering around them and the shopkeeper nodded after packing a couple of them for Rin.

"Here you go, and an extra one just for you, Saber-san."

"Erm, thank you very much."

She bowed politely before being dragged away by Rin, who headed straight to get some more ingredients while Saber just followed obediently.

..

…

..

"Rin."

"Yes Saber?"

Rin asked thoughtfully as she contemplated in choosing the baby bok choy or the normal one and as she picked at it, Saber came up to beside her and asked softly.

"Do you trust Lancer, Rin."

"Mm, I do."

She answered without thinking and Saber fell silent for a few moments as she checked the leaves, decided which was good and moved on to the next ingredient, some fish fillets and Saber asked again.

"Why, Rin… you barely knew Lancer. Wouldn't it be best if we concentrate in getting Archer back?"

Rin paused and she turned back to Saber and Saber couldn't help be a little nervous at the glare on her face.

"Saber, I understand that Lancer was the one who killed Shirou and injured you. But Lancer _was_ our enemy. He right now is my servant. As a Servant under the command seal, you would understand that, Saber."

Rin snapped back at her and she nodded to herself but still clutched her hand.

..

..

"Rin, are you not afraid of betrayal? I… have experienced it, I know the pain, so Rin, let me help you."

Saber pleaded with Rin, worried for her mental state. Even if outwardly she is fine, she might be broken inside. She was concerned that Rin might snap in times of stress or when meeting Archer again. But she needn't had worried as Rin smiled back, a genuine determined and one filled with courage and hope back to her.

"I'm not. Lancer saved my life. Without him, I should be dead. Yes, he saved himself with me but without him using all his powers to save me, I should and would be dead."

Rin smiled, clutching her left arm. She had thought she would dislike this servant. He was rude, arrogant, insensitive and a flirt. But when she thought about it, clearly and slowly, she was certain that what Lancer did, it was to make things easier for her.

He tried to cheer her up with his ridiculous words and he knew she was tired after him using up most of her mana to save her, thus him always keeping watch over as well.

..

..

All those small tiny gestures made her sure that Lancer would not betray her.

"And he promised to serve me and save me. That is the word of Cú Chulainn… he wouldn't break that."

Saber listened to Rin and at the end of it, she nodded and looked towards her, gripping her shoulder tighter as well.

"I see. My worries were unfounded. But Rin, if Archer to appear as an enemy, what will you do?"

"Prove to him that I'm not a worthless mage… and then I'll kill Kirei with my bare hands."

Rin replied darkly and Saber trembled a little, this is one side of Rin she did not wish to meet, ever.


	8. The Enemy Within

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 8: The Enemy Within**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

While Saber and Rin were out shopping, the boys were on their own as well.

"… Lancer…"

Shirou had a very long morning, Lancer had dematerialized when he left the house and along the way was filling him with tips that would guarantee to 'net' him a girl, advice which he felt he did not need anyway.

"Lancer…"

At school now, he could not get the memory of Lancer complimenting Mitsuzuri Ayako on her looks and saying how hot she was. In fact, Shirou had to stop him from materializing and chatting her up, something that made Mitsuzuri-san look at him weirdly for the whole day as if he was a pervert.

"Yes, Shounen? So this is a school huh? I've been here before but I didn't know you had to bore yourself the whole day with these books."

Lancer shrugged while Shirou tried to pay attention to the teacher, Kuzuki Souichirou who is teaching ethics in front of him. It was made worst when Lancer commented that he is dangerous, a man who is trained to kill and very well at that.

"What do you mean, Lancer? He's a master?"

There was a pause and after a small pause when Kuzuki-sensei turned to the right suddenly as if he had sensed a presence, he was emotionless as ever, continuing to read from his books and highlighting various praises.

..

..

"Ah, I can't quite tell… He did sense me and I had to back off, he could be a Master. But he's not a magus."

Shirou felt a hand pat his back as he stared at Kuzuki-sensei. Him, a master? Tohsaka had said that there is another magus in the school after the discovery of the bounded field. But it was neither him nor Tohsaka. Thus there must be another magus here.

What is frustrating is that Shirou had no way to neutralize the boundary field at all and it would take Rin to destroy this boundary field. Even Lancer said that precision work would need his master's assistance.

Lancer has been a great help, finding the locations to where the boundary field was set up, some in the third floor, some disturbing close to the archery range and the main field in the 1st year classrooms.

Shirou burned with rage, someone here is trying to use all the students as sacrifices to power their servant. If it is Kuzuki-sensei…

..

..

"Lancer, does he look like a man to do that? I can't imagine Kuzuki-sensei actually doing that. I'd imagine him killing someone with their glare though."

Shirou chuckled, asking for an opinion with his fellow man and Lancer laughed and he could imagine his grin in agreement with him.

"Aye, that man could kill with his looks. He doesn't look like the type to fight using underhanded methods, but he meets the criteria. After all, the boundary field has to be enforced every day. Being a teacher would allow him to do that after all the students are gone and skip the curfew."

Lancer had a point and Shirou nodded, only staff are allowed to stay after the curfew and that made sense. Whoever set the boundary field up must have a connection to the Archery range and be a student or staff.

His mind wandered to Fuji-nee but dismissed it easily, Fuji-nee would never do that…

..

..

..

"Oi, He's staring at you kid."

Lancer urged and Shirou snapped back to reality and sheepishly looked back at Kuzuki-sensei, his piercing glare on him before turning away to another student.

"Thanks Lancer, let's go look around more during lunch."

"Aye aye, show me some lookers!"

* * *

..

..

There were no results during lunch, even after bringing Lancer all around the school there was no one he can sense that was a master or a magus.

Rin had said that a magus can keep his presence hidden and according to Lancer, the entire school was filled with Tohsaka's presence. So overflowing in fact that he can hardly pick up any other magus's appearance

He noted as well that Matou Shinji, the older brother of Matou Sakura wasn't present as well. Both brother and sister were absent and he is a little concerned over Sakura as well.

..

..

"Eh, you're pretty boring, don't you have any other girl friends that that hot girl, Ayako-chan?"

Lancer prodded him as he looked at the girls in the corridor as Shirou headed for the student council office to have a break. He expected Issei to be there during lunch and he entered the room.

"Yo, Issei."

Issei was slumped over on the table, apparently too tired. Come to mention it, Issei had showed signs of tiredness ever since he noticed the boundary field around the school. Was that one of the effects of the boundary field? If so, he has to quicken the pace.

"He doesn't look too good, kid."

Lancer whispered to him softly while Shirou sat down in front of Issei and opened his lunch and started eating.

"Emiya, will you be going back early today too?"

He asked as he managed to crawl up from his sprawling position to look at him in the eye.

"Yep, the curfew was extended right? So I'd probably not be working as well, Taiga is feeling a little uneasy."

'That's good, that's good. I wouldn't want you to be the next victim…"

"The next victim?"

Shirou's blood went cold as he heard and he told him of the Gas attack that had knocked out 50 men in a factory…

..

..

"Ah, I'm sorry Emiya, this isn't a good topic to talk during lunch, I apologize."

He clapped his hands and said some Buddhist prayer for them while Lancer spoke again.

"Ah, that's the work of a Servant, another one… Must be Caster…"

"You know where Caster is?"

"Ah, yeah, Caster has her base at the Ryoudou Temple. You said this kid lived there too right? He is a little drained, must be that Witch…"

Lancer growled while Shirou just looked at Issei, tired and pale and he wondered…

..

..

"Could he be the Master?"

"Eh? This Kid? He's not a magus, he's just an ordinary human."  
Lancer rebuffed but Shirou whispered as he ate.

"Lancer, I'm not a magus and I'm a master too… could he be a puppet Master?"

"Ah…"

Lancer paused and he felt a hand slap his back again as Lancer complimented him.

"Kid, I never thought of that! Caster might have tricked this kid to provide him with mana!"

Shirou nodded, feeling a little accomplished at having done some work and he began to question him.

"So Issei, has any weird things happened at the shrine lately?"

..

* * *

..

..

"It's too convenient to expect that boy to give us any information about Caster, Shounen."

Lancer whispered as they returned to class. What Shirou has found out is that there is a strange woman in the temple, that woman must be Caster.

Somehow she has managed to enter the temple.

"The temple is a bad place for us Servants, we can't enter it except through the front gate. Whoever brought her there must be her master… Tsk, this is getting troublesome."

"It's odd that Issei is so calm to a woman, he usually dislikes them. He dislikes Rin too."

"Ah, so this world is odd after all, there are men who dislike women? Wonders will never cease. How about I bring him out for a guys party eh?"

Lancer joked around while Shirou just smiled back, his mind racing about other factors. There are now three enemies he has to take down.

First up is the Master and Servant who created this boundary field. Whoever created it is endangering all the students here and he would not allow that.

Secondly is Caster, if Lancer is to be believed, she is responsible for so many incidents and deaths in the Shinto region.

Lastly… it is the fake priest, Kotomine Kirei. His actions disgust him in ways that he cannot begin to explain. Betraying one who has full faith in him is one of the most immoral acts he can imagine and that makes him burn up with anger.

..

..

"Lancer, let's do your best."

"Eh? Sure, boy…"

Lancer could see the fires of rage and anger in his eyes and nodded to himself. Even if that was rash, having the willingness to fight is good enough for now.

At least, that's what he believed in anyway.

..

..

* * *

..

..

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day and as he slowly packed his bags, Shirou noticed that he was shivering. Was it due to excitement or was it fear of what he is going to do after this?

It is a fight, a battle field. He has to steel himself and be ready to kill or be killed. He has trained as a magic user for this, to be able to use magic effectively, one must train their body and their mind.

He isn't the best there is but he will have to trust his body to do what he can and he picked up his bag and left the classroom, looking for a place to hang around till the end of the curfew.

..…

…

"Tohsaka!"

Shirou called to Rin as she appeared from behind the school, Saber had carried her over and after taking a deep breath she spoke briefly.

"The Boundary field is strong, I can't stop it."

Shirou's head fell and even Lancer clicked his tongue at the news.

"But I can delay it for a few days, that'll give us time to find the culprit. Lancer, bring me to where the boundary is set."

"Aye aye~ But won't you want Shounen to take you instead?"

Lancer said something unexpected and to Rin's surprise, Saber agreed.  
"Yes, that would be good, Shirou, stay with Rin. I sense a servant."

Saber looked at Lancer and he nodded as well, turning to his spiritual form and disappearing while Saber dashed off to the woods behind the school, leaving the two of them together.

..

..

There was a pause between them as Rin flexed her wrist while Shirou just looked away conscious of each other and then after hearing a scream, their hesitation was thrown away to the wind and they rushed towards the first floor, where the scream originated from.

..

..

"Is she alright?"

Shirou asked Rin as she knelt down by the girl, who was sprawled down on the floor, unconscious. He knew that she was alive but she was not waking up and Rin snapped.

"Of course she's not. Can't you tell? Her life force is drained away… here, help me raise her up."

Rin muttered absentmindedly as she tried to take something from her pocket as Shirou helped the girl up, raising her head to Rin.

"Is this good?"

"Mm… I'll help her regain some of her life force, it won't be much but she'll feel better and can recover after this."

Rin smiled tersely. She was about to give up when Shirou said that she was breathing and she had quickly decided to save this girl's life.

Odd that Shirou seems so calm and dependable in this weird situation…

..

..

"Tohsaka!"

Dropping the girl, Shirou pulled Rin back suddenly, almost into his arms and when she was about to protest, she was greeted with a sick spurt of blood that came from Shirou's hands.

He had blocked a projectile that would surely have taken off Rin's head and as she gasped at the wound, a gaping hole in the middle of his palm and she tried to get him to stop.

"Shirou!"

But he wouldn't be stopped, he just scrambled to his feet after telling her to take care of the girl and stumbled out the back of the school, where the attack has came from.

As he left, she couldn't help but wonder why she was blushing looking at him defending her from the attack but she shook off the thought and concentrate on helping the poor girl.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Hah… hah…"

Shirou panted as he followed the shadowy figure he had seen assaulting Tohsaka from the distance. If he had not seen it, Tohsaka would be dead by now and he gritted his teeth as he followed it into the woods as it jumped from tree to tree like a monkey.

It clearly has the superiority in speed but for some reason he was able to keep up. Throwing that thought behind him, he ran into the woods when he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and he dived to the ground, just in time for a evil looking dagger stabbing into a tree behind him,

If he had been there a moment before, he'll be skewered and he winced in pain, landing on his shins hurt and as he struggled to his feet again, the shadowy figure jumping down to meet him.

"A servant?"

He could not be wrong, this familiar feeling when he faced met Archer and Lancer and Berserker, this purple-haired woman in front of her is a servant.

Crouching on the ground like a snake, she moved her body gracefully to stand and as she was wearing a purple helm that covered her eyes, he could not see what facial expressions she was expressing as he faced her.

"Ah, Emiya… how nice for you to join us."

There was a familiar voice as Shirou looked to the side of her, another figure stepping up and to his surprise, it was Matou Shinji.

"Shinji…"

"Welcome Emiya, I see you met my servant, Rider."

"Rider?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Another fast paced action Chapter. Though UBW the movie is the same.**

**Thanks for your reviews :3  
**


	9. Let the Games Begin

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 8: Let the Games Begin**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

..

* * *

..

..

"Rider? You are a master, Shinji."

Shirou asked him, taking deep breaths to stabilize himself as he glared at the Servant, the purple haired woman not saying a word as Shinji swaggered in front of him.  
"Ah, you are a Master too, aren't you, Emiya. It's a pity that you did not bring your Servant with you today."

Shinji laughed, pressing both hands on his hips as he looked at Shirou, panting and clutching his injured right hand in pain and discomfort.

"So I was right, I shouldn't have doubted my eyes, you were at the woods yesterday, weren't you? Are you the one that set up this Boundary Field?"

Shirou asked calmly, his blood rising in anger. If Shinji is the one, then it's even more unacceptable, he does not have the right to threaten so many students, especially when some of them were his classmates and friends.

"I guess you can't read the situation, Emiya. I ask the questions, not you… Rider."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly Shirou felt himself getting pulled up by his injured hand, a metal object stuck in his flesh pulling him forcefully up a tree as he yelled in pain before biting his own tongue to not show weakness, hanging about in the tree.

..

..

"I have only one question for you, Emiya."

It was a metal chain, solid and cold that linked him and Rider, who was hoisting him up like a piñata while Shirou glared at Shinji, who laughed at his state.

"Ah, you look so pathetic, Emiya… And to think you are a servant too. You're nothing, Emiya… I will win the grail war, so Emiya, give me your command seals."

"What?"

A ludicrous offer, he will not give up his seals to something as sick as Shinji as he stroked the rigid woman's thighs as if he owned her. The mere sight makes him sick and before Shinji can say something more, he pulled against the chain with his left arm, determined to pull the knife free so he can at least fight.

Even if he is a master, he can defeat Rider. That's his belief and as he struggled with it, he did not hear Shinji's disappointed sigh and his order.

"Kill him, Rider."

"…."

Wordlessly she nodded and flung the other nail-dagger at Shirou, ready to stab him through the heart when out of the blue, sparks flew and the nail-dagger was deflected away.

"Yo, Shounen!"

Shirou felt himself get cut loose by a single masterful stroke and as Rider hissed and jumped back, he felt himself hit the dirt… almost as Lancer managed to snag him from mid-air and drop him to the ground, back in his usual battle position while Shirou coughed his thanks.

..

..

"Thanks, Lancer…"

"Tsk, Lancer?"

Shinji was taken aback and no wonder for Rider seemed at a loss to deal with the spearman, who had severed her weapons easily with two strikes but even that feeling was compounded when he kicked those nail-daggers back to her with a smile.

"I hereby return those back to their charming owner, Rider."

He bowed, cocky as always while Shirou just groaned, feeling a little light headed but more calm then before as Lancer slapped his back and shared some advice.

"I like the fire in you, kid, but you've got to find a better way than to hurt your hand…?"

Lancer was about to continue when he noticed that the wound was already starting to heal up, the blood drying and he stopped, instead turning to bow to Rider again.

"Ah, you must be the Master… Ah man, I always have bad luck with woman…. But that's one hot girl you have there."

..

..

Shinji did not know what to say for a second while Shirou just glared at him, then he scoffed, crossing his arms and acknowledging the praise…

"Yes, she is a good woman. My woman, so you can stop dreaming about having her, Lancer."

"Ah, that's true… A very good reply…"

Lancer nodded and then flicked his spear to another position where he radiated death from all pores of his body as he grinned in anticipation.

"So I'll just have to take her away from your dead body."

..

..

Rider jumped in front of Shinji as the boy panicked, jumping back and blabbering to her about killing Lancer immediately while he started to make a getaway.

"Ah, a coward eh? I don't give cowards quarters…"

He shrugged and pushed Shirou forward, nodding to him as he understood what he meant. He was to take the Master and Lancer is to take the servant and he sprinted forward, ready to tackled Shinji as Rider made a move for him as well, only to be stopped by Lancer's lance.

"Now now my lady, that's no way to treat your dance partner~"

Rider grinned, rubbing his nose as he started to circle Rider, her looking at his movements and after a second, she nodded and with a click, the nail-daggers returned, connected to the chains and she struck a pose as well.

..

..

"If I win, I score a date with you."

"…"

Rider did not reply and Lancer just shrugged.

"Hey, It'll be better with this Lousy, coward and a worm of a master, right, Rider?"

He tried to argue, not expecting any results but Rider just lowered her head and in the next second, attacked him by tossing her nail-daggers at him, controlling the curve of the chain as it aimed to skewer him, keep him in his toes while keeping out of the range of his spear.

"Ah, I never like woman who never fought back anyway!"

..

..

* * *

..

..

Shirou chased the fleeing Shinji, who just kept on running, tripping at some areas but generally still ahead of him till Shirou grabbed a nearby stick.  
"Trace… On!"

He tried to use the strengthening magic he knew, applied it to the stick, channeled in the magical energy in a heartbeat to strengthen it and in the next moment, threw it at Shinji, his intent was simply to scare him but in the heat of the moment. He wanted desperately, to kill him, to end this fight with Rider and it barely missed his head.

If Shinji had not tripped and fallen on his face, he would be skewered as that tree branch stabbed itself mercilessly like Rider's nail-dagger into the tree trunk as Shirou slowly walked towards the cowering Shinji, who was on his butt, crawling away like some centipede.

"SHINJI!"

He screamed at him in anger, advancing towards him while holding his right arm. His magical circuit hurt, Shirou had not has many successes with his magic but in this case it worked like a charm and as he advanced, Shinji squeaked, the bravado from earlier all gone, wasted away with the absence of his servant and as he approached, Shinji pleaded with him as much as his pride can allow.

..

..

"Emiya! You don't really mean to hurt me, do you! Do you know what you are doing?"

"Ah?"

It seems Lancer has brushed off on Shirou as he just looked down coldly at him, not saying a word as he reached down, grabbed his shoulder and was promptly kicked by Shinji to the gut, kicking him down to the floor as the crazed boy started wailing on him as well.

"So you want to kill me do you, Emiya? Well you can go to hell, you and your servant!"

He cried out, more terrified than anything else as he continued to kick and abuse Shirou's injured hand while Shirou just grunted in pain at being taken by surprise like that.

"SHINJI!"

Shirou cried again, as he grabbed another branch and in a heartbeat, repeated his maneuver earlier, tossing it towards Shinji like a stake and this time it caught him in his arm, piercing it and as Shinji staggered away, Shirou kicked at his legs, knocking him down as he jumped on him, smashing his hand into his face brutally.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"So is that all you got, woman?"

Lancer was having a more difficult time than he imagined fighting this woman but he was still acting tough throughout the façade.

It was a bad match-up in the first place. As a spearman, there is a small limited range that he can fight in, and this is makes it a problem when fighting Rider, who has figured that out from the start.

With the nail-dagger and chain holding him back, she thrusting it near him wherever he got too close and her utilizing the woodlands to pressure him into even more unfavorable terrain, it was all Lancer could do to parry her strikes towards his vitals.

But he is a Hero, the hero Cú Chulainn who had never won a single fight! This is nothing, but the promise that he had made before on not hurting or scarring a woman is troubling.

..

..

Nevertheless, he was unscathed but so was Rider, who is adding on to the pressure by hooking the chain around his demon lance with an expert swing, causing him to make a sound of disgust as he is literally reeled into her striking range.

There was only 2 things Lancer can do when engaging in an opponent of this caliber.

One, to run away and ambush her or to just keep out of range and hope she overextends. As long as Lancer keeps out of her striking range, neither of them can attack.

Unlike him however, the opposite is true. As long as Rider kept him away from the ideal length, he cannot hurt her enough to kill her.

It is a battle of offense and defense, strategy against strategy and unfortunately, Lancer was losing, Rider had caught him and he had to either give up his spear or to be in the mercy of her attacks.

..

..

"Hah, it has been a nice fight."

However, he did not even blink at all. The decision was made the moment he engaged in a fight with Rider, he was not going to finish this fight.

His role is to drag it out for the boy to get the Master… or for the other alternative, for her Master to finish it for him.

"But like always, I never have luck with woman."

He laughed and he made a move to toss the spear at her, causing her to react violently, jerking it with her superhuman strength but then she was caught by surprise when Lancer released his spear and instead tossed it towards the side, away from her.

"What are you doing, Lancer!"

She cried out as she readied to stab him while he just shrugged.

..

..

"Ah, nothing much, just watching the show."

He grinned as the spear struck the earth, dragging Rider a few feet forward as the chains got tangled with the trees when she was suddenly struck from the side by a few magical bursts.

"Lancer!"

A now-familiar cry and he grinned, pointing at the two girls who arrived, Saber and Rin, the latter having fired the magical bullets at her and as she tried to escape, she seemed shocked at realizing that Lancer had cut off her escape route, the spear having embedded itself deep into the earth with the nail-dagger and she was facing the same dilemma.

To either abandon her weapon or be a sitting duck!

..

..

* * *

..

..

Emiya Shirou, the pacifist a few days ago was actively beating the hell out of Matou Shinji, a bastard he would have beaten up anyway in the back of the woods…

To any spectator, it can be that either Matou Shinji deserved it, or Emiya Shirou has gone completely off the deep end.

To Shinji, it was the latter and he screamed his disbelief as he was punched, kicked and generally tossed around madly by Shirou.

..

..

"Why did you do it, Shinji! Why did you set up this barrier!"

"E-emiya! Listen to me, listen –hurk- to me!"

He tried to say as Shirou grabbed his hair, pulling him up and holding him within an arm length away, glaring death at him while Shinji just withered.

"I created the barrier! But it's only for my defense! I don't want to die, Emiya!"

He pleaded in a small voice that gave him no sympathy as Shirou just threw him to the floor again.

"Is that reason enough for you to try and kill the entire School? Shinji! You remove the boundary right now!"

Shirou shouted at him as he got ready to beat him up again when Shinji suddenly smiled and with that Shirou jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding another decapitation from Rider as she swooped towards him, protecting her master as Lancer, Rin and Saber followed.

"Shirou!"

Two voices cried out in unison while Lancer just charged at the duo with no hesitation when Rin stopped him by raising a hand.

"Shinji. Remove the boundary field, you lost, Shinji… you can't defeat me, Saber and Lancer together…"

She spoke in a quiet voice as Saber and Lancer drew their weapons. But as Shinji tried to say something, Rider raised one hand herself and caused Shinji to fall silent.

..

..

"Let us not waste time with them, Master. I shall let us escape now."

Rider spoke softly and as Lancer and Saber exchanged looks that only turned to shock when Rider stabbed her own neck, causing blood to gush out.

"!"

Rin gave a cry of surprise when after a second or two, the blood coalesced to form an ancient magical circle in front of them.

"she is using her Noble Phantasm!"

Rider nodded, as if impressed and she replied to her casually.

"My Noble Phantasm is the strongest, now be blown away!"

As the circle completed itself before Saber or Lancer can get to them, the two grabbed their masters and dived to the side as Rider completed her own spell.

**_"The Bridle of Chivalry: Bellerophon!"!"_**

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think this fight is a little, too rushed.**

**I'm not good with fights anyway...  
**


	10. Scenes from Both Sides

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 10: Scenes from Both Sides**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews, it helps me alot =) Hopefully i clarified queries.**

* * *

..

..

Lancer couldn't believe it, this chick's Noble Phantasm is INSANE, he has not seen anything like that. She's looking more and more attractive by the second but at the moment, protecting the girl that is currently pinned down and covering her head with is more important.

Yes, Lancer is pinning Tohsaka Rin, his master down. He knew he'll get beaten up later for this but he might as well enjoy the moment as Rider's Noble Phantasm is just a beam of light that crushed everything in it's path.

It was only Saber's instinct and his fast movement that prevented them from being killed by that assault and as the dust settled, he stood up and whistled at the carnage from Rider's attack.

Where they had been standing has been totally demolished, the trees had large chunks torn out of them and it was like a large rotating drill had just crashed it way through the woods.

A very fast and furious drill…

..

..

..

"That, is something I don't want to face ever."

Speaking his genuine thoughts, he pulled Rin back to her feet as she coughed at the dust kicked up by the Noble Phantasm. Even the usually calm and collected Rin was in shock, staring at the damage and clinging to her own arm for comfort.

Shirou and Saber were next to stand up, Saber helping Shirou up as he seems to have a headache.

"Yo Boy, what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing, I just used too much magic I guess…"

He flexed his arm, looking at his right arm in concern while Saber just looked to Rin for instructions, the willingness to battle lost in witnessing such damage.

Lancer was certain that even Saber would have problems dealing with something like this and he sighed, waiting for the cue from Rin after he nudged her.

"Master, what should we do now?"  
"Ah-!"

She snapped out of it and started thinking furiously while Lancer just stretched himself, checked himself for wounds while waiting. It wasn't long before she declared that they should go back to rest.

"Unfortunately Shinji and Rider will probably activate that Boundary Field soon… It's pointless to destroy the fields now… But he'll only activate it when the school is full of people. We have to be prepared for the worst."

Rin decided and the rest nodded, it can't be helped after all that this happened.

A battle between servants is a battle between Noble Phantasms and since Rider has showed hers, it's up to Lancer and Saber to show theirs too…

..

..

* * *

..

..

"So do you know who Rider is?"

Shirou asked Rin as he entered the kitchen to see Rin preparing dinner. As promised, Rin was making dinner and to his surprise, Saber is helping her, concentrating on cutting the vegetables while Lancer was sparring with Shirou in the yard, teaching him the feel of battle.

The first hour was Shirou getting knocked around by Lancer and although Saber approved of the exercise, Rin can tell that Saber is a little upset that she is not the one to train Shirou despite him asking her about it.

..

..

_"Guys bond well with guys, Saber… It's a good thing."_

_.._

_..  
_

Rin's words has not reassured her and it was only when Rin suggested Saber help her with the preparation for dinner did she cheer up a little.

..

..

"No, the Noble Phantasm was too fast for me to even look at it to determine it's property, I'm stumped as well. It is an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm for sure…"

Rin contemplated while Shirou drank some water after his workout with Lancer.

The second hour was Lancer complimenting on how Shirou has quickly grasped the basics for fighting with a spear but he still trounced him anyway and it hurts to get hit so many times, even if it's with just a broom that Lancer had jokingly said wouldn't kill him.

He wasn't sure about that now seeing how Lancer turned into a different person in a fight.

..

..

_"I can even be summoned as Berserker, I'm known for going all out in a fight, Kid!"_

..

..

Shirou sighed while Rin just smiled at him, Shirou has indeed changed after meeting Lancer and her. She was a bit perplexed on whether that is a good thing. Even she herself had changed after meeting him… whether it is a good or a bad thing, she doesn't know.

"Did he beat you up too badly? I can tell him to go easy on you."

"I think you will need a command seal to do that, Tohsaka…"

Shirou just laughed as he drifted over to help direct Saber on the right way to cut the vegetables while Rin fiddled with the seasoning.

This is like being with a real family and she smiled in satisfaction, even if it will not last long.

Thinking that was enough for the food in her mouth to turn sour and she lowered her eyes, a little upset that she let her emotions take hold of her like this.

..

..

"Tohsaka?"

"Ah, yes, Shirou."

"I just noticed, you called me by my name didn't you?"

She hadn't realized it herself, it must be Saber rubbing off of her and she turned a little red as she looked away, back to the seasoning of the fish slices and asking him if he didn't like it.

"No, I was wondering if I can call you, 'Rin' as well?"

Rin's heart gave a jump and it took a lot of control to stop herself from stuttering as she replied.

"If you want to, I won't stop you."

"That's great Rin, I'd always think it is a little formal to call you Tohsaka, but if you like I can call you that as well."

"I-it's not that! I mean, it's fine if you want to call me either!"

She raised her voice a little too unnaturally and even Saber turned to look at her rapidly reddening face and she turned away in a huff

..

..

'A-anyway! If you have nothing to add, I'm sure you have some training to do!"

She huffed as she returned to her seasoning when Shirou spoke.

"Ah, The Noble Phantasm is at least A+ in rank, that's what I saw. I saw Rider riding something, but I'm not sure what… it was just a burst of light like you said."

Shirou said so casually as Lancer too came into the kitchen, making it very cramped and he held out a hand for a cup of water which Shirou passed to him.

"A+?"

..

..

Rin gasped while Saber and Lancer looked uncomfortable as Rin continued to season the fish, grabbing some flour with breadcrumbs to coat them as Shirou nodded.

"Mm, I can just see it you see…"

Rin did not doubt him for a moment and she looked at Saber and Lancer, both of which turned silent. The atmosphere from earlier was ruined by the serious talk but it still felt right somehow, like it was just something that is more serious than usual.

"But A+, that's out of my league… I don't think anyone of you can match it right, Saber, Lancer?"

"Uh, Probably not… It's too fast for me and I can't fight something that flies, I saw wings, Ojou-chan."

Lancer shrugged as he gulped down the water and even Saber placed the knife she is using to cut the vegetables up to the side, and joined in the conversation.

"I can meet Rider's Noble Phantasm with my own."

There was a pause and everyone turned to Saber with a surprised expression.

..

..

"As expected from the strongest Servant!"

Lancer quipped and Rin just looked impressed, Shirou on the other hand looked away uncomfortably.

"But she probably shouldn't do that, I can't provide her Mana, if we ask her to use that, it'll be…"

The kitchen went silent again till Shirou sighed and spoke his thoughts.

"So I guess the only strategy is to attack and defeat Rider before she can use the Noble Phantasm or to attack the Master."

His plan is indeed the truth but for Shirou to say that to everyone made everyone feel a little, awkward.

"Yep, that's about right, Shounen."  
Nodding to himself, Lancer slapped him again on the back and Shirou grinned like he was a kid being praised by an adult and he quickly added coldly.

..

..

"Kid, you… ready?"

He meant was he ready to kill Shinji if it came down to it and there was a long paused where everyone just looked at Shirou, waiting for his reply.

"If it comes to… I wouldn't want to."

He replied slowly as he thought it through.

..

..

"I never want to hurt anyone, I think even Shinji can be saved… "

His beliefs has not changed and although Lancer sighed and Saber looked away, they did not seem too disappointed with his answer.

"Ah!"

Rin started as she realized that her marinating is not done and she hurried to finish it, breaking the tense atmosphere when Shirou started to take over from Saber to prepare the vegetables, causing Rin to shout at him to get out of the kitchen.

"I'm preparing dinner, Shirou!"

"Geez Tohsaka!"

Shirou groaned but laughed anyway as Lancer too was quickly pushed out by Saber, who bowed and left with a smile lingering on her face as she went back to assist Rin.

"shounen, let's see what you got left, eh?"

Lancer picked himself up and grabbed the broom while Shirou nodded, jumping back to the yard to practice with him.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Tohsaka, this is amazing!"

Fujimura-sensei praised her as she dropped by for dinner again and Rin couldn't help but smile at the praise, she and Saber had done well. Even if Saber has little experience in cooking, she had managed to churn out the taste she wanted in the end.

"So what do you think, Emiya Shirou?"

She could not help but crow at Shirou who had remained speechless when he tasted the food, taking small bites and biting slowly. Rin wasn't sure how he'll take it but she didn't expect that Shirou would smile and praise her as well.

"Mm, it's very delicious, Rin. Like they say, you need love to cook good food."

..

..

How can he say such embarrassing things!

..

..

Rin turned red at being praised like that and she nervously played with her hair as Lancer just dug in, enjoying the food along with Saber, who seemed to just focus on… eating.

"Ah, as long as you enjoyed it, I'm happy, isn't that right, Saber?"

Recovering after a few minutes, she beamed at Saber, who nodded and bowed back.

"Yes, although I did not cook the dishes, I do feel pride in assisting Rin in her endeavor."

Saber smiled while the rest chimed in on how good it is.

Flushed and happy with the praise, Rin urged everyone to dig into dinner while she handed Saber another bowl of rice.

This indeed, felt good, she wished the Grail War was not her concern and that this can go on forever.

And all of it comes from merely looking at the satisfied looks of Saber as she tucked in to her food, the exchange of words between Lancer and Fujimura sense and the laughter of Shirou as he listened and ate at the same time.

All of it, is just an illusion, a miracle granted to her during the middle of the war.

To find the warmth of a family, even if it is just for a while…

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Tohsaka?"

As they relaxed in front of the TV, with Rin reading up on her magic study and Saber training with Shirou, Rin looked up to see Fujimura-sense looking at her. Lancer was nowhere to be found, most likely guarding the house and they were alone.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"Thank you very much."

She bowed to her formally as she sat down in front of her, causing Rin to panic, helping her up in surprise. Why would she want to do that?

"Sensei? What are you doing?"

"Thank you for staying over, Tohsaka. Shirou seems depressed lately but with Tohsaka, it seems that he is back to normal."

She smiled as she recounted to her that she had sworn to look after Shirou since his father, Emiya Kiritsugu passed away. With Saber's arrival, claiming to be tasked with guarding Shirou, she was afraid that she would lose him.

..

..

"But that boy has grown up, without me noticing he has grown up to be a fine man. He said he wanted to make a difference, this is not the Shirou I know. The Shirou I know would only anything that you asked him, but never do something by himself."

She sighed as Rin listened to her, her hands being grabbed by the energetic sensei and she smiled a little too.

"It must be your influence, Tohsaka, I thought that Lancer-san was your fiancé, but I looking at it, I think he was just kidding."

"He _is _kidding."

Rin enforced that firmly but she still laughed when Fujimura-sensei laughed as well.

"So, Tohsaka, please take care of Shirou, he might be a troublesome kid, but I think with you, Saber-san and Lancer-san, he's in good hands."

"EHH!"

Rin turned red as a cherry, she lost track of how many times that she has done that today and she tried to beat off her hands, telling her that she and him was not in that kind of relationship.

..

..

"You can use Shirou as you see fit, if it's Tohsaka, I don't think it'll be that bad."

She added and Rin paused, somewhat torn between explaining herself or just accepting her words. After all, it's just Fujimura-sensei who believed that…

It isn't that bad actually, to have Emia Shirou on a leash and collar…

..

..


	11. The Conflicts

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 11: The Conflicts**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

..

* * *

..

..

Watching Shirou leave for a bath, Saber looked at his retreating back and sighed, wiping the sweat of her brow. Taiga had left early, she said she has work to do and Rin has retreated back to her room as well. This meant that she was alone and Saber paused for a moment before deciding on her choice of action, jumping up to the roof to meet with the other servant on duty, Lancer.

She does not dislike the spearman; she has very high regards for her as he is an expert in surviving. As a Heroic Spirit, she knows of each other's history and past and she knows of his skills and experience.

By her reckoning, if Lancer kept to defense and made use of his speed and experience in the battle field, which is highlighted in today's Battle.

She had came to the scene to see Rider unable to resist the attacks by Rin and she was forced to flee when she approached, ready to kill her.

If Lancer had not hesitated and killed her then, perhaps this situation might not have happened.

..

..

That is what Saber wanted to ask him about, why did he not kill Rider then and there? He had the opportunity and she does not believe that Rider would stance a chance with Lancer.

Even when he was holding back, like the time where she faced him, Lancer was strong enough to overwhelm her…

..

..

"Lancer."

She called out to him and he materialized in front of him, holding his lance in his shoulder as he turned to her.

"Yo Saber, what do I owe the pleasure for you to join me in this rendezvous?"

He grinned but that faded when Saber just stood there stoically, looking at him with her eyes determined and shining with questions and he fell silent, turned his back at her and just shrugged.

"Yes, Saber?"

"Lancer."

"Just shoot, I don't like making women to wait for a man."

He answered coolly and that suited Saber who nodded and got straight to the point.

"Lancer, why did you not kill Rider? You could have done that easily, I am sure of it. But you waited for me and Rin. Did Rin order you to stop?"

"It's not like that, Saber."

..

..

Lancer replied almost as if he was bored and he raised his lance in the air and stabbed in on the roof before replying.

"I didn't want to kill Rider as I'm not sure if Ojou-chan can stand any more loss."

Saber started, she didn't expect that and as Lancer turned to look at her in the eye, he said something impossible.

"That boy, he is not Rider's master. Well, he is, but Rider's real master is a girl called Matou Sakura."

He said that as if it was a fact and Saber stopped him.

"How do you know that, Lancer, you have no evidence-"

"I was a Servant under that fake priest and the supervisor of the Church, Kotomine, remember? I scouted all the Servants, I know who their Masters are…"

..

..

Saber fell silent again, that was true and she could see that made Lancer pissed and she kept her mouth shut as he continued.

"And that Matou Sakura, she is linked to Ojou-chan. She got all defensive when I mentioned I met her the night before so she must treasure her very much. I know what you mean, Saber, that a War is a War… but I do not want Ojou-chan to face that so soon."

He fell silent, a sentiment that was shared with Saber as she waited, she knew he has more to say and she wasn't disappointed.

"It might take her out of the Grail War, but without a Servant to guard her, she is like getting a Death Sentence. I have no qualms killing that kid, he's worth dying anyway, spineless worm… I give no quarters to cowards… But I don't want to see Ojou-chan cry again… She looks strong, but she is just acting… she is killing herself by acting strong"

..

..

A pause again and then Lancer started laughing to himself.

"Ah, Ah, I really have Bad luck with woman. First I piss off Morrigan and then I get this Master… and then, another hot chick is my enemy and you too Saber…"

He flashed a knowing grin that made her uncomfortable but she responded in turn.

"I am gratified to hear your reasoning, Lancer. I would have expected nothing less than the Light of the Irish."

She smiled, something that made Lancer gap at her and he scratched his head.

"Ah, if you'd smiled like that more often, even that Kid…"

But he didn't finish as Saber pressured him further.

..

..

"Lancer, are you loyal to Rin?"

"Eh?"

He paused, thinking about the question before he replied calmly.

"Do you mean if I'm loyal even without the Command Seal?"

He was not like Archer, that bastard can rot in hell, of course he was loyal! His word meant more than his life.

"I swore on my name that I am her Shield and Sword, I won't betray him like Archer… I dislike that man, I feel, he has a hidden motive somewhere but I don't know what. I just dislike him."

Lancer growled while Saber pressed him further.

"Lancer, you have not answered me. I know of your geas… and your past, I want to know your thoughts as not a Servant or a Warrior but for yourself. For me, I vowed to protect Shirou as a Knight but, I would protect him even if I am not a Servant or a Knight. That is my resolve and my promise."

...

...

Saber nodded to herself as Lancer pondered, wondering about his own resolve as he looked at Saber, her determination and will making him more certain of his opinion on her and he sighed.

"Ah, right… I won't betray Rin. I serve her willingly as a Servant and I want to see her smile again."

Saber stopped and looked at Lancer who was looking absentmindedly down at the house where his Master no doubt was resting as well.

"Lancer…"

"I was betrayed once as well, Saber and I don't want it to see it happen to anyone else… when I saw her being stabbed like that, I wanted to protect her. That's why, I won't betray my Master, I already swore it when I made the oath to be her sword."

He grabbed the lance and it gleamed red in the moon light, swinging it in front of him as he got up, resting it on his shoulder and looking back at Saber, the Moon against his back.

"I can't and won't forgive Archer for doing that to Ojou-chan, no matter the reason; one cannot treat a woman like this… Breaking her heart, crushing it to dust and tossing her aside… even if he has a reason to do so"

Saber would feel insulted if she did not appreciate such loyalty and she nodded, her questions answered… except for one.

..

..

"Lancer… do you… to Rin?"

"Ah… who knows, really? I guess I'm in the same situation as you are in"

..

..

* * *

..

..

Deep at night, someone stirred. It was Shirou and as he got out of bed, his eyes were half-open as if he was sleep-walking and as he slowly walked from his room, one can see a single, almost invisible thread touching his forehead, linking it to him as he slowly walked out of the room, the house and to the streets.

Deep in sleep, or just hypnotized, he kept on walking, walking till he reached the Ryoudou temple and slowly made his way to the top.

Unconscious to what he was doing, he even ignored the man who let him pass, sniffing in disappointment as he reached the Temple grounds where a dark form waited for him, covered in a black cloak that masked her features.

..

..

"Welcome, boy."

She spoke in welcome as Shirou stepped on a magical circle that activated immediately when he stepped on, paralyzing his body and causing him to wake up from the fog within his own mind.

"U-Ugh! You!"

He cried out in frustration and shock, surprised he was caught so easily. He had heard from Rin that Magus are normally strong against mind control or attacks on their mind as they can naturally resist them with their own magic or their magical crest.

Each person who has a magical circuit is able to resist magical attacks on them as their body naturally resists any foreign magic sources on them

The effects are doubled when one has a magical crest or has sufficient magical training, thus magus are normally safe from mental assaults or mind control.

..

..

However, as Shirou is not a magus and is a poorly trained magical user he was easily captured like this.

"You, Caster!"

He called out the most obvious culprit who simply smiled back in reply.

"Yes Boy, I am surprised you fell for such a simple trick. Even if you are the Master of the Strongest Servant, Saber, it is useless if the Master is captured."

She smiled dangerously as she approached Shirou, his body imprisoned when she stopped and instead showed Shirou what situation he is by ordering him to come to her.

"Now give me your Command Seal boy, I will take Saber and with the right Master, I will defeat Berserker with her. She is wasted on you."

"L-like hell I would do that!"

Shirou managed to retort as he struggled against the magical energy inside him, trying to force it out by using his own Magical Circuit to force Caster's Magical influence from his body.

"Hmm? Boy, it's futile…"

She sensed what he was doing and amused herself by letting him do what he liked, even smiling and lifting his chin up to face her.

"I like those eyes, you are determined not to let me succeed, yes?"

Caster smiled while Shirou finally managed to activate his magical circuit, intending to flush out the magical energy when he felt something was wrong.  
..

..

"N-no way!"  
it is no wonder he is surprised, Caster is not influencing his body to control Shirou, if that is the case, Shirou's plan to flush that magical power out would be successful.

However, Caster is just using a simple spell on him directly, a magical spell designed to control his limbs and affect his body without influencing his Magical Circuit.

That is magic nearing the Sorcery Class, a magic that is impossible without a miracle and cannot be achieved by hard work.

Caster must be someone who lives near the ages of the Gods, where miracles appear daily or at least frequently enough for her brand of Magic to be near miracles.

"… ugh!"

"Now do you understand, boy? No matter how you resist, you cannot escape. Now I will take your command seal from you. If you do not resist, I would make it painless."

Even he knew it was a lie, he had asked Rin about how it would take for him to lose a Command Seal.

It would have to be surgically removed and if not done properly, it would likely damage some magical circuits at least or in the worst case scenario, him losing the entire arm.

As Caster brought out an evil looking dagger, he was sure it was the latter and he struggled more, unwilling to lose so easily to a woman like her. If only he could create a weapon, any weapon to help him!

"Ugh!"

..

..

* * *

..

..

As all seems lost, there was the sound of something being hurled through the air and Caster separated from him immediately.

"Aahhh!"

Shirou gave a cry as he jumped back in reflex, after being controlled for so long, being able to move made him relieved and he glared at Caster, not noticing what had severed the bond between him and Caster when he sensed the impending feeling of death and he dived to the side.

"Ughh!"

Grunting as he hit the dirt, he looked up and saw the familiar and irritating form. The image of a Red knight was visible to him, his coat flowing in the wind as he crouched on the roof of the Temple, glaring down at Caster and him. No, only at him as he cocked his bow again when Caster shouted.

"Who is there? A-Archer? What is a good of a gate guard if he lets a worm get's through!"

She seemed furious, her best chance gone but if Shirou has to remark, it was she who wasted that chance and as Archer replied coolly, he fired another arrow at him, which he dodged by diving to the side again.

"Caster I'd assume, your guard is good, but there is someone else engaging him right now."

"? I see…"

Caster looked behind Shirou and if he focused, he can hear the sounds of swords clashing. That meant that Saber is here, Saber is here to save him! But if he hadn't got captured this way, she wouldn't need to in the first place.

"Caster, answer me this…"

But since he was here, he might as well get more information and as he staggered to his feet, he noticed Caster covering him. It was odd, but it seems that Caster needed him to be alive to capture Saber, he should make use of this opportunity.

..

..

"Are you the one responsible for stealing all the Life Energy from the People in Shinto?"

He asked slowly, masking his rage and as Caster turned to look at him again, amused at his outburst.

"What if I am? What will you do, boy?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: I might slow down with updates very soon. Due to IRL factors and well, Translation work~**


	12. The Enemies

In The Core of the Jewel

**Chapter 12: The Enemies**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

_"What if I am? What will you do, boy?"_

Caster's words seem to make Emiya Shirou burn up with rage and as he shivered, unable to control his anger, he heard someone sigh, breaking his train of thoughts as Archer fired another arrow at him.

"Uagh!"

Unable to dodge in time, his legs was grazed and he grunted in pain, clutching his leg with one arm while glaring angrily at Caster and Archer, directing his hatred to the two of them instead.

"Archer! Why did you betray Rin?"

"Betray? Well, in a way I did betray Rin. But she betrayed me as well for failing to be a good master. If she had been more on her guard, this would not have happened."

He spoke in a soft silky voice as he glared at him from the top of the temple and Shirou shivered despite himself.

It was not that Archer was mad, but he was just disappointed. He could feel that, somehow through the throbbing headache he felt whenever Archer was close to him or just generally when he gets agitated.

It was odd, but the least of his worries as Caster just looked at the two of them, amused by their display.

..

..

"Ara ara, do you know each other, Archer, Boy? You two seemed so… agitated…"

She smirked knowingly as Archer just dismissed her with a glance, as if saying he has no time for her.

"My goal here is to kill him, if you have no objections, leave. I will finish your job for you."

He crossed his arms while still glaring at Shirou, who found his tongue again and retorted.

"You have no right to blame Rin, you are supposed to protect her, not let her be attacked like that! If anyone is at fault, you are at fault, Archer!"

Archer visibly flinched as Shirou touched a nerve and in response he looked down and back up again, he raised his bow again, the dangerous intent to murder growing stronger and much more powerful just with his words.

"…" But he remained silent, Shirou knew he wanted to say something but he just clamed up and instead raised his bow in response, as if challenging him:

..

..

_If you think you can protect her, prove it to me_

_.._

_..  
_

That unspoken challenge made Shirou even more determined to not lose to him when Caster interrupted, raising a glowing hand and pointing it at Archer.

"I refuse, I need Saber alive and if you kill him, Saber would disappear. Would you please let me take his Command Seal before you do that? It's a win win situation for you as well, Is it not, Archer."

Caster said so casually as if Shirou's life was worth nothing to her and although it probably was, he could not help but feel insulted as Archer shook his head.

"I refuse as well, I will not be handing you Saber in a silver platter, although allowing you to defeat Berserker, would not be in line with my Master's wishes. I will kill Emiya Shirou before you do that."

Discussing his fate in front of him, Shirou watched as Archer crossed his arms and looked at Caster in the eye.

..

..

"I would close one eye to your activities, Caster, defeat Berserker in any way you wish to. This is akin to a form of negotiation between us; in return I would expect you not to target me as well. Berserker is too powerful; we can be in the same side when dealing with a monster like him."

Shirou burned up again and shouted at Archer, reminding him that Caster is gaining strength by sapping the life force of the people in Shinto and further questioning whether he can just watch while she kills innocents to win the war?

"Hmph, you are too naïve, Emiya Shirou. In a war like this, there will likely be sacrifices. Sacrificing some people to save much more is more favorable. Can you imagine if Berserker's Master is allowed to go on a rampage in town? Do you even know the magnitude of destruction that Monster will create?"

..

..

Spirits have physical forms but that is only if they choose to manifest themselves and from his knowledge, they cannot be hurt by conventional weapons.

For Masters to defeat Servants, they must equip themselves with magical armaments or rely on pure magical force to even hurt them, let alone kill them.

The Whole Town would be destroyed if Berserker won the war and is set on a rampage throughout time.

But, is it not the same with Caster? If a merciless woman like her can win the War, what hope is there for the city as well?

..

..

"Y-you… you are just selling your morals!"

"My morals?"

Archer sniffed but then is interrupted by Caster, who seemed to be amused by the two of them arguing and ignoring her, reminding everyone of her presence as she looked from Shirou to Archer before saying something that the two of them just denied almost instantly.

"You two are very alike."

She smiled, happy at their reaction and continued, raising both hands in the air gesturing to each of them.

"The boy here talks about protecting the innocents while Archer speaks about saving the masses from a mindless massacre. You two are similar, only with different priorities. I like it, I like the two of you and thus…"

She smiled as she pulled out that wicked looking dagger again and as Shirou stared it, he noticed that although it isn't very sharp, it has a wicked and painful looking curved purple blade that seemed to be radiate a malicious aura.

..

..

"Why not join me?"

There was a pause as Archer and Shirou both just looked at Caster as if she was insane. Join her? Is she crazy? Why should they join her?

"My terms are very simple. I promise to grant both of your wishes with the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail is nothing but a magical artifact and who am I but Caster, the greatest Magus this town can offer. If it is the Holy Grail, I can make it appear without killing Seven Servants or the Majority of the Townsfolk here."

She paused as the two of them digested the fact and she looked towards Shirou, extending a gloved hand to him.

"With you and Saber's help, I can destroy and kill Berserker without needing anymore prana. If you noticed, the ground below me is filled with prana, all thanks to the leyline of this unique location."

Shirou glared but was confused as well, what does she mean by thus leyline?

"This leyline is connected to the town. With this leyline I can drain prana from the people slowly without them noticing. Of course of late I need to speed up the process… hence my , flashy actions."

She smiled, evidently amused by her little 'prank' on the factory and Shirou took a step forward, rage fusing his veins when she spoke again.

"This amount of prana is more than sufficient to defeat Berserker and have sufficient prana remaining to summon the Holy Grail. With the Holy Grail, I will grant both of your wishes… even yours Archer. You will get to save the masses and still be able to fulfill your Wishes with the Grail."

Raising both her arms into the air, she waited for an answer from the two of them.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"I refuse."

It was Archer who replied first, as if he did not even consider the proposal and Caster smiled wryly, a little disappointed.

"Oh, if you are worried about your Master…"

"It is not that, I know who you are, Caster… what your identity is… Witch. You might turn on me in the end…"

She recoiled and Shirou can see her lip curl at being called a Witch and Archer's smile seem to grow even bigger in triumph at her response.

"And I have no reason to accept your offer. You would save the masses as well eventually with your plan and although the offer of having the Holy Grail grant a wish is nice and convenient…"

He closed his eyes and stepped forward before raising his bow, cocking it and aiming straight at Shirou, he remarked coldly.

"My wish can be granted with my own power."

..

..

"Then I refuse as well."

Shirou answered after Caster turned back to him and he responded resolutely, not unlike Archer and his words stung even Archer as well.

"Even if I managed to save everyone, but during the process I have to betray Tohsaka, I will rather not save anyone. I am not like you, Archer, betraying an ally to achieve your own goals."

That is an utter contradiction to his own words but he then reinforced it by gritting his fist.

"What is the use, in saving everyone when I will be plagued by regret at what I did? What is the use, in saving everyone when I am unable to save the people important to me? And most importantly…"

Emiya Shirou smiled as he watched Archer and both Caster stunned by his words, or partly by his foolishness.

"I know Tohsaka and Saber won't forgive me as they will definitely save everyone with their own power. By not trying, I have lost to myself from the start. I will not allow that!"

..

..

Two different replies but two with the same intent, to refuse the easy way out, to achieve their own goals with their own power and Caster nodded to herself as she sighed softly in disappointment.

"And I was interested in which Heroic Spirit you are, Archer… to fire a Noble Phantasm as a projectile… and you too boy… your magic, I can see great potential in you."

She smiled dangerously before raising a hand at Shirou, purple energy forming on her arms and getting ready to discharge into him.

"It is a pity, I wanted to ravish Saber… but I guess, it can't be helped. Die, boy."

The sound of thunder clapping and a blast of pure magical energy was blasted at him!

..

..

No, it missed as a suddenly flash of red appeared to grab Shirou from the waist down and away from the destruction that was supposed to turn him to dust!

"Tsk, Emiya Shirou, I wonder if you can even protect yourself!"

It was the knight in red who had rescued him from certain death and after the shock wore off he struggled against Archer, who was dodging the magical blasts that Caster fired at them mercilessly, kicking up dust and destroying whatever was in her way.  
it was like shooting fish in a barrel as Archer, holding Shirou was unable to move as quickly or deftly as he would be able to.

"Let me go, Archer! Didn't you say you would kill me yourself?"

Archer managed to laugh even as he jumped to the side to narrowly avoid a blast that would surely had vaporized him as well while replying to Shirou.

"Fool, only I am able to kill you. Till I do, you must stay alive!"

Such a selfish wish from him that made Shirou hate him even more and yet, made him want to laugh out loud as well.

..

..

"!"

A cry of pain as out of the blue, twin blades spun towards her and slashed right towards her mid-torso when her entire form seemed to collapsed into itself, falling away to reveal that Archer had managed to slash at nothing at all.

"Teleportation? You are indeed a witch to be able to do that so easily. But have you not heart, revealing your trump card will just make you easier to finish off?"

Archer scoffed as he turned to the back, looking at Caster who is now in the air, supported by a pair of wings that seemed to grow from her cloak.

She really looked like a Witch now, floating in the air with a staff that could stand in for her broomstick

"Is that so? Why don't you try to kill me Archer?"

She smiled cruelly, her lips curling into a vicious smile and Shirou took the chance to scream out to him.

"I do not need your help! Let me go!"

Hearing that, Archer flared up as well and he growled back in anger.

"Fine, but you _will _survive this night, Emiya Shirou!"

He tossed the boy aside just when the entire temple was filled with purple light, Caster laughing insanely as she just went all out, firing burst and burst of magical energy on where Archer stood!

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Actually, I messed up the sequence a little... but I hope this chapter will do for now~**


	13. Victory?

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 13: Victory?**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

"Argh!"

Covering his eyes and backing away from the destruction, Shirou knew he would be blinded by the bright lights but still he could not tear his eyes away from the sight that greeted him.

Archer, the Knight in Red was standing his ground, in the midst of the bursts of magic, the bowman kept defending against the Magical Blasts, sacrificing Sword after Sword as he furiously deflected and struck back at the blasts of energy with enough force to counter and render them ineffective against him.

The more he watched, the more he became fascinated by that intricate dance. From his footwork, his sword play and the way he just fought with all of his heart, he was just inspired and captivated by that simple dance with swords.

..

..

He hated the Red Knight, he would not forgive him betraying Rin but there is no crime in admiring him, was there?

"RAWWWR!"

A cry borne of desperation to survive as he clashed with yet another powerful blast of magic from Caster and his sword shattered yet again from the impact.

But he was alive and he continued on with his fight with Caster, giving ground slowly in the end but fighting to regain them as well with every passing second.

.

..

"Hmm?"

Finally the magical assault ended and Archer stood there, proud and cocky as ever as the twin swords dropped down to the ground with a thud as he looked up to see Caster looking down at him thoughtfully.

"Creation? No… Impossible… for a servant to create so many swords…"

She looked at him with renowned respect and twittered a respond that made Archer smile back in return when he complimented her as well for the power in her disposal.

"You are indeed a Mystery, Archer… My curiosity in you is growing by the second. Who are you, really?"

"I am simply a bowman; that is all."

He replied casually without breaking a sweat but he remarked to her with a tilt of his head as he turned his back at her and glared at Shirou yet again.

"Why don't you try dodging that, Caster!"

..

..

Looking up, Shirou followed his line of sight and Caster gave a shriek as the same Twin blades that Archer used earlier slicing through the air towards her! There is no time for her to escape and as it struck, he could see blood stain her cloak as she again managed to escape.

But this time, not unharmed and as she reformed behind Archer, she laughed coldly at him.

"Why did you warn me, Archer? If you had not, I would be killed by now. Is it not your goal to kill me?"

Archer's shoulders raised up and down in a shrug but to Shirou, it was only a testament to how badly he wanted him dead as his gaze did not even move from him an inch even when talking to him.

His eyes directed pure hate at him and his blood ran cold again, this is the feeling of death. He was going to be killed by Archer as soon as he finished dealing with Caster.

That's what he knew, that's what his body was telling him.

But he did not wish to die, not like this… not in this place without achieving anything.

And so, Emiya Shirou just glared back at Archer, his fear slowly ebbing as he stood his ground.

His mind was surprisingly clear, he was able to think, able to formulate and most importantly, know how to fight him.

..

..

But the tension was broken when Archer replied.

"No, I used up all my prana in defending, I would be unable to kill you completely and like I mentioned earlier, having you defeat Berserker is part of my plan as well. Caster, would you not leave us alone as well? It seems that Saber is ready to finish off your guard dog as well. Shall we call it a truce?"

"… Fine, I can accept that result. Isn't that bad, Boy? I do want to see what kind of magic you can use as well."

Caster smiled and bowed to Archer before her own cloaked swallowed Caster and she disappeared, leaving Archer alone with Shirou.

"Now that no one is interrupting us… drown in your ideals, Emiya Shirou!"

Archer smiled coldly at him and raised the twin swords again as he advanced towards him.

"Archer…"

Holding his ground, Shirou matched his murderous gaze with one that showed his determination to live and although his legs and hands were shaking, he readied himself to at least dodge the first blow from Archer.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"That's the spirit, kid!"

A cry of encouragement from someone that shouldn't be here and with a flash of blue, the Blue Knight in contrast to the Red one leapt down in front of Shirou and swung his spear to his shoulders casually again.

"Yo, Archer."

He greeted him as if meeting an old friend, an old friend that he had a grudge to bury with and he smiled dangerously at him while Archer just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Another interruption? My or my, it seems that you are quite fortunate tonight."

He seems irritated, which is very possible as he has probably escaped death for the 3rd of 4th time and Lancer just grinned.

"He is a survivor, kind of like me. Am I going to be have to kill you to let us leave or would you rather I politely allow you to go instead?"

Lancer grinned, he knew Archer should be worn out by now, his prana must be in a critical low and to be honest, he doesn't want to fight him. It would not be honorable for him and he knew that his true opponent is the boy behind him, still struggling with finding himself even if he is determined to make a difference.

..

..

"…"  
Archer sniffed and backed away, turning away from the two of them and nodded.

"I don't have the mood to kill you today, Emiya Shirou. But that would change the next time we meet… Lancer won't be there to save you then."

He left a parting shot that resulted in Lancer having to hold Shirou back to make him not charge at him out of pure rage.

"Oi oi… I'm here to save you, not watch you get killed! Now c'mon, let's go back. Ojou-chan is worried!"

..

…

As he was carried by Lancer in a similar fashion as how Archer did it, Shirou had to wonder why Lancer let him off easily but that thought was washed away when he saw Saber engaging in a Servant in front of the gates.

But that was not what he expected to see, he expected Saber to be throughout in her domination of the Servant. However, what he saw was Saber in the defensive against a samurai dressed in purple, she being pushed back by him down the steps with each new strike.

"Shirou, Lancer!"

"Tsk…"

A sound of disappointment came from Assassin as Lancer took a running start and leapt over the temple gate, over Assassin and Saber before landing perfectly like a cat and dropping Shirou to greet Saber, rubbing his nose in a grin and turning to meet Assassin.

"Yo, Assassin."

"Lancer…"

He studied him curiously as he readied his sword, wondering if he would attack when Saber called to him.

"Lancer, what happened? Did you protect Shirou?"

"Uh uh, Archer did."

..

..

A statement that made Saber looked at him in shock and when Shirou verified it as well, Saber looks no doubt to be torn between confusion or relieved when Lancer stepped towards Assassin.

"So Assassin, although I don't like you, you like itching for a fight. Do you want to take me on? You are the guard dog after all, a good guard's bark is better than one's bite~"

He questioned Assassin softly when Shirou asked an obvious question.

"Assassin… are you allied with Caster?"

If Assassin prevented Saber from saving Shirou from Caster, that must mean they are allied, right? It is odd to see so many Servants together in one location without fights breaking out to consume all of them.

..

..

Lancer and Saber are allied to one another and to have Caster and Assassin ally with each other is not unlikely as well… the only exception is the Wildcard, Archer, who appeared from nowhere.

Honestly, Shirou wanted to get out of that place as quickly as possible. If Berserker would suddenly appear, he would no doubt win the Grail War if he managed to defeat 5 Servants in one fell swoop.

"… …"

He lowered his sword and Lancer and Saber both relaxed, wondering the reason when Assassin just commented that he is supposed to guard people from entering through the gate, not exactly above it. But as he was smiling as if amused at Saber, who just adverted her gaze, one can't tell how serious he was.

"Promise me that we will finish this fight, Saber."

He looked at Saber with admiration and after a moment of hesitation after looking at Shirou, she nodded her head.

"Yes, I promise you that I will finish this fight one day."

"Good, leave unmolested beautiful flower…"

He commented as he backed off, letting the three of them leave as he promised.

..

..

Once out of earshot, Shirou questioned Lancer immediately, he had a bad feeling of what caused him to appear here but he just wanted to be sure, leaning over and trying not to let Saber overhear them.

"Lancer… Did… Tohsaka…"

"How did you guess?"

An affirmative and Shirou felt a shiver run down his back as he imagined Rin waiting for him in his house and he turned to Saber for help and was promptly rebuffed when the swordswoman just turned away if upset.

"Saber!"

"It is your fault, Shirou, you are a weak magus and you would not allow me to be in the same room as you when you sleep. This is entirely your fault. If Lancer had not appeared mid-way in my clash with Assassin, you would be killed by Caster."

"Oi oi, Shounen, Shounen! You have a beautiful woman asking you to sleep with you! Why would you deny her that chance!"

Lancer joked while Saber just glared at him wordlessly. There seems to be less tension between the two servants now than before however, something Shirou noticed.

He too was about to correct that but he stopped when Lancer nudged him in the ribs, he wanted him to conceal that fact and although he was curious as to why… He felt mad that Archer saved him in the first place and decided that it was for the best.

..

..

In the end, the trio returned home unmolested to a waiting Tohsaka Rin, calmly sipping tea as she awaited their arrival. As they entered the living room, they noticed there was three cups placed in front of her and with one look the three of them obediently sat around the table.

"Good evening, Tohsaka…"

Shirou managed to say after a moment of silence and she nodded.

"It's actually good night, Shirou, do you have any idea what time it is? If you do not, it is around 2am, it is in the middle of the night. Now that we are on the topic, perhaps you can start to explain why you were out wandering the streets in the middle of the night. If you have a good explanation, I will accept it and…"

She smiled like a Devil with the features of an Angel that made Shirou's heart skip a beat, both due to her being attractive she is and how evil she is being right now.

Looking to the side for help from either Saber or Lancer, anyone would do, Shirou would only see both of them calmly sipping tea. The former sitting formally as if she was next in turn to question him while Lancer just made a face, he just wasn't use to drinking tea.

"Well, How do I begin. It started when I fell asleep…"

..

..

After the long story, where Shirou was forced by Rin to tell her every detail about Caster, the magical circle that she had used, how the dagger Caster looked and she elapsed into her own thoughts again, mumbling about sorcery and whatnot when Saber interrupted her thoughts.

"Rin, do you forgive him for his actions?"

She seems surprised and after a moment, she shook her head.

"No, I do not. However…"

She raised a finger as if ready to punish Shirou and she does that by flicking the finger against his forehead, causing him to grin sheepishly while Saber waited for an answer.

"It is not his fault that he was captured this way. He is an inexperienced magus and Caster must be a very powerful and Ancient Magus to perform such a magical spell to control you from the distance. At least we can be sure Lancer is correct, Caster is at Ryudou Temple."

She crossed her arms and looked at Saber before commenting.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Saber, if Shirou left the house, you would know, right?"  
"Yes Rin, however as Shirou did not allow me to share a room with him."

"Eh?"

She turned red suddenly while Lancer just smirked into his tea, causing Rin to reply violently.

"And a good thing too, if Shirou is as half as bad as Lancer, I would recommend tying him up in bed while you stand guard over him."

Rin smirked, she was really considering it, causing the two males in the room to shudder and pray she did not implement that.

"But it seems that Shirou is a liability. As part of our partnership, I will teach you at least the basics of being a magus. I would not expect you to make much progress, but at least I will feel more at ease with you acting alone."

"Then I too will train you in the arts of fighting, you have to experience death in order to beat it. I will train you from the start to the end, Shirou"

Even Saber agreed with Rin and as he looked at the two of them, he considered and then nodded his head.  
"I will be in your care, please train me well!"

The two girls nodded back in return, happy that he was willing to take on the harsh training.

"Then let us take a break, Shirou you have to go to school tomorrow and we have to defeat Rider and Shinji tomorrow or it will be too late. As promised, I will stand guard outside with Saber. Call me via Lancer if something happens."

She dismissed all of them with a smile and everyone departed back to their respective rooms, Shirou finally letting Saber sleep in the room beside his.

* * *

..

..

"Ojou-chan, can I have a minute?"

Just as Rin was about to return to her room, she turned to see her servant behind her, arms crossed as he continued without her replying.

"We have a truce right, Ojou-chan? Not that I mind, Shounen and Saber are great guys to hang out with but Ojou-chan, what will you do when the truce ends. This is a war, not a picnic…"

Lancer was blunt but then again, he was polite enough to not raise this in public or when they were in ear shot. Thus, Rin relented from starting to berate him for being rude.

"Yes, I understand that. The Truce will be over once we defeat Rider and Archer. We will defeat them then next. Oh Lancer, before you say that I am just helping my enemy, remember the phrase "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" I would not want to be defeated when he expose our flank."

He did not expect that, he had expected Rin to be upset when Shirou was recounting his story about Archer saving him but apparently he was worrying for nothing as Rin simply took it in stride.

"Ojou-chan, may I ask you a question? Not as Master and Servant, but a personal question."

Rin seemed surprise but as she adjusted her hair again as she brushed her hair back she nodded.

"But if you ask me about my three sizes, you will spend the whole night guarding the place."

..

..

"Close, but no cigar, Master."

Lancer managed to crack a grin but even that was subdued as he started to advance towards Rin, causing her to back away slowly even with that defiant look on her face, her breath quickening as Lancer as a primal, almost animalistic look on him as he approached.

Raising her left hand, the command seal where he was bound to, she was about to speak, her throat dry when Lancer popped the question.

**"Do you hate Archer?"**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Etou neh, i'm a bit slow now :**


	14. A Random Encounter

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 14: A Random Encounter**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: Eh? Mirror-moon? I didn't think i was emulating them. Should I credit them as well?**

* * *

..

..

Rin froze, of all the questions she did not expect this and she looked away fearfully as if she herself did not want to know the answer and that only made Lancer press her even more, putting a hand on her shoulder and lifting her cheek with the other to look at her.

They were inches apart, their breaths on each other and Rin flushed a little at the close proximity, her mouth opening to call him to back off when he did it before she could force him too.

..

..

"Nah, I guess it's too soon."

He shrugged and made to leave when Rin called him back.

"What is that for, Baka!"

She screamed at him and ran towards him, pointing a finger angrily at his face, jabbing it at his chest.

'What is that for, Lancer! W-why did you have to do that? Why ask that in the first place? Answer me, Lancer!"

She was shaken, visibly and mentally so and Lancer regretted asking it. But he did have to ask, this is a question that she will face eventually and although he could have chosen a better time, he figured sooner was better.

Perhaps he was wrong as Rin started crying, beating her hands on his chest as she tried to find the right words to say to him.

..

..

"Tell me now, Lancer! Why do you ask that? Why must you ask me that? It is none of your concern! I… I… Archer to me, to me is just as a betrayer! He betrayed me! Must you keep reminding me that? LANCER! IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She screamed as she rested her head on him and after a moment, he brushed her hair and pushed him away.

"I've already got my Answer, Rin."

It was the first time Rin remembered Lancer saying that and for once she didn't mind as she looked at him, his eyes not showing what he was feeling for the first time as he slowly guided her back to her room, wiping her tears and bidding her good night.

(OOC: I think so, I forgot.)

"And I'm sorry, for raising that. Won't happen again, I promise."

And with that last bit of conversation, he left her staring at his back and closed the door behind him.

..

..

…

..

And the girl, standing by herself in that lonely room just sobbed by herself on her bed, repeatedly calling someone an idiot while she just tried to coax herself to sleep. A moment's pain and regret can grow to one that will haunt one forever and in her heart is the fear that the seed of that pain has already been planted inside her.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Good morning…"

Waking up early, Rin went to the kitchen again to grab some milk and waved to Shirou, who was preparing breakfast while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, Tohsaka."

He replied with a smile, finishing his preparations of the breakfast they had agreed on, simple toast with eggs and bacon and she sniffed the air in delight. It is delicious and she smiled even more at him, who was serving it up for everyone.

"Ah!"

She paused as she saw Lancer heading into the living room, dressed in his casual clothes as he headed towards Saber, who was sitting and waiting with an impatient look on her face. Avoiding him, Rin turned and literally ran to the bathroom to get dressed and washed up.

..

..

"Good morning Rin."

"Yo, good morning Ojou-chan~"

Controlling herself to behave as normal, Rin went to the kitchen to help Shirou bring out the plates of food seeing he was probably tired from last night and from the cooking and she suggested that she cook dinner again when Shirou said he would cook dinner.

"It is my fault that I ended up at this state; if I had trained better I would not be in this state in the first place."

He gritted his teeth before placing a sizeable portion that she took it for Sabers and prepared to serve it up when Shirou mentioned that it is for her.

"You seemed to like it, you were sniffing around earlier. I took it easy on the salt for you, Rin."

He smiled and Rin blinked before smiling back in thanks, she needed the energy after all, after that sleepless night she had.

..

..

"Saber, here you go. Lancer, here is yours too."

She tried to smile at him but it appears Lancer was busy with Saber, Saber was teaching him on how to eat with chopsticks. The Irish hero is having difficulty grabbing the concept and looked on the verge of giving up when he saw breakfast till Saber tapped him on the head.

"Lancer, not finishing what you started is not fitting of a Hero."

"Eh? Saber, you are just using that as an excuse!"

"In that case, you do not deserve this breakfast. Till you master eating with the chopsticks, I shall enjoy your breakfast. Ittadakimasu."

Clapping her hands, she started to dig in and Lancer looked at Rin for help. True, Lancer did not need to eat but he admitted that the food Shirou prepared was much better than he had ever eaten before. She could not imagine how life would be like if one does not get to eat good food.

"Ojou-chan! Say something! Your Servant is getting starved!"

It was the same old Lancer, the Lancer that vowed to protect her and the same Lancer that made life a mess. But she couldn't help but appreciate his presence nonetheless.

..

..

"Saber is right, if you are going to live in this country, you must learn their customs. But…"

She smiled as she slid some of her food to an empty plate and handed it to Lancer just as Shirou entered with a plate of his own.

"I wouldn't want you to go out hungry, Shirou is a great cook, but I am on a diet as well."

She winked at Shirou who just blushed and looked away while Lancer took the plate and after a moment grinned.

"Aw, hell yeah, I feel much better with a pretty girl motivating me. See, Saber! That is how you should motivate your students!"

Leaning over to her, Rin can see that the relations between Saber and Lancer have definitely improved by leaps and bounds. The two of them were barely on speaking terms a day before but now they are indeed getting along, Saber reprimanding him on how he held the chopsticks when he dug in again.

..

..

"Tohsaka, what do you like to eat?"

The question pop out of nowhere and left Rin thinking while Shirou started clearing up, helped by Saber who silently piled the plates together.

"Ehm… I have no preference for Dinner, But I would like to eat Japanese food, I've heard from Sakura that you are very good with it."

"Eh you knew Sakura?"

"Mm, I met her a few times in the Archery Range, I heard she was visiting you in a regular basis."

A devilish smile as Rin covered her face a little to judge his response but to her surprise Shirou just nodded.

"Mmm, she came to help out when my arm was injured. She was a great help and I appreciated it very much."

But at the end he scratched his head and seemed embarrassed, hereby proving to her that Shirou was indeed conscious of Sakura and she smiled happily.

"I'll prepare Japanese food for dinner then. I'll be relying on you, Saber." Shirou nodded to Saber who just went to wash the dishes. Due to the conversation and the strategy meeting they had earlier, they were running late and as Shirou still has to go to school, he has to change as well.

It is a different case for Rin, who is taking leave from school due to many reasons but she is keeping up with her school work, emailing her teachers and sending in her work. Kotomine knew she is alive and thus there is no need to hide but she still believe that protecting one's base is important.

Her plans were drawn, firstly she would visit her home and procure some items while Shirou and Lancer check for anomalies.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Shounen."

It was mid-day, the time has just flew by and out of the blue Lancer called out to Shirou and he tensed up. He felt the air seemingly turn thicker and redder.

The scent of honey was getting stronger as well. It is like being in the interior of a carnivorous trap where they draw insects to their bodies to be digested for a slow and painful death.

Rin and Saber had explained it to akin being in the stomach of one of those plants, the people in the bounded field would melt into flesh and bones by Rider if she activated it in full power.

Thanks to one of Rin's jewels, Shirou was able to delay it even more by destroying one of the core foundations, at the Archery range. With it gone, the power of the Boundary field would definitely weaken and that would buy some time.

..

..

_"But, the boundary field will still be able to be activated. There is nothing stopping it, but what we can do is to weaken it and to stop it from working perfectly."_

He should have suspected Shinji at the start when he saw him in the woods despite not being present in class. Despite his attitude, he seems to still wish to take classes as a normal student.

That was on the same day as he spotted the Bounded Field as well. How could he be so dense?

..

..

But as Lancer put it to him over a troubled lunch, there was no use worrying about the past.

_"The future is yours to make kid, don't waste it by worrying about what can be."_

A sound advice and Shirou had cheered up and started thinking about another issue. As he had pointed out to Rin, he is unable to sense the presence of other Magus and from Lancer's report, he too was unable to sense any other magus.

But Rin distinctively said she was able to sense another magus beside her.

If that Magus was not Shirou as he is not a magus, it must be Shinji. But there is one final flaw in that premise. Saber and Lancer both were certain that Shinji is not a magus as well. There must be another final Master in this school.

..

..

..

_"The masters I know are you, shounen, Ojou-chan, that white child, Ilyasviel?"_

_"Yes, she said to call her Ilya. She is the Master of Berserker."_

_"Hah, I wonder if Berserker likes little children…"_

_Lancer joked as he looked at Shirou eating when he continued._

_"Kotomine that bastard and Matou Shinji. That leaves Assassin's Master and Caster's Master. One of them is here."_

_"It'll be odd to have Caster send her Master here if she knew of our identity. But she can teleport to safety… If Shinji did not tell us this Boundary field is hers, I would say this is made by Caster."_

_"Nah, Caster is one to not take such a direct approach. Caster is more subtle, this Boundary Field, though strong is just screaming for attention. It is not like her to do so, Shounen."_

_"So it could be Assassin's master here?"_

_"Might be."_

_.._

_..  
_

They had tried to track down the Master but had given up when Lancer commented that yet again, Rin's presence was too strong. He could imagine that Rin would just fly into a temper and go into a long spiel about how she had forgotten that useless magus like Shirou existed and would be chosen by the Grail as a Master.

Oddly, she seemed to be in his thoughts frequently now…

"Let us go, Lancer…"

He nodded to him and ran towards the second floor and just as when they stepped on it, a resounding crash signaled the arrival of Rin and Saber. They had apparently taken the building at a run but they were fine and as Rin looked around her, she looked to Shirou and asked for an update of the situation.

Before they had made their move, Shirou and Lancer had affirmed that everyone else who was not a magus was down for the count, some were in more critical situations then others, their skin starting to melt just like Rin said and that made Shirou more determined than ever to stop Shinji in his tracks before he hurt someone.

..

..

"It started, let's go, Tohsaka!"

He was eager to go, holding a chair leg that he has reinforced on their way here and after a moment of consideration, Rin agreed.

"The boundary field is still weak, we still have time. Let's go, Shirou."

Taking off, Rin and Shirou were stopped by Lancer and Saber as they pointed behind them. There was an army of skeletons that were advancing towards them, their intent clear, to eliminate them.

"Looks like we got company, Ojou-chan! What's a dance without some dancers, eh?"

Grinning, Lancer twirled his spear and decapitated one who got too close while Saber slashed at another with her invisible sword with a nod.

"This is nothing to us, Rin, Shirou. However…"

"Ah, you sensed it too eh? As expected of Saber. There is a Servant on top of us."

Enemies spread across three floors and only four of them. No doubt Saber and Lancer can hold their own but they can't possibly cover all three floors no matter how good they are. The skeletons were reforming at their feet and if they left them unchecked, the students were at risk.

..

..

* * *

..

..

But it was Rin who saved the day again by making the call and calling the shots.

"Lancer, take the top floor. You will be able to match Caster and Assassin. Saber might do well with Caster but she needs to conserve her strength. Don't take on what you can't, Lancer. If you need help, Saber, go and assist him."

She looked at him seriously and Lancer grinned, telling her it is his trade.

Saber nodded as she slashed another skeleton to bits, it clattering to the floor while Rin and Shirou took the 1st floor.

"Saber!"

Shirou called out in concern but Rin remarked that Saber could take a thousand of them and won't fall.

..

..

"If Archer is right and Dragon teeth is what made those skeletons, we are probably dealing with Caster. Saber can smash those familiars away easily, let's go Shirou. We have to stop Shinji!"

A moment's hesitation is a moment's loss for those students and Shirou nodded, covering Rin as they descended to the 1st floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Might not be updating for a while :**

**So R&R~  
**


	15. A Wild Master Appeared?

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 15: A Wild Master Appeared!**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: So I lied about this update, but i won't be updating for a while after this : Thank you for your reviews though, I'll work hard.**

* * *

..

..

"Oi oi, is that all you got?"

Laughing as he dispatched the skeletons that came his way, Lancer spun his lance like a performance artist and with his arm slashed at them in circular arcs.

A spear has only a short range where it is effective, a lance is normally used to stab and slash at others within the small confines of that range.

However, a staff is different and hence as a master of the Spear, Lancer is able to utilize the aspects of a spear to act like a staff.

Holding the spear for leverage, Lancer spun the spear around his waist with enough force to smash those skeletons apart. It seemed so simple and it is indeed simple. Anyone can use a staff that way with training. The principles is that with enough leverage from one's arms added with the fluid movement from the circle would transfer energy from your legs to your arms.

With the right stance, it is possible to defend from all angles from a single point and even if one moved, their front, back, top and bottom is defended if one has the strength to spin a long staff.

That is the exact principle that Lancer is using.

..

..

Instead of stabbing or slashing, his demonic spear was spun like a staff, it's bladed end strong enough to cut through the approaching enemy horde easily without breaking.

A lesser spear would have broke but not this spear, Gae Bolg won't break like this.

"But this is boring! Stop hiding! No matter how many you send at me, they are useless against me!"

Charging forward, Lancer spun his spear around his body again, cutting the hordes of skeletons as he dashed between their lines, against the wall and leaping towards the end where he spotted a black hooded figure, Caster!

"Found ya, woman! May I ask for a dance?"

Smirking as he stabbed three skeletons in their core, dismantling them with a flick of his spear and charged at Caster.

"Mm? The Hound of Ulster? I had expected Saber but to get you is satisfying as well."

She smiled and Lancer returned the favor by flirting with her as well.

"I'm glad that at least one woman appreciates my charm, how about I bring you out to dinner? There is this restaurant near the sea that I know."

Winking, he moved his body back a hair as one skeleton tried to attack him with his back turned to it.

"Such manners, I heard you were quite the womanizer. I expected nothing less from a Charming hero like yourself."

..

..

Oh, was he gonna get lucky today?

"Oh? Is that a yes then?"

He kept his lance at the back of his body as the Skeletons stopped attacking, leaving the two of them a few feet apart as he grinned at Caster. She has curves fitting of a good woman and although he disliked sorcerers, especially after Morrigan caused his death and made him broke all of his geass, a woman is always fine.

Either way, this is working out to be a pretty lucky day for him.

"I would enjoy that. But in exchange…"

She smiled as she approached him unarmed and he narrowed his eyes. No matter how attractive a woman is, he was a warrior foremost and his instincts tells him that woman is up to something and he held up both hands as if as a sign of surrender.

"Oi oi, I like it when you are direct, Caster… But no getting intimate in public."

"But as no one is watching, does it matter? To be courted by such a famous Hero, I am very flattered, why would I not want to show my appreciation.

"Well, that is true…"

As she approached, the alarm bells kept ranging and he fumbled in his pocket to grab something just as Caster placed her arms around his neck and drew him in for a kiss.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"HIYAAAH!"

With a powerful roundhouse kick that made Shirou look away, Rin dispatched another skeleton and with a crushing punch shattered another behind it.

Although Shirou believed that he was going to support Rin, this unexpected development made him shudder and swear not to make Rin hit him for any reason.

Being a magus in the modern world is not just about learning and casting magic, it is about keeping in top shape as well.

Shirou and Rin both understood that but he had mistakenly thought that as a male, he would cover for Rin as she prepared a spell.

He did not expect Rin to be alongside him as they charged through the army of skeletons.

..

..

With the improvised pipe, he swung mightily, unwilling to lose to Rin and within a few steps picked up his pace. Reaching the inner calm of his mind as he imagined the swords play that Archer had displayed. It was elegant and it was sorrowful. How many years did he take to master it, each step was calculated, each swing was perfectly executed.

It made him feel angry and sad and entranced all at the same time.

Before he knew it he was in front of Rin, swinging the chair leg masterfully. A swing to the right and it connected at the jaw of the skeleton, knocking the head lose and as he spun his body, the other chair leg in his left hand simply broke through the midsection of two others as he just charged through the ranks like a man possessed.

"S-Shirou…"

Surprised at the display, Rin nodded and prepared her own magic as well. If there is someone covering her, she can concentrate on a spell to destroy the whole pack of them in one go.

In her heart she was surprised at how Shirou fought so hard and so calmly in front of him. She was afraid, tensed and worried that they would be too late and that made her hesitate a few times when the Skeletons were getting too close.

However, each time he was supported by Shirou when he just mowed them down with no hesitation. His goal was clear and it was her who was holding him back. That's why she fought so hard as well to not be a burden.

..

..

..

Fighting his way through the ranks, Emiya Shirou called back to Rin, asking her where the core of the boundary field was. If they can reach it and destroy it now that it activated, the boundary field should stop working right then.

They were working against the clock, if they allowed the field to work for too long it might be too late to save their fellow students if Rider is able to consume enough prana to unleash her full strength.

After all, it is obvious that none of them can match Rider's Noble Phantasm. Perhaps Saber could but that's only an IF as she explained before.

With Shirou's lack of prana and the broken connection between them, it might cost her existence and that might not overpower it.

So, the plan is to stop Rider from using her Noble Phantasm in the first place.

...

..

Out of the blue, Shirou backed away, shouting something that Rin didn't understand and tackled Rin, knocking her to the side, into a classroom and he sprawled over her as well trying to cover her. As she tried to shout at him to get off, her scream stopped dead in her throat when a blinding burst of light just tore through the corridor in a single instant.

If he had not knocked her to safety, they would be dead by now and as Shirou stood up and took to the corridor in a run, Rin just looked around her. The classroom was occupied and everyone was on the ground as if they were dead.

No, she had to believe they can be saved as Shirou took off towards the direction it came from.

..

..

It was a blessing as the same blast of light destroyed all the skeletons when she suddenly felt herself be drained of a large chunk of prana.

"L-lancer?"

She asked out loud in worry before looking at the command seal on her left hand.

* * *

..

..

'HAAAAAAH!"

Slashing away those skeletons, Saber was doing a fine job as she is known as the Red Dragon of Britain after all. Any beings related to dragons were destined to be fell by her sword and as they are such clunky and slow familiars it was just as Rin said.

A thousand of them would not stop her, if she was in top shape. But even weakened liked this she was still able to destroy all of them without breaking a sweat.

Then, the ground below her trembled and she can sense a discharge of great energy and she immediately took off down to the first floor where she was greeted with a scene of devastation.

"…"

The entire 1st floor corridor is totally wrecked and it looked disturbingly liked what they saw when Rider unleashed her Noble Phantasm.

"Rin! Shirou!"

She knew Shirou was fine, hence she calling out for Rin first. The connection between Master and Servant is still present and as she dashed towards where her Master is she saw them staring inside a class room.

Rin had grabbed a boy he recognized as Rider's master and was demanding answers.

..

..

"What did you do, Shinji?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear! He just appeared and he killed Rider despite Rider killing that servant!"

So it was Rider who released her Noble Phantasm. But wasn't Lancer facing the Servant that they sensed on the third floor? Did Lancer get defeated? No, he would not get defeated.

"Then what happened?"

"Rin, that happened…"

Shirou spoke softly as he pointed to something in the middle of the room and as Saber walked over her eyes opened wide in shock.

There was the purple haired servant, her throat completely exposed and broken as she lay on the ground. In a matter of moments even the body faded away as the miracle that made it possible to be there disappeared from it's form.

Saber did not usually feel pity for her enemies but seeing how brutally she was killed, a smashing force to the throat that rendered her helpless and made her bled to death while her Master just stood there unable to help… she could not help herself and bowed to her body.

..

..

"Shinji.. who did this? Who did this Shinji? Who killed Rider!"

Rin was back interrogating the poor master and as she turned to look at her master, she saw him tending to one of the students.

Ah, the boundary field had disappeared when Rider was killed, she had been so worried about her master that she did not sense that.

"Tohsaka, we did it. They are still fine! Can you tend to them while I call for an ambulance?"

..

..

The worthless master ran with his tail between his legs when Rin released him and she nodded.

"But Rin, you should leave with Saber soon."

"What the boy said, yo!"

There was the third arrival and he seemed none the worse for wear as he stepped into the room with a smile.

"Ojou-chan, you can't be seen. So go now."

Saber nodded and walked over to Rin who looked at Saber and then sighed as if saying she'll talk to him later on when she accepted the hand Saber offered her and they took off, breaking the glass on the 1st floor before speeding away in the distance.

"… Let's go then, Lancer."

"Yeah."

Both of them seemed distracted, heavy thoughts resting in their minds as they ran towards the office to dial for help.

..

..

* * *

..

..

_"Now join me, Hound of Ulster!"_

_She cried out in triumph as she broke the kiss before she even started, a runic dagger stabbed into him and even as he grunted in surprise, he really wasn't._

_He expected that, from what Shirou told him, Caster is a tricky devil. He wouldn't let her approach if she had a contingency plan and it worked, thankfully._

_"Ah!"_

_Springing away as Lancer curved his hands around her hips, she hissed at him in disbelief._

_"What did you do? How could you ignore my Rule Breaker? It will sever any magical connection made without fail…"_

_"Ah? Souka? That's your Noble Phantasm?"_

_Lancer grinned as he pulled out the object he was looking for. One of the Origin Runes, specifically the one for protection and before Caster approached he had activated it. As one of the most ancient artifacts, it ignored that Witch's Noble Phantasm._

_A power can be undone by a greater power and that is how he was unaffected._

_.._

_..  
_

_"Ara ara, Caster… and there I thought that you had fallen for me. Man, I do have bad luck~"_

_Using that Rune cost lots of prana but it was worth it for the intelligence he gained and if he could kill Caster now…_

_"But hey, I guess you have no regrets eh? Dying by my secret technique is a good way to die!"_

_Raising his spear, he channeled prana into his technique and as it emitted the familiar humming sound, he stabbed it into the ground._

_"GAE—BOLG!"_

_The spear of striking death struck, bending at impossible angles around the skeleton that tried to cover Caster and pierced her heart!_

_.._

_..  
_

_"Tsk."_

_Or at least, the fake's heart as she disappeared without a trace, all the skeletons collapsing with her as her lingering voice taunted Lancer._

_"Fuufuu, as expected… such a pity…"_

_"Haah? You expect a Knight to be so fickle? Ojou-chan is my master now, I won't betray her like Archer."_

_'A pity… but you shouldn't use that trump card so often, Cúchulainn. For without it, you are just a normal spearman."_

_She laughed before all traces of her were gone, blown away in the wind._

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

The girl thought to herself as she was carried by the Knight:

He was calm, she wasn't.

He didn't give up, but she did…

..

..

His eyes… seemed to be used to that sight. The sight of death, the sight of people and bodies laying all around him.

She was unable to stomach it and had wanted to panic. But he did not, he just took it in his stride, trying to save everyone when she had given up.

..

..

Why does he not care for himself? Why must other people be valued more than himself?

Why did he not care about his own safety when he protected her?

Even if his body is able to recover quicker than others, there is no reason why he should do that.

..

..

So, is that why? Is that why Emiya Shirou is able to fight better than her?

Emiya Shirou sees nothing but others, values others more than himself. Is that why he can protect her? Is that why he can protect others?

Is that, why he has no hesitation to fight?

To not fear one's death… is not the same as conquering one's death!

That is wrong, but why, does she still feel a little happy that he saved her?

Just like… how that Red Knight saved her?


	16. Confusing Feelings

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 16: Confusing Feelings**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

..

* * *

..

..

It is a confusing affair in the Emiya Household. Even with Rider eliminated it seemed like a hollow victory. Tohsaka Rin was sitting by herself in her room; thinking and pondering about the day's activities.

Emiya Shirou is currently cooking dinner, his mind absentmindedly wondering about what happened to Matou Shinji as well as her sister, Matou Shinji now that he lost the war.

A Servant is one's proof of being a Master with their own Command Seals. Matou Shinji's Command seal was on a book and as Rin has confirmed, it was left in ashes after the death of her Master.

..

..

The third person in the house was Saber and she was deep in thought, meditating in the dojo. She was disturbed, the way Rider was killed was not normal. To have her neck severed that way was unnatural.

There are Seven Classes of Servants:

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Caster, Rider and Berserker.

Each Class has their own weapons, proficiencies and skills.

It is not impossible for an Anti-Hero or Evil spirits to be summoned by the Grail, one such example is Caster. She does not believe that a Real Heroic Spirit would resort to such means…

..

..

However, they currently know of the existence of all the Servants in this current War:

Saber herself wields a sword,

Lancer wields a spear, Gae Bolg,

Archer who is an unknown hero; but who wields a sword as well as a bow and arrow,

Assassin is a Samurai, Sasaki Kojiro and who wields a long kantana,

Caster who is a magus and who wields a short dagger,

Rider who fights with a pair of linked Chains and finally,

Berserker, who wields a giant sword.

..

..

None of the heroes is capable of dealing such a precise blow that would not only kill Rider but not destroy her body as well with the force required.

Caster is ruled out as she did not sense Caster's presence below and from what Lancer said, she was controlling the skeletons she was fighting.

Berserker is ruled out as well as he fights with brute strength, it is impossible for her not to sense his presence nor for him not to destroy Rider's entire body if she is hit.

Assassin and Lancer are ruled out due to the fact that they deal striking or cutting blows, not the explosion of gore she witnessed.

Finally, there was herself and Archer…

..

..

As she could not be the one who killed Rider, was it Archer? But for Archer to strike with such force to destroy her neck… she would have expected Rider to resist or for her to sense his presence.

Rider seemed to be caught unaware or has dismissed the attacker as not worth her time… was it then… a Master?

..

..

* * *

..

..

The last person was on guard on the roof, looking around when he suddenly stood up and turned to the side.

"Yo, Ojou-chan, whatcha need? Nothing's going on around here~"

He waved cheerfully but he mentally braced himself for the questions she had. He had a narrow escape, if it was not for his own shrewdness in accessing and evaluating women, he would have betrayed her, again.

He was not sure the Strong, red-clothed woman in front of her can stand one more betrayal…

She may appear strong but he agreed with the boy below him, she has a weak interior.

..

..

"Lancer, what happened between you and Caster. You drained a substantial amount of my prana… did you get attacked?"

"Ah, so you were worried about that? I guess."

He scratched his head while Rin climbed up the Emiya Household roof to sit beside him, her facial expression complex and unreadable.

"Caster's Noble Phantasm is a Noble Phantasm that breaks Magical Contracts. She calls it, Rule Breaker, Master. I used a protection Rune to protect myself."

He fell silent while Rin digested that information, thinking through her words and asking him to clarify about Magical Contracts when the truth suddenly dawned on her.

"…"

..

..

She fell silent, unsure what to say as she looked from Lancer to her knee then back to Lancer, repeating the process while Lancer just sat there.

"Thank you… Lancer."

She muttered softly, her face red and turned away while Lancer did not reply.

"Master."

"Yes, Lancer?"

"Can I call you, Rin as well?"

He asked softly but then before she could reply, he took it back.

"Nah, nah… Ojou-chan is fine, I don't think I should call you that."

He laughed awkwardly and stood up, pointing to the figure who just came out of the house to the yard and was looking about for someone.

"The boy is looking for you, I'll be down quickly so you meet him now, Master."  
He winked and disappeared from sight, leaving Rin to her own confused thoughts on the roof.

"… I didn't even get to complain to him about using my prana as well…"

She sighed softly and slid down to meet with the boy, her expression brightening up just a little as Lancer materialized again behind them, clad in his casual attire.

..

..

"… I don't deserve to remind you of him, Tohsaka Rin."

..

..

He knew the truth, suspected it and confirmed it… Man, it really is unlucky to be the Lancer Class, they always get bad Masters.

Was he cursed with bad luck with woman after his death? Man this sucks!

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Here you go, Saber, more rice."

Shirou handed Saber the bowl of rice and she took it eagerly, the food that she tasted in her time was…

There was no word to describe it, having food made by Shirou was heaven and as Saber dug in, Rin looked at it thoughtfully, as if unable to describe the food adequately.

"Emiya-kun."

"Yes, Tohsaka?"

Shirou, who was handing Lancer another bowl of rice as well, turned back to Rin. It seems that old habits die hard and he was still calling her 'Tohsaka' and not 'Rin' like Saber did.

"You don't seem affected by what you saw today…"

She started slowly as if trying to force the right words out and she looked at him for any response and to her resignation, fear and dread, Shirou just nodded.

"I've came across death before, so I guess I'm less affected than others. Eat up, Tohsaka, you barely touched your food."

..

..

He did not seem willing to continue the line of conversation but to her surprise, she saw that Saber looked as if she wanted to interrupt as well. The Servant was normally more reserved and calm, for her to display that momentarily lapse of panic for her Master was rare and Rin filed it away in her mind, ready to question Saber further later on.

"If you say so, Emiya-kun. But, why did you run over to look at everyone else before you check if it was safe? That is dangerous, Emiya-kun! And Emiya-kun, I appreciate you saving me, but that was dangerous! What if you got killed from shielding me!"

She started to eat but the topic did not waver and she glared at him, not one of anger but one of frustration. He was her ally, even if he was useless, he did use his body as a shield for him.

Just thinking about that made her annoyed, which meant she was in her debt for being careless!

..

..

"I wanted to check if everyone is safe, that's all Tohsaka. The barrier went down and I assumed that Rider has left or was defeated by Saber or Lancer. And Tohsaka…"

He leaned closer to Rin and before she realized, he had struck her forehead with his forefinger and smiled awkwardly.

"You're safe. That all that matters. I guess I just moved without thinking, I didn't want you to get hurt."

..

..

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds.

Lancer made a face between laughing, choking and being punched in the gut.

Saber's mouth was wide open, rice dropping out to her bowl as she stared at the two of them.

Rin was flabbergasted, she had no retort, reply, or complaints that but why did she feel like she had so many complaints and questions that she would want to hit him right now.

But instead, she just looked down at the bowl, thinking how attractive it would be to dig a hole right now to hide her flushed face before muttering again.

"I suppose."

..

..

* * *

..

..

After dinner, everyone was seated in the living room and sipping the tea that Shirou had brought out. Lancer made a face as usual, he preferred coffee but he was not about to complain.

He had been teasing Rin and Shirou throughout dinner and he had enjoyed himself tremendously. Rin's reaction to everything was exaggerated and Shirou seemed embarrassed as well.

To the Master's surprise, even Saber seemed to be in a sour mode, questioning Shirou and his thoughts about safety.

The reason why Shirou was being nursed by Rin, rubbing medicine on his back was that Saber had decided to train Shirou in the skill of sensing 'danger'.

To her, Shirou has made much improvement with his training with Lancer but she wanted to teach him as well.

Unfortunately, it seemed that without realizing she had gone all out on her poor master.

"…"

Lancer too had not been spared and he had spent the whole time cleaning up the kitchen till it was spotless, something Rin enjoyed very much as she had a good eye and constantly shouted at him to clean it up.

..

..

It makes one wonder what is the status or right of men in this household.

"Rider is killed by a Master. That I can be almost certain of…"

It was Saber who started the meeting and that announcement itself was enough to make Rin and Shirou look up while Lancer just grinned in excitement.

"I believe, that the Master is someone in the school as well. Besides us, Rider and that Fake-Caster, there was no one present."

..

..

The two magus just looked at her in disbelief, there was another Master in the school? But Rin has said that she can't sense any magus and the same goes for Lancer.

"But there are no other Magus in school, isn't that right, Tohsaka?"

Looking back to Rin for help, Shirou was surprised when she pointed out that there was a loophole, himself, Emiya Shirou is not a real magus either.

"Basically, perhaps we were hoodwinked by thinking that only real magus can have Servants, by chance perhaps a normal person got a Servant like you. Shinji is similar, he was using an artificial command seal. Geez, the Matou family must be really desperate to send someone like Shinji to be a Master."

Lancer nodded and just proclaimed that the more there are, the faster they would fall by his lance.

"Oh, Saber, would it be possible for a Master to defeat Rider? Even if she looks damn hot, she's pretty weak."

..

..

Shrugging in his casual clothes, he took another sip of coffee while Saber nodded in affirmative.

"Yes, that is possible, Hence I have raised it up. It is possible that a Master did kill Rider. There was no signs of any struggle, is that not right, Rin?"

The red-clothed magus nodded as she hugged her knees together, making Lancer nudge Shirou, who turned red a little at what he was pointing at.

"Yes, it was odd that Rider would release her Noble Phantasm so abruptly."

She paused, remembering what happened after that but then dismissed it after glancing at Shirou for a moment. A glance that Saber recognized and stiffened immediately as well as she narrowed her eyes and coughed to make Rin continue.

..

..

"If what I recall is accurate, Rider was preparing to gain more prama by activating the Boundary Field. Using a Noble Phantasm is very tiring, as of now, I believe Saber could only use her Noble Phantasm once or twice, depending on the situation. As Shirou is not a real magus, Saber's potential is really limited."

She analyzed the situation calmly while Saber looked down in regret.

"However, that does not mean Saber cannot fight along beside us. She did manage to hold off all of Caster's familiars. Are you able to cope, Saber?"

"Yes, Rin. As I stated before, even if there is a thousand of them, it would be no problem."

"Good."

She smiled and returned to the matter at hand.

"Lancer's Noble Phantasm is the most useful at the moment, however… we should not rely on it too much."

She shot a look at Lancer who admitted that was true.

..

..

"My Spear is supposed to kill with certainty. But luck never shines on me, I used it 4 times up till now and all of my targets are still alive. That is troubling. As a warrior, I feel it is an insult. This grail war is too weird for my taste."  
Nodding, he looked to Rin to continue.

"For Rider to release her Noble Phantasm so urgently it must mean that she was either taken by surprise or there was something in her way that she was not able to anticipate. It is odd to find 4 Servants together in the same place and only one casualty. Therefore… that simply means that Caster was not there to attack us."

"So it is just plain bad luck?"

..

.

Shirou agreed as he thought back, Caster's familiars just attacked randomly but they did not attack the students. Perhaps they were making their way to Rider and they were just in the way?

"Yes, we were there at the wrong time in the wrong place. So we can safely assume that Caster's Master is somewhere in school. She or he could have just acted to faint along with the students to avoid detection.

Seriously, this is frustrating. Now we have to Deal with Caster's master as well?"

Rin scratched her head in annoyance while Shirou just shook his head.

..

..

"Yes, that's true. But it's easy to pinpoint who the Master could be."

All three heads turn to him in attention and he continued, rubbing his chin as he recalled the incident.

"Basically, it must be someone who is familiar with the layout of the school. Even if Caster is able to pinpoint where the Source of the Field was, he was still able to sneak up on Rider to attack and kill her even if his cover was blown.

So he must be a Student or a Teacher in the school."

"That's accurate and a good analysis, Shirou."

Rin sounds impressed and urged him to continue while Saber and Lancer nodded as well.

..

..

"He must have a link to the Ryoudou temple as well and finally, he must be able to conceal his ability to fight really well. To kill Rider in that manner is not normal. I would normally rule out a student… but Tohsaka…"

He looked at her uncomfortably and back at himself before staring at Rin and asking the question again.

"Tohsaka, if you wish to, can you fight with someone like Saber?"

"Yes."

It was a shocker and what's more important was that Rin said that with absolute confidence.

"If I reinforce my body and if Saber does not use her Noble Phantasm, a good magus can fend off a Servant if he or she is trained."

"Adding on to what Rin said. I have a question for you, Shirou. Rin said that you have improved tremendously since the last time we trained."

..

..

Saber seems to be stuck between being happy or confused at his improvement. She personally felt it was a good thing but from what she heard from Rin, it was a style that was different from what he had used previously.

"Are you learning from someone else, Shirou."

It was a statement, not a question and he shrugged.

"No, I guess I got inspired?"

Lancer looks as if to say something but then stopped again as he shrugged and flashed his pearly whites, deep in thought suddenly when he asked.

"So kid, I've been meaning to say this for a while… I have a better opinion of you now boy. Ya saved my Master, thanks."

He grinned when he added on.

"So, how's it felt being like over her eh? Does she bite or something?"

..

.

The air froze and as Lancer braced himself to be hit, Rin did not respond at all, she just smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh? So you were watching?"

"Eh?"

Lancer blinked in surprise when all of his warrior instinct told him to run away, now.

"Hmm? Were you, Lancer?"

"O-of course not!"

"So… how did you see that, hmm? You were not doing your duty as a Servant, aren't you, Lancer."

She stood up, her face darkening and Lancer felt that it is a good time to change the subject.

"So kid, any idea who is Caster's Master?"

"I think… it could be… him. Saber, do you remember the man that you said his walking step was perfect? I can't quite remember what you said or meant, but that meant he is well trained, right?"

..

..

A spot on analysis by Emiya Shirou and Saber looked at him in shock and then agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"That has indeed slipped my mind. To sneak up on a Servant is almost impossible for a human… if it is that man, it is possible for him to attack Rider from the back."

She looked very impressed and although Rin did not catch what was going on, she smiled as well.

"Then it's decided! We'll attack tomorrow!"

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R if you support me =)  
**

It was Saber who started the meeting and that announcement itself was enough to make Rin and Shirou look up while Lancer just grinned in excitement.

"I believe, that the Master is someone in the school as well. Besides us, Rider and that Fake-Caster, there was no one present."

The two magus just looked at her in disbelief, there was another Master in the school? But Rin has said that she can't sense any magus and the same goes for Lancer.

"But there are no other Magus in school, isn't that right, Tohsaka?"

Looking back to Rin for help, Shirou was surprised when she pointed out that there was a loophole, himself, Emiya Shirou is not a real magus either.

"Basically, perhaps we were hoodwinked by thinking that only real magus can have Servants, by chance perhaps a normal person got a Servant like you. Shinji is similar, he was using an artificial command seal. Geez, the Matou family must be really desperate to send someone like Shinji to be a Master."

Lancer nodded and just proclaimed that the more there are, the faster they would fall by his lance.

"Oh, Saber, would it be possible for a Master to defeat Rider? Even if she looks damn hot, she's pretty weak."

Shrugging in his casual clothes, he took another sip of coffee while Saber nodded in affirmative.

"Yes, that is possible, Hence I have raised it up. It is possible that a Master did kill Rider. There was no signs of any struggle, is that not right, Rin?"

The red-clothed magus nodded as she hugged her knees together, making Lancer nudge Shirou, who turned red a little at what he was pointing at.

"Yes, it was odd that Rider would release her Noble Phantasm so abruptly."

She paused, remembering what happened after that but then dismissed it after glancing at Shirou for a moment. A glance that Saber recognized and stiffened immediately as well as she narrowed her eyes and coughed to make Rin continue.

"If what I recall is accurate, Rider was preparing to gain more prama by activating the Boundary Field. Using a Noble Phantasm is very tiring, as of now, I believe Saber could only use her Noble Phantasm once or twice, depending on the situation. As Shirou is not a real magus, Saber's potential is really limited."

She analyzed the situation calmly while Saber looked down in regret.

"However, that does not mean Saber cannot fight along beside us. She did manage to hold off all of Caster's familiars. Are you able to cope, Saber?"

"Yes, Rin. As I stated before, even if there is a thousand of them, it would be no problem."

"Good."

She smiled and returned to the matter at hand.

"Lancer's Noble Phantasm is the most useful at the moment, however… we should not rely on it too much."

She shot a look at Lancer who admitted that was true.

"My Spear is supposed to kill with certainty. But luck never shines on me, I used it 4 times up till now and all of my targets are still alive. That is troubling. As a warrior, I feel it is an insult. This grail war is too weird for my taste."  
Nodding, he looked to Rin to continue.

"For Rider to release her Noble Phantasm so urgently it must mean that she was either taken by surprise or there was something in her way that she was not able to anticipate. It is odd to find 4 Servants together in the same place and only one casualty. Therefore… that simply means that Caster was not there to attack us."

"So it is just plain bad luck?"

Shirou agreed as he thought back, Caster's familiars just attacked randomly but they did not attack the students. Perhaps they were making their way to Rider and they were just in the way?

"Yes, we were there at the wrong time in the wrong place. So we can safely assume that Caster's Master is somewhere in school. She or he could have just acted to faint along with the students to avoid detection. Seriously, this is frustrating. Now we have to Deal with Caster's master as well?"

Rin scratched her head in annoyance while Shirou just shook his head.

"Yes, that's true. But it's easy to pinpoint who the Master could be."

All three heads turn to him in attention and he continued, rubbing his chin as he recalled the incident.

"Basically, it must be someone who is familiar with the layout of the school. Even if Caster is able to pinpoint where the Source of the Field was, he was still able to sneak up on Rider to attack and kill her even if his cover was blown. So he must be a Student or a Teacher in the school."

"That's accurate and a good analysis, Shirou."

Rin sounds impressed and urged him to continue while Saber and Lancer nodded as well.

"He must have a link to the Ryoudou temple as well and finally, he must be able to conceal his ability to fight really well. To kill Rider in that manner is not normal. I would normally rule out a student… but Tohsaka…"

He looked at her uncomfortably and back at himself before staring at Rin and asking the question again.

"Tohsaka, if you wish to, can you fight with someone like Saber?"

"Yes."

It was a shocker and what's more important was that Rin said that with absolute confidence.

"If I reinforce my body and if Saber does not use her Noble Phantasm, a good magus can fend off a Servant if he or she is trained."

"Adding on to what Rin said. I have a question for you, Shirou. Rin said that you have improved tremendously since the last time we trained."

Saber seems to be stuck between being happy or confused at his improvement. She personally felt it was a good thing but from what she heard from Rin, it was a style that was different from what he had used previously.

"Are you learning from someone else, Shirou."

It was a statement, not a question and he shrugged.

"No, I guess I got inspired?"

Lancer looks as if to say something but then stopped again as he shrugged and flashed his pearly whites, deep in thought suddenly when he asked.

"So kid, I've been meaning to say this for a while… I have a better opinion of you now boy. Ya saved my Master, thanks."

He grinned when he added on.

"So, how's it felt being like over her eh? Does she bite or something?"

The air froze and as Lancer braced himself to be hit, Rin did not respond at all, she just smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh? So you were watching?"

"Eh?"

Lancer blinked in surprise when all of his warrior instinct told him to run away, now.

"Hmm? Were you, Lancer?"

"O-of course not!"

"So… how did you see that, hmm? You were not doing your duty as a Servant, aren't you, Lancer."

She stood up, her face darkening and Lancer felt that it is a good time to change the subject.

"So kid, any idea who is Caster's Master?"

"I think… it could be… him. Saber, do you remember the man that you said his walking step was perfect? I can't quite remember what you said or meant, but that meant he is well trained, right?"

A spot on analysis by Emiya Shirou and Saber looked at him in shock and then agreed with him wholeheartedly.

"That has indeed slipped my mind. To sneak up on a Servant is almost impossible for a human… if it is that man, it is possible for him to attack Rider from the back."

She looked very impressed and although Rin did not catch what was going on, she smiled as well.

"Then it's decided! We'll attack tomorrow!"


	17. Changing Beliefs

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 17: Changing Beliefs**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

..

..

**Author's Notes: I keep missing key points in the story? I'll add it in somehow. Please give me some comments so I can improve too =)**

* * *

..

..

"HAH!"

Saber watched with satisfaction as Shirou attacked her in the dojo. His skills have definitely improved since their first training session. He was previously training with Lancer before Saber decided that as his Servant, she would want to oversee his training as well.

She did not know what made her feel that way, but she felt a little left out when Shirou was training with Lancer. Making dishes with Rin was interesting and dare she admit it, fun.

But, seeing Shirou training with Lancer, the two of them clashing swords with one another and lost in their concentration in their bout sucked the fun out of it for a while.

..

..

She did not doubt or blame the Irish hero for wanting to train, she too was itching for a duel. In her eyes, the Irish hero is one who is true to his word, a Knight like her and she respected him for that.

Lancer would no doubt hold his ground even with a thousand enemies in front of him to save his Master, Rin.

That is what Saber truly believed and as a fellow Knight with the same determination, she respected him as an individual.

..

..

She had clashed with him when she was summoned and she knew that mutually they would fight to a draw if neither of them uses their Noble Phantasm.

However, Saber has an advantage…

If she is able to use her full strength… Lancer would not be able to hold his ground for at all…

..

..

"HAH!"

Swiftly avoiding Shirou's attack to her shoulder, Saber narrowed her eyes and in the blink of an eye had struck Shirou once on the shoulder, one on the gut and the other on the knee before pushing him to the ground.

This fighting style, it is definitely not Shirou's original fighting style. It is more refined and fluid… it seemed that this is the exact style that Shirou is suited to practice.

"…"  
Who could have thought him this?

The first thought was that Lancer was the one but that was impossible. The fluid motion, the quick follow up, a movement that resembled a deadly dance.

A dance that would kill and yet fascinate, leaving crucial weak points but giving the user the ability to parry them away just as easily.

It is not something that can be thought easily and as Lancer is a spearman, it is impossible for him to teach such a complex sword style to Shirou.

..

..

"That is enough for today, Shirou. You must be tired as well."

She offered a small smile as she helped him up towards the corner of the room where she had prepared a flask of cold water for him. Saber knew that before long he would sneak out to do his training in the shed and although she wanted to stop him, he had been adamant.

..

..

_"I have to train. Even if it's one day, it means that my vow to practice magic is broken."_

_ .._

_..  
_

With a face shining with determination, it seems that she is unable to deny him that.

"Did Rin not offer to train you in being a Magus as well? You have to rest a little, Shirou."

..

..

(**Author's Notes**: Did I say that before, If I didn't, take it that I did… My memory is Foggy and the timeline is foggy for me now)

..

..

Placing a hand on his forehead, she pressed a wet cloth to wipe away the sweat, not noticing that Shirou's face was getting redder as she approached.

"Saber, it's fine… you should rest too. Man, I thought I had you when you weren't concentrating."

Shirou clenched his fist while Saber tilted her head.

"That is true. However, My instinct allows me to react instinctively to any threat to me. Shirou, I want to ask you again… who thought you that sword style. Although you are far from being proficient in it, it is an effective fighting style that seemed to cater to you."

She paused, putting a finger on her chin and deciding how to phrase it.

..

..

"In short, I believe that Style is the Sword Style that best matches Shirou. I can even confidently say that it is created for you… or perhaps you created yourself?"

She asked herself, not noticing again that Shirou seemed to be deep in thought as well before he nodded and smiled back at Saber.

"But I'm getting better right? That's all that counts, you shouldn't worry about the small details, Saber."

He dismissed her worries with even considering it and after a while Saber agreed.

"Yes, if you say so, Shirou."

..

..

Jumping up to the roof, Saber looked for her counterpart, Lancer once again and she spotted him looking over the city. It was a clear cool night and instead of dressing in his warrior outfit, he was actually in his casual dress. A flashy Hawaiian shirt with orange and yellow colors. It made him really stood out and Saber shook her head.

She herself has no excuse, she preferred her Armor but she admitted that wearing something casual, like her current white and blue outfit was fitting as well to blend in.

"Yo, Saber. Here again?"

He grinned uncouthly, flashing his teeth but Saber understood it is his way to express friendship and she nodded her head.

"Yes Lancer, is there something I should be informed about? You do not seem to be yourself."

"Ah? No, Just a little tired from my bout with that woman, Caster. That Witch… Archer wasn't wrong."

..

..

There was a brief silence before Saber started to ask.

"Lancer, I wish for you to clear my doubts. Would you accede to my request?"

There was something nagging at the back of her mind about Shirou's fighting style. Yes it is good that he has improved. Yes, it is good that he has more experience in dealing with death.

But she was still upset that he threw away his life to try and save Rin. Yes, Rin is a competent Magus and his ally… but to do that unconsciously…

..

..

"Hmm? Sure, if it is something that I know, it's alright. What's bugging ya, Saber?"

Turning his body to face her, he sat with his legs crossed and back exposed. But Saber knew he was relying on her to watch his back and he would do the same for her and she relaxed a little. It is easier to sense deception when one is speaking to each other face to face after all.

"That night, when Shirou was taken away… You went to save Shirou while I battled Assassin. What happened inside? I could sense magic blasts being fired… but Shirou was unwilling to talk about it. I beseech you, tell me more about what happened."

A complex expression formed in Lancer's face. Did Rin forbid Lancer to speak about it? Or was Lancer unsure that Rin would overhear. Right now Rin and Shirou were doing Magus training. With any luck Shirou's potential as a magus would become more favorable.

"Archer was there."

"… Archer?"

A surprise, she did not expect emphasis to be placed on Archer, not by Lancer anyway.

..

..

"He was after the boy… but he saved the boy. I guess that is as much as I know."

Lancer was saying the truth, that was what Saber sensed and she nodded her head.

"I see… were you keeping it from Rin?"

"Eh? From my Master? Not really… I just left out some details."

Lancer is not a good liar but Saber agreed to let him get away from it this time.

* * *

..

..

"I understand your intentions. I shall assist you as well."

Bowing back to Lancer, Saber summoned her sword and placed it tip down on the roof, ready to stand guard as well when Lancer spoke.

"Hey, Saber."

"Yes?"

"…. Do you regret, being summoned to fight the Grail?"

A troubling question but Saber answered with no regret.

..

..

"No, my goal shall be the Grail. I will fight with or without my Master. Shirou himself has no wish for the Grail.

His reason for fighting is to protect the innocent people involved. I feel for the innocent ones and my honor as a knight does not allow me to condone any methods that take advantage of them. However, I regretfully believe that may hinder our chances to win the Holy Grail War."

..

..

"No, I meant, do you regret being summoned in the first place? I have no wish that can be granted by the Grail. But I'm happy I get summoned. It's a different world, not like when I was alive.

It's damn fun and interesting, I have worthy opponents to fight with and I have a great gorgeous Master. I don't wish for this time to stop anytime soon."

..

..

Saber looked at him in surprise, he displayed an expression like bliss on his face. Or was it just peace? Peace that he sought for and yet never really achieved.

Like many heroes, he must have gone through many periods of instability, bloodshed, war and heartbreak.

To live a life of peace and normality must be impossible… and so is that why he cherishes his time here?

"I… don't know. I have been summoned twice in this world. The previous Lancer… he would have liked sparring with you. That is my honest belief."

She remembered the other Lancer, a proud but honorable warrior like this Lancer. But he was more refined… in some way they are similar and are different.

"Oh?"

The conversation was never continued but Lancer had got his point across. If his life as a hero was a time where he toiled, isn't this a land of opportunity for him?

* * *

..

..

That Night, Emiya Shirou had a dream.

It was a dream that he had a long long time ago; A dream that he was happy to receive as if not for that dream, he would be dreaming about what happened 10 years ago.

10 Years ago there was a huge fire and the huge fire took everything he had. The things he had before he became Emiya Shirou.

On that day 10 years ago, the day after the fire that took away everything, was the same day that gave him everything he is as Emiya Shirou.

He was saved by Emiya Kiritsugu and he would never forget the expression he had, his father had when he saved him.

It was an expression of pure joy, relief, ecstasy and guilt all rolled into one to see him alive.

His dream is to save people, just like him.

..

..

He had conveniently tried to keep it deep inside himself. His aspiration to be a 'Superhero', one that would save lives as it was embarrassing. However he never once wavered in that dream, never once swayed away from that aspiration to save people.

Even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process.

There is a way, there must be a way to save everyone!

He does not want to sacrifice ten to save a thousand.

If there is a Thousand and Ten, he would want to save the Thousand and Ten. All of them, with no exception.

..

..

Perhaps one of the reasons for his dream was the dreams he had before this small, insignificant and repeating dream.

The cries of the ones who died in the fire called out to him endlessly, wanting him to return the 'life' he took from them. He was the only survivor. No one else was pulled out from the Fire except for him.

He has to live for them. He is the only one alive, standing on top of a mountain of dead people calling out his name.

..

..

So he thanked this dream, this dream where he dreamt of swords; a dream where he is in an endless plain of swords in the ground.

The horizon is endless and he could feel emotion surging in him as he advanced. It got stronger as he walked closer to what he perceived as the end.

There was no turning back, that much he knew. All he knew was that he must continue on without resting.

..

..

Right now the dream he has is about the twin swords that Archer wielded. Those twin swords that were perfectly matched together mesmerized him somehow.

Shirou he dislikes Archer, he knew from the moment that they met that they would never get along with each other and that fact was made clear when he made an attempt on his life.

But it was what he said that shocked him:

..

..

_Drown in your Ideals… Emiya Shirou_

_ .._

_..  
_

Was he questioning or challenging his dream and his views?

He did not know, but he felt that Archer knew exactly what he was talking about…

The same dream every night, a night with an unlimited number of swords in a endless horizon that was filled with the light of a rising sun.

There was something, someone at the end of it. That is what he is certain of.

..

..

* * *

The next day, the same routine begins again. But this time, it was Rin's turn to be up early.

She was curious about Shirou's training. He is a beginner with a bad grasp with using magic. His teacher and father must either be a really specific user of Magic or is just messing with him.

Sneaking out of her room, she made sure no one heard her as she took the chance to dash across the courtyard towards the shed.

It was the site of Shirou's 'workshop'. She knew this as she had chanced upon him sneaking in at night once when staying here. It has only been a few days but she is beginning to think that this place is like a home to him as well.

"… Is this a workshop?"

..

..

The state of the room was a mess with random junk placed in every nook and canny. It is like the name, just a random shed out of nowhere.

But at the same time, she felt that it was not the only magic Emiya Shirou can do.

Although her own specialty is that her alignment of magic is in all elements of magic and is suitable to practice all of the, she has absolutely no idea on Emiya Shirou's powers besides Reinforcing and Strengthening.

She knew he was a weak magus, a magus with no experience whatsoever.

But if she could just have a hint on what his potential lies or maybe where his 'origin' or 'alignment' is.

..

..

An origin is a part of someone which will dictate and set one's meaning in life. If it is activated, one would follow through with if like if they were placed under an order.

If Emiya Shirou is unable to fight with the training that she had given him, with the circuits that she had helped him create and activate.

Thus, the easiest way to make Emiya Shirou be able to perform above her, above everyone one else in that single dominant aspect, she has to find his 'Origin'.

He must have left clues behind him in this shed. If his 'origin' has already been activated, it might explain why he is so obsessed with this shed and the training.

..

..

And as usual, Tohsaka Rin was correct in her call. But she herself was shocked by what she saw, what she perceived in those objects lying about.

It is impossible for this magic to exist and even if it is possible… to think that this ability is to be given to Emiya Shirou…

"…F-faker?"

Was that who he is? What kind of magus he is?

A magus with the skill to use… _Reinforcement, Recreation and Projection?_

_.._

_

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R?**  
_


	18. Of an Unexpected Discovery

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 18: Of an Unexpected Discovery**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

..

..

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews. I might not reply all of them, but I appreciate it and use it as a guide to help me too =)**

* * *

..

..

It was odd, but Emiya Shirou felt that he was been observed as he prepared breakfast. It was for a change, something light and easy.

Toast with butter and jam to be exact. Although he himself prefers more sustenance in the morning, he does readily admits that it is much easier and relaxing to prepare something simple.

Plus, it might be a challenge in the making. He has not made his own jam before and he has heard of using additional condiments like cinnamon or melts to make toast taste better.

Mm, it will be an interesting experiment nonetheless!

..

..

"Breakfast is served!"

He took out the tray with breakfast on it and smiled sheepishly at Lancer, who looked very disappointed as he sipped a can of coffee. No doubt he is unhappy with the small portion or was simply looking forward to breakfast as he sat down politely.

Saber and Rin on the other hand was delight, taking their share and nibbling on it delicately while Lancer just wolfed down his in a matter of seconds.

"Lancer, I must remind you that your dining etiquette is far from what is acceptable. One must be refined wherever they are. I place emphasis on the dining table as well as on the battle field. If you do claim to be a great warrior, you should be a great diner too."

Heartfelt words from Saber made Lancer make a face and challenged her with a shrug as he bit down on a piece of toast he had snagged from Rin.

"Ahh? And pray tell me how would eating nicely affect me on the battlefield? Like, would using my fork and knife properly make me able to pierce my foe's heart eh? If that's so I'm eating with my lance!"

He materialized his weapon and was about to stab it to the toast when Rin interrupted.

..

..

"Lancer, if you have the skills of fine dining, perhaps you could have dined with Morrigan, impressed her with your manners and would not have died in such a manner."

A very very hurting remark and Lancer looked as if he has been shot by Rin as he stared at her in disbelief.

Resting the arm she was holding her toast with on the table, flicking her hair back and staring back at him, Rin explained.

"You are a fine warrior, a great and honorable knight who is passionate about his country and delivering it from injustice. However, you are brash, arrogant and insensitive to others and their feelings by pointing out faults or by using yourself as the base for comparison. Not everyone lives up to your personal standards, Lancer."

She took a breath and apologized as well to the dumbstruck Lancer, whose whole body was shaking with either rage or sadness or disbelief.

..

..

"I apologize, Lancer. But I have to agree with Saber. Dining is not just about consuming and eating food, it is the reflection of one's personality as well. If one is unable to dine well and act civilized at the table when others are doing so, it reflects badly one one's personality and upbringing."

After she's done, she turned back to her own toast, nibbling it slowly while Shirou just looked at Lancer in concern and apprehensiveness, unsure of what he would do.

Saber herself is a little shaken by Rin's harsh words but outwardly she just appeared as normal. She shares the same beliefs as Rin but is unsure whether it is the right stand to take on someone as ferocious or unpredictable as Lancer.

..

..

However, Lancer lowered his head and just grinned savagely.

"Haah… haha… No one ever said that to me before."

He raised his head and smiled back at Rin, a different one that made her jump slightly. Who ever knew he could smile so warmly and gently at the same time.

Then he went back to eating the toast, but this time more carefully, putting in some effort in being a little dignified.

"Hmph… That's good. I wouldn't want my Servant to embarrass me."

Rin offered a very convincing line and breakfast resumed. Ordinary and carefree days like this won't last long and it does cast a downer over the entire group.

However, it at the same makes it more precious for all of them.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"I'm heading off now, Tohsaka."

The same daily routine, odd that Rin thought of it this way after only a few days of staying under the same roof. She was still laying low, convinced that Kotomine was letting her live.

"Or perhaps…"

Archer has hidden the information that they were alive from Kotomine after all.

Either way, she has to be on her guard. Rin was thankful that there is such a barrier in the Emiya Household. Whoever was Shirou's father is a careful and powerful magus to create such a sophisticated barrier.

However, against a Witch like Caster, it might not hold.

Thus her goal today is to reinforce this barrier just a little with some items from her old base.

..

..

"I'll meet you later after school, Emiya-kun. If you are right and Kuzuki-sensei is Caster's master, our best chance to verify that is after school when he is alone."

Rin had explained to Shirou and the rest before they headed off to school. As usual, Lancer will accompany Shirou while Saber stays with Rin to be her bodyguard.

Taiga-sensei has been popping in periodically but after a long discussion with Shirou and Rin, she has finally and grudgingly agreed not to visit them for some time.

The only condition attached is that Shirou sends her breakfast and her lunch every day at school.

..

..

They would ambush Kuzuki-sensei on his way back to the Shrine. One of the key criteria to be fulfilled is that Caster's master must live in the Shrine.

As a Caster class, she is able to create her own workshop wherever she liked to practice her magic. Ryuudouji Temple is Caster's workshop and Base and as Saber and Lancer mentioned before, there was no other location more suited for Caster's base.

..

..

_"Caster is simply a magician and thus is not physically active or strong. To defeat a Witch, all ya have to do is to break her wand or just beat her up."_

_"Although Lancer's words are clearly unrefined and brass, he is accurate in his analysis of Caster. A magus like Rin needs time and preparation to prepare a spell unless a catalyst can be prepared to speed up the process. Hence, Caster is ill-equipped to fight Servant Classes like me or Lancer who has High Magical Resistance or is able to move in quickly to engage her."_

_"To make things even simpler, she can't be hit by anything or anyone before she casts her spells. If she casts first, you would die. But if you hit her first, she dies. Simple."_

_"That is indeed correct. Ryuudouji Temple is a bad place for Servants as they do not allow us entry. It is a Holy Place and there is a barrier that weakens us if we try to approach it."_

_"If we do approach, our powers will be decreased by one rank immediately plus it makes me feel very tired just to get close."_

_"Thus, Caster has the ideal base. There is only one entrance to the Temple for us Spirits and the Temple gate is guarded by Assassin."_

_.._

_..  
_

The easiest way to defeat Caster is to kill her Master, without her Master, no matter how much prana Caster has accumulated, she is doomed to vanish after a day or two as there is no being to tie them to this world.

* * *

..

..

"Rin."

"Yes, Saber?"

"You seem to be distracted this morning."

Saber observed as she helped Rin carry back numerous amounts of lamps from the Supermarket nearby. It was for Shirou's training. If she can help Shirou with his magic in anyway, he would indeed be a valuable asset to all of them.

"Did I really look that way, Saber?"

Rin really liked Saber and she was attracted to her as well. That seems odd but it was the truth, the way she carries herself and the air around her was simply too tempting for her.

From the time she met Saber, she had lamented she was not her Master but that can't be helped. She liked Lancer and… Archer as well….

After spending some quality time with each other's company, girls do tend to confide in their own gender more after all, Rin views Saber as a close friend instead of a Master and Servant relationship.

..

..

A relationship that is similar to how Lancer and Shirou are in together. A kind of sister/brother-hood?

She does not know, but she does know it feels good to have such emotional support and physical support when she needs it.

"Yes you did, Rin, you were thinking about something. Is there something that you have hidden from Shirou?'

* * *

..

..

It was nearing the end of school. The whole day, Emiya Shirou was not paying attention to class at all. He was not helped with Lancer commenting about the girls in class and how short their skirt was. Lancer seemed to thrived in this environment and although Shirou realized in the end that he was trying to make him relax a little, it was no good, he just could not sit still and wait.

..

..

During Lunch, he had tried to gather more information about Kuzuki-sensei but had drawn a blank when Lancer warned him about trying to ask for information directly.

_"Caster is not a fool, she's a crafty witch, boy. For you to outwit her is impossible, that woman is as sly as a thousand foxes, trust me on this… I know my way around women and this woman is not an ordinary woman."_

_"But Tohsaka is not an ordinary woman either, Lancer."_

_A smart and accurate remark that left Lancer gaping at him for a moment before slapping him on the shoulder._

_"Not bad kid, I would not have dreamed of you even trying to say that. I like your guts!"_

_.._

_..  
_

In the end, it turned out as Rin predicted, they had to strike him when he was unaware of their presence. Thankfully due to Rider's attack, the school had decided to actually push the student's curfew up an hour earlier.

This meant Kuzuki-sensei would end school earlier than they had predicted. It was their only chance, the day after is a Saturday and due to the recent commotions, extra lessons and club activity was postponed.

The only threat was Taiga barging into his home while they were practicing magic.

Shirou looked up to Tohsaka Rin from a long time ago. She was the model student, a person he was sure he couldn't meet and for her to agree to teach him was like a dream come true for him and he would take the opportunity to learn as much as he could.

* * *

..

..

"Are you ready, Shirou?"

Rin asked the boy beside her who was holding a chair-leg with both his hands. He had insisted on bringing those here to serve as weapons.

"… Fine."

She had sent Lancer to guard their base, if they left their base unguarded it won't last a minute against Caster's attack. Surely she knew of their position and their statuses. With Saber unable to perform to her full potential; they are definitely in the disadvantage.

However, even if Saber is unable to fight Caster head on, her high magical resistance meant she can steal soak up most of the magical attacks from Caster while Lancer go for the kill.

..

..

All this, she had considered beforehand but in the end, this plan is the best of them all.

"… it would be simple."

The plan is simple; Saber would attack Kuzuki when he appears in front of this unguarded and silenced stretch of road prepared by Rin. Even if Caster was present in the area, Saber would be able to resist long enough to finish off her Master.

It is the coward's way out but in a war when the odds are stacked against one, it is necessary to take any steps possible.

"Are you ready, Saber?"

Saber was beside her and was covered with a yellow raincoat which helped her conceal her armor from plain sight.

If all goes wrong, Shirou would cover Rin while she herself disable or kill Kuzuki.

Even if Kuzuki is not a Master, he has seen their identity. If Kuzuki is a Master, Caster should appear to save him. However, if he was not a Master, Kuzuki would be killed.

She kept these facts away from Shirou, who believed they were only to incapacitate him.

If Lancer was right and Caster has a hold over her master, it meant that she did not even require prana from him. All she does require is an anchor to make her stay in this world.

..

..

_"Rin, it is unnecessary for you to dirty your hands. Let my hands, who has already been stained do the work."_

..

..

Saber had volunteered this earlier to her while she was sharing her findings and plans with Saber but Rin had refused.

The way of the magus is one of death. If one is not prepared to meet death or to eliminate those who stand in their way, their lives will be short and meaningless.

Everyone is susceptible to death but Magus are even more exposed to it. Just by activating a Magical circuit could kill you, as she knew from Shirou's training.

His training method was insane, suicidal but if it was due to the regime that caused Shirou to be that specific mage, Rin had nothing further to say…

..

..

"He's here! Go!"

Urging Saber forward, Rin and Shirou kept a close watch as the silver blur that was Saber charged forward towards the man walking soundlessly towards them.

Rin had erected a barrier to silence all sounds in the vicinity to not draw attention. With Saber around, this battle is as good as being won!

Or so she thought as Shirou suddenly shouted her name.

..

..

"Saber!"

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

_Impossible!_

_That was Saber's only thought as her initial slash to his torso was avoided. Yes, it was barely avoided but for a human to avoid a Servant's attack by itself is astounding._

_"Die, Caster's Master!"_

_He is not an ordinary human, her instinct told her that as he did not break and run. He did not even make any signs of retreating. Instead he took a pose and struck towards Saber._

_Saber was astounded as she could not judge where or what was his purpose in striking out in that fashion._

_.._

_..  
_

_As it turns out, it was her instinct who saved her again as she moved without thinking, barely managing to block the first blow that threatened to crush her throat._

_He was aiming for her vital areas! Whoever this man is, she could not see how he is striking or where he is striking at._

_It is a fighting style so bizarre and quick that she is unable to truly defend against him._

_All she could do is to barely parry away any strikes to her vitals while retreating._

_.._

_..  
_

_"U-ugh.. w-who are you!"_

_For her to retreat while seeing stars, one of Kuzuki's strikes had slammed into the back of her head, causing her even more anguish and confused as she backed away from him._

_Each strike was different from the other but it was certain that it is not one of the traditional styles of fighting._

_It is like he is moving like a Snake… no, he has something similar to snakes coiled around his fists._

_With each following strike directed at Saber, she could see that the snakes were rearing to bite her as well._

_"ugh…"_

_.._

_..  
_

_Saber knew she can back off while avoiding his attacks with her instinct. It is the only part of her that was keeping her alive at this moment. All her years of hard work and training is useless against this man._

_But she could not retreat far, he could be Caster's Master and if he is truly the Master, Caster would be arriving soon._

_Behind her are the boy she has vowed to protect and the magus that was her ally. If she retreated now, she would be exposing them to be attacked. They will be killed if he catches sight of them!_

_Thus, she must fight, for her honor as a Knight!_

_

* * *

**Author's Notes: I might update sooner than I expected. Probably**_


	19. Seeing the Impossible

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 19: Seeing the Impossible**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

**Author's Notes: R&R~ that's all that I ask for~**

* * *

..

..

"-aber!"

It is impossible but it is happening in front of them right now: Saber was being beaten and she was getting beaten badly. There was no returning strike and it took all of her strength and effort to hold her ground.

Before either he or Rin has realized he has ran forward while starting his one and only spell.

"Trace, on!"

He has to focus, he has to take Rin's training and activate that one and single circuit in him that proves he is a magus.

Reinforcement. If he could reinforce this chair leg and make it at least four times stronger, perhaps he could assist Saber.

In front of him, he saw Saber being knocked around by Kuzuki-sensei. It is impossible, but the impossible has happened countless times.

First an unknown girl called him her Master, the entirety of the Holy Grail War, Tohsaka Rin living at his home and now Saber being defeated by a man using his fists.

He has seen it all and he still can't believe it.

..

..

"Shirou!"

A warning from Rin stopped him from intervening and even as his hair stood up to warn him of danger, Emiya Shirou has already moved and tackled Saber from Kuzuki-sensei to the other side.

Holding Saber by his right arm, he kicked back and the two of them rejoined Rin behind them as a familiar feminine voice drifted towards them.

"Daijobu, Shirou, Saber."

As she affirmed their current situation, Tohsaka Rin clicked her tongue in annoyance. The situation she wanted to avoid has happened. Caster has arrived to assist her Master.

"So you really are Caster's Master, Kuzuki-sensei."

A statement from Shirou as the both of them took up a stance to show they are ready to battle but Rin knew that Saber was not in her best.

She was still a little disoriented and wobbly. A Servant being unbalanced by a mere human, a human who she reckoned was not even a magus.

If someone had told her that Saber would lose to someone like that yesterday, she would have laughed. But now, it is not a laughing matter.

Their worst enemy is in front of them, Caster and her Master.

..

..

"Goodness, Souchirou-sama, I had advised you against travelling alone when leaving the school. Now look what happened, some rats were following you home."

"…"

Endearingly she slung her hands around his arm while he just looked at them intently.

"Are they Masters?"

A straight and direct question to Caster and she nodded her head.

"Why yes, that is Saber and her Master. While that girl… I have no idea who she is. I must compliment you on your boundary, Miss Magus. It is expertly done and would have served it's purpose if I am not Caster. I can sense any boundary within my terrain and once I sensed Souchirou-sama entering the boundary I knew something was wrong."

Caster smiled at the three of them who just tensed up even more, this will escalate quickly.

..

..

"However, you tried to attack my Master. As a Servant and as a participant of the Grail War, I suppose you are prepared to die? Those who dare to touch a hair of Souchirou-sama will be severely punished!"

She declared thus so and her Master stepped forward to cover her as well. It is all what Rin had imagined she would do. A Magus is vulnerable only before and after she readies and fire a spell. If they can take advantage of that small time gap, they can slay Caster and her Master.

..

..

Thus, she ordered the next logical move. She has to rely on Shirou to defend her and thus, it is Saber's job to do so. Even if Saber is weak now, she should be able to still kill or keep Caster occupied while she attacks Kuzuki-sensei.

But before she could bark out the command, Emiya Shirou was already in front of her while Saber charged forward.

They knew what to do and as it was a life or death situation, everything changed.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Rin felt that she herself was ready to die at any moment but the resolve and the determination she felt from Emiya Shirou as he clashed with Kuzuki-sensei was what she had not imagined before.

She knew her job was to attack Kuzuki-sensei or to take him out and Shirou's job was only to protect her. But it seemed that Shirou was doing much more than that.

He does not owe her anything but he is fighting for her as if her life was in his hands.

Is it not the other way around? If she did not prepare the spell in time to kill him, or fail to kill him, he would die.

So why is he guarding her in such a reckless way, using his body to defend against all the attacks he made at her?

Why?

..

..

* * *

..

..

It was odd, but he moved without thinking. It was as if he knew it was dangerous for Rin if she stayed in that position. Saber was ready to attack Caster, she knew that if Caster was defeated before Kuzuki-sensei attacked, they would win.

There must be some magic at work to allow him to attack and defeat her.

That was the most logical explanation of all to explain why a man can defeat a Heroic Spirit like Saber. Yes, it must be that.

Thus, if they defeated Caster, Kuzuki-sensei would be nothing but a human.

..

..

All of that, he understood rapidly. However, there is a flaw.

A magus is a person who attacks from the distance. For one that vulnerable, there must be a guard and that guard is Kuzuki-sensei. Like he had mentioned earlier, he is simply a human. He can't be expected to defend Caster if a Heroic Spirit is the one attacking.

So why is Caster so confident of her position…

Shirou knew he had two choices. One is to assist Saber and attack Caster when she is distracted by Saber, who is no doubt a real threat. The other is to defend Rin from an attack…

What attack, he did not know. He might not even be able to block it if Caster displayed the same magical might she did when they first met.

"AHHHHHH!"  
But his choice was made, he would defend Rin. His instincts told him that something was wrong. Rin would be killed if he helped Saber. Even if it seems cruel, Saber can take care of herself, his job, is to be Tohsaka Rin's shield.

..

..

His decision would turn out to be the right one as without warning Kuzuki-sensei was upon him and Rin.

"UGH!"

A flash was what he saw and he barely blocked that strike towards Rin's upper torso. If it had struck, Rin would have been dead.

"Tohsaka, run!"

He called to her as she looked in stunned silence at the quickness of Kuzuki-sensei's movements. She had clearly not expected that. The roles were reversed in this case.

A guard was necessary for a Magus to be the main offensive force. But in this case, it is the opposite. The magus is the one drawing attention from the main offensive force: Kuzuki Souchirou.

..

..

"Hmph, an excellent decision. If you have focused on the rearguard, you would be dead by now. I see this is your potential, Emiya Shirou."

He commented before brutally commencing his attack on him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Saber struggling with Caster as she bombarded her with magical blasts that scorched the earth as she tried to engage Caster.

But the Witch is able to teleport and if she could not catch her by surprise, Saber was unable to kill or meet Caster at all.

His decision, in many ways turned out to be accurate. However it seemed that he would not have the opportunity to celebrate as he was rapidly pushed back by Kuzuki-sensei.

His strikes came from nowhere and as he does not have the same instinct as Saber, he was getting struck everywhere.

Whether it is a combination of luck or just his random swinging of his chair-legs did he survive till now.

..

..

"Shirou!"

He could hear Rin's shock, anguish and fear for him behind his back and that reinforced his determination not to give up and to fight!

*Crack!*

A strike to the left to his neck! A returning whipping movement to strike his chest! A jab to the right side of his face to disorient him!

All these he can feel instinctively and he moved his hands and the reinforced chair-legs to block his attacks. Each punch was like being hit by a truck and he found himself slowly giving ground. Even the reinforced chair-legs were straining with each hit.

Made worst was that the 'snakes' that were around his fist were tearing at him as well and he was soon covered with marks.

It is painful but his mind was still surprisingly clear and he fought even harder to push him back.

"You are a stubborn one, boy!"

Kuzuki backed off and then with a powerful strike that Shirou blocked, broke the chair-leg in half!

..

..

"a-ah!"

A devastating blow for him, with his weapon he could afford defending this recklessly as the chair-leg would absorb most of the impact. Now with it gone, he was left with only his body to defend Rin with.

Even he knew that was impossible. This man, he would kill him!

* * *

..

..

_Rin gasped in shock as Shirou blocked the blow that was meant for her. It was certainly a fatal blow if it had connected but he had saved her from certain death without a thought to his own life._

_"Shirou!"_

_She was ready to die for her goal, to win the Holy Grail. She had thought she was ready and able to die. However, why was she shaking as she watched Shirou fight with the enemy in front of her?_

_Why wasn't she preparing the spell? Why wasn't her limbs moving?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Move!_

_She told herself to move, for her limbs to move, for her to prepare the spell that will save Shirou; that will save the both of them. But she didn't move. No, she can't move. She was paralyzed with fear seeing how Shirou was fighting with Kuzuki._

_She thought she was used to this, she thought wrong! She was afraid, she did not wish to die, she did not wish to lose this Battle but she did not wish to die as well._

_.._

_..  
_

_"Tohsaka, run!"_

_She heard him calling to her, telling her to run away from this fight. Wasn't this her fight? Was it not she who was going to finish this fight?_

_Is it not her responsibility to defeat the enemy? Is it not why he was guarding her?_

_Or was it… for another reason altogether?_

_.._

_..  
_

_"Shirou!"_

_She called out to him; hoping for an answer and for a moment as he turned backwards to look at her…_

_She saw that he was fighting for her and for her only. That was his reason for fighting, for betting his life. He has no shred of concern for himself, all that matters for him was for her to be safe._

_.._

_..  
_

_What the hell does that mean?_

_Who does he think he is?_

_She is Tohsaka Rin! She does not need his concern._

_.._

_..  
_

_So move, Tohsaka Rin, Move your body! Start the spell, start the incantation. There is nothing that she cannot do if she puts her mind to it!_

_..  
_

_"a-ah!"_

_A cry from Shirou and Rin snapped back to look back at him. He was disarmed by a powerful strike that sent him flying towards her direction. Who was he? How can he muster such strength?_

_Rin asked herself as she tried to catch Shirou with her arms as the both of them crashed to the floor, sliding a couple of feet before grunting with pain at having her back slammed against a solid granite wall._

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

_Saber too is not faring well, she had imagined Caster to fight fairly and squarely in front of her. But Caster is a wily witch. She had her experiences with Witches before and she should have expected some trickery involved._

_"Haaiyaah!"_

_She slashed to the right and Caster teleported to the left of her, smiling and taunting all the while._

_"So, how is it? Saber? Are you enjoying our little show? Let's wager on how long they can last against my Souchirou-sama. Shall we say, a minute? What do you think?"_

_Smiling as she made Saber go around in circles around her, Caster enjoyed the grimace Saber has as she too was torn between engaging Caster even more to kill her or to save the two of them._

_Another decision that was impossible to make in a heartbeat. But a heartbeat was all she had to consider as Caster raised an arm pointing at the two of them._

_She could block the magical blast with her body to save them or she could simply kill Caster before she casts the spell or she could just pull them away from the magical discharge._

_All of that is possible but she knew only one was correct._

_.._

_..  
_

_She could be killed by the Magical Blast, unlikely but it was possible._

_She could fail in her task to kill Caster and let the three of them be vulnerable to a swift counterattack by Caster and her Master_

_Or… she could just pull them away…_

_.._

_..  
_

_"…"_

_There is the final, unexpected option available to her._

_She did nothing and simply stood there, waiting for Caster to finish her incantation. She only did that for a few reasons. Firstly, she trusts her Master, Emiya Shirou and her ally, Tohsaka Rin to be able to hold their ground._

_Secondly, she knew that Magus were vulnerable after casting a particular powerful spell. She can take advantage of that particularly weakness to finish Caster off._

_She did not know why she could make that decision in a heartbeat but it was her instinct that told her so as well._

_Tohsaka Rin, Emiya Shirou, Saber she can trust the both of them._

_.._

_..  
_

_They placed their trust in her to defeat Caster and she placed her trust on them as well._

_They will survive. They will win. They will hold her back!_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

Emiya Shirou is now currently sprawled over Tohsaka Rin . When he was knocked away he felt someone cushioning his fall and that person was Tohsaka Rin.

"Rin!"

Crying her name, he got back to his feet when he saw that she was knocked out cold from helping him break his fall. If she had not done so, he would have suffered even more injuries.

"Tohsaka!"

Looking up, he saw Kuzuki-sensei charging towards them with a murderous intent. The man was silent and swift and will be upon them in a few seconds.

That is, until he spotted something behind their backs that neither of them has noticed till now. The purple clad woman had a crackling ball of energy in her arms, ready to be discharged.

"!"

..

..

He had to defend Rin who is now helpless behind him. It was his fault that she was knocked out like this and with his body battered in this state, he is unable to pull her away to safety fast enough as well.

"Souchirou-sama!"

Caster cried out to her master as she realized too late that Saber was not engaging her or blocking the blast. She had gambled on weakening Saber or killing the two Magus with that blast but now that Saber had choose an unexpected route, she could not get her Master involved in this as well.

Trying her best to aim the magical discharge away from her Master, Caster released that bolt of magical destruction at the two of them.

..

..

"AHHHHHH!"

He has to do something, there must be something that he can do to save Rin. If this goes on, if this continues they will both be killed.

She will be saved, he will not allow her to die!

That is the promise engraved in his heart as she watched the unconscious girl behind the boy who stood up and raised both his hands up as if welcoming the blast.

"TRACE, ON!"


	20. Projection, Start!

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 20: Projection, Start!**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you for your reviews, keep them coming =) And just f.y.i, I have no idea what pairing this would end up with, or how it is viewed to readers. I'll give hints and vague as for me, I don't think Rin should be given to just one person ;3**

..

..

He knew there was not much he could do. There was no chance they could get out of the blast but there was one other option. The option was to block the magical blast with his body.

If it is his body, he could be fine, right? Wasn't his body recovering faster than anything Tohsaka or Saber has seen before?

But even he himself knew that was suicidal. He can't rely on such an unreliable but yet convenient ability. He was certain that blast would vaporize him off the earth if he wasn't strong enough to block it.

So there was only one way, he needed something to help him block the attack.

..

..

He had nothing, but that does not mean he can't do anything or stop trying to do anything!

Should he reinforce his body to make it sturdier? It was certainly possible… Tohsaka had said before that she reinforced her own body with her jewels to enable her to fight more effectively.

But he knew that it was dangerous, with his level of proficiency with that magic, he might kill himself.

Chanting the phrase that will transform him, Emiya Shirou knew he had no choice or anything to lose if he did not try.

..

..

**"Trace, on!"**

..

..

But as he imagined tracing his body out to reinforce it, something else appeared in his mind. It was those twin swords that Archer wielded.

It has been on his mind ever since he had witnessed the battle between Archer and Caster.

Shirou himself detests Archer, he knew instinctively that they would never get along. But those swords, it is a different thing altogether. He has always been fascinated by swords and he would sometimes dream about swords as well.

But only lately, after his encounter with Archer did the same dream appear constantly to him.

..

..

A desolated and barren land filled with endless swords with a figure silhouetted in the breaking sun that he cannot see clearly.

Those swords, if he had those swords he knew he could deflect or partially block that blast of magical energy.

If only he has those swords. Even if they are Archer's swords, he wished to use them. No, he wanted to use them right now.

..

..

"RAWWWR!"

Imagining the image of those swords firmly in his mind, Emiya Shirou closed his eyes traced every part of it out in his mind just as if he was strengthening it.

Think of nothing else, remember your training, Emiya Shirou!

Imagine it as what you always do, recreate the blueprint in your mind. If it is that standard, even you can do it!

_.._

_..  
_

_Judging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic Structure_

..

..

Hurry up, Emiya Shirou, there is no time to waste!

..

_…_

_…_

_Reproducing the accumulated Years_

_Excelling… every manufacturing process!_

..

..

It must be accurate; it must reach 100% perfection. Every single detail, every single nook and cranny must be recreated! There must be no flaw in this spell, he must succeed!

"Trace…"

..

...

He could see it! The image of the sword in front of him taking shape by him just pouring his prana into it. Just imagining it so is causing him intense pain, the circuit he has activated in him is burning up as if it was on fire.

But he has to just endure it a little more, just a little more and… and.

"OFF!"

The sword simply appeared in his hands as if he had created it just by tracing it out of mid air.

"Ah…"

A cry of wonder from himself in doing this impossible deed but there was no time for celebrations, Caster's magical blast will be upon them in any moment!

Bringing his arms forward, he slashed the air in front of him!

* * *

..

..

It was impossible, or so Tohsaka Rin thought as she watched the boy, no, Emiya Shirou in front of him deflect and nullify enough of Caster's magical blast for him to remain standing after using his body as a shield.

His body was torn and tattered, hurt and bitten in numerous areas due to his earlier fight with Kuzuki-sensei. But he still stood there stoically, breathing heavily with his back facing her.

*Clang*

The sounds of something metal dropping and shattering into glass woke her up from her shock as silence filled the area.

Unless she was mistaken, this man, this boy, Emiya Shirou has done what she thought was impossible. She knew that he had the possibility to be this Magus was actuallya magus specializing in Reinforcement and Projection.

But for him to really display that skill in front of her and for him to block and nullify a Magical attack of that level simply with Projection alone.

It is impossible.

..

..

It is said that one should imagine Seven Impossible things a day but this was the icing on the cake. The impossible among the impossible… if there is a miracle, Emiya Shirou has probably achieved it with that display of Projection.

That could not be Projection. Projection itself is inferior to reinforcement and there is no way a Projected Sword like that would stand up to a Magical Blast of such intensity.

There was simply no way… even if it was Archer's swords… it is impossible.

..

..

Who is… he?

* * *

..

..

"Ah…"

A cry of shock from Caster and her Master alike, they had not expected this. This has suddenly turned extremely dangerous and as she considered what to do next, Saber broke the deadlock by crying out a Battle cry and charging towards her.

She had forgotten about the Holy Knight!

..

..

"Your one minute is up, CASTER!"

Her gamble had paid off! Although her heart had skipped a beat when Caster ruthlessly fire in that direction, she hoped that Rin would have a counter to enable them to survive.

Instead, it was her Master who caught Caster and her Master by surprise. A swelling moment of pride grew within her heart as she reminded herself that it was Emiya Shirou, her Master who had saved their ally instead of it being the other way around.

..

..

"Tsk!"

A cry of frustration as Caster was forced into a corner. Saber was right, she was vulnerable after using that spell and it seemed that she would finish her job today when she smiled wryly in disappointment.

"We will retreat for now, Souchirou-sama."

Caster was fleeing from battle? She has to catch up to her before she does so!

Swinging her sword and dashing towards her like a speeding bullet, Saber suddenly stopped and raised her sword defensively as Kuzuki Souchirou crossed paths with her to intercept her charge.

"You!"

"We will meet again, Saber. Your Master is certainly interesting, to think that I would witness such a rare magic at this age. Fuu fuu, I would wish to witness his growth."

Her eyes were looking at the boy who was still wordlessly glaring at the two of them, arms held high to protect the magus behind him. The look was penetrating as if he was nothing more than a lab specimen and Saber called out to her.

"Caster, I will never allow you to touch a single hair of my Master!"

But the witch just laughed and in the next second, disappeared into thin air with her Master.

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Haah… haah.."

As Saber approached her Master she had a smile on her face, a smile that brilliantly showcased how proud she was of him. She has no idea how exhausted or injured he was but she knew she had to congratulate him.

How he had done it, he was unsure but it was clear that in that Life or Death moment, he had came through for her and for Rin. Who can fault him for that?

"What do you think you are doing!"

Apparently, the one person that can fault him is that magus who had gotten up and grabbed him by the collar, spinning him around to slap him squarely in the face, staggering him.

"Rin?"

..

..

Confused, she held Shirou up as he groaned in pain. His limbs and body was shaking and burning up as if on fire and her joy turned to concern and later disbelief as Rin continued on.

"Why did you have to do that? Why must you risk your life time and time again? Do you know what you have done? I am grateful to you for saving me, but there could have been another way! There must be another way, Shirou! Are you listening to me!"

Screaming in frustration at Shirou, Saber watched in shock as Rin started to cry just a little in her display of rage and frustration while Shirou remained wordless.

She was unsure whether Rin had hit the hammer on the head of the issue or Shirou had simply passed out but the boy simply took the tongue lashing with no complaint whatsoever.

"What were you thinking? That magic, that magic you tried to do… It is impossible… but, you really did it… Haha.. Ha ha…"

She laughed bitterly as she watched Emiya Shirou look away as he replied.

"There was nothing else I could do, Tohsaka… I wanted you to be safe…"

..

..

"But you might die! No, you would die if you fail! Do you know that? You don't get it don't you? That magic, it's not normal… it's not something a novice like you should try to do!

It is beyond you, Shirou! You're a magus, you know what your level of training and the magic you can successfully use. Why must… why must you attempt something that is beyond your league?"

..

..

Saber was beginning to understand what Rin meant. Her Master had placed his life on the line for his ally, that part is acceptable and even honorable to her standards.

However, in doing so he has not just simply risked his life… he had potentially wasted it for something that he could not achieve.

It is like reaching for a sword that did not exist. Her master, Emiya Shirou had done just that. He has tried to achieve something impossible for him to do something that he could have done with another means.

This is not self-sacrificing, this is just committing suicide to save another.

Even she cannot condone that!

..

..

"Do you understand, Shirou! A magus can push himself to achieve something he can't in a life time… but by doing that, he will die. Do you want to die, Shirou?"

There was no answer from him at all, Rin waited and hoped for an answer from him but he simply did not reply.

"Do… do you want to die, Shirou?"

She asked again, holding her breath as her voice trembled. Never before had she prayed so hard for an answer.

"I don't know…"

But that answer was not what she wanted from him. He gave the answer that scared her most…

..

..

"Shirou!"

It was Saber's turn to berate her Master, she did not want her Master to take unnecessary risks if there are other options around.

"Is what Rin said true? Did you try to do something so foolish? One is the strongest when faced with desperation, that I must agree… but recklessly throwing your life away is not acceptable! What did he do, Rin?"

She looked at Rin for an explanation and she explained with a heavy heart.

"He is a Magus who can use Projection. A worthless magic that is much more complicated than the Reinforcement magic you've seen your Master use. It is a useless magic that replicates an item, any item that he wishes."

She looked at him wearily almost as if in awe or shock of him as she appraised him.

"There is no way this is possible, it must be a fluke… in his attempt to do the impossible, he projected a weapon that is capable to deflect such a Powerful magical blast. Projection is useless as it can never replicate fully an object's worth or strength. But he… "

He has achieved something that ludicrous that magus around the world would be scrambling to study him.

..

..

"He has projected that weapon almost to perfection..."

Rin finished softly, unbelievingly as she admitted to Saber. There was no doubt in her mind that was the truth. If it was just an ordinary projection, it would have never been able to block or deflect that magical burst.

But if he was truly like what she suspected:a magus able to replicate a weapon fully, he might have gotten lucky to be block it.

..

..

But Rin had no idea that Emiya Shirou is not just any Magus, he was a _faker._

* * *

..

..

_Emiya Shirou was tired and he felt as if his body was being torn to pieces. The magical circuit that he has used to create that sword was burning as if it was on fire. It hurts so badly… but he knew he had done it._

_Even if he is half conscious and struggling to stand up, he had saved Rin and helped Saber out._

_He was sure that Saber and Rin would be proud of him despite his entire body screaming out to him in pain, especially his right arm which felt like it was on the verge of being severed._

_.._

_..  
_

_What he did not understand was why Rin seemed so upset at him. He could not hear what she was saying and he simply just smiled at her. He was happy that she showed so much concern for her even if she was scolding her. But he knew that Rin was doing that out of concern for her._

_She was crying? Why was she crying… he did not like how she looked when she was crying._

_Was she crying for him?_

_But he did it, he saved her and no one got hurt!_

_Although Caster was not difficult, nothing has changed right?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Then as Saber helped the boy up, Shirou leaned against her form and immediately felt sick and his vision went white for a moment as he collapsed to the floor._

_"!"_

_Strong hands held him as he struggled to stay up despite his body's protests. There was a throbbing headache that he could not shake off and for some reason as Rin and Saber helped him back, there was the nagging feeling in him that someone he knew was watching them._

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

As the two girls managed to bring Shirou back their base, they exchanged weary looks as they helped him to his bed. Shirou was running a high fever and as Rin clicked her tongue, Lancer made his appearance by popping his head into the room and looking at the two solemn girls.

"Ojou-sama, what's with that long face?"

Lancer too seemed to have something occupying his mind as when he stepped out his spear was nowhere in sight, an odd sight when you consider he was in active guard duty.

"Nothing, Lancer… did someone try to attack us?"

Shaking off the feeling of helplessness as she watched the feverish Shirou take deep breaths and being tended by Saber, who had got a wet cloth and was pressing it against his forehead, Rin turned to Lancer instead.

..

..

"Not as far as I can see…"

But she could see that Lancer hesitated for a moment and she raised her right hand, showing the Command Seal to him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Lancer. You cannot deceive me, I am your Master."

She was in no mood to argue with words as she was feeling strangely frustrated. She does not know why she was feeling so restless as she paced around the room.

No, she does know… but she does not want to admit it to Saber, to herself and to Lancer the truth.

..

..

"Geez, can't you give me a break?… there _was_ someone, I wanted to pursue him but he got away before I could get close, Master… I don't want to say this but you should relax before you blow a vein."

Pointing a finger at Rin, Lancer leaned against the wall and finished.

"Sure, I know some people dig hot-blooded chicks but… Honestly, Ojou-sama… you have to look at the big picture. Sure, the boy took a great risk… and he could have died in the process."

In one glance Lancer knew what was going on, or perhaps he witnessed their plight but was unable to help. Either way, it shook Rin to see him defending Shirou and just as she was about to rebut him, he countered.

..

..

"You are alive, Ojou-san. I don't know why you are so upset about it. Saber got beaten up roughly, we lost, Master. Do you get it? We lost. We lost the initiative. We underestimated the enemy and you paid dearly for that."

Rin shivered as well as Lancer's words made her recall how afraid she was. She knew she could have died there. No, she would have died there if not for Shirou who blocked the surprise attack by Kuzuki-sensei.

Death had never been so close to Tohsaka Rin and he had saved her.

..

..

At the same time, Rin felt her body suddenly give way when she was suddenly overtaken by a sudden wave of relief that just washed over her. It is like a delayed response that told her she was now safe and she just stared blankly at the man who had caught her, Lancer.

"Master… you should be thankful to the kid in saving you… I almost thought I lost you there…"

Rather dumbly, Tohsaka Rin just nodded to Lancer and as Saber reached over to hold her hands, she cried softly in her arms in relief.

It was a display of weakness that she has not been able to show but somehow, in the safety of the Emiya household and in the presence of two Heroic spirits and the boy who had saved her, she was able to for a moment, let go of her pride.

Tohsaka Rin was glad to be alive, glad to be saved by Shirou.

..

..

It was a blow to their plans. But they had stayed alive… it has not been a defeat, simply a retreat…

The Real Battle was starting now… she was sure of that.


	21. Of his Own Feelings

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 21: Of His Own Feelings**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R as usual!**

..

..

A world filled with swords. That was what Emiya Shirou dreamed about and yet again he could see the image of those twin swords in his mind.

He yearned to know their name, know who made them and why they were in the hands of Archer.

Archer, now he remembered… he sensed his presence around him earlier that night.

It is odd but Shirou felt he could sense Archer if he gets closer. The closer he gets to him, the throbbing on his head would worsen and if they interacted… Shirou somehow felt that it was wrong.

They should never have met, they should never have talked to one another.

They are opposites… was that why Archer wanted him to die so much?

..

..

Shirou did not know… but he knew that this world, this world that was filled with endless swords is a place where he would find the answer to that earlier question.

A world of Endless swords, a feeling of loneliness and yet a sense of accomplishment is embedded deeply in the area around him. It is as if it is basking in it's own glory, proud to be what it is… even if it is lonely.

As Shirou looked around his eyes trained themselves on the swords and he realized he was able to recognized some of the swords, their histories and their finer details as well.

It was as if he could read them like a book… was it a benefit of his training in reinforcement? He could picture them in his mind as well… and dare he try it…

To create them again?

..

..

But as that thought entered his mind he too paused as another more primal thought warned him not to. His body was aching and in pain, the single circuit being pushed to the limit was reminding him not to do it.

He had gotten lucky in tracing that weapon out from nothing but his luck would run out eventually. Lady luck is a fickle thing, she can abandon and take you up in a moment's notice.

And thus Emiya Shirou ignored that pressing urge and trudged on towards the sunset, towards the figure that was silhouette in the far distance, patiently waiting for him.

He knew that person was waiting for him and as he started walking towards it… he woke up.

* * *

..

..

"…"

Stirring in bed, he turned in his bed and found himself pressing against another person's lap and he looked up to see that it was Saber. She had sat vigil the whole night but must have fallen asleep as she was quietly napping in front of him in her usual squatting position.

Even in such a state she was beautiful and maintained her elegance and refine look. Odd, considering how she was attacked the earlier night…

Looking up at Saber who was quietly sleeping, he rolled over to the other side so as not to wake her when he noticed that his forehead was wet. She must have pressed a wet cloth on his head for the entire night and Shirou just sighed, unsure what to say to the Servant who had taken care of him for so long.

She wasn't wearing her armor but was wearing her usual casual attire and to his surprise she saw a jacket over her body as well. Someone must have attended to her while she dozed off as well and as he looked around the room he saw who that was.

Tohsaka Rin, who was crawled into a ball in the corner of the room was sleeping soundly as well and as he approached he could hear her mumbling as her head tilted to the side in her sleep.

"…zz… stupid… get well soon…"

She was worried for him as well and he cautiously backed off when he saw that around her was littered with many books in various languages.

Seeing the two girls that he wanted to protect turn into her protectors made him feel very embarrassed and he slowly sneaked out of his room.

..

..

"… I feel fine…"

He commented to himself as he sneaked down the pathway and he looked at his right hand oddly. There was this strange numbness that he could not shake off and he recalled how his right arm did felt like it was burning up. Has his body, like Rin said, really reaching the end?

He is an apprentice magus who was taught magic in a risky and dangerous way. According to Rin, he has no natural circuit to speak off and prior to his lessons with her, he has taken to creating a new Magic Circuit every day, a task that might kill him at any given moment.

However, Rin has explained to him that all that was needed was to awaken the circuit and keep it 'on' and activate it only when he needs to.

He does not quite understand the concept but with Rin's help he has successfully awakened one circuit to use for his magic. Perhaps that is why he has succeeded so easily in reinforcement, something that parallels what his previous attempts has been.

..

..

Did he overwork that circuit?

..

..

Pondering that, he started for the kitchen where he would start making breakfast…

* * *

..

..

"Yo kid, you're up early."

With a grin, Lancer swung into the living room with one hand and greeted Shirou in his usual way; coarse but friendly and Shirou returned the favor with a nod as he started setting the table.

"It is a Saturday… Club activities are postponed and so we do not need to report to school. I wanted to prepare something nice for everyone."

Moving his arm up and down, Shirou winced as his worse suspicions were confirmed; his right arm was turning numb. He has experienced that in the past but they had not been so severe, he is unable to properly coordinate his arm or to control it. It felt like a foreign limb but perhaps, the situation would get better as the day progressed?

Even preparing breakfast was a challenge to him and he had prepared something less extravagant than he wanted but seeing how eager Lancer was, he just laughed and handed him the plates and utensils.

"Help me set the table, Lancer. I'll go get the food ready."

"You got it kid! Make it good!"

Grinning as he started to set the table, Lancer suddenly paused and spoke from behind his back in a non-committal tone.

"Kid, if ya ever need help with anything just tell me kay? Wouldn't want you to overload your body, Magic is a risky business."

He spoke as if he knew and Shirou froze for a split second before turning back to smile at him reassuringly.

"What are you talking about, Lancer? I'm fine."

But he knew he was lying as Lancer just nodded slowly to him. He definitely knew about his status, was he acting oddly today? He had tried to conceal it but Lancer just stood up after setting the table and let out a loud and long sigh.

"If you are sure, kid…"

..

..

..

Shirou was tense as Lancer helped him with the preparation. Usually he has no problems with cutting the vegetables or meat but today was an exception as his right arm refused to move the way he willed it and he was forced to keep it steel and use his shoulder to rigidly handle the knife.

That and small mistakes that he made were all spotted by Lancer and he covered up for him as best as he could. From catching the bowls and plates that he dropped while trying to scoop up the dishes to pulling his right arm away when it was clear he is going to slice his fingers, Lancer just wordlessly helped Shirou out.

He was getting frustrated with himself but he kept himself collected by breathing in and out slowly and deeply and maintaining a normal face even as Lancer's expression just kept darkening.

Finally as everything was prepared and Shirou was wiping his brow, Lancer finally grabbed Shirou's right arm and applied pressure on it ruthlessly.

"Kid…"

The cat was out of the bag, he knew he should have winced or tried to show that he was injured but he truthfully could barely feel anything at all.

..

..

But to his surprise Lancer just sighed and released him and squatted down in the kitchen and beckoned for him to join him as well.

..

..

"Kid, I know you want to act tough in front of the chicks. Ojou-sama and Saber are attractive girls, I give ya that. But this is really stupid."

Shirou did not answer, he knew Lancer was concerned about him but he was fine, a little numbness wouldn't affect his daily activities that much.

"I appreciate your concern, Lancer. But I'm really fine, it will go away… I did push myself a little too much yes, but that doesn't mean I should be baby sat by you."

He sounded a little disappointed and Lancer just shrugged as he looked up to see Rin and Saber entering the room, both of them having furious expressions and he just scooted away from him.

"Good luck Kid, you will have a hell of a job. Remember, never anger or scorn a woman… they might have a secret Noble Phantasm somewhere in that skirt of theirs"

Lancer smirked before grabbing a glass to get some water, he was not going to miss this for anything in the world.

* * *

..

..

"May I remind you again that you are a patient? And as a patient you have all rights removed from you. You will return to your room to rest right now."

"I agree with Rin, Shirou, return to your room right now…."

But Saber visibly hesitated when she saw the spread that Lancer was helping to bring out but after a second she turned serious again, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"I mean it, Shirou. I will drag you back if you refuse to cooperate."

"But Tohsaka, Saber, I'm fine. My fever is all gone now, you can even verify it."

Walking towards them, he pulled Sabers and Rin's hands and placed it against his forehead to verify it. But he capped it off by offering to have breakfast before he would go and rest again.

..

..

"It is not that hard to prepare breakfast, it is not something strenuous or anything so let's just relax. I need food to recover, right?"

He appealed to Saber using her stomach and although there is a saying that goes: "Appeal to a man through his stomach", the roles were reserved against Saber and she bit her lip and tongue to not show weakness.

..

..

Saber herself was embarrassed that she was being exposed so easily at wanting to sample breakfast and she tried as hard as she can to avoid looking at the three of them directly, instead focusing on either their shoulders or their necks to avoid losing her composure again.

Rin on the other hand was just drifting in between frustration and being tired, she had not slept well last night as she was researching on Projection and had fallen asleep a few hours from dawn.

"He… does make an appealing case, Rin."

As Lancer showed signs on digging in, Saber could not resist herself and appealed to Rin, who just looked back at her if she was a traitor.

"Tohsaka, I made your favorite Cinnamon Toast."

A lure and although Rin wanted to hit Shirou, he has made a good point but she couldn't resist smirking and tossing her hair back and retorting.

"You said that yourself, Emiya Shirou. You'll be Saber and mine after breakfast."

A mischievous and yet dangerous smile as Rin declared that and promptly walked off to wash up, leaving the rest to look at her retreating form.

..

..

"W-what was that about?"

"A death sentence, kid…"

Was Lancer's reply as he picked up his utensils and grinned back at him

* * *

..

..

Breakfast itself was a straightforward affair and all seems well in the Emiya household. Appeased by the cinnamon toast as well as by breakfast, Rin and Saber ate silently while Lancer just joked with Shirou about how to hit on girls. A normal casual Saturday but when everyone placed their bowls down to signal the end of breakfast, Rin placed one elbow on the table and rested her head on it as she looked at Shirou.

..

..

"Shirou, do you have any idea what you did last night?"

A very straightforward question directed to him and he shook his head.

"I created a sword, I 'traced' it from the air."

"That's right… Who are you, Emiya Shirou? That is my question to you. Who taught you that Magic? You told me your specialty magic is Tracing and Reinforcement…"

Rin glowered angrily and Shirou sensed that she was upset as she felt her pride was trampled upon. Was the magic that he did so powerful or rare?

"I… I didn't know that I can do that, Tohsaka… It was my first time trying it, I am just as surprised as you are. What did I do, Tohsaka?"

He leaned closer to her and she started explaining to him as she sipped her tea.

..

"You used Projection, a magic that is both dangerous as well as worthless at the same time. Projection means to create and duplicate an item using a magus's prana. A normal projection is generally not as useful as Reinforcement. Shirou, Projection can be described as a higher level of Reinforcement as it uses the same principle.

The magus would channel his or her prana into an object to reinforce it. But for Projection, one channels the prana into thin air to replicate the object. That is Projection."

Rin explained to all of them and although it was a little difficult to understand, Shirou nodded his head and urged her to continue.

..

"However, Reinforcement is more useful than Projection as a Projected item is regarded by the world as a 'fake' and would seek actively to destroy it. Hence, Projected items will never last for long, perhaps a few minutes or a few hours due to the World destroying it and seeing it as a duplicate. Another thing to note is that Projection uses more prana than a typical Reinforcement would."

Rin pointed to Shirou as she explained, making sure he gets what she means while Saber just nodded her head. For Lancer, he was not interested and simply sipped the green tea while making a face.

"If I use 3 Prana units to reinforce an item to 11 units of strength from it's previous 5 units of strength, I would be able to only Project an item with 3-4 units of strength or even less with Projection. Hence, Projection is typically regarded as useless by Magus of this age. Few, if any magus actually use Projection…"

But immediately after, her expression changed harsh.

..

..

"But, that is not the question at hand here, Shirou… My question to you is… Who are you, who taught you magic… Your way of training magic differs from how Magus should be trained… Projection is impossible for you and your level of Magic and yet you can achieve it in the first try.

It is dangerous Shirou, it must have came at the cost of risking your life, I do not want to see you doing that ever again, do you understand me?"

She glowered at him as she pulled away the sleeve that was covering her Thaumaturgical Crests and revealed it to him without warning.

..

..

"If it does not kill you, I will kill you myself."

Her words were spoken with no hesitation and although Saber tensed up, she and Lancer could see that Rin was deadly serious. That was the Magus Tohsaka Rin, the one who had finally gotten rid of her fears after one night of weakness. The two of them were impressed, not only by her words but by her dedication and determination of what she feels was hers.

"I would not allow you to risk your life again, Shirou. I thank you for what you have done to save me but that is too dangerous. You might become a cripple or worse… lose that arm of yours. Never try that again, that magic is beyond you… Please."

She looked at him, proud but weak at the same time. Shirou could see that beyond that hardened and resolved mask of Tohsaka Rin was a young girl pleading with him not to play with his life.

..

..

"I… I promise…"

He could say nothing else with those eyes trained on him. That magic gave him strength but he wanted that strength to protect the girl in front of her. He would never admit that to anyone but in that moment he was sure he was in love with Tohsaka Rin.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I should write more about Lancer soon..**


	22. Of a Knight

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 22: Of a Knight's Honor**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: TBH, I have no idea what pairing this is classified under. R&R Please~  
**

**..**

**..  
**

Lancer grinned at the two of them who were just in their own world and continued to drink, his mind racing furiously behind that façade on what happened last night.

Yes, someone did approach them but it was someone that did not come to attack them. He came completely unarmed and even held up his hands in surrender.

The blue knight was surprised but as he was a knight, he could not strike an unarmed foe without being dishonored. Although that was not part of his geass, he feels that he should at least let him speak.

..

…

…

_"Why are you here?"_

_Raising his spear, Lancer looked at the person who was standing in front of him boldly, not afraid of his life. He feels that his actions had been calculated and judged rightly by that person and he feels pissed off by that._

_To be judged by this Traitor is unbearable but dishonor was a much worst fate. Thus he held back and allowed him to speak._

_"How is she?"_

_"How is who…"_

_"You know what I mean, Lancer."_

_The man smiled at him and Lancer narrowed his eyes, unable to believe his own judgment. He believed he was a sound judge of man but this… what he was sensing from the person contradicts everything that he has done._

_.._

_..  
_

_"Who are you, really…"_

_"Your first guess has always been correct, Lancer. I am who you see right here."_

_"…"_

_The conversation between them was marked with long lapses of silence, the two men did not trust one another, disliked each other but at the same time, respected each other._

_It is indeed a weird situation that Lancer could not explain… their values are so different and yet came from the same beginning. The both of them were perhaps alike and similar in the beginning._

_He had viewed himself as a warrior after he had taken up the spear as his choice of weapon and trained with it. Lancer has his own values, his own geass but at the same time his own pride. He knew promises were to be kept, that men should defend women; that his comrades were his brothers and his seniors in battle should be treated with respect._

..

..

_Along the way to be the legend that he would be called, he worked hard and was not denied his rightful victories. He never tasted defeat but in the battlefield he was the only one left standing._

_He lost many brothers, many fellow warriors but he never once stopped because of them._

_Lancer fought for all those that he killed and all those that fell beside him, he did not die for them and he fought harder because of them as well._

_He wanted to live for those he killed and those who fell to help him achieve victory._

_Even if he was the only one alive in the mountain of dead, he had no regrets._

_.._

_..  
_

_But this man, he has regrets… That he can sense and that was why he was different from him._

_His spear and fighting spirit never dulled, never wavered and will never waver from the path he choose._

_But this man in front of him did… that was he felt pity for him and withdrew his weapon._

_"Speak then, I would not harm an unarmed warrior. Called me whatever you wish… a fool if you want to, but I'm a trusting fool after all."_

_The man in front of him scoffed and shrugged, a gesture that was strangely insulting to him and his eyebrow twitched in anger._

_"Hmmph, I see… The rumors were true, the hound is always loyal, no?"_

_He was begging for a fight provoking Lancer like this but the blue knight kept his temper down just like how his Master had instructed to carry himself and permitted himself to only bare his teeth in a feral grin._

..

..

_"Sure I am, unlike you… I guess even amongst knights there are a few of us who actually does not fit that mantle, eh?"_

_A sharp remark that made the man flinch a little but his pose remain resolute and as he raised an arm, Lancer readied his spear without thinking but he only did that to scratch his head and comment._

_"As I expected, we would never get along together. That is a great pity…"_

_He shook his head in what seemed to be disappointment and proceeded to squat down in front of him._

_"I'm here just to tell you a story… will you listen to me?"_

_"A story?"_

_An impossible request but when Lancer looked into his eyes to gauge his determination and purpose for doing so, he was stunned and after hesitating and stepping back he nodded._

_This is impossible, that gaze, that face staring back at him was someone that he knew and was familiar with._

_Was he right? He had that nagging feeling that something was not right before but if this was the truth, everything can be explained easily._

_.._

_..  
_

_"Heh… Interesting, I have a better opinion of you now! Spit it out then!"_

_

* * *

_

..

..

It was the beginning of another day but the only difference was that instead of having a nice and peaceful morning, the morning was shattered firstly by Shirou dropping a plate as he was clearing up. It was an oddity as Shirou never ever did that. His hand had gone numb and he had dropped it by accident due to being unable to maneuver and use his arm as effectively as before.

"…"

Looking at the shattered plate in shock, Shirou recovered quickly and squatted down to pick up the broken pieces when with another resounding clatter another dropped as well.

"…"

Shirou gritted his teeth but acted normal as Saber popped her head in to see how he was doing, concern written over her face as she watched Shirou sweep up the shattered porcelain.

She had been strangely quiet this morning as well after Shirou promised Rin not to push his body in that manner again. But as the Servant of Shirou, she knew that promise would be thrown away to the wind if a dangerous situation happened like that.

Saber felt guilty that she had allowed that to happen in the first place but she had truly not expected Rin to be caught by surprise by the other Master.

No, she had refused to believe that she would be caught by surprise just like that and she had grossly underestimated that Master, Kuzuki-sensei.

A Servant is normally the trump card of the Master but in this case, Caster and her Master has their roles reversed… Kuzuki was the trump card as simply being a human, he was able to defeat and almost kill her. If it was not for her own instinct and luck, she would no doubt have lost…

..

..

"… Shirou, do you require assistance?"

Speaking formally as she walked in, Saber looked at Shirou and offered a small smile to him as he shook his head.

"No Saber, thank you, but I'm almost done."

He seemed energetic enough and Saber breathed easier while insisting that she help.

"I insist, Shirou. You are still a patient, I will assist in cleaning the dishes."  
Placing a hand on her chest, Saber pushed and nudged Shirou aside so she was pressing against him as they washed the dishes together slowly.

..

.

Shirou's face was a little red at being so close in proximity to Saber and although she did not realize it, her face was turning slight pink at every movement or twitch Shirou made that touch her as well.

"Ah!"

Shirou had again dropped another plate that Saber barely saved with her reflexes. This brought them even closer and Shirou looked away awkwardly as Saber had him in an awkward hug while grabbing the plate.

Coughing once, they separated and went back to washing again with a small distance between them.

..

..

* * *

..

All this of course was not going on unobserved as from the doorway to the kitchen, Tohsaka Rin was looking on with a displeased expression on her face.

"It's not like you like him, do you, Ojou-chan?"

Lancer remarked as he leaned against the wall, lazily spreading his leg as he grinned from Rin turning and snapping back at him.

"Of course not, who would like him?"

"Oh I don't know… many people in class?"

Lancer was just kidding but as soon as he said that he felt his hair raise a little from the dangerous aura he was feeling from Rin as she crushed the piece of paper she was holding in her hand.

"Oh, is that so? So he is that popular?"

Looking at Rin as she started fuming, Lancer slowly scooted away from her as she muttered to herself in the doorway and he swore till this day that above her was a black thundercloud gathering strength by the second.

"Master."

He knew he had to defuse the bomb before she exploded and he timidly said that it was just a joke, he was actually just an average Joe.

..

..

"Oh."

Rin seemed to take that much better and her expression cleared up immediately as Saber separated from Shirou when she coughed as well.

"Oh, Saber could you share your insight on the way Kuzuki-sensei fought? It would be useful to know when we engage him again."

A swift reality check provided from Rin as she walked into the kitchen, Saber and Shirou both nodded and although Saber seemed a tad disappointed as she moved away, an expression akin to displeasure showed for a moment as she turned back to see Rin helping Shirou as well as she sat down in front of Lancer.

..

Lancer on the other hand was wondering what magic Emiya Shirou pulled that allowed him to have such attention lavished on him.

* * *

..

..

"Lancer."

Speaking with him as they sat down in the living room, Saber explained to him as far as she could about Kuzuki-sensei's fighting style. It is a style that is unique as it is odd as she could not see the reason for his movements.

"That is interesting… It would take many by surprise, yes yes…"

Rubbing his chin, Lancer complimented the man while Saber looked at him uncomfortably. She had lost to him and she has no right to question his judgment and for the most part, she agreed with him. The man is dangerous but she felt confident that she would be able to kill him the next time.

After a moment of silence where Saber just looked awkwardly at the blue knight, she spoke again. It seems she has some things she wished to speak to him about.

"Lancer, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Making up her mind she asked him politely and bowed to him, something that made Lancer blanch a little and he raised his hands up in confusion.

"Oi oi, Saber, what's up with you?"

Scratching his head as he looked around as if embarrassed to be seen by anyone else in that situation, this was not what he had expected Saber to pull this stunt on him! Geez, all he wanted was to have peace and quiet with no pesky woman interfering with his battles!

But ever since taking on this contract with the Princess there, he has nothing but woman trouble.

First there was Ojou-san herself then there is Saber and then Caster… Is Emiya Shirou rubbing off on him?

..

..

"Lancer, I have a question for you that I do not understand."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"But you must answer me truthfully. I would not accept any lies from you."

Lancer cocked an eyebrow but after a moment's consideration he shrugged and replied.

"Depends on what the question is, I might not answer it."

"I will place my hopes on you not refusing to answer, Lancer. This is a question that questions me being here, my existence here is at stake."

A surprise, that is another on the list of surprises that Lancer had kept track off so far. Honestly, the present world is really interesting… he has no regrets even if he died in battle in their next encounter.

"Why is he protecting me and Rin, Lancer."

"huuuh?"

* * *

..

..

Lancer did not know what to say even though the question is quite simple to answer. There were so many answers to that question and although he dearly wanted to say the first thing that popped to his mind, he had to be discreet and sensitive to the feelings of the girl in front of him.

Wait, a girl? Odd that he has not considered Saber a woman till this very moment as she was looking at him with eager, hopeful eyes.

He did not want to disappoint her but at the same time did not want to lie to her as well.

Man, this is a harder question than he expected!

"Why the boy is protecting the both of you?"

"That is correct, Lancer, I do not understand why he does that. He is weaker than me or Rin, why does he put his life on the line to achieve something that is impossible for him? Is it not human nature to stay alive?"

A good question and Lancer crossed his arms as he contemplated the question she posed to him.

"You're a knight, Saber, you should understand that. A knight would always defend the one she swore to fight for, I myself fight for Ojou-chan."

..

..

"Indeed, that is accurate. I suppose Shirou's actions can be answered by that. However, I have made it clear that I am his Shield and Sword, there is no use for him to be mine. Does he not know the meaning of death? Has my training been too strenuous for him to neglect his own safety?"

"No… I think he was never concerned about himself…"

Lancer reflected and then he understood. He was a scout for Kotomine and he was one of the first to be in contact with Emiya Shirou ever since he became a Master.

Like Matou Sakura, he knew all relevant information on him and he knew about his past.

Although he did not know how he felt, he can make an educated guess as to the exact situation.

..

..

He was probably guilty for surviving the fire that killed his family and so many others. From his investigation, no one else had survived the fire… There were no records of any other orphans besides this boy, Emiya Shirou.

But he could not tell Saber that, it was not his right to do so. If he wishes to open up to them, it will be his choice.

Lancer himself could not do that for him. In a way, his way of living was just to trudge on by himself, haunted with the screams and cries of the incident every single moment and day.

That was unlike him, who lived on in their stead, taking their heroism with them. He believed that by living on and fighting on for his beliefs, he has justified his actions for those he left behind.

They would have no regrets seeing him uphold the same values that had killed him.

But for him, for Emiya Shirou… he likely never forgave himself. Why does he put his body on the line if not for redemption?

..

..

"Ah!"

The sound of another plate crashing down spared Lancer from answering Saber's question as she hurriedly got up and rushed towards Shirou. Or at least, wanted to when she turned back to look at Lancer.

"Lancer… Have I changed?"

"Yes. A bit too much in my humble opinion."

He answered with no hesitation as Saber paused and smiled awkwardly, scratching his head and urging her to go with his hands.

"Go on, your Master might need your help."

Grinning, he watched as Saber nodded and rushed over to the kitchen, worry once again clouding her face.

"Ah, brings me way back…"

He laughed, this was unlike Saber at all. She was like a girl in love, she probably was even if she denies it vehemently. The question is, does the boy know that too?

* * *

..

..

"…"

Saber rushed into the kitchen only to see Shirou and Rin on the floor, with Rin sprawled over Shirou as she struggled to get up.

"S-stupid! What do you think you're doing! Are you hurt, Shirou?"

Shaking him in worry, she failed to notice that she was a little too close to him than Saber liked and her eyebrows twitched in anger as she walked over.

"Rin, Shirou, what are you doing?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Lightheartedness and Hints this chapter =)**


	23. A Knight

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 23: A Knight's Past**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: -Shameless Advertising- I might be taking on another Project (World Only God Knows) and thus this story will have a little less updates than usual. Perhaps Once a week or less.**

..

..

It was quickly decided that the best option for all of them was to lie low and prepare for an assault from Caster and her Master. Shirou had objected furiously against it but in the end was persuaded by Saber and Rin to accept the situation.

Caster was indeed siphoning life from the individuals in the city and although it was heartbreaking to see that, they had to face the reality.

They were too powerful for them to be taken out by a frontal assault with just Saber and Lancer working together. If they were to be killed or defeated, the Grail War would be more than likely won by them without anyone to stop them.

It was a fact that they could not ignore… they were forced to fight in their terms as after having their identity discovered, they would surely avoid leaving their base.

Their base is their greatest treasure and defensive option. There was no way a Servant could enter then through the front gates and the Front Gates was guarded by Assassin.

..

..

No doubt Assassin was their ally and their guard as well. Even if Assassin was eliminated, it would mean that they were vulnerable to traps and defensive spells in the temple grounds. Invading a prepared fortress through a chokepoint was insanity and was just asking for a massacre.

Even if an attempt was made to infiltrate the Temple was done by Shirou or Rin, it would mean defeat as neither of them could match up with Caster or Kuzuki-sensei.

Caster is a Servant and the best magus in the City while Kuzuki-sensei proved to be more than a match for an amateur like Shirou to handle.

If it was not for him being caught by surprise by Shirou's magic, they would have died then and there.

..

..

Thus, today's agenda was to get better and stronger. Besides resting, Rin decided to reinforce the barrier and defenses of the base by adding some of her own defensive knowledge to it. If there is an intruder they would know immediately even if they were away from the base.

This would let them prepare for an ambush or an assault on their base. They had revealed their faces and it was only a matter of time!

Another thing that Rin decided was for Saber and Shirou to continue training as always.

..

..

_"Shirou, you are half-way decent with a good weapon. Although we can't expect you to fight and win Saber or Caster, you have to know how to defend yourself… and if you like, to defend me as well."_

_She turned a little red as she spoke her intentions to the others who just nodded in agreement._

_"As a Magus, I have to cast spells as well… it would be good for you to get better in fighting with dangerous opponents and to know how to use a sword."_

_Saber nodded and pointed out that although the fighting style that Shirou was using was not what she had wished to inspire in him, it was effective enough and as it suited him, she had no complaints with it._

_"Thus, I will train you personally again, Shirou. Rin will instruct you in magic as always… So prepare yourself, we'll allow you to take a small break before we commence."_

_.._

_..  
_

But Shirou had not wanted a break. Instead he just wanted a quick bath before he headed over to the dojo where Saber was waiting. A few minutes later and Rin could hear the sounds of bookens being swung around and the cries of pain as Shirou was no doubt thrown back by Saber and she found herself moping by herself in the living room despite many books littered around her.

It was odd that she was unable to focus properly on her studies… Was she not suppose to do research on Projection to prevent Shirou from attempting something as dangerous as that?

It really is odd, there was no record of Projection able to replicate a weapon to such an extent that was accomplished by Shirou. Wasn't he an apprentice magus?

"…"

"He could be just a natural in this kind of magic, right?"

Lancer was beside Rin as he had gone on an errand for her by picking up more vases for Shirou's training. Prior to this his training regiment was to strengthen and reinforce vases… but he had broken most of them without succeeding.

With a Magical Circuit created with her help, Shirou should be able to have an easier time to use his magic now.

..

..

"… I have never heard of a Specialist Spellcaster in Projection…. I have never seen someone using that class of magic to make anything but sacrificial items…"

Rin was stumped, this was out of her league. Was she the witness of a miracle?

"Oi, is it alright to leave him like that?"

Lancer pointed out to the girl who was racking her mind for a solution to the boy who was being helped up by Saber to rest in one corner. It seems that his right arm has given way again and Lancer just looked on with concern as Shirou started to rub harder to get more feeling into his right arm.

"Even if I wanted to help him, would he accept my help?"

..

..

* * *

..

..

Rin's question surprised him as he turned around to see that Rin had turned her back to his and was hugging her thighs for comfort while avoiding his face. She looked vulnerable again and Lancer sighed, it was one again one of 'those' situations that he dreaded so much.

Rin is like a ticking time bomb, answer wrongly and you are likely to be retaliated and yet not help her at all.

"Would he, Lancer?"

She asked again, her voice going softer as she stopped and Lancer knew that she was feeling unsure of herself again. Rin performs well when she is high on confidence, self doubt was her only and true weakness. If she sets her mind to do anything, she would achieve it if she wishes to.

But if she was met with a stumbling block, all her effort or talent would not help as she would just refuse to go on further. In some aspect, she is built solely on confidence in her own abilities. She herself should be the one person who knows how good and talented she was. But at the same time she herself is the only one person who knew how weak she was.

It was his job as her Servant to motivate his Master as well? This is such a chore!

..

..

"Only you know the answer to that, Ojou-chan." Lancer went over to sit beside her and shared her view of the courtyard as he waited for a short pause before continuing.

"If it is you, Master, you can make him do anything you want, right?"

A grin to motivate her but Rin was not really in the mood to be motivated that easily as she sighed, resting her head on her knees in defeat. Her hands were over her head as if she was hiding and Lancer turned serious, this wasn't just a simple lapse of concentration, Rin was feeling really helpless.

"Lancer… am I a good Master?"

"? Of course you are a good Master… you're the best Magus here.."

"Don't flatter me anymore, Lancer… I am nowhere as talented or skilled as Saber or you think… I'm just a big klutz… I always screw up at the most important moments of my life…"

Lancer listened to Rin telling him about her mistakes and as he listened he found himself shaking his head softly. Those were not mistakes, Rin was human after all… there are times that she would be exhausted and she would make miscalculations…

Despite her thinking so, Rin is not a Heroic Spirit or some kind of Superhuman. She is simply a human magus who puts in hard work to achieve her goals and dreams.

..

..

"I lost Archer because I let down my guard… and I only became your Master because you saved me. I was supposed to have killed Kuzuki-sensei earlier… but I failed because I was not ready… and Shirou has to save me… if I haven't… if I haven't, Shirou wouldn't be in such a situation…

I'm not worthy to be your Master, Lancer… I am only a burden to you. I even got Saber injured when I didn't ran when you told me to… I'm always screwing up at the most crucial moments."

Lancer was perplexed, this was a tricky situation but as he spoke, it came to him naturally as it meant for him to say that to him in the first place.

..

..

"I never once considered you to be a burden, Master. You are only human with your faults and your virtues. I pledged loyalty to you not because of necessity, but because I feel that among all the Available masters, you were the one that deserved the most to have a Second Chance.

I lost one Master, I would not want to lose another one again… Ojou-chan you are no one's burden. If you are a burden, it is only a burden to yourself."

His mind wandered back to Bazett, his fellow Red Branch Knight and his Summoner. He has never quite understood how or why she had chosen to summon him. But for some reason he recalled that she was happy and almost expecting him to serve him.

She had once said that she would save him, but surely he had gotten it wrong? There was nothing for Bazett to save from him, his legend is complete and he has no regrets.

Yes, his end was not the most fitting for a warrior like him but he had no regrets… Not like the man who had visited him nor the King of Knights, he has no goal and wish for the Holy Grail.

..

..

"Master, why did you take part in the Holy Grail War?"

Lancer asked a question that he did not know the answer too and Rin, after hearing his words was nodding her head and musing to herself.

She herself did not know what Lancer meant by a second chance but this gave her an opportunity to ask him a question that was nagging her.

"I just want to win the Holy Grail War. If I take part in anything, I must emerge the victor… that is my way and my style."

Pumping a hand in the air, Rin seemed to regained some of her confidence as she smiled back at Lancer.

"Thank you Lancer, for saving me… Though I do not know why you did that…"

She seemed to have calmed down a little from Lancer's words and as Lancer was about to get up to leave, Rin took her chance and asked.

"Lancer, can you tell me about your true Master?"

..

..

Lancer stopped mid way as if stunned and he stood there for a few seconds as Rin waited nervously for an answer. She hoped that he would not give the same vague answer as Shirou.

Lancer knew so much about her and had gotten the measure and grasp of her in such a short time but she knew almost nothing about Lancer beside his legend.

She had found him a pervert but as she got to know him, she actually… preferred him than to Archer who was just a jerk. Lancer was a true Knight and although he has his perverse tendencies, his mind is focused on his allies and his Master.

..

..

* * *

..

So Tohsaka Rin wanted to know more about Lancer's true master. Kotomine could not be Lancer's master as it was obvious by the amount of hatred he had for him. Even if it is possible that Lancer was summoned by Kotomine, he could have ended the contract by killing Kotomine the instant he had met the master.

There must be a reason Lancer had restrained himself and allowed Kotomine to control him despite his obvious hatred of him. That and there was the way that Lancer spoke that made her wonder as well.

And if he she remember correctly, they had spent one knight in her house as well. That's right, Lancer did mention her before…

..

..

_I lost one Master, I would not want to lose another one again_

_ .._

_..  
_

Lancer definitely said that, who was the Master that he lost?

* * *

..

..

"Bazett."

"ah?"  
Lancer whispered a name to her and Rin perked up immediately almost like a kitten as she turned towards Lancer. But that same expression died down and she became thoughtful and considerate as Lancer's expression was one of pain and regret.

The same emotion that Rin felt earlier was reflected on her Servant but why does it seem so different?

"Her name was Bazett… She was the one who summoned me in the Holy Grail War. She is an Irish Mage and a Red Branch Knight as well… That was why she was able to choose me to be summoned. Or rather, she planned to summon me from the start."

Funny how that talking about her makes her image appear in his mind, he had thought that he had forgotten that stern yet womanly face peering at him hopefully as he stepped into this world.

She was a weird Magus but nonetheless for the short time that she was his Master, he had enjoyed it very much. He had asked her about how Ireland was and the outcome of the many battles that were fought after he died.

"She planned to summon you?"

"You need a catalyst or a link to a Heroic Spirit to summon one, for Bazett I believe it was the fact that she was a Red Branch Knight like me that allowed her to summon me. Do you remember any catalyst you used to summon Archer?"

"Well, I don't really know…"

RIn admitted that to Lancer who just nodded, she did not know after all… But it nary matters at this point, he was certain that he was right.

..

..

"But why would she want to summon you? Your master, Bazett… she must have really wanted to meet you then… to go to all the trouble to get a catalyst to summon you. You are really fortunate, Lancer, to have someone who thinks so highly of you."

Rin pondered on the question and gave the first answer in her mind and Lancer paused before laughing softly at the irony of that.

"Ahaha… ahaha… that's right, you might be right, Ojou-chan. She said she was happy to finally meet me… I've forgotten about that too…"

..

..

_"Nice to meet you, Cú Chulainn. Let's work together from now on!"_

_ .._

_..  
_

She had definitely said that to him. How could he have forgotten something so basic? It must have really hurt him if he had tried to forget something so simple… After all, he had prided himself in remembering all of the names of his fellow comrades who died in his campaigns.

That woman, Bazett Fraga McRemitz was a true warrior, a true member of the Red Branch Knights.

..

..

"Lancer."

Turning to look at Rin, Lancer saw the spark of determination reignited in them and he nodded in agreement. They had a fight to finish, they share a common foe, Kotomine Kirei. It might be fate that they would share a bond as odd as this but in this world, the peculiar and odd is common.

"I will try to match that woman in your eyes too."

"If it's Ojou-chan…"

"I will definitely do that. If we are not fated to meet in that manner, then I'll make myself deserving of a Servant like you, Lancer."

Pumping her fist, Rin seemed invigorated by that story and Lancer breathed easier. It'll be bad if she got pissed off after all.

"She's something special to you, Lancer… Your True Master must be something remarkable. I'll make you admit that to me too."

She smiled mischievously at him and Lancer paused for a while before he shook his head and grinned back.

"I'm sure you will, Master!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bazett is a really awesome character too =O**


	24. Deciding Their Own Paths

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 24: Deciding Their Own Paths**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: So many Pending Projects to do! R&R To motivate me to update!**

..

..

Emiya Shirou grimaced as he clutched his arm in pain. Why was this happening? He couldn't feel his right arm at all again. Was it like Rin said? That he would lose his life if he keeps pushing himself? Is this a result of the 'Projection' he did the night before?

But if he doesn't push himself, there was no way he would be of use to Saber or Rin. He had gotten lucky that night and he could have died then… but his luck had held and he was given another chance to be stronger, to be better and not to be a burden.

His stubborn pride was telling him not to give up simply because of such a small setback. He could be stronger!

..

..

"Shirou, Shirou!"

Saber was shaking him as he regained consciousness. Had he fainted from the pain?

"I-I'm alright, Saber…"

He tried to tell him but as he opened his mouth he could only give a grimace of pain as he felt the world shaking and spinning again. Curses… was this the limit?

He could feel his body burning up, the fever was returning and most worrying of all was that he could feel his magical circuit burning up all over again.

Rin was right, when she helped him 'open' that Magic circuit for use, it was always constantly 'off' and when he needed it, he would just turn it 'on' with his mind.

But now the magic circuit that had helped him so much was turning against him and running rogue by turning itself 'on' and 'off' wildly and burning his body with it.

Using magic takes a lot of concentration and energy and with it going berserk, Shirou's life was in danger if he does not keep his focus on maintaining it.

..

..

But everyone has their own limit and Shirou's ability to keep his control and concentration over the circuit was being slowly eroded second by second.

It would only be a while before he destroyed himself by losing control of that magic circuit.

"Shirou? Shirou!"

Saber was shaking the unconscious boy right now and as he did not respond, the urgency in her voice increased and she rested one hand on his forehead.

"He's burning up again. Shirou.. y-you…"

The petite girl who had never wavered in battle or had felt fear in front of monstrous enemies like Berserker trembled and seemed helpless, just like a girl of her age as she looked down at her Master.

If it was an enemy that she can meet face to face, she would not be afraid. But, this was an enemy that she cannot see or can protect Shirou from.

Fear is natural for all living things and she felt the cold finger of death touching her through Shirou.

"Rin!"

..

..

* * *

..

..

The two of them heard Saber's urgent cry and they snapped to attention before rushing over to where Saber was with the lifeless Emiya Shirou.

He was soaked with sweat and his sweatshirt was easily ripped off by Lancer who barked at Saber to get a basin of water while Rin just bent down to take his temperature and his pulse.

"That's bad, he's burning up again… I… I don't know what we can do."

"Hmmph."

Lancer scoffed just as Saber left. This was not like Rin, it wasn't like Rin at all. Haven't his Master just promised that she would match up with Bazett? If it was Bazett… wait, what would Bazett do in this situation?

The blue knight took a deep breath and urged Rin to think of anything that can help the boy. He was suffering, he could see that but the two person who was suffering the most were the two girls that was looking on helplessly as the boy fought for his life.

That stupid idiot, why did he have to try something so stupid?

..

..

"… I already knew that answer though."

"Lancer?"

"… Listen, help Saber get some more ice and lay out a bed for him. I'll fix him up."

Lancer knelt down beside the unconscious boy while Rin just looked at her in astonishment.

Shirou was suffering from something that even she can't cure, it was probably due to him overstraining his magical circuit the last night. If she, a magus, has no idea what to do, what hope was there that Lancer would know how to help him?

Even if Heroic Spirits are reborn with basic knowledge of the World and it's makings, it takes an experienced and well-read magus to know the workings of a Magic Circuit in a person's body and an even specialized one to perform surgeries to heal injuries such as this.

Lancer does not have this kind of knowledge!

..

..

But why, why did Rin felt that she should let Lancer try? It was something inside her that told her to believe in her Servant and she stood up before these thoughts even ran through her mind.

She has already made up her mind long before she even thought about what would happen if he failed her.

Tohsaka Rin just knew in her heart that Lancer would not fail her or Shirou. His pride would never allow him to break a promise and she backed off and nodded.

"Take care of him, Lancer!"

With that warning, Rin made her leave while Lancer just scratched his head and looked down at the boy placed down before him. He was groaning from pain and when he touched his right arm he could feel that it was indeed burning itself away. The various muscles in the arm were being overworked and Lancer wondered if Rin made Shirou's nerves into circuits instead?

Either way, he has to fix this mess that the boy has created himself and picking the boy up he swore softly at the man who had taught this to him.

"If I knew this was your intention, I would never have let you tell that much to me… What am I, your dog?"

Spitting out his disgust, Lancer held his arm and began the simple procedure…

..

..

* * *

..

..

"He's going to be fine."

Closing one eye as if he was uninterested, he left Shirou in Saber and Rin's care while he strode off, spear in hand and leapt to the roof. Saber knew he was standing guard over them and as she herself realized that right now she was as vulnerable as Rin due to her emotional instability, Saber bowed to Lancer as a sign of her apologies.

Acknowledging it with a curt nod and a grin, Lancer was about to disappear from sight when it was his Master's turn to stop him and she demanded him to take her with him.

"Saber, you take care of Shirou. We won't be gone for long, if you are attacked right now, escape immediately and meet up with us. Our rendezvous point will be in the Graveyard where you fought Berserker."

.

..

Tight lipped and face red, Tohsaka Rin was clearly upset but in the midst of that was a resolve that Lancer acknowledged with a grin and he lazily nodded his head while offering a hand to Rin.

"If ojou-chan agrees, we'll be on our way. I'll be your bodyguard."

Nodding to him, she allowed Lancer to carry her without any complaints and although her face was a little red as he carried her bridal style, she did not once seem embarrassed by it.

In fact it seemed to Saber and Lancer that she has accepted the fact that right now, she too was vulnerable. Perhaps even more vulnerable than she imagined and they kept quiet.

"Let's go…"

"Where to, Ojou-chan?"

"To end this, that's where we are going."

"Aye aye~"

..

..

Acknowledging her with a nod, Lancer did a bow to Saber and told her to constantly change the cloth for him till he woke up.

Shirou was much better after the 'operation' Lancer did for him and his breathing has stabilized as well. For now he was resting with an arm resting on Saber's lap.

"And Saber…"

"yes, Rin?"

"… If we don't come back, please take Shirou to the Church."

"Rin!"

But before Saber could say anything more, the blue and the red were gone…

…

…

..

* * *

..

..

"Here we are, Ojou-chan."

It took only a few moments for Rin and Lancer to reach their destination and it was the one place Lancer did not expect them to visit, at least not so soon.

It was as if, Rin was facing her own inner demons as well by walking towards it. The white building loomed bigger and bigger as they strode towards it, the cold wind blowing directly against them and Rin stopped mid-way through the courtyard.

Clenching her fists, she lowered her head and her shoulders tensed up. Did she regret coming here in a fit of rashness? Or was she just mentally preparing herself for the ordeal that she has to face?

Her flowing black hair covered her facial features and her eyes and one could not tell whether Tohsaka Rin was shaking from the cold, from fear or from anger?

But the Blue Knight that wordlessly followed her for so far knew the truth, that Tohsaka Rin was feeling all of those three emotions at the same time.

..

..

She was so cold that she felt as if she was in the middle of winter… why is she feeling such a sense of foreboding? Was she going to die here? If she was going to die here, she would at least put up a fight before she leaves.

Yeah, that's right! She'll level this whole church to the ground!

..

..

She was afraid of Shirou, she was not afraid of herself.

This was her life, she was a magus and a magus's life shall always cross path with the fate of death. Especially so when she was taking part in the Holy Grail War, she has chosen this path and there was no reason to fear it. Not when Shirou faced no fear about sacrificing himself for her.

..

No, she was beyond this.

What she was afraid is what Shirou will do if she does not make it.

Will he grieve for her? Will he even feel anything for her?

But at the least she knows one thing.

The Blue Knight beside her gives her strength just by being there with her. It is odd but with him with her, she felt that she can take on the whole world.

Was it his cocky and never-say-die attitude? Or was it the fact that he was just a fearless idiot?

Whatever the reason, Tohsaka felt happy that she had met Lancer.

..

..

And finally, she was angry for herself for trying to avoid this confrontation. It was inevitable from the start… but she had wasted so much time being attached to and teaching Shirou. If she had struck when the fire was hot, if she had the resolve and the determination to strike when they were not prepared for her, this would be avoided.

She would not have needed to be shielded by Shirou…

She would have killed Caster and her Master…

She would have killed Shinji and Rider…

..

…

Could she have done all that? She was the one behind Shirou and not the other way around.

Shirou faced up to Shinji and Rider by herself, defended her from Rider's attack and was the one who helped all the students while she just stood there.

He too was also the one who discovered who Caster and her Master was and he was the one who fought with the Master while she… just dragged her down.

..

..

"Ojou-chan."

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Rin looked up to see that she was crying, the cold wind had numbed her cheeks so she could not feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. But Lancer could, Lancer, _Cú Chulainn _could feel and know that she was crying tears that she would not let anyone else see.

These tears were for herself; they were not the same tears that she had shed when she broke down with Saber and Lancer. These tears were totally different.

"Thank you, Lancer."

These tears were for the young girl that had not moved an inch since her father died. No, since her father was murdered by the pupil he had taught for years.

This was for the girl who for the past 10 years fought to be independent under the same murderer who tried to kill her at the same time.

From this moment on, Tohsaka Rin was ready to face the harsh reality of meeting the two traitors in her life.

..

..

_If it was not for Shirou who showed her how truly weak she was and how she could change._

_If it was not for Saber who showed her that she was still alive, that she was still the young girl at heart._

_And especially if not for Lancer who was with her all the way, in this journey to build the strength and will to move on… She would not be here._

..

..

"Let's go, Lancer…"

Nodding her head, Rin smiled gratefully and flushed when Lancer placed her jacket over her shoulders and winked. He was ready, was she ready?

..

..

She was never as ready in her whole life. This was the beginning of her Grail War, the dawning of a new age, the age of Tohsaka Rin.

No longer will she be the one who was protected, she will stand by herself now… no matter how harsh the realities is, she will not give up, she will not stop fighting, she will never quit!

"Aye, Aye, Ojou-chan!"

..

..

Enough is enough, she would not want Shirou to be pulled back by her. This is her problem, her duty and her responsibility... She will End it, with her own hands!

* * *

..

..

Emiya Shirou was dreaming. He was dreaming again of a world filled with infinite swords. But this world was different from the world that he had dreamt previously.

It was endlessly sadder, more melancholic and there was a rusty hue all around him. Everywhere he looked he could see nothing but swords, some broken and some just discarded there. Like before he could recognize all of them, their histories and their all.

What is this place? This is not the place of his dreams!

..

..

No, this is not the same place… but it is similar. He could still feel the same emotions radiating around him… but it was different. This is the End of the Journey. This place has reached it's purpose and this is the result.

Gone was the figure that was waiting for him.

Gone was the sunset that told him that the journey was worth it.

Gone was the feeling of pride and instead it was filled with endless regret and loneliness.

In this world, he was the only one in this world of swords.

..

..

This was what he felt and he sat down in the middle of it and looked straight up at the sky.

The reddish, rusty hue made it difficult to see anything at all… but for an brief instance, he felt a drop of rain fall on his cheeks.

Was this world, crying?

..

..

"I would not accept this…"

For some reason, he felt mad. He felt mad and upset at this World. This is not what it wanted to be, he was sure of that. His Dream, his world of swords was different from this…

He must not be like him, he would reach the person who was waiting for him at the end of his journey.

That was what his instinct told him to do.

..

..

"…"

Odd how he could accept such an odd sight so readily.

But then again, isn't this just a dream? A dream that he would wake up from in a few seconds… so disappear, this world that I am in.

Disappear, I do not accept you… I do not accept this Ruin of what can be greater, of what that can achieve much more.

This is a reality that Emiya Shirou would never accept!

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm pushing the schedule of events earlier. Random Note: The OST is really nice =3**


	25. Of Changes Within

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 25: Changes Within**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: Real life is getting horrible right now, R&R nonetheless!**

..

..

Stepping into the church, Tohsaka Rin pulled up the sleeves that hid her Magic crest and activated it. With it she cannot lose and as she gathered the strength to fire at the first sign of anyone who dares to interfere with her. Although this is a church, no one would seek sanctuary at night over at that place.

It was as if everyone knew that the Priest here is a fake one, the whole place reeks of death and decay despite it being a holy sanctuary.

This is no Holy Sanctuary for people to seek solace from, it is a place that people find death's presence overflowing.

She had suspected long ago that this place was twisted and wrong but never had she been so sure.

..

..

"The scent of blood is in the air…"

Was he doing some sort of sacrificial ritual? She had heard of magus sacrificing people to obtain prana or to gain strength. It can be said that if Servants consume humans, they could possibly gain strength as well?

Even if she believed that Archer would not stoop so low to gain strength that way, she knew that Kirei had one thing up his sleeve.

The command seals he possessed could possibly force him to do such an act against his will.

She too had Command Seals, two of them currently and as she fingered them absentmindedly she saw movement to the right and without warning fired a Gandr shot in the general direction.

Fueled by the Magic Crest, the Gandr shot was more dense and powerful than a bullet and it literally just blasted away a portion of the wall like it was nothing.

"Who's there!"

Lancer, who had reacted by drawing his spear protectively against Rin nodded to her and they approached cautiously. If they were not in their enemy base they would have split apart by now to cover more ground.

However, Archer was a servant who specializes in ranged combat. Rin would never stand a chance if Archer fired from afar and was undetected. As Lancer has the Block Projectiles ability and quick reflexes, Lancer would be able to protect Rin from any attack if he was close enough.

..

..

Rin's reasoning was logical, they were making the first move by invading their enemies base. They have no time to prepare for an assault and from the first survey of the area, they were caught off guard and definitely knew they are here by now.

There was no barrier that she could sense but he could have just concealed it from her. What she can do is to be cautious.

Although Lancer is the fastest servant, Rin could still cover his disadvantage of fighting in close range by supplementing him with her range spells.

It is not the best of plans but if they could flush out either Archer or his Master, they would win. Their defense shall not be compromised… Once they show themselves, Lancer's Noble Phantasm would end everything.

..

..

"Yes, end everything…"

But as they approached the area cautiously they could see that it was not a human who made that sound, it was simply a stray dog. It was killed by Rin's shot and it seemed like an omen for Lancer who swallowed and shook his head.

"Don't let them get to your head, Master."

"I won't, you too Lancer."

She placed a hand on his and squeezed his, something which made her blush at how bold she was and even Lancer seemed a little perturbed by it as he tried to shake it off.

"It is a ploy to get us agitated and for us to separate, we are a team together, Lancer."

"Course we are, Ojou-chan, nothing can get past us~"

..

..

Although the both of them seemed calm, the two of them were actually tensed and waiting for something to happen, something, anything!

The suspense was getting on their nerves as it was difficult to keep ones guard on all the time in such a suspicious location. Every corner seems to have an enemy hiding and every movement made them turn to that direction.

It was a nerve racking experience.

..

..

But the more surprising thing was how Tohsaka Rin, a normal human magus could cope with such stressful situations alongside with Lancer. Lancer was a heroic spirit and as one he has faced many tense moments like this before.

Every move can be a fatal one, every second could be one's last. It was a fight for life and death and in the face of all this, Tohsaka Rin was unmoved and doing what she does best, analyzing and asking questions to help Lancer gauge their current situation.

..

..

He was proud of his Master, she has indeed tossed away her weaker self and got stronger in the process. Right now they are unbeatable!

* * *

..

..

"Ugh… S-saber?"

Scratching his head as he slowly woke up, Emiya Shirou clutched his right arm but to his surprise the pain was gone. Instead it was replaced by what felt to be pins and needles, his arm had recovered and his spirits rose.

"Shirou!"

With traces of tears in her eyes, Saber hugged the surprise Shirou with all of her might. It has been half an hour and that half an hour was the longest half an hour she has ever faced in her life.

It was fortunate that he could recover quickly as all the bruises that she had inflicted on him were all gone. She would never have forgiven herself if the last thing that Shirou faced was the blunt end of her bokken on his face.

But it was alright now, Shirou is fine and well! There was no need to panic!

Her heartbeat recovering to normal, Saber released Shirou and immediately thereafter felt her face heat up in embarrassment as well. But she carried herself well by coughing and resting her head on his forehead to ascertain his temperature was back to normal.

"Good, your fever is receding as well."

She smiled to hide her awkwardness when Shirou flushed red as well before pushing her away.

..

..

"I'm fine, really, Saber!"

"That was what you told us yesterday, Shirou. Me and Rin were very worried about you when you collapsed. I will take no more excuses, you will rest today and not partake in any activity besides resting."

Remembering how mad she was earlier, Saber placed an ultimatum on him when she reached for her invisible sword and slammed it, the metal sound ringing around the dojo as she glared at him.

"…"

Shirou seemed undecided and she decided to make his answer for him forcefully.

"No buts, there is no room for negotiation this round, Shirou."

..

..

She was thankful for him getting stronger and she was proud that he has the determination of a true warrior. But true warriors do not push pass their limits nor do they take unnecessary risks. There was a line that Saber would never cross unless she has no other options in her hands.

She had only one life, why does Shirou not understand that?

..

..

_… Wait, when was she every worried about herself? Was she not…_

_Worried about her country and the regrets that she had?_

_Why has she changed?_

..

..

Seeing the blood drain from Saber's face, Shirou mistook it for the worst and grabbed her by the shoulders as he sprung out of bed.

"Saber, what's wrong? Did something happen? Where's Tohsaka? Where's Lancer? Saber?"

She was definitely behaving oddly and as Shirou shook the pale girl, he looked around for any trace of that Model Student that she knew so well.

Knowing her, she would be the one who had helped him with his injury and was now sighing in one corner while shaking her head at her worthlessness.

However, the red clothed and blooded magus was nowhere to be found around them. Did she make some bargain with someone to cure him?

Various unsettling thoughts went through his mind just when Saber recovered herself and with a dignified cough, excused herself from Shirou's grasp and embrace.

"Shirou, Rin… went out for a moment. I do not know why they went out… but Lancer was the one who cured your… mishap."

Tilting her head, she looked at him and in a heartbeat knew what he was thinking and immediately tried to stop him.

..

..

"No! Shirou you will NOT attempt to follow Rin! That is suicidal, you have not recovered and you would only be a burden to them."

She had to steel her heart against his reasoning. She knew deep inside that Rin could have abandoned them after this encounter or has gone and get revenge on Caster.

Saber believed she knew Rin well but even she was perplexed by why she left in such a hurry. But she knew one thing, when Rin set her mind to do something, she would either succeed or die trying…

Twice this has happened and fortunately both times she was saved by someone else before she could be killed.

Thus she had to discourage Shirou from trying to follow her.

..

..

"No, I will not leave your side to try and find her. My duty is to be your shield, I will not leave you unprotected while you are so vulnerable. Rin has Lancer, Lancer is a capable person and is more than able to protect Rin."

She anticipated his next move and countered it easily before he could make an argument. But the truth was that she was not convinced that even Lancer, with his fatal Noble Phantasm could get pass both Assassin and Caster without some injuries or casualties…

However, this was no time to highlight that fact.

..

..

"She might need us, Saber! If you won't leave my side, why not we go together!"

Saber expected that and she countered flawlessly with a frustrated expression on her face.

"Do not be foolish! That will get the both of us killed along with Rin and Lancer if you were to be involved. I will not conceal that fact from you that you are a burden to us in your current state, Shirou!"  
She did not wish to hurt his feelings but that was indeed the truth. As he was now, Emiya Shirou was nothing more than a burden.

Yes, he could be brave and he could try his best. But facing opponents like Kuzuki-sensei and Servants, Emiya Shirou was could do nothing to save himself, much less save Rin or Saber or Lancer.

He was just a burden…

..

..

* * *

There was a brief awkward silence between the two of them and she knew the damage was done when Shirou clenched his fist and slammed it on the wooden floor beside them.

She had hurt him and he knew his pride was the one that suffered the most despite the many injuries he had sustained. Saber knew that if Shirou was to choose between himself and her, he would choose to save Saber and give up his own life.

That was a fact and by calling him a burden, she had nailed the one part of Emiya Shirou that she did not want to hurt. He was proud yes but he was proud of what he tried to accomplish and what he believed in.

..

..

He wanted to save people, save everyone and to spare them from the fate of being sacrificed in this Grail War.

To call him a burden would be just telling him that his efforts in taking part in this Grail War was to simply add more victims to the eventual death count.

It was like an arrow through his heart and Saber lowered her head.

She should not have said that, that was not what she meant… but like she had said, the Damage was already done.

..

..

"Am I, really… a burden?"

Shirou asked softly as Saber just looked away from him. He was not a burden, it was his cheerfulness and determination to win that allowed her to face each day with hope in her heart.

She wanted to win the Grail War but each atrocity after another had made her lose hope in gaining the Grail. But as long as Emiya Shirou did not give up, she did not want to give up either.

His wish was odd and it is perhaps unachievable… but he has a wish still.

..

..

Unlike her, who after meeting Shirou, had found her beliefs shaken to the core. She was beginning to enjoy life here just like what Lancer had said.

Was her purpose not to get the Holy Grail? Why was she feeling that each everyday was a new beginning for her? She was thankful for Shirou and Rin for… for being fellow companions.

But perhaps only Lancer can understand the change in her heart. She… she no longer wished to just live for her country. She had done whatever she can do then…

Yes, there was regrets, lingering regrets and 'what if's in her mind.

But more than that, she wanted to experience more. She wanted to see this boy's dream, his dream of saving everyone, to be a Hero.

..

..

"No you… are not. You might be weak… but truly, you are not a burden. I apologized if I sounded so harsh before, Shirou."

Her tone softened and although Shirou was surprised, he still laughed softly to himself.

"Even if I'm a burden, Saber… will you still by my Servant?"

"It is a Knight's Honor, Shirou. I will be your sword and shield as long as you do not give up."

"Then it's a promise. I will not be a Burden to you and to Tohsaka anymore."

"I said it before, you, Emiya Shirou will never be one."

..

..

Saber spoke so resolutely, she has no doubt that this boy will never let her down, he is too proud and strong for that. If there would be a time for her to be saved, this boy will save her.

Is that the reason why she is happy here? Is this the reason why she has lesser regrets than she had began with? The image and the burden of her country is fading, getting smaller in her heart while the time spent here is filling her heart with warmth.

For the first time in a long time, the King of Knights was content despite the current situation and perhaps…

Perhaps the foreign feeling inside her, the forbidden emotion that she had banished in her past life is reappearing to reward and torment her?

..

..

* * *

.

..

"Lancer?"

Gripping his arm, Tohsaka Rin looked at him with fear in her eyes. This was not fear of dying, oh no. It was the fear of facing something unexpected that made his Master so nervous.

Neither of them had expected this, this was probably a good thing but they two of them did not feel that way.

Stepping into the blood stained room, Rin clutched Lancer closer to her and the Blue Knight did not push her away. Even for a battle-trained warrior like him, the stench and the scene made him sick.

Who could do… such a thing?

"… Promise me something."

She swallowed as she raised her arm to cast a spell, this was probably a trap… something was definitely up and Lancer raised his spear protectively as well and shielded the young magus with his body.

If he could not dodge or parry whatever is coming, at least he will use his body to guard his Master.

"Sure, Ojou-chan~"

..

..

He tried to sound optimistic for his Master but that optimism just echoed around the hallway and made it even more desperate.

"Tell me what did Bazett use to summon you."

"Why ask that at this time?"

"If we meet again, I would want to summon you personally, by myself… Lancer."

A brave smile from the girl… no, the woman behind him raising her arm and ready to fight and Lancer grinned.

If it's her, he'll die with no regrets!

"Aye aye~ Sure thing~"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh Noes! Cliff Hanger!**


	26. A Lurking Danger

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 27: A Lurking Danger**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: I apologize in advance for so many cliff hangers, I wish to show the changes in Shirou's and Rin's mentality as well as Lancer's and Saber's as well in a gradual basis...**

..

..

It had to be a while before Tohsaka Rin returned and before , Saber and Shirou spent time together just resting. Saber was always on vigil and she had abandoned the casual clothes that she was so fond of and instead was standing guard by the room, armor ready and sword in hand.

Although she claimed that it was for her safety, she slowly scooted closer and closer to Shirou. Her excuse was to better protect him but it ended with Saber sitting with Shirou's head resting on her lap.

Shirou had no idea how it ended being this way, but he remembered something along the lines of:

_"Your pillow is not fluffy enough, Shirou. That is why you could not rest."_

_.._

_..  
_

But in fact it was Saber's close proximity that was making him nervous. Who wouldn't be when faced with such a gorgeous girl and he tried not to move too much as Saber fell asleep a few moments after getting into position.

She must be tired, the shock and the stress from his collapse must have weakened her or made her unaware how tired she was. Either way, it was a good chance for him to get up and stretch.

His limbs felt better, much better and it seemed that for now at least, the magic circuit was behaving itself. Lancer must have some expertise in similar injuries as he recovered remarkably fast. Was his supernatural healing ability helping as well?

He did heal faster if Saber was in close proximity with him, perhaps it was like Rin said, Saber is a special servant that can grant him that ability?

..

..

In any case, they had rested enough for the day and the whole morning was wasted on him. He must make up for it somehow and Emiya Shirou slowly got up to avoid waking Saber and wandered off to the place he knew the best, the kitchen.

He knew having good food would cheer Saber up and makes wonders for Lancer's attitude. That is the same for Rin too and he wanted to see how much his arm had recovered.

Swinging his arm around in an arc, it felt fine and although a little week and feeble, it would do to help him cook.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Without a heed to his own safety and only concerned with the well-being of others, Emiya Shirou continued with his cooking and went out pursuing his own ideal.

Even if he himself is not conscious of that…

..

..

* * *

..

..

The smell of blood was overpowering, she had not imagined there would be so much blood or ever imagined that she would be exposed to so much blood.

His final struggles must be painful and agonizing from how much blood was left behind…

She could hardly believe that anyone would still be alive after losing all this blood.

Right beside her, Tohsaka Rin, was Lancer who was bearing the same grim expression.

The entire alter and room was soaked with blood, human's blood and there were signs of a struggle evident in the walls.

The presence of prana floating in the air, coalescing back to the earth was strong too… that spoke plenty about who fought here.

It was a battle between magus and a victor and loser was decided in this encounter. Someone had definitely died in this place… a sacrifice of the Holy Grail War.

..

..

"… Who did this?"

"Who else could use magic in such a careless manner? It must be that woman…"

But it was not a match that was fought by Tohsaka Rin or Lancer, they bore witness to only the carnage and the defeat of another Magus.

That magus is Kotomine Kirei, he likely perished in that encounter with Caster. Even if Kotomine was her master, he was not as powerful as her or as talented.

That much she was sure about and that was one of the reasons that Rin was confident in confronting him.

But it seems that Caster had calculated as well and played her hand before she did.

This was not a victory, it felt hollow… like what she wanted as taken away from her but at the same time, she was relieved that she did not have to kill him.

She had made the decision and has hardened her resolve to kill him, to avenge her father and to remedy her error from before.

But now… she would not have to test that resolve and it made her limbs go weak.

..

..

"Oi! Ojou-chan!"

Noticing her collapse, Lancer grabbed her before she fell and helped her to stand again. He was concerned about her and she was thankful and grateful at the same time… If not for him, she would have no doubt failed or be killed by now.

"Oi, are you okay? Is it the blood? Say something!"

"I-I'm alright… it's not the blood. If it's blood, we women see that all the time."

How embarrassing to admit that but it seems that humor worked well and Lancer grinned and shook his head.

"The trials and tribulations of a women eh? Next you'll say that men don't get it…"

"you've been watching too much television, Lancer…"

She managed a weak smile and as she calmed herself down, Rin felt relieve overtaking her system. It felt odd that she would feel relieve when surrounded by nothing short of a horror show.

..

..

The floor, the walls were stained with blood. The many benches that once stood there was blasted to splinters and the alter itself was lying shattered on the floor in pieces.

Then, there trail of blood leaving the altar to the confession room…

They had checked it before, no traces of a body could be seen… but at the same time there was a large scorch mark where the trail ended.

Caster probably… got rid of the body after getting rid of Archer.

..

..

Odd that her heart broke when she considered that Archer was now possibly dead…

Angry that she felt disappointed for not avenging her father…

And most importantly, a nagging question that asked her whether she would ever be able to make that same resolve again?

Would she be able to kill someone with her own hands after seeing the aftermath…

So many conflicting emotions in this disgusting and repulsive church and she held Lancer's hands who seemed to read her mind and nodded.

"Reminds me of my fallen comrades anyway…"

Carrying her, the Blue Knight whisked the Red magus away from the place of death to the clean and fresh winter air.

..

..

But as they left, Rin asked a question that the Blue Knight was unable to answer, at least immediately as they sped through the town back to their base.

"Is it all over, Lancer?"

"…"

The Blue Knight tried a few times to answer but in the end, as they landed on their base, Bazett's home, he was only to able to state the obvious.

"No, it's just getting started…"

* * *

..

..

On why she left Emiya Shirou, the answer was obvious…

She was getting complacent… she was getting weaker, comfortable and lazier being with him. She, Tohsaka Rin was never a person that was very talented.

Yes, she was talented as a magus but besides that she was only an average student. Only by working hard can she maintain her high grades as well as her image in school.

But in reality, Tohsaka Rin is quite a lazy person… if it was not for her image, she would rather rest and laze around just like any other ordinary girl.

Why does she need to do 50 pushups a day? It is really too much!

But that was her routine and her daily life and slowly she got accustomed to it.

But all that changed when she moved in with Emiya Shirou. She was glad that he was there to help her, it helped her feel more secure and more at ease knowing she can teach Shirou to be a better magus.

..

..

She did not want him to die with regrets even if she could one day be the person to kill him.

Yet, upon her stay at his house… she became undisciplined… she was unable to focus on her routine. More of her time was dedicated to him and Saber… it was a nice feeling, but that made her a burden as well.

She was supposed to be perfect, she was supposed to be his Mentor, his teacher in magic.

..

..

But all she turned out to be was a coward, happy to be shielded from the harsh realities of life by running away from the fight.

Yes, she was running away from the fight by hiding in Shirou's house. That was the reason why he was targeted twice in a row, why his house was so easily discovered…

She had gotten complacent thinking that as Shirou's has his own defenses, she would be safe there and did not practice her own magic or even prepared herself for a surprise attack.

..

..

The surprise attack on the Church has made it even clearer to her that she must get stronger, she must get the old state of readiness back.

She cannot just rely on Shirou to defend her, if she did that… she would simply be a burden to him.

..

..

That was her sworn promise as she entered the room of Bazett Fraga McRemitz with Lancer behind her.

* * *

..

..

"What is taking her so long?"

Emiya Shirou asked himself as he finished preparing lunch by himself. Saber was still resting by herself in the room in the sitting position and he had taken time to put a blanket over her in fear of her catching a fever.

Sitting beside Saber, he waited patiently for the Hot blooded Red Magus to return, the unease in his heart growing bit by bit as the minutes ticked by…

Was she not coming back? Did something happen to her?

Did she… went off to fight Caster by herself?

All those thoughts made it hard for him to concentrate and in the end he decided to train again and that was how Saber found him as she finally woke up.

..

..

"S-shirou…"

Blinking the sandman's sand away from her eyes, Saber sat up awake and gaped at Shirou practicing his swordplay in the yard.

Holding two smaller makeshift weapons, two metal pipes that he had reinforced earlier, Shirou was so deeply engrossed in his practice he did not even hear Saber's cry for him to stop but as she watched him fluidly executing his moves, she turned silent and instead watched him instead.

The sweat glistening and flowing down his neck and down his arms showed how long and hard he had practiced. Saber herself was an admirer of hard work and his determination made her unable to make him to stop after all.

It was a beautiful swordplay, something that she would not be able to replicate as it was not suited for her.

But it was suited for him, for Emiya Shirou it was the best and perhaps only style that he could do.

..

..

And she knew where she had seen this sword style before… from a person very close to the two of them.

But that, she must not tell Shirou for fear of him being mad at her. If he knew, everything would change… she was certain of that.

At the same time, she could feel in her heart that perhaps she was right before, the dormant emotions that she had suppressed for so long… was perhaps stirring to life.

* * *

..

..

"Is it alright, Master?"

It was not that Lancer was bored or that Lancer was fed up with his stay here. It was strangely comforting to be in this place again, somehow he felt like he was in a home away from home being in this place.

He could almost swear that he feel Bazett's presence was here with him and although he had let her down at the last moment, he would win the war in her behalf.

"I will show you what a great Servant you have summoned…. Master…"  
Although a part of himself said that it was betraying her for accepting Rin as his master, he shrugged it off after a moment's of silence.

"I let you down once… please don't let me fail again… I'll fight for the life that you wish to live, so stay with me… Bazett…"

It was perhaps little comfort to the Irish Magus who lost her life because he was not quick enough to save her, but at least… he could feel that he could start making his amends now.

There was no time for regrets; the time for regrets is all pass. Even his new Master knew that and he straightened his back and with wave of his hands, placed his cape on the bed where Bazett would rest in.

It was a cape that he donned on his way to battle and it was his last offering to the Master who brought him here. A Master he would never forget.

Now for the other Master, the hot-blooded but adorable Master…

..

..

* * *

..

..

"I'm almost done, Lancer."

She had to get ready too, there might be no time if Caster launched a surprise attack at Shirou and Saber. They might be able to hold their ground if Shirou was fighting fit but with Shirou injured, they would have to flee.

She has to be ready… to kill her as well. Even if she did not wish to kill, to injure or to see sacrifices… She would fight, for the ones that she loved and cherished…

"Why did you come here anyway? Isn't your home better suited for making a base?"

"Mm? Didn't I tell you? I'm here to pick up some books… I think Bazett-san would want me to know more about you, Lancer…"

Tohsaka Rin seemed embarrassed as well as she hid the books behind him as he approached. But Lancer just gave him space and shook his head.

"Mm mm~ I didn't know you were so fascinated by me yo, Ojou-chan! Did you finally fall prey to my charms? Too bad, I'd prefer your sister more."

He grinned but was a little taken aback when Rin did not chew him out like she would usually did, instead she went thoughtful and started walking towards him.

"O-Ojou-chan?"

..

..

Finding that situation very odd, Lancer backed away from the girl as she advanced towards him, the books she was holding pressed against her chest as she came closer and closer to him.

"You stupid idiot! Why did you not mention that before?"

"w-wait what? My Charm?"

As Rin facefalmed and then subsequently slammed the book into his chest for good manner, she took off in a run out of the home and into the streets.

"My sister she… is a magus too!"

"Oh sh-"

The resulting expletives from Lancer was enough to cause Rin to smack him in the head again as he carried her Master and dashed towards another direction.

"Hurry, Lancer!"

"D-Don't worry, Ojou-chan… she'll be fine!"

Trying to be reassuring to her, Rin only felt more unease when she remembered that there was another person that might be waiting for him.

..

"I… wonder if Shirou is still waiting for us…"

"… Probably, that kid is like a cockroach, he won't die so easily."

"Mm… Mm… That's so true, Lancer!"

Laughing in satisfaction, she nevertheless gripped the Blue Knight tighter to reassure herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I might involve Sakura in some way as well**


	27. Finding a New Dream

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 28: Finding a New Dream**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oddly i'm writing serious stuff here and carefree stuff in my other fics.. R&R if you will~**

..

..

With her heart thumping in her chest, Rin held with baited breath as they landed near the Matou Estate. From what Lancer had said, she was worried for her sister, Matou Sakura.

As she was a magus as well, a fact that was lost on the clueless Emiya Shirou, Rin feared for her life. If Kotomine is ambushed and thus killed, it might be possible for Caster to attack and kill Sakura as well for being a magus in connection to a Servant.

..

..

"… that reminds me, did you check whether Shinji lived? I didn't see his body at the Church. He should have seek solace at the church… did he run away before Kotomine was attacked?"

Asking a sudden question, Rin looked at Lancer who simply shrugged and commented.

"Why do you worry about such a worm? He should just stay dead. Maybe Caster just burned his body away as well."

Shaking his head, Lancer looked at Rin who after a moment of contemplation, nodded her head as well.

"Yes, that is true… with him gone, Sakura should be happier as well."

Sighing, she took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell of the estate.

"Eh? Are you going in just like that?"

"How else are we going to check on Sakura? Before you offer any help, I wouldn't want a pervert like you to go peeping around Sakura's room."

"tsk…"

"I know you by now, Lancer… don't try to try anything funny on my watch."

Rin closed one eye and confidently crossed her arm as she smirked at Lancer, who simply groaned and then grinned immediately after.

"Glad that you know, Master!"

..

..

..

..

"Yes? Ah, Tohsaka-senpai."

It was Sakura who answered the door and Rin breathed a sigh of relief as she seemed alright, even if she looked a little bit tired as she greeted them.

"Is something the matter?"

She tried to smile back at them but it was obviously forced as the shadows below her eyes were showing just from being exposed in the sunlight.

"I was just checking up on you… Are you alright, Sakura?"

Catching her arm in reply, Rin checked her pulse for irregularity while Lancer watched from the sides. Without warning, he had changed into his casual clothes and was looking at them with great interest.

"Yes… yes I am, Tohsaka-senpai. I'm alright, why do you ask? Is there… something wrong with Senpai?"

Even in this situation, she was still worried about Shirou? This girl… must really be infatuated with him.

..

.

"She looks really tired… Ojou-chan. Why not let her take a rest?"

Popping up beside Rin, Lancer grinned as she pointed at Sakura, causing Rin to slap his finger away and to stare daggers at him.

_"Stay off my Sister"_

That was the obvious signal and Lancer grinned as Sakura looked from her to him nervously, was she nervous of him?

"Ano, Lancer-san, desuka?"

She asked him as he nodded and grinned, taking the opportunity to rest his hands over Rin's shoulder despite her discomfort and the subsequent stomping of his leg. Grimacing he replied Sakura as best as he could with Rin's abuse continuing.

"Yes, that's me. You look really tired little lady, why don't you take a break?"

He flashed a winning smile even as Sakura managed to smile timidly back.

"Ah.. Tohsaka-senpai… is Lancer-san… in a relationship with you? You two seems to get along very well."

..

..

The world froze and it was Rin's turn to look like she was sucker punched and although Lancer tried to grin normally, he felt a sinking feeling that he would soon be in a world of hurt.

"Ah, not really… but something like that."

Blushing red, Rin looked away even as Lancer's jaw dropped and it took him a few seconds to recover from that pass when he just looked away, unsure what to say in fear of angering Rin again.

"As a matter of fact, he's something like a servant to me, isn't that right, Lancer?"

She grinned happily and Lancer relaxed, feeling a bit happier and strangely disappointed as Rin winked at him and he nodded in resignation.

"Aye aye, that's why I call her Ojou-chan yo, Little Lady."

Grinning, they noticed that Sakura was acting a little odd after what they had said and the two of them leaned closer to her, causing her to panic a little.

"Ah, no… nothing is wrong… I just… thought I heard something odd."

She smiled again and bowed.

..

..

"But Thank you for your concern, Tohsaka-senpai, Lancer-san. I am fine, the house is in an uproar as Shinji-Nii-san has gone missing… but we informed the Police and they are searching for him now."

"Oh…"

So Lancer's hunch was right, he might have been burned away by Caster if he still can't be found.

"Cheer up, Sakura… he'll be found soon."

Comforting her, Rin was unsure as to what to say next but Lancer came to her rescue by winking and grinning at her.

"If you need any help, you know where to go eh? If you don't rest, you won't be able to welcome him home when he does come back."

Rin looked back at the Blue Knight who just grinned and pushed her to make her do the same.

".. Mmm… that's right, if you need help, just give us a call."

"…"

..

..

Sakura paused, as if not believing that this was happening but after a while, she too smiled and shook Rin's offered hand.

"Thank you, Tohsaka Senpai… you and Lancer-san, is so very kind to me."

It seems that Sakura has calmed down much more and was more energetic.

"I'll be going in to take a small rest now, if you will excuse me, Tohsaka-senpai, Lancer-san."

She bowed to the two of them at the gate and they returned the greeting in turn.

"Mm, we'll see you soon again, Sakura."

"Bye now, Young lady."

..

..

Lancer was the first to move and he was surprised when Sakura pulled Rin to the side to whisper to her.

_"Tohsaka-senpai… Lancer-san is really kind to you. He is a good person."_

_"W-what are you saying, Sakura? He's just my servant!"_

_"I know… but… it can be something more right?"_

_"EHHH!"_

_ .._

_..  
_

Noticing that those two ladies were enjoying themselves, at least Sakura was, Lancer did not want to eavesdrop and waited for the two of them patiently, wondering what the other two were up to.

* * *

..

..

"Ngh…"

"Are you feeling better, Shirou? You exerted yourself so much…"

Saber sighed as she helped to rub the medical ointment on her stubborn Master, it would work better if Shirou rested but he was stubborn enough to continue training.

The lunch is getting cold and they had to eat their own portions and leave the rest in the fridge as they waited for Rin and Lancer to return.

No news is good news, that was what Saber believed and although she felt that she was getting lax, she knew that her magical energy was slowly replenishing due to the rest she was getting, even if it was a little and they would be able to escape and to fight if necessary.

With Shirou mentally and perhaps physically ready to assist her, she felt confident that even if they were attacked, as long as they have some warning of the attack, they would be able to make it.

"Yes I'm alright now, thanks Saber."

Shirou smiled as he wiped off the sweat that he had accumulated. The sky was overcast, it was going to rain soon and he could not help but feel a little worried about Tohsaka and Lancer, surely they would have returned by now.

"Do you think, Tohsaka would send a message if she was in trouble?"

..

..

Saber considered that question, it was possibly that she would send for help. But would she, seeing how her pride was important to her.

"… I don't know, Shirou… she might. Or she might not. Let's just wait and see… if something is terribly wrong, she'll surely send a message."

That was what she hoped at least, she just hoped that message was not her last

"No news is always good news, what she is encountering might not need our assistance yet."

Or she could have been unable to send one by now…

Brushing away those thoughts, Saber fell silent as out of the blue, the sky cave in and a heavy downpour started.

..

..

"… Shirou."

After a brief silence between them in which Shirou just stared at his own hands, Saber wondered if his injuries were acting up again and placed one hand on his shoulder to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, Saber… I'm just… wondering… if it comes to it… will I kill anyone. I didn't kill Shinji even if I said I would… I wanted to save everyone, even him… is that wrong, Saber?"

The young man's dream was placed in front of him and in her hands. She felt it was bad of him to ask that way but Saber knew that only she could possibly answer for him in this point.

Only she, who has linked to his dreams can answer it.

"That is not wrong, Shirou. If that is your wish, it is admirable to chase after it. Even if it may seem impossible and stupid, you chasing it is never wrong. But…"

But she has to tell him that.

"But if you are dead, you can't chase the dream, Shirou… unless… you die while pursuing it…"

There, she said it… and her mouth went dry when Shirou just gave a bitter-sweet smile that seemed to tell her that: "If that's it, I don't mind."

"Shirou!"

..

..

Just as she was about to warn him again, another figured stopped her and that figure was one that was running in from the rain but now, after hearing his words, stopped and just… glared at him.

"Is that it? IS THAT IT?"

It was Tohsaka Rin and from the looks of it, she was not happy.

* * *

..

..

"Tohsaka…"

Shirou was relieved at seeing her and got up to greet her just when she fumed towards him and then just as easy as that, slapped him in the face.

"!"

The sound of the slap could visibly be heard even in the downpour and as Shirou touched his cheek in pain or shock, Rin glared at him, a mixture of sadness, disbelief and pain in her eyes even as she endured the downpour.

The rain was running down her face, soaking her raven black hair into a mess and staining her once crimson clothes to a deeper more melancholic red and making her looking oddly pathetic.

However, even with that, it was obvious that Rin has the upper hand over Shirou nonetheless as she lashed out at the hapless Shirou.

She was mad, Tohsaka Rin was mad and she repeatedly told Shirou that he was a fool, a damned fool and Shirou was unable to reply her, or he did not choose to reply at all.

..

..

"Don't you get it, Shirou? Why are you still so intent in that ideal of yours? You're not a hero! Even if you want to be a Hero, you can't save everyone if you can't even save yourself! Wake up, Shirou!"

Rin was not pleading with Shirou, she was telling him to wake up, to wake up from this foolish dream of his. Of a dream that can't possibly be true.

Saber and Lancer on the other hand just looked on at the two Masters with depressed expressions; Lancer with one of resignation and Saber one of avoidance.

The former was expressing silent protest at her choice of words and timing while the latter was unable to help either the two of them.

"Even so…"

"Even so… you still want to do it? Shirou…"

Shaking her head, Rin laughed out loud, a laugh that was not displaying happiness but of rude shock, of her surprise and her disbelief at such a stubborn man.

One can even claim that laugh was not from the real Tohsaka Rin as she almost collapsed till Lancer caught her and let her stand up to meet him again.

..

..

"You're really an idiot! Why… don't you see how hard I am trying to be stronger, to be better to achieve my goals? Can't… can't you see?

Can't you too… wake up from your delusion, from your own comfort zone… don't you know, that choosing to die or allowing yourself to die in another person's stead, is just cowardice?"

Finally a response from Shirou as he turned his eyes up to see the red-blooded magus swing heavily in his chest and catching him full on.

"Ugh!"

..

..

It was a solid punch that knocked all the wind out of Shirou and when he recovered he could hear Saber's voice calling out to him repeatedly.

"Shirou! Shirou!"

"U-ugh.. Saber?"

In front of him and still standing strong in the heavy downpour was the Blue Knight and his Master, the Red Magus Tohsaka Rin and she was still standing stoically and strong despite the tears that was flowing from her eyes.

Why did he know that those were tears? Can't they be rain as well? But Shirou knew that they were tears and those tears were shed for him and he felt guilty immediately.

The defeated boy, sitting down in the mud stared up at the Proud Magus who seemed to have the power of the setting sun behind her was unable to say a word as she announced to him.

"I will make you understand, how to cherish your life, Emiya Shirou. This is a promise! A Magus's Promise!"

And with that, the red magus disappeared again out of sight… and the boy just fell back into silence as he clutched his hand. That image would surely be burned into his mind forever…

One that symbolized the small change in his heart.

* * *

..

..

"…"

The Blue Knight listened to the Red Magus as she cried in her own room. He was guarding the house and although Rin did not say that he must leave her alone, he did want to spare her the embarrassment of letting him comfort her.

She was a proud woman and letting her tears show was probably a very embarrassing event. But he knew that those tears were not tears of weakness or of fear. They were tears of sadness, the inner Rin that had lost it when the boy had said those heartless words.

Those two, probably desired one another.

..

..

But each of them has their own barriers to overcome for them to accept one another. That is what Lancer believed and for now, all he can do is to listen to his Master ask him repeatedly.

"Why can't he understand, Lancer? Why can't he understand… that he is the one… who taught me to move on? And he… still refuses to leave that silly ideal behind him? Can't he understand that if he dies, he loses everything and even the minute chance that he could save himself and the others is lost? Why, Lancer, why?"

Even if she asked him, Lancer could not possibly told her the right answer.

..

..

Was Emiya Shirou prepared to die? Did Emiya Shirou had anything to lose?

He probably truly had nothing to lose… what if he found something precious… and thus have doubts about dying?

..

..

Even with that solution and answer to Rin's question, the Blue Knight kept quiet as she continued to ask her from the confines of her room.

Even now, he was sure that she was thinking furiously, to find her own solution. That is the Tohsaka Rin she knew and she would deliver.

Unlike the boy, lost in his own little way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now we are talking, more action next chapter!**


	28. Of A Brief Reprieve

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 29: Of a Brief Reprieve**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorrie for taking so long... I was more interested in writing for my other fic. but i got my grove back =) R&R please!**

**..**

**..  
**

She had decided on this on a whim, her declaration for him to begin loving himself was made on an impulse but the more she thought about it, perhaps it is the right thing.

Shirou might not know how to treasure himself because he has never enjoyed himself. Honestly, as Tohsaka Rin slowly try to recall the times she spent with Shirou, she realized that he has not once really smiled or enjoyed himself.

Even if it was a short time, they had gone through life and death situations together. Surely anyone would be close to someone who was with another person if they survived a gunfight.

Only their fights were worst than gunfights, one hit and it was all over for them.

Such was Tohsaka Rin's plan as she finally calmed down and was resting by herself in her bed, her thoughts filled with the time she spent with Emiya Shirou, Saber and Lancer.

All three of them had without a doubt, became important to her. More than allies, they had became her close friends… perhaps even more.

All of them, not just Emiya Shirou and without him noticing, he became the glue that held the group together.

..

..

He was Saber's Master, the student of Lancer and to her, a reliable partner. Without Emiya Shirou in the core of everything, this group would no doubt fall apart and she could not even begin to imagine how they would fare if Emiya Shirou was to sacrifice himself in the midst of battle.

No doubt the battle would not turn in their tide and she rolled over in bed again.

"Let's make him enjoy life more… that's right… I guess there is really no other choice."

It is embarrassing, but perhaps it would be alright to take a small reprieve for now. Caster would need time to prepare for another assault, that was a fierce fire fight and if they were all out of the base, she would have to attack them in broad daylight. Even Kuzuki-sensei wouldn't allow that.

It was alright, just for one day to soothe all of their nerves… right?

..

..

* * *

..

..

"…"

Saber just sat beside the boy known as Emiya Shirou while helping him dry his hair of. The boy had not retreated from the rain ever since Tohsaka Rin had ran away from the house they shared together.

He had just gone on blankly staring at his right arm before returning to life and grabbing the abandoned steel rods and continued on training. She could see in his eyes that he was shaken by what Rin had said.

Somehow, Rin had the power to influence this boy to change his way of thinking and his actions, something Saber never could do.

He was stubborn yes but like they say, even the hardest object could be molded with a little bit of fire.

Was Tohsaka Rin the fire that can change Shirou?

It made her heart hurt to consider that but if she wants the best for Shirou, perhaps it was alright that Rin is the one. It made her feel bad but it seems it was alright if the person was Rin.

After all, she knew that Rin cared for him as well… and if she could help steer that stubborn boy to the right path, she has no regrets… well, no regrets that can't be gotten over with the passing of time.

"That's enough Shirou… that's enough."

..

..

She wanted so badly to hug him and beg him to stop, but as Saber has her own pride, she knew Shirou has his own pride as well.

The stubbornness was just a reflection of how hard he wishes to deny Tohsaka and to continue with his own path, the selfish dream he had.

..

..

_The Dream where he can save Everyone._

_ .._

_..  
_

It is not a dream, it is simply an ideal, a foolish wish and a miracle like that cannot… ever happen.

Not as long as they remain human or when they can't use true Magic. Magic is something that makes the impossible possible, a miracle… something that goes against probability and chances and makes what cannot be true, true.

..

..

"That's enough… Shirou… please, rest, your body will not be able to cope."

Sadly she just made sure Shirou not get up from his seat again as he stared outside at the setting sun, surely waiting for that Red blooded Magus to return. But would she return? Her womanly instincts told her that even if she did, it would not be tonight.

Time heals all wounds and time allows one to make the most rational decision… She was confident that Tohsaka Rin would not disappoint her in that regard.

She will return tomorrow, with a better and more thought-out plan to help steer this stubborn mule from his dream…

"So please… rest."

..

* * *

..

..

It was a World of Endless Swords, an endless world of swords that he feels is getting closer and closer to him. He could feel it as he stepped once again in the midst of this world as he dreamed.

Somehow he could feel that this world is closer to him but in some way he does not know what that means. How could a World move towards him? It is not even possible… unless the creator of this world is going to meet him.

Perhaps that is it, this world would meet him and it would end.

"? How do I know that…"

How was Emiya Shirou know that if he met with this World, it will signify that this World will End?

Perhaps the reason is that Emiya Shirou symbolizes the opposite of this world. This lonely, empty world that resonates of a path of destruction is not what he would want to see this world to be.

He knew that if this world was his, it would not end up in this sorry state.

No, it would never even go down this path that turned it into this… the image of what it could have became reminded him to not give up his own dream.

It was odd, how this world that he rejected and the ideal world that he envisioned could be so similar and so different at the same time.

..

..

A World of Swords… yes, he was always captivated by swords as far as he could remember…

That World… would be ironically fitting for him.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Emiya Shirou woke up with a blinding headache and slowly eased the resting Saber from him. She had probably fallen asleep after checking up on him in the middle of the night. Even if he was injured, he will still continue his training.

Incantations are a way to change the person that is Emiya Shirou and that is the same for his training, it changes him from the High School Student Emiya Shirou to the Apprentice Magus, Emiya Shirou.

If he neglects it, it would mean breaking his promise to his Father, Emiya Kiritsugu.

..

..

He promised to be a magus, a real magus to help and try save the world. He could still remember the look on his face when he told that dream to his father. A gentle yet melancholic man as he spent time with his young son together with his good friend, Fujimura Taiga.

Perhaps he knew that his end was coming as he passed away with a smile on his face, that was what he remained captivated by.

He did not regret his life… was happy to meet him, Shirou and was perhaps glad that he took on his dream on his behalf… did he felt relief when he died knowing that?

After all, it was the indescribably expression on his face that he made when his father found him amidst the fire that made him want to save everyone, to be a hero.

It was too beautiful and painful to imagine that an expression and feeling of such intensity can exist in this world.

Yes, his dream is Emiya Kiritsugu's dream as well… that is why he can keep on believing in it.

…

…

Right now in the kitchen, Emiya Shirou looked on in puzzlement at the missing loaf of bread in the tabletop. He was planning to surprise Saber and Tohsaka with an extra helping of French Toast instead of ordinary toast but a rat has apparently stolen the loaf of bread somehow.

"Hah…"

Now he must think of a new menu… thank goodness he did not went ahead to beat up the eggs in the batter.

"What else do we have beside Rice and vegetables…"

He has not shopped for a few days and he doubted that Saber would actually be knowledgeable enough to shop for groceries. But he was surprised when he pulled open the fridge door to see that it was quite adequately stocked up for a good breakfast.

Rolling up his sleeves, Shirou nodded and started preparations when he noticed that the carton of milk was missing from it's usual position.

Tohsaka Rin loved to drink milk in the morning even when he serves coffee or tea, if that carton of milk is missing… does that mean that she is here?

..

..

"Good morning, Shirou~"

And just like clockwork, Tohsaka Rin just entered the kitchen as if she owned it while drinking the carton of milk from the mouth of it and smiled in contentment as she did so.

"G-good morning… Tohsaka…"

It was as if the quarrel yesterday never happened and he was reminded on how complex the inner world of women were as he just nodded to the other figure who entered the kitchen while raising his eyebrows at how he looked.

The Blue Knight, Lancer was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with a pair of blue jeans. But that wasn't all. Instead of his trademark lance resting on the top of his shoulders, it was a pair of fishing rods while he was carrying a small wooden basket.

"Yo, good morning kid! Nice day isn't it?"

..

..

"…Yeah, are you staying for breakfast?"

He tried to make himself sound casual while trying to figure out what was happening right now. The night before, Tohsaka Rin had seemingly fallen out with him and left. Right now, Tohsaka Rin was back in a very good mood and was joining him for breakfast… no matter how you look at it, it was odd.

"But it will have to be a quick one, we don't have much time."

"Aye, what the Ojou-chan said, we have a long day ahead of us! I want to get a head start on the fishing yo!"

Lancer grinned while Rin just pinched him in the shoulder while peering over his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry about taking the bread, that was the only thing I could make that would fill all of us up for lunch. Where's Saber? Is she sleeping still?"

She could not resist a small snicker while Lancer just whistled at no one in particular while Shirou just grinned sheepily.

"Well, she was looking after me all night."

..

..

Somehow that made Rin's mood a little sour as she winced a little while finishing her drink and tossing the carton to the bin.

"Skim milk? Not that it does you any difference than Full Milk, Ojou-san~"

Lancer gibed while Rin just scowled and punched him playfully on the back of his shoulder.

"It sure gives you ample assets though~ Are you jealous of that, eh, Saber?"

Grinning, Rin and Saber shot death glares at the Blue Knight who grinned and backed off, retreating back to the kitchen and giving way to the newcomer, Saber.

"Good Morning, Rin, Shirou… Lancer."

She narrowed her eyes at the Blue Knight who raised his hands up in surrender but she was still surprisingly polite to him as she offered a small nod when he winked at her.

Shirou has no idea what is going on between the three of them but they seemed to have something planned that he did not know about.

..

..

"Wait… what about lunch? Are you going somewhere for lunch?"

Shirou finally caught on to what the others saying and he reacted by pushing the onions that he had chopped up into a bowl a little too forcefully. He was just a little hurt at they abandoning him, even if he did admit felt a little jealous that Lancer is going and he was not.

"Yes we are and you are coming with us."

"Huh?"

"It's a _date, _Shirou, a date and all four of us is going."

"HUH?"

..

* * *

..

..

So it has turned into this, an outing to 'refresh' their souls, as Rin called it and for once, she actually was quite right as Saber felt much better being out in the sun than being in the stuffy house.

She did like the Emiya household, but it can never beat the wind against one's face and the sun shining down on their body right now.

"Where are we going today, Rin?"

Like a child being brought out to their favorite restaurant, Saber had jumped on the plan when Rin had secretly discussed the plan with Saber.

She believed that it would do Shirou good and she agreed with her that Shirou should learn to love himself much more. There was no instance that she remembered of him having fun in any occasion. Yes he was smiling and yes he was probably feeling joy, but he was not having fun.

It was like an emotion that was triggered but he could not relate to it. Like an emotionless doll triggered by false emotions… that was probably how she can compare Shirou with.

"Geez, I can't believe you would agree to this, Saber…"

..

..

The person who was most astonished of all would be Shirou, who ended up carrying all the other stuff that Rin and Saber wanted to bring with them. He was not bothered by it but was more bothered by the fact that they were out having fun with the problem of Caster unresolved.

He wanted to bring an end to this war as soon as he was able to and going out on this 'date' is not really making him relaxed, instead it was making him tenser by the moment as he looked around at where they were, Shinto and in the middle of such a large crowd of people.

..

..

_"it'll be fine, Caster won't attack us if we are in such a large crowd. She'll be stupid too as it'll brand her as a heretic and will be targeted by the Church! No sane magus would attempt that!"_

_"Well, she is a witch… but she's right there, no servant would start a fight in the middle of the day as the rules to eliminate all the witnesses would be a chore… not to mention too eye-catching for us Servants."_

_Lancer agreed with her as they packed up, leaving Shirou unable to protest against this forced… kidnapping of his body._

_"I made a spell that would let me know if our base is attacked, so let's go, Shirou! No matter what I will make you admit you have fun today!"_

_ .._

_..  
_

Him, a sinner have fun? He was not worthy of fun… he was not worthy, to be talking about fun when he alone survived… right?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Although this is not a crossover, i'm going to include some good friends in the next chapter or soon anyway~**


	29. DATE

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 29: D—A—T—E!**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: A remarkably easy chapter to update =P**

..

..

"Oi, Lancer!"

Slapping Lancer on the shoulder as he tried to hit on a few girls on the bus, Rin scowled as the girls giggled and waved back at the grinning Lancer.

It seems that for once, Lancer had succeeded in hitting on a few of them and it somehow made Rin a little upset as they started chatting with him, obviously mistaking him for a foreign traveler of some sorts.

Saber on the other hand was seated behind the two of them and was with Shirou, who was staring out the window with a glazed expression on her face.

"Shirou?"

Poking her, she was unconscious of the many looks and stares that were directed in her direction. She was striking in the crowd and if Rin was a ruby in the crowd, Saber was like a pearl as she each move she made was refined and pure, like a maiden.

It made Rin smile wryly at the thought of a King described like a fair maiden and if Saber was to ever get wind of that, she would likely hunt down the person who originated that saying relentlessly.

Saber was a foreign beauty but Rin herself was the target of many stares and envious whispers as well and that made her feel a lot better, she had her own self-esteem after all!

..

..

"Oi, Ojou-chan, where are we going?"

Asking her as the bus slowly rolled on it's way, Rin told him that they were probably going to hang around Shinto and he nodded.

"Hope there are lotsa fish, I got a date with those two ladies over there, so I might disappear for a while."

He grinned while rubbing his nose and Rin shook his head in exasperation. Honestly, this perverted Servant is really a handful. But if he was not perverted, it wouldn't really be Lancer would it?

"Oh, if you get dumped by them or is stood up, you'll be sleeping outside for a week."

Rin smiled deviously as she teased Lancer relentlessly, even joining in the conversation with the two girls who seemed happy that Lancer was not 'taken'.

"Did you know, Lancer he…"

..

..

The only person that was not having fun was Shirou, he never had any fun. In fact, now that he could recall in quiet, he discovered that yes, he really did not have 'fun'. He would feel happy but he was not having 'fun', if he felt happy it would be a byproduct of helping someone or an unexpected good result out of the blue.

He was never having 'fun'… and that thought was disturbing him for the first time like a thorn at his side.

..

..

He did not deserve to have 'fun'… for the sake of all the people who died in the fire, he has to atone for them before he could truly 'live'. Was that why he was always pushing himself to the limit, to help others with no thought for himself?

Perhaps that was alright then, this way of living.

But does that give him the right to refuse the concern of Rin, Saber and Lancer?

All those thoughts made him not pay attention to Saber, who was patiently staying by his side while looking at the scenery.

It was not her first outing since her arrival in this world but the context in which she was looking at the scenery was totally different from other occasions.

This time, she was here to spend time in an enjoyable fashion and she was looking forward to it, if not for herself than to help heal the wounds of Shirou and Rin and to bring the strained ties between them back to normal.

She has already decided to help Rin in her plan, the plan to make Emiya Shirou enjoy himself for the first time!

..

..

* * *

..

..

"Woah, this is quite a place!"

Flipping open a cell phone that he had apparently bought a long time ago, Lancer took down the two girl's number while Rin just scowled. She has always been bad with technology and she never carried one.

The same goes to Shirou, he has never seen how useful a phone would be when he rarely, if ever gets calls. He was an orphan after all and Taiga and Sakura knew his schedule by heart.

Thus they were silently impressed by Lancer's thoughtfulness when he tossed the three of them a small cell each.

"Here, in case one of get lost… and I think that it's about time the three of you get in touch with technology don't you think? Even if you are Magus who despises technology, sending of messages by magical constructs is so old-school!"

He laughed and endured a punch by Rin who just scowled and kept it in her pocket.

"Need me to teach you how to use that?"

"O-of course I know how to use something as simple as that!"

..

..

So Rin said but Lancer taught the three of them anyway. It seems that he was quite bored during his term under Kotomine and had gone around town incognito.

The cellphone; as a final finishing touch was all paid for, courtesy of the pockets of Kotomine Kirei, a fact that was greatly appreciated by Rin as she laughed her hats off while trying out the phone.

..

..

"Alright, if that's the case I'll accept this with pleasure."

The look of malice on her face was worth a thousand words to Lancer who just grinned and nodded his head.

"Aye, I knew you'll appreciate that. Nothing better than ripping of that Fake Priest eh?"

..

"But, I am surprised that there are so many people here on a Sunday…"

Saber commented while Rin and Shirou just nodded, it was just like Shinto to be crowded, it was the nearest thing to a shopping district, dating site and city after all.

"If there are no complaints and no plans from anyone else, all of you will follow my lead! No complaints and no whining, I'm in charge of the itinerary today! Those who resist will be-"

She cracked her knuckles while Lancer just laughed awkwardly and Saber nodded, leaving… just Shirou to go against that smiling Rin.

..

..

But it was a dangerous statement and something Shirou would not allow to go unchallenged. Turning on Rin in a flash, Shirou asked her in an instant not giving her that opportunity to go wild.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean? I don't have a say in this?"

But it was useless as Lancer, Saber and Rin all shook their heads in unison.

"Nope."

"I never agreed to go on any date! I'm just here to carry the bags!"

"Too bad, Shirou. In society, we call this a date. If you're too stubborn, girls won't like you though. Oh right, care to repeat after me, Saber~ D—a—t—e!"

Teasing her, Rin made Saber repeat the word to Shirou a few times while Lancer just grinned and poked him in the ribs.

"It isn't that bad eh, kid? You get to have a date with Ojou-chan and Saber, not a bad deal eh?"

..

..

It seems that they really had forgotten that they are Masters today…

* * *

..

..

The day's journey was free and easy and the four of them first went to have a cup of tea in Verde, a new departmental store that just opened a few months back.

It was there that Shirou finally noticed how everyone was staring at the two girls that were seated in front of them.

Rin stood out obviously with her crimson red clothes and black skirt and Saber… was just Saber and he finally got conscious to them being girls.

It's not that he was dumb or slow witted, it's that he had treated them as family and partners for so long that the word 'date' had not really struck him till now.

Yes, he was nervous around Saber or Rin whenever they got too close for comfort, but they were Masters then, such contact was necessary and part of the 'job'.

Facing them in such normal circumstances was perhaps a first and his nervousness finally showed.

..

..

So is this the feeling of going out on a date?

..

..

But it seems that Lancer was not affected and kept on goading him about how short the waitress's skirts were and whether girls wear that everywhere till he was kicked under the table by Rin.

"Stupid pervert!"

..

* * *

..

..

But the day was just starting and they spent the next hour in a glasses shop, trying on glasses on a whim. Rin appeared to have a great time having Saber try on glasses and even Lancer got in the action by picking out a pair of sunglasses for himself.

..

"Oh, that's great! Now you really look like those idiots from the 80's!"

And Rin was subsequently forced to wear a thick pair of glasses that made her look like a geek, especially when Lancer pulled at her hair to fake a pair of pigtails.

"Hah! So is this how Ojou-chan looked like when she was young?"

"Ohhh! I'll get you for that, Lancer!"

But the two of them were indeed having lots of fun while Shirou just sighed, browsing and picking up a few glasses and putting them back. This was boring and pointless… he can hardly wait to go back.

..

..

"Shirou."

"Yes, Saber?"

Turning, he was stunned at how well Saber looked in a pair of blue glasses that she had just placed on.

"Do I look presentable?"

"P-presentable? You look great, Saber."

He managed to say when all of a sudden he was forced to wear the same thick pair of glasses by Lancer and he pulled the two of them to the mirror while Rin just laughed at how Shirou looked.

"Oh dear, oh dear! You really look like a geek too! And with Saber, you too… oh gods, this is too good!"

The both of them couldn't stop Lancer and only stopped when Saber asked Rin whether she did look unpleasant in those glasses.

"Ah no, Saber. You look great, is that you two are too incompatible with each other in that look~ Ehhee~ No offense, Shirou~"

She giggled but then grinned deviously when Saber stated that whether or not they were compatible, she would still stay by his side.

"IIna~ Isn't that good for you, Shirou~ To have Saber pledge her loyalty to you in that way!"

..

..

"O-of course, just as a guard."

She added in a hurry as Shirou scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I'm sure, King of Knights~"

Lancer joined in the teasing and the two chased them out of the shop in a hurry after that!

But Shirou did buy a pair of lion-themed glasses for Saber in compensation and Lancer bought that pair of sunglasses that he wanted… Rin however, came out with a pair of glasses for her sister.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Next stop was the local Batting Cage, something which was simply two people going against each other to see who can hit the most number of baseballs in a set of thirty.

Rin was the one who wanted to go but with one stray sentence:

..

..

_"Ah, it's like a sort of training… one can say it's an integration of all one's physique. You can win some prizes too!"_

_.._

_..  
_

That riled Saber up and she was all game for it, showing excitement and enthusiasm like a child while Lancer just looked on with a tired smile.

"What's wrong, Lancer?"

"… Ojou-chan hates losing… do you think Saber will go easy on her?"

Seems like Lancer knows Rin well but in that case, it does not bode well for us as… Saber hates losing as well.

..

..

* * *

..

..

Watching Shirou drag their feet to a neighboring bench and Lancer grimacing while rubbing his eyes, I smiled awkwardly along with Saber… we had dragged the boys on a hellish 10 set round of the Batting Cage and in the process, broke records, won most of the prizes and left them in this state.

..

I was the one responsible for leading Saber here but I did not expect Saber to be as stubborn as me when it came to winning. She had the physical strength but perhaps not as much judgment as I did and I won the first 2 rounds with her…

Then Shirou took over and he went head to head for five straight rounds before Saber finally allowed to let him stop.

Shirou was inconsiderate of her feelings and won by a large margin and then by a small margin, both mocking Saber and it took a while before Saber dialed in and finally won.

The look of triumph and accomplishment was instantly replaced with awkwardness as Shirou was literally all tired out.

..

..

But I… was guilty of the same crime as I had taken a challenge from Lancer, who had a remarkably good eye and was as good as me on the most part, winning by a small margin.

I guess… my competitive side got the better of me… Lancer is just a spearman after all, he could hit the ball okay but not with much force.

Asking him to go toe to toe with me for 10 straight rounds in the highest speed was like asking him to block a speeding arrow with the tip of his spear 150 times…

Not exactly good for the eyes I'm afraid.

..

What was surprising was that Saber, without using Magical energy, was having difficulty hitting the balls. I mean, those balls aren't travelling very quickly, were they?

..

"Of course they were, Ojou-chan! They are as fast as speeding arrows! If you got hit by that, I think it'll leave more than a welt!" Gah, the sulking dog!

"Tohsaka… I can't believe you can hit those balls back like they were nothing… look, even Saber was having difficulty."

Despite herself, Saber nodded and I defended myself.

"That's rude! Batting doesn't always equal strength! It's all about the angle and speed of the swing!"

..

..

Well, I think it is the 50 pushups I do every night that makes a difference… It's not my fault that they don't train everyday!

* * *

..

..

After which it was time for lunch, who knew Ojou-chan would be as detailed as to bring some canned coffee for me while we sat down on the picnic mat.

Man, she just ordered Shirou like a dog to help set up the space when he commented on her being able to eat one whole loaf of bread by herself.

Note to self, never say such careless things in front of her unless you wish to be killed.

The way she barked out orders was so intimidating that even I was compelled to help out when Rin pulled me back and insisted that Shirou did that by himself.

..

..

The emphasis was there and she was obviously picking on the poor boy… but better him than me in any rate.

Lunch was good, probably because Ojou-chan made it herself in the dead of dawn, I saw her working hard on it and was glad that the boy and Saber agreed with me.

Of course, she is still teasing him and I guess she will never stop. Heh, that's more like the ojou-chan that I know.

"Look, there is a tomato slice stuck on your lip, let me help you get it off!"

But it was Saber who got the first say by taking it out for him instead and popping it in her mouth. The way she made it look so natural while Shirou and Rin just gaped at her in surprise and embarrassment was priceless for me and I grinned in contentment.

"Heh~ you two are a matching pair of tomatoes~"

..

..

I grinned and continued eating while Shirou and Rin started arguing and 'flirting' with themselves as I and Saber watched on.

We are both Servants and we know it is impossible for us to stay in this place forever, at least I hope Saber remember that. She seems so attached to the boy that I am concerned about how she views him.

Either way, it will be interesting nonetheless to see how this day turns out.

..

..

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but tease you, your reactions are exactly what I want~ and Saber, Shirou can never hide anything from you, desho? We can read you like a book!~"

Giggling mischievously, the red devil and the white angel continued to tease the poor boy when he suddenly got up and ran towards the side.

"Eh Shirou?"

"Hey! Watch out!"

..

..

He had seen something gone wrong and the three of them watched in confusion at why Shirou would run towards an unfamiliar woman when Saber cried out a warning as well.

"Shirou! Stop!"

A sign had suddenly buckled under it's own weight and was on it's way to crush a golden haired woman who just happened to be in the path of the object and Shirou was dashing to push her out of the way!

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R~**


	30. Blue Glass Moon, Crimson Air

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 30: Blue Glass Moon, Under the Crimson Air**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

..

..

* * *

**Author's Note: If you recognized the title you'll get who is making an entrance by now =P I wonder should I classify this..**

**..**

**..  
**

"Look out!"

Shirou did not know what he was doing; all he knew was that he couldn't let that stranger be hurt or worst, killed if he was a second late.

She was a foreigner, that she can be certain of, a blonde woman with short hair wearing a simple white long sleeved top with a matching black skirt.

A simple design but it suited her somehow…

"Eh?"

She turned and for a moment, Shirou felt a chill ran up his back as that woman stared at him with those blood-red eyes before he knocked her away from the path of the falling sign to take his place.

..

..

In retrospect he could have tackled her away so that the both of them were safe, but Shirou did not want to be declared a pervert and she was a lady too, he should not violate her personal space.

That were the reasons that he was probably going to get hurt by the falling sign, if he survived at all.

He too should have considered telling Rin, Saber or Lancer before acting, but he was sure that if he did, the lady would have died by now.

Raising his hands up defensively, he looked at the sign falling down on him and wondered if that is the last moment of his life.

..

..

**Clang!**

Or was it?

He wasn't dead and he wasn't hurt… but how?

"Shirou!"

Then the sounds of reality hit him again and he looked around in a dazed fashion to see Saber and Rin bending over him in concern while Lancer shook his head in exasperation while petting his chest behind them.

"Oi oi, Don't scare me like that Kid!"

He grinned but then looked behind Shirou with a calculating look. Shirou recognized that look, Lancer had that look only when judging a worthy opponent or a fight. But before he could consider what that look meant, he was immediately shaken back to reality when Rin grabbed his collar and shook him, literally.

..

..

"What are you thinking? You could have died! You could have told me or Lancer or Saber! We could have done something! Instead you almost got yourself killed!"

Rin was so concerned about him that she was actually shedding a few tears that she hurriedly wiped away. Saber would resonate that sentiment but he could sense that she too was distracted, mouthing the words 'It's impossible' to herself when Shirou finally realized.

..

..

He was not saved because the sign missed him, instead he was saved because the sign was not in 17 different sections scattered around him like it was blasted into smithereens.

Of course that was impossible, Rin would never fire magic in a crowd like this… but it was neither Saber as she did not have her sword drawn and how in the world can Lancer cut things with such precision as a spearman?

Who did that and who saved him?

* * *

..

..

"That was really reckless of you…"

A voice called out behind him and he turned to see a boy putting his glasses back on while shaking his head. He seemed displeased but not upset as he tucked something that looked suspiciously like a knife back into his pocket.

Dressed in dark blue clothing that looked suspiciously like a school uniform, Shirou assumed he was around his age and he blinked in surprise when the woman that he had saved hugged the boy from behind in a large hug.

"Yay! As expected from you, Shiki~"

Shiki must be that boy's name as he tried to pry her hands off while saying that people were looking at them. The two of them must be lovers or something similar as he did not seem to mind that show of affection as he smiled back at her brightly and rubbed her head.

"If only you have paid more attention, Arcueid…"

..

..

He complained before turning to Shirou and the rest. Saber and Lancer were unexpectedly tense as they looked at the pair, Rin too seemed to have realized the fact that there was something odd and she narrowed her eyes as they looked back meaningfully.

It was though that they too, sensed that they were not ordinary beings as well and Shirou coughed before getting up and offering a hand to the boy, Shiki.

After all, if one logically think about it, he must be his savior…

..

..

"I'm Emiya Shirou, I'm sorry for hitting the lady over there… but the sign."

"I know, I am grateful for that, you should say thanks too, Arcuied."

They seem friendly and normal enough but the girl, Arcuied pouted and said that there wasn't a need to do that.

"After all, I wasn't really in danger and Shiki saved him too right? So we're even."

"Geez, you can at least thank him for trying… what if that sign had hit you."

Precisely what Shirou was thinking and although he cheered up a little at the prospect, the hand that Rin was resting on him gripped him a wee bit tighter than he hoped and he winced a little.

"Well, even if it did I wouldn't be hurt and anyway, it didn't hit me, so there!"

Wait, what did that woman mean? She won't be hurt? That sign would have easily crushed her skull and she was referring it though it was really nothing.

..

..

"I apologize on her behalf, she can be really unreasonable.."

The boy laughed weakly while Shirou just nodded and said it was alright, he was just glad that she was safe but he didn't expect him to be a little upset at that.

"About that… I feel that you shouldn't throw you life away like that, even if your intentions were good."

W-was he lecturing him? Shirou asked himself oddly as he continued, the jovial and kind person in front of him turning into another person altogether. He could sense that he could be a likeable person but his actions had apparently bothered him.

"You could have saved Arcuied and yourself if you had just considered yourself for a moment… well, it's not like I am one to argue with your way of life…"

..

..

It came to him that this person was vastly different from him and although he would not say that he disliked him like he dislike Archer, he felt that the both of them would not really get along very well.

This was his instinct, the boy in front of him had led a different life from his and they would never agree or accept the other's point of view. That's why, even if he was the one who had saved him, Emiya Shirou felt that he had met a person he would not have wanted to meet.

..

..

But that stalemate was broken when Rin cleared her throat and smiled at the two, who looked as if they were leaving.

"May I offer you a cup of tea to the both of you?"

While Shirou wondered what would compel Rin to do that, the woman shook her head and tossed her head back as if she did not wish to associate herself with Rin.

"No thank you, Magus… I would not wish to be pursued by the Mage Association again… seriously, you guys never quit."

Does that mean that the woman, Arcuied knew of the existence of Magic and the Mage Association? And why was everyone else trembling? Was she such a famous person?

"I insist, True Ancestor… as the guardian of this city, I would like to know why you are here…"

The boy, Shiki looked shocked at Rin's words and Shirou felt himself be pushed back by Saber and Lancer, the two of them were shielding them in case the woman, who had suddenly turned back to face them, attacked.

..

..

"Oh? So you are the guardian of this city, Magus? But what I do is none of your business… surrounding yourself with Heroic Spirits won't help you against me anyway, right, Shiki?"

She beamed at the young man, who didn't say a word and was just looking at them closely. The friendly and jovial persona was gone, he was looking at them silently with a dangerous aura that was waiting, prowling and ready to spring if needed be.

"Indeed, it is true that I would not be able to defeat the True Ancestor, Arcuied Brunestud… but I would like to know… how did _he _do all that…"

Rin had hit the hammer on the head, the burning question that had not gone away. If he was indeed his savior, how did he save him in the first place?

"!"

Sensing their intent, Arcuied raised a hand protectively over Shiki but then she stopped and her eyes turned Gold for a moment as she stared at Shirou.

..

..

"… Oh… I see."

"?"

"Alright, we'll have tea with you… just a short break, okay, Shiki?"

Her jovial nature returned and although the boy was surprised, he shrugged and acceded to her request and bowed.

"Then we'll be intruding on your lunch, I hope you'll forgive us."

A sudden change of mood that even Rin can't explain but as Arcuied reached Shirou, she muttered softly to him so that no one else can hear her.

_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Counter Guardian, my name is Arcuied Brunestud, the True Ancestors of the Vampires~"_

_.._

_..  
_

* * *

..

..

To say that Saber was shocked was an understatement, she had witnessed an act that was probably impossible. But yet as it has occurred in front of her, it is not impossible after all.

She had thought she had seen the last of Shirou and was about to unleash her holy sword in a futile attempt to save him when there was a flash of blue, a streak of blue lightning if she can call it that, had reached Shirou first and in the next instant, the sign was reduced to nothing but debris.

There was a flash of something looked like a knife flashing in the air, but it is impossible for a knife to destroy something as sturdy as a sign within a few seconds.

..

..

If it was a Conceptual weapon, Saber would have sensed it but whatever that boy was hiding, it was a normal weapon and not a magical one.

So how does one do that… and to imagine that she would meet the True Ancestor, Arcuied Brunestud. Her knowledge of the world did extend to this important person.

She is a Counter Guardian like her, her presence could be summoned in any time to aid the 'World' if it calls for her. In short a being like her, who has given her life to the 'World' to search for the Holy Grail.

But the only difference is the this Counter Guardian was possibly the strongest being in this city at the moment…

Why was she… here?

..

..

* * *

..

..

Pouring a cup of tea for Arcuied, Rin sat down in front of her with Lancer and Saber as her guardians. The two of them knew the power of the True Ancestor and they too knew that if she were to attack them, they would stand no chance. But it has to be done… even if the odds were slim.

The three of them hoped that the young man that was hanging around her would stop her from attacking in full day light but it was still a touchy and go situation… at least till Shirou blurted out something that has been bugging him.

"If you are the True Ancestor of the Vampires, why are you not afraid of Sunlight?"

There was a pause as everyone turned to look at Shirou, who raised his hands up as if to defend himself against their accusing glares.

..

..

The three on the side of Shirou wanted to punch his lights out, why would he go ahead and say something so offensive to a vampire in front of him! But in contrast, it earned Arcuied and Shiki a chuckle as they reflected on the lines of Shiki doing something like that before when they first met.

Yes, they know that the boy's name is Shiki and although he has been amazingly polite in his ways and manners, he had give up no further information on his identity.

That fact alone was making Rin anxious, the True Ancestor was tight-lipped, she had spoken about the weather and has remarked that this town is charged with magical energy but not once has she slipped up or told them what they were searching for.

Did they come here for the Grail? Or was there some sinister meaning behind her arrival? The True Ancestor's job was to hunt Vampires, does this mean that there are vampires about in this city?

..

..

"Ahaha no, Arcuied is a True Ancestor and as a True Ancestor she is kind of different from the rest. Do you want to explain, Arcuied?"

Shiki looked at Arcuied who shook her head and told him to go on while she chewed on a piece of sandwich that Saber had given up to her. Even Saber was intimidated by her and that spoke volumes on how strong she could be…

"Like I said earlier, True Ancestors is different from the usual interpretations of Vampires in the Modern World. She does not need blood as sustenance for once and although affected by sunlight, can move under it… oh and they won't be affected by crosses or die from being staked in the heart."

"Well it would hurt being staked, but I generally won't die~ Right, Shiki?"

"Oi, I've never tried that before… but Arcuied is a special case among True Ancestors, she's kind of allergic to Garlic."

He laughed when the woman slapped him in the shoulder in a funny manner and that made the whole atmosphere relax a little at their exchanges.

..

..

"So you've been together long eh?"

Lancer grinned as he slid to stand beside Shiki, putting a hand over his shoulder as Arcuied nodded her head enthusiastically, they were obviously not shy in admitting their relationship and even Shiki nodded after a moment of hesitation.

"We're been together for some times yes…"

"Hell that's good, why are all the good ones taken~ She's got awesome assets bro!"

He remarked before having a shoe tossed into his face and he fell backwards comically while Rin rushed forward to apologize for what he said.

"I'm sorry, this dog is fond of saying the darnest things, right Lancer?"

Pulling him up by his collar he apologized under the threat of a Gandr pointed directly against the back of his throat while Shiki just laughed awkwardly as Arcuied asked them what does he means by 'assets'.

..

..

"Does he meant the Millennium Castle? That's the Only Property I have~ Does Shiki like people with lots of Assets?"

"Most men do ya know, True Ancestor~"

Lancer remarked and she clapped both her hands together as if she understood the gibberish they were speaking about.

"Not like Ojou-chan's assets are something to scoff at… Saber on the other hand…"

Saber suddenly stood up and walked over to the three of them with a scowl forming on her head.

"What do you mean by that, Lancer…"

She glowered angrily at them while crossing her arms and that only made Lancer laugh louder and with a resounding crack, Rin struck him painfully at the top of his head, causing him to be knocked out.

"… I apologize for this dog's behavior… I really do…"

She clapped her hands together as she cursed Lancer for being insensitive! If this continues, it'll be a long and tiring day for sure…

"Are they always so entertaining?"

Arcuied asked Saber who seemed torn in replying while Rin just fumed angrily. It looks like the True Ancestor isn't even paying attention to her or treating her seriously at all!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah humorous and perverted Lancer.. =P Be Generous with your reviews people :**


	31. Of Facing Death

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 31: Interacting with Death**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for being later than usual, but i was occupied with my other fics. R&R~  
**

**..**

**..  
**

'No, there are no vampires in the vicinity.'

The true ancestor, Arcuied answered firmly after a long about questioning where the boy, Shiki had to translate and intervene a few times as Rin was close to exploding when dealing with a person like her.

She was probably the opposite of Rin, a person that was lax in her attitude despite holding great power and a little childish, accepting what Lancer told her as opposed to the advice given by Rin instead.

After all, Lancer was a Noble Spirit, it makes sense for the True Ancestor to speak to a person who has a higher 'status' when compared to Rin, who is just an ordinary mage.

At least, that was what Arcuied thought but naturally, Rin was the more superior guide to this 'world' than Lancer can ever hope to be.

..

..

Still, that didn't stop Arcuied from listening to Lancer babble about sheer nonsense while Rin just stormed off, grabbing the sandwiches that she had made while Shirou tried hard to calm her down.

Rin still felt upset at how the True Ancestor treated her even though she is the Guardian of the land but when she cleared her mind of the anger that making her miss the big picture, she felt that it was probably a good thing that she did not want to get involved with her as well.

The Holy Grail War was taking place in Secret and she did not know what the True Ancestor's stance was on it either. It might be a ritual that was accepted and tolerated by the Mage Association and Several other associations, but that was solely because _the Holy Grail_ was involved. If the _Holy Grail_ of legend was not involved, she was sure that this ritual and competition would be outlawed.

..

..

Hence, it might be a good idea to lie low if she decided to exterminate this ritual if it goes against the 'world'. She had heard enough stories about the True Ancestor to be wary and terrified of her powers. Plus, there was another factor that was worrying her.

That boy with her, he must be around their age but from the way they interact, they must really be very close. Were they a Master and Familiar relationship? Or were the relationship even simpler?

Looking over at Saber, who had spent the last hour or so intently chewing or staring at the boy, Rin slid up to her while Shirou and Shiki were distracted by how Lancer was teaching Arcuied to fish.

'Saber.'

'Yes, Rin?'

Looking up, Saber blushed when Rin picked up a crumb on the side of her lips and popped it in her mouth. She couldn't help herself as Rin was dazzling when she was serious, something both her and Shirou can appreciate.

'Is that boy a familiar or a magical servant?'

By herself she can tell that he is not a magus, he does not have the talent or have any signs that he has used magic. There was definitely something supernatural about him and they had not considered the fact that he was the one who, in a flash, dissected a perfectly working sign into seventeen sections perfectly.

If it's Saber, perhaps she can tell what kind of being he is. Was he a Servant like them, a Familiar created by Arcuied or perhaps… another True Ancestor?

If so, they are in a precarious situation indeed. One wrong move or statement could make them do battle with not one but two forces of nature.

..

..

But Saber surprised her by saying that she had not detected any abnormities in that boy's presence or any particular oddity that would make him special. His control of breathing was better than the average person but that was it.

'Perhaps he was trained in the past; but he displays nothing that suggests that he went through vigorous training. In fact, I am more surprised that someone who has such excellent basics in controlling his breathing would be so frail.'

"Frail?'

Saber nodded and continued her explanation between mouthfuls of food. The two girls looked on in exasperation and veiled humor as Arcuied grabbed hold of a rod that had a bite and jerked hard, causing the line to snap and she looking at Lancer with a look of disbelief.

..

..

'Not that hard, stupid woman!'

'W-what? Stupid? Shiki, he called me stupid!'

'A-ah… ahaha, you sure know how to kid, Lancer-san…'

'I'm NOT kidding! He could have snapped my rod! Listen, True Ancestor, you don't use ALL your strength in pulling the fish up! What you do is to enjoy the tugging of the fish, the fight it gives you, not just the fish!'

'But I'm hungry!'

'You just ate! Help me here, boy!'

Dragging the protesting Shirou, who was in the midst of helping Rin and Saber pack up the leftovers, Lancer pulled her to Arcuied and Shiki, the latter trying to placate her while waving his hands wildly in the air.

..

..

'…As I was saying, Rin, the boy is frail. Although he seems fine, but he must be suffering from a disease or is just physically very weak. His vital signs are, although stable, at a much lower level than a normal human should be.'

She closed her eyes as she elaborated, she must have been very interested or concerned in the boy's power to take note of so many details. But Rin was thankful too, if they fought each other, it would be good to have more information on their adversary.

'In short, he is just a… more physically weakened Shirou.'

'… impossible.'

'I agree…'

The two girls lapsed into silence, there was no way that their eyes had deceived them. He had definitely dissected that sign in front of their eyes. But they are having no luck figuring this out… perhaps Lancer and Shirou could do better?

..

..

* * *

..

..

The three boys were looking on as Arcuied tried her hand at fishing yet again. Lancer was a gentleman after all and after a few minutes of pointless arguing, he had given in and passed her another rod, where she was restless holding onto it while she waited for a bite.

'It'll take a while before any fish would start biting, True Ancestor~ Though I think if you make an explosion in the water, the fishes might fly out easily.'

He called out cheerfully while Shirou turned white and started persuading not to do that. He was reminded of a wreck near the bridge where a large boat was apparently blown up straight up the shore during an overnight explosion of some kind.

The wreckage was still visible today, no one had came to remove the boat as it was too much of an hassle and for the first time since they met, Shirou realized how powerful this seemingly carefree woman in front of them was.

According to Lancer, that feat would be simple and straightforward for a person like the True Ancestor.

..

..

'Your name is…'

Scratching his head as he leaned against the railing like him, Shirou looked towards his 'savior' the boy named Shiki and he repeated his name to him again.

'Shirou, Emiya Shirou. Please to meet you, Shiki-san.'

He knew this boy was hiding his name from them and he was reminded of the fact that to some people, names are power.

That is the case with the Heroic Spirits, as Saber's master he did not even know Saber's real name. That can't be helped as he was a weak magus, if their enemies ever knew about her identity it would be doubly difficult for Saber to fight against them.

After all, when one knows the enemies' identity, it would be easy to formulate a strategy based on their understanding of their powers and weaknesses from the respective legends.

For example, Lancer's weapon is powerful… but when one knows their identity they can strive to avoid or even allow Lancer to use his Noble Phantasm in the first place.

..

..

'Pleased to meet you too, Emiya-kun.'

The conversation seemed to end but the bespectacled boy suddenly sighed and turned to look at Rin and Saber, both of them deep in conversation and he too turned towards them.

'They remind me of my sister and her maid… they get along well, don't they… although I believe Akiha is stricter with Kohaku-san…'

Shaking his head, he turned when Arcuied gave an exclamation when she felt a bite and then frustration when Lancer told her to play with the fish a little and not just pull it up with brute force.

'Is Arcueid-san… your… erm…'

Emiya Shirou was not dense, he knew that their relationship is different from a Guardian to a Child's relationship or one between friends. It was something deeper, purer and one that must be earned through blood, sweat and tears.

'Yes she is… I promised to make her happy… It's funny but I don't think it's that embarrassing anymore…'

Smiling awkwardly, Shiki nonetheless tucked his hands inside his pockets and recalled the past.

..

..

'It has been a long time since I left home to travel with Arcuied, Akiha would never allow me to do that as I'm the Eldest in the family… but I wouldn't want to leave Arcuied alone…'

Referring and smiling at her affectionately as Arcuied slowly reeled the fish in with Lancer's help, Arcuied noticed him staring and she waved at him happily, causing him to wave back as well.

'Being with the True Ancestor… that is something that I can't imagine I can take on…'

There was silence between the two protagonists, one whose story has ended and has truly begun and one who was still in the middle of his. It was not an unbearable silence, the two of them seemed to know each other's situation and Shiki pointed to Rin and Saber and asked Shirou with a straight face.

'So, who is it?'

'…'

.

..

But Shirou never answered, his decision would probably be hard to make. Saber was wonderful but Rin too was someone special to him. Both girls have fought in their own ways to protect him and most importantly, he wanted to protect the both of them as well.

'It would hurt them more, if you are indecisive… for too long.'

Shiki nodded while adjusting his glasses when Rin and Saber started packing up. There was experience in his words and he recalled that it took a while for him to understand his own feelings too.

'Before I knew it, I had to make a choice… but the answer was always right in front of me. It was just that I did not wish to make that decision earlier. I suppose that if I did… I wouldn't have to hurt so many people I love in the end.'

He smiled bitterly and Shirou looked away too, this boy had a sad past behind him and in many ways since they met, they shared similarities and differences as well.

..

..

'… but you should take care of yourself too… one's life worth much more and is not deserving to be thrown about recklessly.'

Reminding him, Shirou spoke back slowly, trying to explain to him.

'I… just want to save everyone, so not to let anyone be hurt. Even if the only logical conclusion or answer is that I be hurt instead, I'm fine with it.'

Closing his eyes, Shirou heard Shiki laugh and he turned to see him with his back facing him.

'If that is the case, perhaps I should have let you die then and there…'

'What?'

Shirou's skin suddenly crawled and an innate sense inside him told him that this boy in front of him, was serious about killing him. Although Shirou had faced death a few times prior to this and almost died in a few occasions… he knew he has never been closer to death than this instant.

It was odd, he was just an ordinary boy, an ordinary high school boy who is the lover of a True Ancestor… He should have guessed that being the lover of a True Ancestor would mean that he was not an ordinary person in the first place.

..

..

It was like a Princess with a Frog, why would an ordinary human being even be able to get close or even have the attention of the True Ancestor. It was like a bombshell to him as his mind finally realized the most important thing that has been said to him today.

..

..

_"Nice to meet you, Counter Guardian, my name is Arcuied Brunestud, the True Ancestors of the Vampires~"_

_.._

_..  
_

He was probably right, the True Ancestor would not even pay attention to an ordinary human, even Magus like Rin was ignored… but Other Beings would have to honor to talk with the True Ancestor, apparent as she was hitting off with Lancer. This boy too, must be someone possessing a rare or powerful ability to make him her lover.

But why did she speak and pay attention to him in the first place? Was she calling him by that term: Counter Guardian?

..

..

'If you had died then, what would happen to the people you would have left behind? Your life is not yours the moment it is tied to someone else.'

Returning him to reality, Shirou took a nervous step back as Shiki looked at him with eyes that really made him tremble. Those were a killer's eyes and as he spoke, he walked closer to the retreating Shirou.

'Saying such irresponsible words would only hurt the people around you, Emiya-kun. To say that is the only answer is just showing how weak your resolve is… Only sacrifice yourself if there is no other resort… are you tired of living?'

'O-of course not… If I have a way, I would try that before I would resort to such desperate measures.'

Shirou tried to explain but he was not bluffing Shiki, who just walked closer and closer, drawing a small switchblade in hand as he stopped and glared at him.

'That is not the case, your body movements tell me that you are used to shielding others with your body without thinking. Others might call Self-Sacrifice noble, but I would say that you are guilty of killing yourself. If you are so tired of living and sick of living a life, let me end it for you.'

Raising the switchblade, Shiki flicked it open while Shirou just trembled, sweat rolling down his face as he faced this dangerous opponent in front of him.

..

..

He had her back towards the girls and Lancer was distracted with Arcuied… he could run, but he knew that was useless too. Was he going to die here, without anyone knowing how he died?

The image of the sign being dissected into Seventeen sections was unforgiving, causing his knees to weaken just thinking about it.

What are you doing, Shirou? Move!

..

..

'Shirou?'

Two voices called out to him and despite himself, Shirou tore his eyes away from the killer in front of him to look at the two girls who were coming over towards them.

'Are you feeling sick, Shirou? You are sweating profusely… let me assist you.'

Walking over to him, Shirou smiled weakly and shook his head. It was odd how they were able to dispel that feeling of death creeping up on him… or was it simply that the boy, Shiki had sheathed his weapon and was sighing in their direction.

..

..

'… No, the time for your decision has not come… but it will come soon, Emiya-kun.'

He dropped that remark for him to hear as he hurried over to Arcuied, who was celebrating after managing… to catch a crab?

* * *

**Author's Notes: I feel I made Shiki a little more imposing than I should..**


	32. Of Diverging Paths

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 32: Of Diverging Paths**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

'Heh. As expected from the True Ancestor… to think that a fishing pole can be used to catch a crab… Looks like I've seen everything today. It's time for me to retire from competitive fishing…'

Shedding fake tears of joy and sadness, Lancer pushed the pole that had caught the crab to Arcuied while Rin twitched at the sight. Saber on the other hand was lost in the sarcasm displayed by Lancer while helping Shirou wipe the sweat of his face.

The two of them had not noticed how close Shirou came to being killed, but that only showed how skilled the boy Shiki was in killing and perhaps, assassinating.

Assassination is the art of killing someone before anyone and most importantly, the target notices you.

Even though Shirou felt the danger, it was only because Shiki allowed him that luxury. Perhaps his goal was not to kill him, but to scare him a little.

His values were different from his, radically different with the same core element.

..

..

That is, Shiki would do anything to protect the ones he treasured. That is similar to him, but Shiki he values his own life and the value of living as well.

Unlike Shirou, who views others as more important than himself in the first place.

If he has to choose between two people to save, he would definitely sacrifice himself to save the other two.

But not Shiki, he would probably do that only as a last resort.

..

In the end, Shirou was sure that if there is no other alternative, he would not want to risk his life.

It is not that he is a coward, Shirou could understand that mentality as Shiki has shown that to him just by confronting him with this line:

_'If you had died then, what would happen to the people you would have left behind? Your life is not yours the moment it is tied to someone else.'_

_..  
_

He is reminding Shirou that he still has the two girls waiting for him. If he died needlessly, who would protect them?

Shirou was certain that if Shiki was placed in that same situation, he'll find a way to survive no matter what as the Dead can't protect the one he loves right?

..

..

'…'

Lowering his head, Shirou thought deeply about his philosophy and his wish. Odd that the appearance of a total stranger like Shiki can make him think so much, force him to rethink his wish, his dream of saving everyone without letting anyone get hurt when Rin and Saber were unable to get him to budge at all.

Perhaps it was the fact that he felt that he, like him has gone through similar circumstances. He knew that this boy has seen horrors that he would probably relate with the events of the Holy Grail War as he is the True Ancestor's lover.

Being associated with a being that is likely the most powerful in the world meant that he has to meet others in the same level as well. If Lancer, Saber and Rin were not confident to even think about matching up against the True Ancestor, he could hardly imagine what kind of disaster-themed scenario he had witnessed.

..

'Shirou?'

Shaking him slightly, Saber smiled at him when he seemed to wake up from his thoughts. At the moment Arcuied was accusing Lancer of implying that she was pathetic while Shiki and Rin were trying to keep the peace by pulling Arcuied away from Lancer and hitting him in the head respectively.

Sitting beside him, Saber could feel that her Master was disturbed as they were linked together. To be honest she had sense unease from him, hence her calling out to him to see if it was alright.

For just an instance she could sworn that she saw the glint of a bladed object being kept by the other boy, Shiki and a shiver ran up her spine.

How could she have missed that… could it be that they were indeed here for the Holy Grail as well?

But that fleeting moment of panic passed when Shirou simply returned to her unscathed, if a little shaken and she had tried to calm her down by wiping his sweat away.

… Perhaps get closer to him as well as she was blushing slightly as she snuggled beside him.

'A penny for your thoughts?'

'… Ah… Saber… I'm just wondering, why is Shiki-san and Arcuied-san here…'

..

..

Confessing honestly, Shirou saw Rin facepalming while Lancer's eyes narrowed to a slit, it seemed that he too was curious and the four of them looked at the other two.

'Hmm? Aren't you the one who called us here?'

A shocking statement as Arcuied just cheerfully pointed to Shirou, she continued while playing with the crab that she had caught with her hands, praising it like it was a pet dog.

'How cute~ It's blowing bubbles~ And Counter-Guardians exist to protect Alaya, am I not right? Someone thing here is a big threat to Gaia and both Gaia and Alaya sent their counter-force at the same time. That's why I'm here… to ally with a Counter-Guardian.'

Seeming upset at the fact, Arcuied puffed her cheeks before going back to play with the crab as Shiki just sighed and watched her do so.

..

..

* * *

The other four however, were digesting that information slowly… but Shirou was out of the loop. He has no idea what most of that meant.

Gaia? Alaya? Who are they? He could understand that Gaia would stand for the World. Does that mean that the World, Earth has it's own collective conscious as well? And even if that is possible… what does she mean by Counter-guardian in the first place?

Seeing him scratching his head, Rin explained to him as they all sat down again. With the exception of Lancer, who went back fishing with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

There was something that he couldn't quite make out… the term 'Counter-guardian' and she referring it to Shirou. The truth was known to Rin and Saber, the two of them had figured it out earlier, much earlier… but they had silently agreed with each other that Lancer and Shirou were better off not knowing.

The two of them had never gotten well enough with _him _to justify them knowing the truth so soon…

..

..

'Shirou, Gaia means the will of the planet. As a True Ancestor, Arcuied Brunestud is Gaia's guardian and if the planet needs her assistance, especially when it is threatened by a disaster, Arcuied-san would have to follow it's wishes.'

Nodding her head, Arcuied herself whined to them about how picky the will of the planet can be at times while Saber interrupted and explained about the other force, Alaya.

'Alaya is the force of will that is born from humans wanting to survive even if it means eating up their own planet. In a sense it is the opposite of Gaia, who is motivated to protecting and sustaining it's own life. If there was to be a disaster that would destroy Gaia, it would take action immediately unless it is determined that it would die, where it will not act.'

Nodding her head, Saber then continued in a dark voice as Arcuied closed her eyes and sighed in agreement to her words.

'However, Alaya might interfere in that case to save Humans from disaster, even if it means that the world would be sacrificed. This means that Counter-Guardians and the True Ancestors are natural enemies of each other… As a Counter-Guardian, I am…'

She trailed off but Arcuied shook her head, tossing her golden hair in the air as she looked at Saber as if placating a small child.

'You are bound under a contract to serve this boy for the duration of the Holy Grail War. I would not touch you… unless this War creates a disaster that would threaten the world.'

Closing her eyes, she answered negative to Rin's question to whether they are here for the Grail.

..

..

'There is nothing for me to wish for, I'm happy as long as I have Shiki, neh~~'

Smiling as she latched on to his hands, the four of them just smiled and shook their head at that sign of affection that left Shiki and Arcuied tumbling to the ground, giggling and laughing.

'… then why am I a Counter-guardian?'

Raising the question, Emiya Shirou was greeted with stony silence from the two girls who knew the truth… and yet desperately have to conceal it from him.

Looking at each other, the two girls bit their lips and prayed someone else would come and intervene as Shirou was getting suspicious, leaning closer to them and asking again.

'Rin, Saber? Are you hiding… something from me?'

'… w-well… Shirou…'

..

..

Trying to placate him and reassure him that wasn't the case, Saber failed miserably as she was an incredibly truthful person and her panicked expression showed it all. That she was lying.

'The True Ancestor must be wrong, kid. She might not a Powerful Being, but that doesn't mean that she knows everything about this world. She is part of Gaia and her Counter-force, but they originated from another place altogether… Simply put, you can't be a Counter Guardian as you didn't fulfill the requirements, you aren't that good, boy~~'

Closing one eye and winking to him, Lancer put his arm around Shirou's shoulder while looking at Rin meaningfully. He is not fooled and he is expecting some answers from the hot-blooded magus in front of her, soon.

'A-at any rate, we should head back… did you enjoy yourself today, Shirou?'

Changing the topic upon getting the hint from Lancer, Rin stood up and pulled Saber with her. The two girls looked at her expectantly as it was their plan to make him enjoy himself, to enjoy life as it is… not for him to endless chase that impossible ideal, that impossible dream.

..

..

They knew that it was a noble endeavor, to wish to be able to save everyone with no exceptions. But that is not the only meaning of his life, is there?

From his actions, they guessed that he was not aware of it… but he endlessly toils to serve others while not accepting or being rewarded for his selflessness.

It is the selflessness and his stubbornness to quit that made the two girls admire and eventually, develop feelings for him after all.

If he can inspire and change others their view of life, why does he not do the same? Why must he… endlessly sacrifice himself for others… just because of that impossible dream?

.

..

'… Yeah, I did…'

He seemed wistful but he did smile and acknowledge that he had enjoyed himself. It has been a long time since he had felt that way, in fact he can't seem to remember a day that has passed by so pleasantly with no mishap whatsoever.

Emiya Shirou had enjoyed himself today thanks to Tohsaka Rin, Saber and Lancer…

That is perhaps the first step for him to forgive himself, even if he himself is not aware of it.

* * *

..

..

'Thank you for treating us to lunch, Emiya-kun, Tohsaka-san.'

Bowing to them, Shiki said his thanks while Arcuied just sniffed and nodded to the two of them. The two of them has their own plans and they just quietly accepted that the two magus and their servants would be making a move as well.

'Magus… let this be a warning to you. The Holy Grail is a dangerous relic. If it ever threatens the world or this City, I will personally see that it is destroyed.'

Closing one golden eye as they were about to leave, it seemed that it is not Arcuied but her speaking on behalf of Gaia as she recovered to her normal self a second later, linking hands with Shiki and heading off.

But before they left, Shirou called to the boy who had almost killed him.

..

..

'What is your name, Shiki-san…'

It was just out of curiosity but he did want to find out more about this silent hero that had completed his journey.

'… Nanaya. Nanaya Shiki.'

Shrugging as he adjusted his glasses, Shirou caught a glimpse of his blue eyes before he put his glasses back on and smiled disarmingly at him.

'If it is fate, we'll stay around… so we might see each other again in another night.' (**Author's Note: I hate myself for trying to add Fate. Stay. Night. In this sentence… _)**

..

..

The two paths of the heroes thus deviated from each other; One to win the Holy Grail War, the other to prevent a major disaster that would threaten the world.

But from the start their paths were never destined to cross each other. Only in this certain timeline did the two heroes did meet each other…. Shall we pray for a miracle that the two of them shall indeed create the perfect ending this time?

After all, there is still one heroine waiting to be saved, a heroine that Emiya Shirou would not reach if he continued on this impossible ideal of his.

* * *

..

..

Walking back to their base, Rin covered her ears and gave a loud exclamation that caused the rest of them to gather around her in concern.

'Rin!

'Oi, Ojou-ch-…!'

Sensing that something was amiss as well, Lancer suddenly sped off, disappearing from his human form and to spirit form in an instant.

'Did something attack the base, Rin?'

Holding her with her arms, Saber helped her up as Shirou looked to the direction of his home, gritting his teeth while looking back at her regretfully.

'The barrier is broken… she's definitely planning something… ugh…'

Weakly she tried to stand but she was unable to as to their horror, they saw blood trickling from her ears and Shirou made a snap decision and bent down, urging Saber to place Rin on his back.

'Go back to the base right now, Saber!'

'B-but!'

She looked undecided as her charge was Shirou but the base was important as well. If they lose the base, they would be unable to rest in peace or to fortify their defenses.

'Lancer won't be able to cope if he meets Caster by himself, she knows his identity but she doesn't know about yours! Go, Saber! They won't attack us if we are in broad day light, remember?'

'Ugh…'

Seeing that he made sense, Saber nodded and then dashed off, transforming into her armor before speeding off in the distance, following the path of the blue knight while Shirou just dashed forward with Rin hanging on to his back.

..

..

It was strangely comforting how she felt when she was carried by him. His shoulders seem so broad and protective while she in comparison was so small and frail.

But it can't be helped, Tohsaka Rin told herself as she struggled to recover from the mental backlash that Caster had no doubt planned to inflict on her.

By breaking the two barriers she had placed on the base simultaneously, she intended to cripple Rin's ability to focus as the warning runes that she had placed in the base would set off immediately as well, causing her to experience intense pain.

'T-tsk… I'm sorry, Emiya-kun… you can put me down now.'

She was lying, she wanted him to carry her there but she can't be selfish now. She was pulling him back, if she allowed him to go there before her, he would probably be able to deal with the situation.

Despite it obviously being a trap, she was confident that Saber with Lancer would be able to take care of the situation and with Shirou, Saber would be more reassured and be able to beat the enemy back mercilessly.

She can take care of herself… right?

'Don't be stupid! There is an enemy in front of us…'

Gritting his teeth, Emiya Shirou squared off against the figure that appeared in front of him. One that was clenching his fist in preparation for this encounter.

'You…'

Staring at him in shock, Rin slowly climbed off Shirou while trying to stand firmly with her two feet.

'… heh…'

The intruder closed his eyes and just crossed his arms, waiting for their first move in broad day light, his form silhouetted by the evening sun.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think I'm losing the drive to write this fiction.. Oh noes ;-;**


	33. The Engagement

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 33 The Engagement**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

..

..

Dashing forward with his demonic spear, Lancer headed for the base with only one thing in mind. Revenge.

If there is something that Lancer hated, it is someone hurting or taking away his spoils.

Spoils for Lancer are enemies that he was sworn to fight and women which he admired and thought highly of.

Cursing under his breath at the underhanded technique, Laner than grinned when he realized that he too has used those same techniques before in the past.

'Heh! That damn bitch!'

Swearing her name, Lancer dashed ahead faster than before. He is a member of the Lancer class, one who is supposedly the fastest of all the classes of servants when he paused for a moment to wait for the similar streak of silver that was trying hard to follow him.

'tsk… why is that girl coming? Doesn't she know that kid is depending on her?'

..

..

Stopping for a moment, he allowed the silvery blur to catch up and they took off together, jumping from rooftop to rooftop towards the base.

'What are you doing, Saber? Aren't you supposed to guard Ojou-chan and that kid?'

Slinging his lance behind his back as he spoke, Lancer turned to look at Saber, clad in the classic silver knight armor who just smiled tersely back at him.

'What about you, Lancer? Are you certain that you can defeat Caster by yourself? Your identity is known to her, surely it is a trap.'

Lancer saw the sense in her words and he groaned while trying hard not to grin back as well. Strong women like her amuse him the most, as they were the most fun to fight with and against them.

'HAH! I was ready to skewer that bitch and make her beg for forgiveness before I make her mine. Look away if you can't stomach it, Saber.'

Grinning and licking his lips, Lancer got struck on the head by Saber with the flat end of her invisible sword in midair, causing her to look at him with pitying eyes as she remarked.

..

..

'Such uncouth words from you. I wonder what will happen if Rin were to be informed of your vile comments towards women?'

Tsk, now that is an irritating though!

'Ah, such a stout feminist! I see that during your age women were treated as spoils of war, just like mine.'

Her eyes narrowed as Lancer's mark hit home but she did not say a word as Lancer continued.

'Strong women like you are rare, Saber; especially in mine and your trouble times. Even in this world and age, they are few who are in the same pedigree as you and Ojou-chan.'

He suddenly paused in his paces when their destination is within sight and he slung his lancer down to the ground while Lancer looked at him with a puzzled expression. It was not like Lancer to go around the corner when trying to express something or for him to mince his words.

'So don't you die on me, Saber. I'm a fighter and a survivor. I will use any means to survive to fight another day. That's why I'm called a Hero.'

Heroes only arises in troubled times, in times of peace and stability heroes are not needed.

It is a cruel reality that the both of them have to accept.

..

..

They were hailed heroes for their bravery and feats in battle, hence they can also be called harbingers of war and strife. Without war or destruction, the people do not need a symbol, a person to rally around with as they fight for freedom or peace.

Heroes, are never destined to live such carefree and happy times that they have just experienced. It must be intoxicating and cruel for the both of them at the same time.

'So Saber, do not die on me… You are a Knight… the thought of having a Heroic Last stand will most likely flash through your mind.'

His words hit home again and Saber looked away while gritting her teeth. She was most likely upset that it was highly possible that during the final moments of the war, she will have to sacrifice herself to allow Shirou to achieve victory.

But when Lancer raised that to her, she felt scared and afraid; something that she has not felt prior to this and she was confuse as to why she felt this way.

..

..

'You sill have that kid to take care of, Right? Even if it means ditching your Knight's honor, don't make me rescue you, heh. Or I'll be liable to claim you as mine.'

Licking his lips, Saber was brought back to reality and she narrowed her eyes, adopting a fighting stance against him, causing him to nod his head and grin.

'You get it, don'cha, Saber… we still have someone to return to.'

Closing one eye, Lancer looked back at the direction that they came from and Saber acknowledge his words with a nod and a smile as she relaxed and looked back with him.

..

..

'It has been a while since I've fought with a comrade in arms as reliable as you, Lancer. May I humbly ask for your assistance in covering my rear?'

'HAH! They'll be none left for me to cover in the first place. I've seen you fight, Saber. Leave some for me or I'll be disappointed.'

Flashing a bloodthirsty grin at her, Lancer sprung like a panther towards the base with Saber shaking her head and following his lead as well.

It would only be a matter of time before Caster and her minions fall. They were sure of that.

But what is not so certain, is the fate of the two servant's master.

* * *

..

..

'Archer…'

It was indeed the red knight that was blocking their path and as he was silhouetted in the evening sun, the wind suddenly blew against him, causing his red cape to flutter about in the breeze.

In the next instant however, a pair of twin blades, the same pair that had saved Shirou before appeared in his arms as he smiled grimly at the two of them.

Saber and Lancer were gone, they probably have to face Archer by themselves without their help.

'Archer… what are you doing here?'

Rin asked weakly while slowly sliding from Shirou's back. The teenager however, simply glared at him, a growing headache making it difficult for him to concentrate on anything else as Archer wordlessly took small steps towards them.

'… you know why I'm here, Rin.'

..

..

Rin flinched, she was unsure why Archer was still so gentle when he called her name but she felt even worst when she looked at Shirou, raising a hand protectively over her.

'How dare you call her name… Archer, after you betrayed her.'

'Yes, that is true. But she seems to be coping well.'

A smile that was more like a sneer and it caused Shirou to become even madder as he clenched his teeth at Archer, who is now simply standing there as he shrugged and pointed his weapons at them.

'You know who I want, Rin…. The moment I kill Emiya Shirou is the moment where it all ends. Archer class servants have the ability to last a few days after my Master is killed. I am the only person who can kill Kotomine easily and I'll help if you do not help the boy this time.'

..

..

Smiling as Rin looked shocked and Shirou even madder, Archer taunted the two of them as he played with his weapons, knowing full well that the two of them could not stand a chance against him right now.

Rin was currently not in her best and Shirou… well Shirou stood no chance from the start.

..

But that does not mean it was from want of trying as Shirou pushed Rin back silently and upon seeing his determination, Rin reluctantly did back away from the two of them.

But, Rin did not give up on the boy as he spoke to him strongly while smiling and biting back the tears of desperation in her eyes.

'Y-you better don't lose, Shirou!'

She cried to him while holding her sides in pain. She must hate herself for being unable to help him. But she hoped, prayed that Shirou would fulfill his promise to her too, as he nodded his head.

'Yeah… I won't lose to him… Not someone like him that I cannot forgive… I can beat him up right, Rin?'

'Oh… you won't forgive me?'

..

..

'No I won't… you betrayed Rin, that is what is unforgivable… to betray someone who had their utmost trust in, is something that I do not want to see!'

It was not Archer's fault that he is taken from Rin, that was true. But it was Archer's fault for showing off the fact that he was taken that was his fault.

There was probably nothing he can do to stop Kotomine being his master… but why must he hurt Rin in the process?

Why? Does he derive pleasure from doing so? And yet… Archer still dared to claim to still care for Rin…

..

..

Emiya Shirou, cannot condone this fallacy!

'ARCHER!'

He screamed as he threw himself at him, at the Red Knight who welcomed his initial assault with welcoming arms.

'Hah… I'll let you die a peaceful death if you survive more than 10 seconds!'

* * *

..

..

Charging into the base with their weapons ready, Lancer crashed into the battlefield, literally by slamming his whole weight into a skeleton warrior and crushing it below his weight and then followed it up with a long circular sweep of his lance to clear the ground for Saber to land beside him as well.

'Woah, there's a lot of them! Kinda like one of those boring zombie movies! Watch out for their bite, Saber~ One bite and you'll turn into them as well~~~ My brains don't taste nice, so get out of my way!'

Grinning as he made rapid jabs at the mob of skeleton warriors, Lancer and Saber made quick work of them as they literally piledrivered through the endless mob.

Especially Saber, whose aura the skeleton warriors cannot defend against and her swords rang out every few seconds, taking down 2-3 warriors with a single strike.

'You sure got your rhythm there, Saber!'

Lancer commented as he was having just a little harder time than her. Skeletons are basically walking bones and it was hard for him to strike a lethal blow if he uses his tip.

Thus he was reduced to swinging his lance like a pole again and taking them down by decapitation.

..

..

'Yes, they are apparently made by dragon teeth… I believe there is a legend about a Witch who sowed dragon teeth to summon warriors to fight for her stead…'

'You mean in the Argonauts? That means that the witch who summoned them is…'

'That is accurate. From the hints that we have been given, it is highly likely that the is the true identity of Caster.'

She nodded in affirmative and Lancer has to marvel at Saber's ability to remained composed, refined and elegant while swinging his swords and he could not help but quip to her.

'You sure are hot when battling~ I wonder if you'll look more attractive when fighting with torn clothes eh? Kinda like those girls who live in the end of the zombie apoca- OW!'

He was subsequently elbowed in the sides and ruthlessly attacked by more zombies, as if Saber had ordered them to while Lancer threw his lance to the side and smashed them to bits with his fist.

'Oi oi! I could have died then!'

'I believe that your survival techniques would allow you to live even when severely injured, Lancer.'

She coldly replied while still dispatching the monsters with her sword and Lancer just scratched his head before he grinned and continued the assault against the diminishing skeleton hordes.

..

..

'There is no worry Lancer, I can hold of all of them with ease.'

Saber replied confidently when they were fighting side by side again and Lancer raised one eyebrow when he dismantled a new 'model' of them that was actually wielding a sword and wearing armor.

'I am not known as the Red Dragon in my land for naught, Lancer… even if there are a Thousand of them, they won't be able to harm me.'

Saber declared so with confidence as she charged forward, swinging her sword in a large arc and literally swept the new ranks of Skeletons with nary a pause in her steps while Lancer just whistled and grinned.

'But I'm joining in the fun!'

'Save that for the enemy that we are facing now, Lancer. I will cover you. Make it quick as your class signify, Lancer.'

Saber closed one eye as she stabbed the invisible sword into the ground and turned to meet the two figures that were showing their faces as they stepped from their base into the courtyard.

'Heh… I'll try.'

Nodding in appreciation at being handed the difficult job, Lancer swung his lance forward and a singing noise can be heard as his spear glowed it's demonic reddish hue. He was ready for the kill. There would be no mercy this time… he meant to draw blood and death in his hands.

Amidst the dissipating dust of the skeletons, the two opposing forces glared at each other and then lunged forward, ready to finish the fight!

* * *

..

..

'Argh!'

Shirou probably did not stand a chance. That was why he was sporting a bloody gash in his shoulder within the first 5 seconds of contact. It was foolish of him to try and fight him barehanded as Archer had scored direct hits with one hand and used the other hand to parry his fist before kneeing him in the gut and kicking him back.

Seeing that sight, Rin paled and covered her mouth in shock when the twin blades slammed past her, barely missing her shoulders and returning back to Archer's hands the next instant.

'If you just watch there… I won't harm you, Rin.'

He stated coldly while looking at the struggling boy who was trying to stand of his own accord, Emiya Shirou was not done yet and he spat out the blood that had gathered in his mouth from Archer's kick while nursing the wound on his right shoulder.

'I'm not done yet… don't you dare call her name again!'

He screamed while closing his eyes and Archer just sniffed as he threw the twinblades at him again.

..

..

CLANG!

Only for them to be reflected off and Archer raised his eyebrows for a moment before he noticed that Shirou's hands were bleeding, stabbed by particles of a glass like material when he sighed and commented.

'… Heh… so you gained some power after all. Even though we went down different paths.'

Emiya Shirou had used the forbidden magic to protect himself by projecting the same twinblades that Archer used as a shield.

But they had shattered upon impact with his and the shards had instead hurt him.

'Shirou! No!'

Rin screamed but Shirou was not listening as he muttered to himself.

'Trace… on!'

..

..

Casting is only a suggestion change himself. Emiya Shirou knew that as he imagined the sword in his mind. The twin swords that he admired… even if it is wrong to like the sword of the enemy that will kill him!

Just like that, the twin swords were produced in his arms and he raised them protectively over himself and Rin.

'I won't let you… touch her.'

He has decided, that he has to fight to protect her. It was not a decision he made by himself. No, he had made it because it was the most logical thing to do.

There were no arguments against it, nor any arguments that led to it. Emiya Shirou just knew he has to, he wanted to… he has to protect this girl that was behind him.

In the stead of the Blue Knight that went was fooled to go ahead to protect her and in the stead of the Red Knight that had betrayed her.

He, Emiya Shirou must wield the unusable power to fight!

'Heh… your projection cannot… match up to mine!'

..

..

Archer declared as he closed the distance between them and swung his sword down, smashing against one half of the sword and held it there, pinning it down while he shattered the other one which Shirou raised up to protect himself with.

'You left an opening because you're weak!'

He grinned in triumph as he slashed downwards, right at his neck!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I AM THE BONE OF MY SWORD**


	34. Unorthodox Styles

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 34: Unorthodox Styles**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: My muse for F/SN was stolen by Rin for her to create magic with... Anyway, I apologize for taking so long.**

**Secondly: I donated to the Red Cross Japan Relief Effort.. even if I do wonder whether RC will send it over, It's the thought that counts.**

**Please donate if you can! Just a Dollar would help!**

**Also, please support ibuberu(One of my Fave Authors) in her endeavor to contribute to the relief Effort!: **.net/u/1056452/

* * *

..

..

_'You left an opening because you are weak!'_

Archer roared as he decided on the finishing blow to the boy. They boy had no chance at all, fighting hand on hand with a heroic spirit was impossible for a human, specially when he has no experience with swords in the first place. When compared to him, who homed his skills for so long… there was no doubt who would be the victor.

His defensive posture was all wrong, it was so easy to go for that opening that Archer hesitated.

Was it a trap?

..

..

'Uh..!'

Realizing that it was indeed a trap, Archer stopped his sword in the nick of time and raised the other to block that kick that Emiya Shirou landed on his abdomen, forcing him back.

It was not lethal only because he had stopped going for the opening… the mere fact of that stunned him for a moment as he backed away, leaping back and gaining some distance between the two of them as the boy simply gritted his teeth in disappointment.

'… tsk, to think that you have actually developed something like a 'Mind's Eye.''

..

..

Mind's eye; a technique that allows the user to sense an incoming threat subconsciously. Many Servants have this ability but many of them have the 'fake' version.

Mind's Eye is a technique that can only be gained through constant and furious training. It requires diligence and hard work and is not obtained by being 'lucky'.

The user must allow themselves to experience many life and death situations for their body to react automatically to incoming danger and to get into a posture that limit or restricts the damage that they face. This is unlike 'servants' who have blessings or just is innately born with the ability to avoid attacks. It is in their blood or a gift from the contract with the 'world'. Thus it is called Mind's Eye (fake) as it was not trained nor was it developed through years of training.

..

..

Emiya Shirou has pulled a trick that was similar to how Archer defeated Lancer in the beginning of the Grail War and caused him to retreat. By giving ground to him and making Archer believe that he has the upperhand, he was ready to counter his 'finishing move' with an even stronger counter attack.

A 'finishing move' might be a blow that has the most strength is the most devastating if it hits, but the key word is 'if' as it is an attack that leaves the attacker vulnerable as all of his effort is concentrated on that single attack in that decisive moment.

By showing an opening that the opponent can use, the defender can retaliate with a powerful counterattack at the exact right time and position.

As anyone would know, a Counter attack is devastating not only for that it is a surprise attack from nowhere but it would create a huge dent in the enemies' morale from being taken advantage like that.

It would give the defender an important emotional and psychological lead on Archer if he had landed that blow on him… and it might even give him a strong edge to continue the battle.

..

For 'Mind's Eyes' is an ability that would allow him to avoid any critical wounds that he might sustain while trying to defend against him.

Archer was surprised, he really was to see the boy, Emiya Shirou display that kind of skill as it needs years of training… not to mention that he must be confident in the skill for him to pull such a risky move on a Heroic Spirit.

If he had been a split second late or had judged his opponent wrongly, that opening would be a real one and he would be dead now.

'Hmph…'

Raising his twin swords again, he looked at the boy, Emiya Shirou as he just coughed a little while reforming the sister-pair of his twin swords.

Why was he able to fight so well after only such a short time? What gave him the will and the faith to fight so hard against him?

Did he have.. something that he did not have at this point of time?

His eyes… it makes him feel that it is alright if he did not kill him right now.

..

..

'I… won't let you touch Tohsaka!'

He did not advance as he simply took up a defensive position, leaving Archer a little hesitant to what to do next. It could be a fluke that Emiya Shirou had pulled off earlier, meaning that he was just pushing his luck earlier… he knew how lucky that boy was…

He must be betting his chances that Saber or Lancer would return to drive him off. Indeed, if that was his plan, he would be defeated. As an Archer class servant, he could not possibly defeat either of them in hand….

..

..

Archer class servant?

Lowering his head, Archer laughed to himself, causing the boy to blink in confusion as he simply sighed and muttered to himself.

'How could I forget this….'

'? What are you doing… Archer?'

Sensing something amiss, Emiya Shirou narrowed his eyes and raised his arms up defensively when Archer suddenly disappeared from view.

'…'

It took a moment for him to grasp what is happening and he shouted at the girl behind him.

'Rin! Get down!'

His wits were with him alright and Archer gave him a nod of recognition for lasting so long against him while pulling back his bow. Yes, he is a member of the Archer Class Servants after all. His specialty is attacking from afar, not face-to-face like what he did with Lancer.

Even if the enemy is a magus who can barely dodge his attacks and have to use his body as a shield, he should never underestimate the power of luck… that boy can draw luck to him like prana!

..

..

It would be over quickly and Archer would be unable to stop firing his weapons on the boy once he started, they streaking and screaming towards the two magus. He was hesitant for a brief moment when he looked at the girl behind the person he has vowed to kill and his finger on the bow shivered till he clenched his teeth and fired off the first shot.

He has long ago abandoned his pride and his honor to allow him to gain this power… this small feeling of guilt, he will not lose to it!

'Die! Emiya Shirou!'

He declared as he fired his many weapons at him, knowing it is the end for him.

But he grimly admitted to himself that it could not be the case.

A lingering doubt that would prove true when amidst the seemingly seamless rate of fire, Emiya Shirou risked it all to stop his ranged attacks.

He was not going easy… on him right? Archer himself did not know but his urge to kill him and the battle fury that had consumed him a second ago was slowly being whittled away by the sight of the boy fighting and denying him victory.

His body was being battered and torn up from the insides and out, each weapon that he projected to block another one of his shots was simply destroying him just as much as it would do if it hits him. So why is he fighting so hard? Why is he struggling so hard to fight and defend against his attacks?

..

..

'…'

He closed his eyes as he stopped the barrage of shots that he had fired at him, he already knew the answer to that question. Even if he could not hear what they are screaming and talking about due to the uproar from his attacks, he knew the exact reason why he could not retreat.  
It was the same reason that made him sure that he would kill him for… and Archer lowered his arm with his mouth set in a grim line. Regret was making his sense dull, he knew that was wrong… but he could not refute… no, would not refute that the boy had tried his best and has no regret in doing so.

Even if his body was all torn up, him covered with cuts and his life fluids flowing freely, while barely standing his eyes shone with pride and a little bit of joy in protecting the girl behind him.

Even if the girl screamed at him to stop, begging him to stop using the same magic that defined and hurt him, he recognized that if he did not protect the Red Magus behind him, no one would.

And that thought made the Red Knight lower his head in what seemed to be both respect and regret.

* * *

..

..

The girl watched in shock and in pain at seeing the boy protecting her, each weapon that he created with the forbidden 'Projection' magic was probably doing more damage to him than what he is currently blocking and guarding from.,

But he did not falter. Not one moment did he consider the implications on him and to stop his desperate actions that succeeded in blocking all the threats that came her way.

She hated herself with every passing second and found herself more in debt to the boy who fought so hard for her. She did not ask him for help but he simply stepped in to fill the position for her, because she needed him there.

Blushing despite the situation, Tohsaka Rin cried out for him to stop.

She knew that Archer would not harm her, not in purpose anyway as she knew his secret… knew their secret and as she tried to go towards the two boys, her knees buckled again and she could only curse her own helplessness as she could just barely managed to sit up in that position while looking at his back.

..

..

From her position she can see that each time he project a new weapon, his hands would twitch in an unnatural way, as if a part of it is being destroyed. She of all people knew that Emiya Shirou is a novice Magus, and that level of magic would only hurt him if he use it. She knew it… she knew that! But she cannot do anything about it if he wishes to grab and use the sword that is forbidden for him.

Tohsaka Rin can only look at his back, shielded by him like a damsel in distress and watch him die saving her. It made her so furious, frustrated, touched and embarrassed that she was left speechless.

Till… the barrage stopped and he got the slightest moment to look back at her.

..

..

'Rin…'

He called out to her, hoping that she was fine with such a gentle and worried voice that it made all the anger she felt dissipate like magic. Lowering her head, she managed to suppress the urge to cry only to hear him cry out in shock again.

'Rin! Get down!'

How foolish of her, they were in the midst of battle!

Forcing her body to jump back despite it's protests, Rin gasped when the boy did not retreat and instead formed two new swords in his hands and just jumped into the fray, swinging wildly while trying desperately to block the incoming projectiles that were aimed at the both of them.

..

..

'Shirou! Stop it!'

The words came out before she knew it but she did not care at this point, she did not want the boy do die. No matter what her pride says, she did not want the boy to die! If she simply stepped in front of him, she was sure that Archer would stop attacking.

Archer and he… the both of them… it would not have turned out this way if not for the shared feelings between the two.

Tohsaka Rin tried to stand but once again her weakened body rejected her, forcing her to stay there with her knees in the dirt as if praying to the two figures that were duking it out right in front of her.

'Please… just stop it…'

It was not like her to cry, but it was not like her to be afraid of death either, but it was not her death that she is worried about, but his…. She did not want him to die defending her. No, she would rather the one who died is her… then… the grave mistake that he will make in the future won't be made, right?

* * *

..

..

Swinging her sword, Saber cut down… no, demolished the Skeleton Soldiers in front of her who were insistent on getting in her way. For every 5 that she cut down, 10 would take their place. But she was as good as her words as she barely broke a sweat.

These monsters would not stand a chance against her and as she clenched the sword in her hand even tighter, swinging it in a big arc and took down another approaching wall of them.

So intent was her battle that she did not notice the peril that Shirou and Rin were in. In her defense however, they could simply had called the both of them over with a Command Spell.

But all of them were only staring at the things that were in front of them as they each knew the danger they were in. A moment of hesitation and if their eyes left the opponent for a moment, that moment could be their last.

Thus, all she could do was to rely on the Blue Knight that was testily and warily looking at the Master and Servant duo in front of him.

..

..

Seemingly disappointed that their Masters were not around, Caster smiled dangerously and her purple lips curled up into a wicked smile and Lancer's inner instincts about women told him to be careful of more dirty tricks up the sleeves of that witch. After all, he was sort of an authority about dastardly woman and their tricks, much to his chargin.

'There is only one Witch in Legend that uses Dragon Teeth to create minions… that must mean that your true identity is Medea… the Witch Medea from the Legend of the Argonauts, aren'cha?'

He caught the split second change in her expression, especially the fearful look in her eyes as her Master seemingly seemed amused by the idea and he took it as a yes as he charged forward, spear ready to skewer that Witch alive when her Master interfered, using his fists to intercept his spear.

Shocking as it seemed, his odd movements were actually well suited to knocking the spear off target and he slipped closer to Lancer using the opening that he gave when he thrust forward to his best advantage. By simply slamming his fist repeatedly on the shaft of the spear, he was able to render the spear useless no matter how much Lancer tried to sweep his spear to knock him back.

'Tsk!'

Lancer was a heroic spirit and for a normal human, even if he was a magus trained to kill other magus, for someone under than a Hero to kill him must be an insult to his legend.

But in truth, he was actually burning up with anticipation of the battle.

..

..

From exchanging information with Saber, he was well aware of Caster's Master's ability, his unique way of jabbing and attacking his foes was his strength as well as his weakness.

As long as one can see through all his techniques, keeping an open mind about how a move can be executed, it would allow him to defend long enough to see through his technique for an opening.

An opening is all that is needed. Lancer wields Gae Bolg after all, the demonic spear that will always stab the heart.

No matter what Caster can try to cast on her Master, the moment he unleashes the spear, it is the end.

'…'

But it is easy to say and not easy to do after all. Lancer is a spear user and a spear user requires some distance between him and the user to be able to execute his moves. It is said that the optimal range for a spear user would be a perhaps two and a half arm length away, far enough to render swords useless and close enough to yet disable any range weapons from being fired successfully at him.

With a simple sweep of his spear, he can knock away anyone that wishes to get close to him with the leverage he gained from the spear. However, this opponent is different. He is actually using the spear itself against him, holding it in place with his hands while running along the length of the spear towards him.

After all a battle in fisticuffs requires the battle to take place right in front of him after all.

..

..

But Lancer expected that as well, well he actually did not… but in a real battle, well thought out plans are never reliable. So is his weapon, he had used it in so many unorthodox ways in the past that one cannot just judge that he would use the most logical way of using a spear, most recently against his struggle with Rider and there was no reason he could not do the same in this battle as well!

'AAARHHHHH!'

Screaming a battle cry that made the opponent narrow his eyes and smile grimly in recognition of his battle fury, Lancer tossed away his spear, to the shock of everyone watching but Caster's Master.

'So you want some eh? Come and get some, you bastard!'

Clenching his fist, Lancer waited for him to approach before engaging him in fisticuffs as well.

'…'

His opponent was steely, resolute and would not waver from an amateur in a fist-to-fist fight like Lancer.

But there was a difference between the mindset of Lancer and Kuzuki Souchirou. Kuzuki Souchirou was obviously trained in his style of fighting. Even if it was a means of killing someone else, it was still an art form in a way.

Saber had mentioned that his control of breathing was close to perfect, that meant he has probably trained his mind and body to use this skill perfectly.

Thus, even if he was an assassin, assassins had their own code of conduct, their own rules.

..

..

But Lancer, despite being a Heroic Spirit, is nothing but a survivor. He had fought so many wars and had gotten away from it all with his 'dirty survival tricks.' Yes, Lancer would use everything in his arsenal to survive and to fight another day.

Even if it means fighting dirty…

..

..

'Lancer!'

Crying out in shock as Lancer threw away his weapon, Saber considered charging forward to assist him when she grimaced and leapt into the air, narrowly avoiding Caster's attack on her… this is no time to pay attention to him! He has to trust him!

And she was rewarded with that trust when the next time she could spare time to look at him, she saw Lancer landing a terrific right hook straight to his opponent's face.

'Take that!'

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, it's not the Amount that Matters, it's the thought!**


	35. Giving up, For Someone Important

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 35: Giving up, For someone Important**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: IRL is causing me to have intense bad dreams.. mostly about work.**

**I has a blog nao =w=" It's for releases of Older work that I did. But it's a work in progress**

**R&R though**

* * *

..

..

Landing a terrific right on Kuzuki Souchirou's face was pretty much a combination of Lancer's dirty fighting techniques as well as Souchirou being complacent while fighting an opponent like him. It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last time hat Lancer would engage in fisticuff combat. Of course, he would prefer not doing so in the first place if he could help it.

He was a spear user after all, but unfortunately here are times when he has to get his hand dirty while in a tricky situation like this one. One can never be prepared and he recalled that there is actually a term for it in this world, 'crazy prepared' they call it. This world never fails to surprise him with it's uniqueness's and culture.

Lancer was a person like that, crazy prepared as he knew different degrees of different martial arts and thus is quite hard to surprise even if he is unarmed or taken by surprise.

Living in the shadow of being assassinated was probably a reason for that and he took a cheapshot when he saw an opportunity for it, Lancer kicked Souchirou in the knee before attempting to poke him in the eye as a feint.

He was not the most honorable of fighters, unless it was a duel that was agreed upon by both parties before hand.

But it wasn't a duel, this is simply a fight to determine who would get the two girls that he viewed as important. If they somehow managed to obtain Saber, a feat that was not impossible as Lancer recalled Caster offering him a chance to join her.

..

..

As a servant, it was impossible for him to sever the contract with Rin, not that he wished for that, but it was impossible for him to achieve that unless someone killed Rin and forced him to take a contract with the killer.

It is possible as one prime example of it happening was how he became Rin's servant in the first place, was it not?

It would not be implausible for Caster to actually have a way to kill Rin from afar or to eliminate that boy with her as she is a witch…

Witches, like mages, are not restricted by something silly as distance or location. As long as a magical circle is set up, the key question is when would it go off.

For Caster to blow up half the town to gain Lancer and Saber as pawns… she might even think of it as a bargain to gain the power of two fine warriors like themselves.

Thus, it is of utmost priority that the two of them finish this battle as soon as possible.

..

..

'!'

For his benefit, Kuzuki Souchirou is not a bad combatant for a human… his secret and unique technique was probably the most efficient assassination technique involving nothing but the human fist. But he still can't compare to a survivor, a 'Heroic' spirit like him… especially when he has tossed pride out the window in this scenario.

A quick jab to his nose to stun him, following with a nasty kick to the vulnerable part of his leg, aiming at the exact same spot and he has him in the ropes, stumbling backwards and earning a cry of surprise from Caster.

She probably did not expect her master to be knocked back so suddenly.

'Come back here, coward!'

Trying to taunt him to continue fighting, Lancer willed his spear back to his arms and charged forward, matching footsteps with Saber, who has finished dispatching the last of Caster's minions.

It looked like a coup was in sight, once they finish either Caster or her master off, it will be all over!

..

..

'!'

Saber suddenly stopped in her tracks as she took a quick and panicked glance behind her in the direction that they had came from.

It was only a split second, but Lancer could see that the young girl that was befitting her image had broken through that image of a composed warrior to show her worry for her Master.

A split second later, it was Lancer's turn to feel the command seal flashing and burning his skin, showing the urgency of the situation.

It was a technical dilemma, do they retreat now and come to their Master's aid? They must surely had encountered some trouble or to press on and kill Caster and her Master immediately.

It was probably their only shot they had to defeat Caster without any collateral damage. Even if Lancer is a dirty fighter if he wishes to be, he still has some pride as a warrior and loathes getting innocent involved in a fight.

Bystanders should not be killed unless they are interfering…

But… what is this sinking feeling that they simply cannot afford to ignore the threat posed to their masters?

..

..

He has sufficient confidence in her Master, Tohsaka Rin, in handling and coming up with a strategy against any opponent in an instant. Let's leave Emiya Shirou aside, although he likes and admires that kid for his guts, he's not really cool headed enough to last long in actual combat.

But… sometimes, luck itself counts in actual combat and that boy has the ability to pull luck towards him.

..

..

'…'

He can't hesitate, not now and he must have faith in her master!

Dashing forward, Lancer simply swept apart the magical blasts that Caster flung at him as he had taken a route that would have his front partially, if not fully covered by her Master and it was making Caster jittery, unable to have a clear shot at him.

'Die!'

Thrusting his spear forward a few lengths away, he was ready to use his Noble Phantasm, Gae Bolg to end this encounter once and for all!

..

..

But again, fate intervened and this time it took the form of Saber letting out a horrified cry. A warrior does not shriek, nor does one display a moment of weakness as a single second can turn the tide of a battle. He had admitted that Saber is a fine warrior, a true and noble warrior with pride and honor in her skills.

Someone like that would never give out a cry like that unless she was in the drink of death, and that was only him guessing what she would 'logically' do.

Saber might be a person that would die without lamenting or cursing her foe that vanquished her and she probably would not spend her last moments screaming like that.

Unless, that fate was worst than death and Lancer pulled back to look at what had befallen Saber for her to shriek like that.

* * *

..

..

_It was not a moment of weakness, it was just that she did not expect to see Caster materializing beside her all of a sudden. She had heard of this trick done by Caster as while rescuing Shirou from her clutches in the Temple, she had the opportunity to see her use it in action, disappearing into thin air as soon as she swung her sword at her._

_But that was not just the surprise, the surprise was when she dismissed her easily, carelessly swinging her sword to dispel the illusion when the blade struck true and it buried itself deeply into Caster's shoulders._

_Watching with wide eyes as Caster let out a cry of pain, fighting hard not to scream out loud as Saber's sword just ripped into her shoulders, threatening to completely decapitate her._

_But that was not the surprise yet again as Saber knew instinctively that it was a trap, she had met Morgan Le Fay before and that sorcerer has it out for Saber ever since she met her._

_This was surely too good to be true and Saber pulled back, pulling the sword away from her just as Caster leaned forward in pursuit.  
it was too odd, Caster should be at her best in a ranged confrontation, why would she choose to engage Saber in a close ranged combat?_

_She has an A rank in Magical Resistance, unless it is a magical attack of the highest grade, they cannot penetrate her armour._

_Even if Shirou is not providing her with sufficient prana, she was still able to withstand most magical attacks save for the strongest of attacks._

_.._

_..  
_

_Thus, there is no way she can manage to hurt her in close range. But she still instinctively dropped her sword and took up defensive measures when Caster glided forward and collided with her, tackling her with her body._

_In retrospect, she should have dodged her advance, in retrospect, she should have never hesitated to kill her when her holy sword sunk deep into her shoulder. But her inner instincts screamed at her to stop thinking right now and run!_

_.._

_..  
_

_For in the next moment, she felt the magical dagger stuck itself into her body, causing her intense pain as to her horror, the command seal on her faded away, destroyed by the dagger and the triumphant smirk on Caster's face sickened her so._

_'I've got you now, Saber!'_

_And Saber, despite herself, let out an uncharacteristic cry of pure horror and fear, not knowing what that witch would do to her as she felt her entire body being forced down due to a command issued by that devious woman._

_'C-Caster! Y-you!'_

_Weakly she tried to resist and stand up, but the command was given and she cannot fully resist the Command Seal that was not forcibly written into her body._

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

It was probably over, the battle between them was no longer necessary. At least, that was what Archer believed as he looked at the conviction in the boy's eyes.

He has something different from him, his values might be fundamentally the same, but there was a change in who he was protecting and what he is protecting. Something in him was wired differently from what he was in this time.

One can say he is less 'ambitious' but he is still protecting the 'world' that mattered the most to him. If he was right about what he wanted to protect, what his dreams lie and not stray from his path, he could probably leave him alone…

As he would not make the same mistake that he did… the mistake that he was determined to erase..

Even if the dream was spectacular, even if it seemed beautiful and awesome now…

This Emiya Shirou… might, might not follow the same he did.

..

..

Thus, Archer stopped firing and looked down at him silently, the boy covering for the girl behind him even as he dropped to one knee in exhaustion. His body should be all torn up by now, the insides and outsides damaged from using that magic that is forbidden to him.

..

He has not realized the true magic that he should and could use. The one magic that he can only use… His and their only weapon.

'Tsk…'

Shaking his head, he turned around when he suddenly felt a change in the air, something dangerous approaching them and he focused his eyes, reinforcing his eyesight to see an explosion racking the Matou Family mansion a distance away.

Following his gaze, the two magus in front of him gave a gasp as more explosions followed the initial one, getting more violent from the upstart.

At a point in time, a spiral of black and red energy simply blasted a portion of the floor away, shooting towards the sky before the energy dissipated away.

That energy, it jolted a distinctive and annoying memory deep inside him and he smiled grimly. That's right… there's still one more enemy he has to take care of… the enemy that he rather not face right now.

..

..

He has a job to do and despite him throwing away those responsibilities, he felt that he should intervene… especially if Sakura was involved, even if another one of his 'associates' was there. Matou Sakura… a person that the boy had ignored as well… if he was with her now, would the horrors that she had to go through be lessened?

..

..

'Archer… yo-you!'

Accusing him of the crime, Archer turned to the pair, who were clutching to each other for comfort. It hurts a little to see them physically so close to each other despite them being oblivious to it and he smiled grimly before looking away again, dismissing and accepting his accusations at the same time.

Then, his eyes narrowed as the inevitable happened, something that should but never have happened but it still did… exactly like how he had witnessed in the past, the command seal on the boy started to disappear, causing him to give a cry of surprise at that and he turned to stare at the girl, who too was looking at it with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

To guide them in the right direction, Archer spoke aloud for their benefit before taking off to the other direction, towards the Matou residence.

'Caster… she must have done something. Go, Emiya Shirou, Rin… if you wish to protect the things that you hold dear in your hands now.'

Then, as mysterious as he appeared, Archer disappeared in a flash of red, causing the two of them to stare at each other and to ask the same question:

..

..

_Why… why did he come in the first place?_

* * *

..

..

'Tsk…'

It was as he expected, Caster had a trump card under her sleeve but he did not know how lucky he was to guess that in the first try earlier… No wonder Caster had asked him to join her, she could sever any bond with any servant and force them to be hers with that knife…

With her dirty tricks to siphon prana from everyone, she can hold any number of servants around at her beck and call.

'Talk about cheating on each servant…'

That's why he dislikes women, especially witches as they are all crafty bitches with ulterior motives… Magus are different of course!

He wouldn't be surprised if Caster ended up having 4 arms and 6 legs, if it was even possible at this stage as he fought his way through another crowd of skeletons that Caster had raised up defend her position.

That girl was strong, mentally and physically as well as she was still resisting the command given to her by Cater while enduring her kicks of frustration.

'… are you a domme or something?'

..

..

Raising an eyebrow as he commented, he smirked when Caster turned red and paused for a moment, giving him the edge to crash through another wall of skeletons without a beat.

To see her still struggling to resist shows and speaks volumes of her dedication and affection towards the boy and that made Lancer feel a little awkward. He's never been in a relationship with another woman that was not for political reasons or it being nothing more than a fling.

'Damnit…'

But why was he getting disheartened at that?

..

Crashing through the ranks with ease, especially after his remark that made Caster lose her cool, Lancer appeared swiftly in front of Caster before ramming his body against her, taking care to avoid the dagger and tossing her aside like a ragdoll before reaching out and grabbing Saber by the waist, pulling her up like luggage.

He can't eliminate Caster now, not when Saber is under her command as she might disappear if Caster was killed.

She was light, way too light for someone that had bested him before and it took him a moment to realize that she was really a young girl behind that guise of a warrior.

..

..

Perhaps that gave her the right to yearn a love from a person she had cherished.

'Saber! Finish Lancer off now!'

Giving the command to her, Lancer smirked when he struck Saber in a particular spot behind her neck, effectively knocking her out while she struggled within herself to not raise her sword at him.

'I know plenty of tricks to make women fall to their knees willingly in front of me~ I'll be glad to show ya some of them~"

Grinning and winking at Caster, he was awarded with her screaming insults at him as she ordered her minions to attack them.

His instincts were sharp and he noticed Caster's Master behind them, ready to strike when he was engaged and he grinned.

'Hmph…'

..

..

But he still has an ace up his sleeve. He'd rather NOT use it, but in this circumstances, it's better to beat a retreat before they get captured.

He'd be DAMNED if he betrayed yet another Master and Lancer crouched down in a prowling position before leaping into the air.

'So Long!'

Feeling his Master's prana, hot and energetic flow into him as he activated his Noble Phantasm, Lancer roared a battle cry as he flung his spear like a javelin into the ground as he declared:

'**Gae Bolg – Death Flight!'**

..

..

His cursed spear flew straight as an arrow towards the gathering mod and from it came that signature smell of blood, accompanied by a red hue till it struck the ground.

Then, a brilliant red explosion ripped through the entire courtyard, blinding and covering Lancer as he made his getaway with Saber in tow.

A tactical retreat, but in the face of such an attack, he knew that even Caster would be hardpressed to come out of that unscathed.

'So things ARE getting interesting after all!'

* * *

..

..

Clutching his right hand, Emiya Shirou looked at the disappearing command seal in his right hand and he turned to Tohsaka Rin for help, for advice… anything, something to stop this from happening.

'Tohsaka! What's happening… I didn't dismiss Saber nor did I use up all of the command seals… Is Archer saying the truth?'

He had felt the link between him and Saber disappear long before but he had hoped it was a fluke, a lie.

But when Tohsaka Rin lowered her head, he felt his heart plummet.

'Something must have happened…'

Her legs wobbled again and Shirou caught her before she fell, holding her firmly as Rin pressed one hand against her forehead as beads of sweat started to form from the stress.

'Tohsaka?'

..

..

'Lancer… he must have used his Noble Phantasm… I'm fine Shirou, but we should get ready to be taken away-'

Just as she said that, Lancer made his entrance cue by crashing and rolling on the floor till he stopped a few feet away from them. He was all torn up and Rin was about to ask him if he was alright when Lancer sprung up, ran forward and grabbed Rin by the waist, just like what he was doing with Saber and he placed her over his shoulders.

'Bear with me for a bit, Master~ Kid, we'll meet you back at the safe house we went earlier. Carrying women is fine, but if I carry a guy, sorry… it's just not my style.'

Earning a slap on the back of his head as Rin sniffed unhappily, Lancer grinned before turning serious again.

'We need a new base and we need it now. Is Ojou-chan's house fine? We can't go back to that safe house as Kotomine knows about it… either way it's just for one night… I kinda demolished the Kid's courtyard… ahaha~"

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah Lancer, always the joker..**


	36. Defining Moments

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 36: Defining Moments**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

**..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

..

* * *

..

..

To see Lancer pop up like that just as she thought of him was embarrassing, but the priority right now was to get out of here. From his hurried explanation of what had happened as well as Archer's short comment, it was obvious that Caster has gotten the better of Lancer and Saber.

Whatever happened was linked to why Shirou and Saber's contract was nullified, that by itself put Shirou in lots of risks as he now has no one to protect him.

Due to many factors, he was highly sought after by the other Masters and Rin just accepted Lancer's proposal to use her house as a base for now.

'Alright, I accept, Let's head over there now. Lancer, you can help Shirou there too, right?'

Raising an eyebrow at him, Lancer sighed before nodding his head before de-materializing his spear and offering that free hand to Shirou.

'Hang on kid, we're in a bit of rush, kinda like in rush hour.'

Bending his knees, he sprang forward and headed for Rin's abode, the only safe haven that they can afford to go now.

_'...'_

..

..

* * *

..

_It was as Lancer had predicted, Caster had lost most, if not all of skeleton soldiers in that skirmish and she gritted her teeth in frustration._

_Having suffered severe injuries just from tricking Saber to take that blow from her cursed dagger, the injuries and humiliation was amplified when they had slipped under her nose yet again._

_She should have known better, Lancer was a talented survivor and there were many instances where he had pulled off the impossible by utilizing 'dirty' survival tricks._

_Those survival tricks had enabled him to escape again, this time with Saber in tow as well._

_But that was not the full extent of the damage that had been inflicted on her._

..

_His Noble Phantasm was devastating as well, tearing apart 5 of her defensive shields and she had only narrowly survived by ordering all the remaining skeleton warriors to form a shield between her and her Master._

_Without that additional 'skeleton'shield to break through, the spear would have found it's mark._

_As it is, the resulting crater and scorched circle in Shirou's backyard was testament to how much damage the spear could do to her if she was not careful._

_'... Master... I'm sorry...'_

_Nursing his wounds which he had suffered at the hands of Lancer, Caster looked up lovingly at Souchirou, who simply nodded to acknowledge her._

_He was never one for speaking and right now, he was probably nursing a grudge against the blue-clothed, arrogant and cocky Irish spear-man that he was in no mood to speak._

_'... I'll make sure they die a horrible death for humiliating me like this.'_

..

..

_It brought back memories about Jason's betrayal, those memories she would rather not remember at all if she can help it._

_'Are you... alright?'_

_He asked her suddenly and Caster blinked in confusion before hurriedly nodding her head. Her master was showing concern for her and it was foolish of her to show weakness in front of him._

_'Yes, I am alright, Master... Do not worry about it. Our plans have not been thwarted at all... I assure you, we will get the Holy Grail soon.'_

_It was her only duty, to get the holy grail and then to rule the world..._

_With that, she can be with him forever and that thought itself was tempting enough for her to throw everything she had on her on the line._

_Her dignity, her pride and her ownself was nothing if she can get hold of the relic that was the Holy Grail._

_'We will get it... so, please bear with it just a while longer...'_

..

..

_Her mana reserves are still aplenty... there is nothing that can stop them now, especially with Saber as her new servant._

_'Now then... who shall I have you kill first, Saber?'_

_She smiled wickedly as she caressed the command seal that was now affixed on her right hand as she licked her lips at the thought of all of them dying horribly under the hands of that pure maiden._

..

..

* * *

..

..

'...'

Wordlessly Archer slipped into the now ruined mansion that was once the home of a certain girl, Matou Sakura. The devastation was indescribable as the entire mansion was literally lifted from it's foundations from the explosion that he had seen earlier.

It was even more shocking considering that this encounter has taken place in broad day light. Sure, it was close to evening but still... whoever had taken the liberty to destroy this mansion had no finesse whatsoever.

There would undoubtedly be normal bystanders, people who will be dragged into this affair if he did not intervene.

That was one of his jobs after all, as a counter-guardian he has the responsibility to maintain the 'order' of this world.

'... Such misfortune.'

He grumbled but he took heart that due to his efforts, he might not need to kill any more innocent people and with that, the tiring tasks on clearing the debris, restoring it to it's original state began.

He was not a particular good magus in restoring magic, but he has his talents in strengthening and reinforcing... thus it was simple for him to strengthen the beams of the mansion, ensuring it's stability before crudely returning the whole mansion to it's former self.

Sort of, anyway...

'... Is it a bit... slanted?'

Tilting his head to the sides as he studied his work, Archer sighed as he realized he had made one side of the house taller than the other. It was barely noticeably, but it would be, once things started to slide from one end to the other.

'... with any luck it'll be blown up again later...'

..

..

He sighed before continuing his investigation, sneaking into the mansion to look for any clues as to what had happened here.

He was sure that all the inhabitants of the house was dead or close to from the extent of the devastation. The spiral of red and black energy could only be caused by a single person.

A person that he was destined to meet no matter what world he materialize in. He was unsure how many times he had been reborn in this exact same timeline, but he was aware that this was the first time he was able to recall what happened in the past as well as what could happen in this timeline.

It was hard to explain, but basically he was aware of what would happen if he would to aid Emiya Shirou, fight against him or to save Sakura in this grail war.

It was inconclusive, but he gets brief glimpses of the 'future' of this world. Even if it is the 'past' to the 'him' right now.

But he was a counter-guardian, time and it's timelines does not really apply to him...

Perhaps this miracle is due to him having his contract severed from Rin at the start? The sudden development has surprised him as he does not have any 'collective memory' of what would happen if this happened.

Whatever happened next, was not within his 'knowledge' of this current Grail War. In short, a new path has been unlocked just by having Lancer having a contract with Rin.

..

..

Besides that, another Counter-guardian has emerged as well, Arcuied Brunestud, one of the most powerful guardians of Gaia was here in this town.

This was unprecedented in this Holy Grail War... it made him even want to trust in the infinite possibilities the world has in store.

'Gilgamesh...'

He was the only one who could unleash that kind of energy in this world. His sword, that demonic spiral thing, _Ea _is one of the only things that cannot be created with his ability.

As such, the energy given off by that demonic beast was easily recognized by someone who had been on the receiving end of such an attack once before.

He was the one who had assaulted this mansion and as a result, had probably attacked with the intent of exterminating the Matou family ...

..

..

His current master was Kotomine, he normally allows him to act independently but in this case, he was able to act freely due to his counter-guardian responsibilities, overriding the command he has given for him to ignore this assault on the family.

It made no sense, Matou Shinji was the current Master of Gilgamesh, no matter how many times he met that scumbag, Archer could not accept him. Which was probably a good thing too.

'Did he order it?'

It was extremely unlikely, Shinji is a coward and there was no reason for him to kill his family, the family that had allowed him to abuse Sakura like that for so long. He was treated like a prince although he does not even have the potential to be a magus in the first place.

'... Kotomine?'

Did Kotomine order the attack? Archer knew the original plan was to have Ilya be the core of the Holy Grail, but if the plan failed, Shinji would be next in line...

'... it's either him or Rin...'

But there was another factor, and that factor was Sakura herself. Due to the manipulations of Matou Zouken, that twisted old bastard, there was a very distinct, if low possibility that Sakura herself would be the antagonist...

..

..

What happened was unclear to him, but the nagging feeling of the planet to exterminate Matou Sakura at once is not looking favourable for Sakura.

If he could, he would save Sakura from the darkness of her life... something was consuming her from the insides, an indescribable darkness that he wish he can rescue her from.

But unfortunately, he does not have the ability nor the right to do that, the one who has both of them is the boy that he had left with Rin earlier.

'...'

In short, he can't save Sakura and neither can the boy.

..

..

_Once, the boy asked the world:_

_Why can't he save both of the girls?_

_The world answered:_

_There is only one hero for each heroine._

_Just like he has given up his role of a hero to save the masses instead of an individual, he was sure that the boy has chosen her heroine to save._

_So who will save this girl who needed his help right now?_

..

..

'...'

As if in answer to his prayers, two unfamiliar voices were heard from the inner depths of the Matou Mansion, from where the nightmares began for Sakura.

'But... you went overboard then!'

'I was mad! He insulted me!'

'His weapon, that sword... it is not made of this earth... I cannot see the 'dot'.'

'... So it's not from this world? That explains why he was able to hurt me... but he got away...'

'Be careful...'

'Aww~ are you worried about me?'

..

..

An impossible duo that happened to be here, who was responsible in offering perhaps the thinnest of hope to the Counter-guardian that stood there, stunned at their arrival.

'Ah! Mr. Counter-Guardian! You finally showed up?'

'...?'

A satisfied smile on the woman and a sceptical from the boy, Archer took a deep breath and bowed to them.

'Welcome to Fuyuki City, True Ancestor... I do hope, your stay here was enjoyable up till now.'

Smirking, he crossed his arms and highlighted the destroyed living room before adding in his trademark touch of sarcasm.

'If the accommodations are inadequate, please do not hesitate to do your own modelling, if you have not already done so...'

..

..

* * *

..

..

'...'

Calmly sipping tea by herself as she sat by her favourite seat by the table, Tohsaka Rin turned back irritably to see Shirou pacing all around her bed.

Her bed, mind you, it was hers and although she did admire and like Saber, it was annoying to see someone she was concerned about be so concerned about another person.

... She did NOT have that thought just now!

Slamming her face into her book in frustration, she was rewarded with Shirou calling out her name and asking if she was alright.

'I'm fine, Shirou... stop pacing before you wear a circle in my carpet.'

She wished she can say that the situation was under control, that she knew exactly what to do if something happened.

But it was a blur to her, the ensuing events were so unpredictable it was too difficult to take in all at once.

From what she understood of the situation, Saber was now Caster's servant and their base was infiltrated to.

Sakura's house was just blown up and Archer had just advised her on what to do?

It was enough to make anyone scratch his head in confusion as to what their next step would be.

..

..

Fortunately for her, she knew that Saber was a threat, she was now Caster's servant. With Caster's expertise and unlimited mana supply, she was dangerous... Lancer would not stand a chance against her at all.

Judging from her first skirmish with Lancer, one knows that if Saber went all out, Lancer would be overwhelmed, especially if Saber can use her Noble Phantasm.

Basically, the situation was dire... and yet the boy was still worried for their one enemy and their former ally.

She could understand his sentiment, up till now she was still his friend, his protector and his knight. Even she could not help herself but be a little heartened on how Lancer had described Saber resisting Caster's command.

But at the same time, it had brought about something that she rather not think about now.

Archer... would he, or did he resist Kotomine's control till he could no longer stand it? Did he fought long and hard and had felt betrayed when she had showed up with Lancer instead?

She could now understand his feelings if the above assumed scenario was true.

..

..

If, it was true...

'Ojou-chan, the tea is getting cold. And you look silly holding that cup in that position for so long.'

In response, the cup of tea was immediately splashed on the servant's face, causing him to give a quick splutter of confusion before shaking his head and adding.

'Ah, that's more like you, Ojou-'

The word was left unsaid as Rin send a death glare that simply wilted the humour involved.

'Sorry...'

He bowed his head in apology as Rin tapped the her fingers on the table and invited him to sit down.

'My apologizes. It's not the time for jokes right now, Lancer. Caster may attack any time...'

'Not till nightfall... I used a Noble Phantasm on her, but I'm sure she survived. Cockroaches does have that characteristic.'

..

..

Rolling his eyes, Lancer turned to look at Shirou and Saber and after a while, Rin did the same and she sighed.

'... I could restrain Saber with some of my spells... but if Caster overides Saber's will and magical resistance, it would be just wasting my effort.'

'... basically all we can do is to defeat Cater before she gets to control Saber perfectly? Great, a challenge to die for!'

Enduring a slap to his shoulder from Rin, Lancer rubbed his shoulder and said the one thing Rin and Shirou did not want to do.

'Or we can just kill her now.'

'... or not.'

He added almost as quickly and sighed, reaching for his spear and twirling it around with his fingers skillfully.

..

..

'Honestly, why must we Lancer class servants always be down on my luck... first having Kotomine... and now having to defend another Servant who can kill me any time that she wishes...'

Watching him groan, Rin lowered her head and turned away from Shirou, who was now listening to the conversation.

It was true that she was asking too much from him and she felt bad about that.

'I... I understand the difficulty, Lancer... although I am your Master, I do feel that you have a right to your own opinion... If you do not wish to guard Saber and Shirou, I will respect your wishes and...'

'Hey, hey! I never said I didn't want to!'

Surprising both her and Shirou, Lancer stood up and grinned at the two magus who were gaping at him.

'The tougher the challenge, the better the reward? Sides, I owe Saber for covering my back then.'

Squatting down, Lancer placed his spear down as he grinned deviously at the two of them.

..

..

'Besides, I have just the plan to get her back... It comes with risks, but hey, all battles are unpredictable.'

Without even thinking, Emiya Shirou was beside him immediately.

'If it will help Saber, I'll do whatever it takes.'

Those words hurt Tohsaka Rin, but nevertheless she just sighed a long suffering sigh and nodded to Lancer, signalling that she was willing to at least listen.

'Kid... you can create swords right? Everything about them?'

...

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think, Fatal/Fake.. was a good game...**


	37. Confessions

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 37: Confessions**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: A humbling experience is when you read another fine work and you can't compare to it.**

* * *

**..**

..**  
**

It has been a while since Lancer highlighted the details of the plan to the two Masters and to be honest, he himself was not happy with it.

But it was the only way to get a 'happy ending', if one can even have one in the first place.

Yes, it came with risks… no plan can be totally fool proof but at least the payoff would be something spectacular.

Sitting by himself with a cup of sake, the blue knight simply waited for his Master as well as the kid to make their decision as to whether to follow on with his plan.

..

..

But what he did not expect, was to have his hot-blooded master to appear in the room he was currently occupying. Sure, this was her house… but couldn't she knock?

'So have you decided?'

He asked slowly, noticing that the normally calm and collected, 'normally' was the key word… but he was happy and proud to have a Master like her, one who can judge the situation and decide on the right path to act but at the same time having a kinder and relaxed side to her too.

Very unlike his previous Master, Bazett… just thinking about her made the Blue Knight feel ashamed of himself. He had failed to protect her after all. There were so many ways that he could have stopped that from happening. But at the same time, there were so many ways that he could not have seen that happening, betrayal in the hands of that damned Kotomine.

But one of the rules of the world is, to never make excuses.

The time spent to make those excuses could be better spent finding ways to solve the current crisis, is that not accurate?

'… Neh, Lancer.'

..

..

She spoke in a more subdued tone than usual as she took a seat right in front of him and he nodded while pushing a teacup that he had 'conveniently' prepared just in case she showed up.

'Yes, Ojou-chan? What's with the long face? Did you and the boy have a fight?'

He made sure his tone was casual, bordering on his usual joking demeanor but his eyes and actions showed that he was anything but.

Lancer was confident that Rin would not buckle under the stress of the situation, indeed he expected her to perform even better when under stress.

That was what he believed in and so… what is with the change in behavior now?

This is the crucial moment for them… the turning point in the tide of battle, why was she hesitating?

Was it like what she had told him before, that she was bound to trip up at the most crucial moment.

..

..

Lancer admitted that he had few opportunities to really get to know his new master or any of his masters when he was summoned in this Grail War.

Bazett for various reasons was unable to converse him even if she might dearly want to.

Kotomine was more interested in using him like a tool than treating him like a person.

For the latest master, Tohsaka Rin, she seemed happy to welcome him but at the same time having a mental wall and distance that she placed to stop him from getting closer to her.

Was it due to his perverse jokes and nature? If that was so, he'd just comment that he has no luck with women…

But he was pretty certain that was not the case as well.

..

'Am I, really fit to be your master?'

A moment passed between them that seemed like eternity to the Blue Knight. That was indeed a tough question to answer. How should he phrase it to convey his feelings?

Well, he has many complex feelings regarding this relationship. It was not forged by choice but by necessity… but he had enjoyed himself, both during his duties as a servant and during his time spent as a normal person, as normal as he can get anyway.

He probably couldn't wish for a better Master. Well, he could, but he was satisfied with this Master.

But, was that the answer that Tohsaka Rin wanted? He knew that was probably far from what she needed right now and so he took time to contemplate the answer…

Moments simply trickled by, the girl's lowered face and fidgeting hands made him wonder if a younger Tohsaka Rin was like the girl in front of him, indecisive and timid as it gets.

He knew the girl has enormous pride along with her talents and hardwork, but all of that had simply seemed to have evaporated into thin air.

'Am I really worthy to be protected by you, Lancer? Am I, really… worth it for you to even suggest that in front of us?'

..

..

Unable to stand the silence, Tohsaka Rin let loose her real feelings and that made Lancer look away uncomfortably in a displeased fashion.

What was this girl asking? Wasn't he her sword and shield? He can't phrase it as well or tacky as Saber can, but hasn't he done his rightful perfectly duty up till now?

'Of course you are, I'm your Servant right? So that quail-'

But the girl cut him off simply by pulling her right sleeve up and showing the command seal on her hand for him to see.

No, not his command seal, the previous one that she had and Lancer sighed deeply.

So, the conversation was about 'him'. This is going to get even more heated than he imagined.

..

..

'I entered this contract with you not by choice, Lancer… am I, really worthy of this protection from you?'

The girl begged to know and the Blue Knight was Loathe to really answer. There is no end to the many ways this can end badly or favorably. But he knew that there was no way for him to leave it hanging as well.

He has to quash any remaining doubts in his Master's mind before it begins to affect her in the battlefield as well.

'Of course you are, Ojou-chan… I'm glad that you're my Master.'

'As compared to Kotomine, yes… but what about her? Your previous Master that you mentioned before, Bazett? Aren't you betraying her in serving me? Are you not simply smearing her name by winning the war under my command?'

Alright, now he had no idea why she suddenly veered into the topic that he'd rather not touch and he shifted uncomfortably.

'Well, I… I entered this contract willingly. If you remember, both of us were in danger and this is the easiest way to save us from our peril.'

He tried to smile cheerfully at her but was only rewarded with an angry glare from the hot-blooded magus.

'As you stated… there was nothing willing about that contract!'

He jumped a little when she slammed her palm down at the table, spilling the cups he had placed on it while declaring something incredulous to him.

..

..

**'If you wish for me to renounce the contract between us right now, I will do so!'**

* * *

..

..

Sitting beside the sleeping girl, the boy, Emiya Shirou could only look at her while feeling how powerless and helpless he was without her.

Yes, he had protected Tohsaka Rin from harm. But at what cost to his body? His entire body was still aching and sore after that vicious encounter with Archer and he was disgusted to know the fact that Archer could have, in that same timeframe; killed him thousands of time if he truly wanted him dead.

At least, that was what he believed as Archer had left without finishing the job that he had declared he would perform.

He was alive but due to him being weak, he was unable to be there to prevent something terrible befalling the girl now resting in front of him.

Rin had attempted to seal or to remove the command spell, but that was a futile effort as a seal to bind a Heroic Spirit to the world to a magus was not a spell to be scoffed act.

Even using her secret weapon, it was unlikely that she can even come close to destroying that spell.

The most she can do is to simply restrict it's effect on a smaller scale, making it more comfortable for Saber as she tried to resist the Command Spell's influence and orders.

..

..

He knew that Saber has at least an A in terms of Magical Resistance and thus it makes sense for her to be able to resist a Magical spell. But to resist something so powerful was not easy and neither does it look easy as beads of sweat was constantly running down her otherwise tranquil face.

Besides helping to ease the pain Saber felt, Rin had placed a spell that would render Saber unconscious and sleeping for now.

If she so wished to do so, Saber could easily override that spell's influence and wakeup. But she was unlikely to do so while under Caster's command.

Even now, suffering agonies and pain from resisting the command spell, the petite girl was still looking and caring for the boy sitting beside her.

If that does not show her dedication to him, nothing else in the world would suffice to describe it.

..

..

He should logically stay away from Saber if he cared about his own safety. After all, she could be taken over at any time and be forced to kill him. But how could he, how could he betray the girl who had risked everything, withstood and resisted everything to wish to stay by his side.

He was certain that one reason for her stubbornness to fall was due to her honor of being a knight, but from what Lancer described the situation, he knew that her main reason for resisting was to stay by their side.

She valued him so much that she'd rather put herself through that suffering than to raise her sword to attack any one of them.

How could he be afraid for himself at a time like this?

He had vowed to be a hero, to save all the people that he can and to end this Grail War without hurting anyone; if possible.

So how could he back away from the one person that needed help the most now?

..

_'So you must live for yourself too, Saber.'_

..

'Saber.'

He spoke her name softly as he wiped her forehead with a wet towel. He had no idea if Saber could hear him at all right now, or whether she was still conscious at the moment.

But he still wanted to speak to her, to tell her to be strong, to wait for him just a while longer to save her.

He wanted to say it all to her, but a lump in his throat was preventing him from doing so.

Before he knew it, the boy, Emiya Shirou was crying softly, the tears rolling down his eyes as he clutched her hand and squeezed it softly.

Why was he crying? Was he crying for the suffering that she is going through right now?

Or was it due to the suddenly painful jolt at the back of his head.

No, that was not someone hitting him from behind. It was instead similar to having a large clump of information overloading his brain instantly.

The feeling was similar to the one he felt when he overloaded one of his magical circuits as he practiced magic.

..

..

Memories, faze memories that did not belong to him slowly flitted in and out of his mind as he furrowed his eyebrow while trying to comprehend the situation.

Something odd has just taken place, memories that he did not own were being directly 'downloaded' to his mind… is this a magical spell of sorts?

Was it from Rin?

..

..

'..…'

But before Shirou could comprehend what was happening, he was instead greeted with a weak hand squeezing back and he turned to look at a severely weakened Saber trying to sit up.

'Saber! You're awake! Rin, Rin, where are you? Saber, she's aw-'

Before he could run out to find her, ecstatic in the news, she instead covered his mouth with her other hand. That act was enough to cause him to blush and his face turned red as a cherry when Saber simply just fell against his chest, breathing heavily as she struggled to say something.

'Saber!'

'Please… listen to me, Shirou.'

Even though under great pain, Saber tried desperately to convey her message to Shirou and the boy nodded before easing her back to bed and leaning closer to her, squeezing her hand tighter than ever.

Was it his imagination or did her face turn a darker red of red when he did so?

..

..

'Shirou… Caster has ordered me to take you prisoner… before capturing Rin and Lancer… she… she has other plans for them…'

Her face was set in a grim line, showing how much she did not wish to show her weakness despite sweat pouring from her forehead from the effort.

Shirou, for his benefit, simply acknowledged her words with a grim note.

'Please, thank Rin for me for easing my pain. I appreciate the gesture. But there is nothing you nor Rin can do about the situation.'

It was a severe blow to Shirou and he leaned closer to the girl in protest.

'But that does not mean you have to give up hope like that, Saber!'

He was not as dense as he looked as he did not give any hint on any plans they had in mind. For that, Saber allowed him to see her smile with pride.

..

..

Was it those memories that he had just acquired affecting him? They were memories of Saber and of her past life… every single moment told him how lonely she had felt when she was alive.

Just as when she had found someone who she can relate to, Lancer, people she can trust, Rin and a person who cherished her like no other… she had everything stolen from her again.

'No, as it is… I am a threat to you, Shirou… So would you please, accept the last favor from me as your Servant?'

She closed her eyes and spoke before Shirou could answer her, her determination solid as stone as she made the statement to the shell-shocked Shirou.

..

..

**'Please, kill me, Shirou.'**

* * *

..

..

There was a long pause between the Master and Servant and this time, it was the Servant's time to reach forward and slap her in the face hard.

Ordinarily, Rin would have been angered by that move but this time, she simply smiled bitterly as Lancer demanded to know what had came over her.

'Why? Do you no longer have faith in me? Do you trust my loyalties and my pledge to be your servant? Fuck that! What the hell is going on with you?'

Showing his disgust by kicking the chair away, Lancer glared at Rin fiercely while the girl simply hugged herself as she seemed to shrink even more in the sofa, looking less like the fiery, hot tempered Magus that he thought was her main personality.

'… I… I am the one who betrayed Archer… not the other way around, didn't I? What right do I have to have someone as loyal as you to guard me?'

'HAH?'

It makes no sense, wasn't Archer the one who had betrayed her and not the other way around. The blue knight sighed deeply and sat down with his temper receding, crossing his legs as the girl continued.

'Saber, Saber she fought so hard to resist Caster's command… she still retained hope that she can return to being with Shirou… but for me… I just…'

..

..

Tohsaka Rin was nothing but a betrayer, a turncoat who had sold away Archer's loyalty to another person the moment he was taken away from her.

If she had truly cherished and treasured their contract and promise to each other, to win the Grail War together, she should have fought harder, fought with all of her heart to gain Archer back.

She did not know whether Archer did the same, or if he had just simply gave up like she did… but as she had not even attempted it and had 'switched sides' to form a contract with Lancer so easily, was she not in the wrong?

..

..

She was not deserving of the trust that Lancer has in her and seeing Saber fight so hard to resist Caster only made that guilt stronger. She has gotten attached to Archer before and after 'giving up' on him, the guilt had prevented her from getting close to Lancer for she was afraid of being betrayed…

But, shouldn't the Servant be afraid of her instead? After all… she was the one who had betrayed her Servant in the first place.

..

..

'I just gave up! I… I might just give up again to save myself… I… I just can't allow you to take that risk!'

Perhaps she had gotten closer to Lancer without her noticing… it could not rival what she felt for Archer or Shirou, but she still cared for the spearman deeply, so deeply in fact that she wanted to stop him from helping her to win the war.

It was unlike what the kid, Emiya Shirou would do and Lancer laughed in response, thrilled and amused at her words.

..

..

'W-why are you laughing at me, idiot!'

'Because you are the idiot…'

Standing up, Lancer walked over to the retreating Rin before getting down to kneel on one knee and staring up at the stunned girl.

'With or without the contract, we are bonded together by a common enemy. No, more than that… we are bonded by the betrayal that has been sprung on us.'

He looked up, eyes showing his anger and hatred of that detested feeling and Rin held her breath at his words.

'And more importantly… I do not want you to be betrayed by yourself. Archer gave you that chance to live and to win the Grail War. To deny him that small wish, is truly betraying him…'

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Lancer, is just so GAR...btw, the manga version is pretty good..**


	38. Confessions Part II

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 38: Confessions Part II**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: I've been lacking motivation to write this, honestly. So give me a review to tell me I should!**

* * *

..

..

_Lancer did not get it, he did not get many things… but most importantly, Lancer did not get who she really am. Who she tried to be, tried to emulate, tried to surpass and to match up to._

_He is nothing but a selfish jerk, a person who is insensitive to the thoughts of others, unwilling to accept and to change himself for others. In other words… who he really is in the outside and in the inside._

_He is a horrible man, but a wonderful person at the same time._

_After all, if he did not stay true to his values, to be who he really is… he would not have been able to expose her as a liar, a backstabber, a person who is unreliable, unfaithful and weak at the most crucial of moments._

_She is an unscrupulous person, willing to take advantage of anyone and everyone for her own survival._

_Some may call it a way to survive, her own special means to lessen the guilt of what she has done. But if she has to sacrifice others to ensure her own survival, she would rather she be dead herself._

_.._

_..  
_

_She knew her pride is something that should be abandoned, what use is pride if it can kill, hinder and even harm the ones closest to her?_

_But it is that never dying pride that allows her to be strong, to allow her to strive to be better, to be more proficient and for her to stubbornly never give up._

_It is both a blessing and a curse, a two-handed sword that she cannot wield or give up at the same time._

_To wield it is to expose herself to unnecessary risks, to take the path least trodden that might not even give her what she wanted._

_To give it up would be to deny everything that she had brought up till now, to force her to start from the beginning all over again with nothing in her name._

_Tohsaka Rin, she being herself, knew her deepest and most inner fears and weaknesses. That is why she can say to Lancer, to give him the choice to give her up, to place her own fate, victory and everything she has in her hands to the Blue-clothed knight in front of her._

_.._

_..  
_

_It was painful, but she saw no reason not to admit it. No…_

_She had to admit it, she was nothing but a coward, a person who could not stake everything in the line for her most precious person._

_She had not admitted then, nor realized it, but Archer was precious to her._

_In some small and insignificant way he had wormed his way into a part of her. It was not just betrayal that she felt when he was taken from her. It was an immense feeling of loss, of despair when she realized that he could not be with her any longer._

_Archer would be gone from her life, leaving her alone and defenseless in this cold and cruel world and she was at fault for that._

_She could not pick her fights, this is a war after all… and as the saying goes, there is no foolproof plan and the best laid ones will unravel in the battle field._

_Rin could not expect everything to go according to plan, to be able to fight advantageously all the time._

_One is truly tested when they are faced with the unexpected, the disadvantageous and managed to come out better for it._

_But she did not take up the challenge…_

_No, she was afraid of taking it up… afraid of dying, afraid of losing… just.. a coward._

_.._

_..  
_

_Tohsaka Rin had suffered loss before, her father had died in the last Grail War after all. But she had been young, she had been shielded from the loss just simply by her determination to avenge her father, to be the best she could be to prove to the world that the Tohsakas were still worthy of their reputation._

_Not to mention that she had Kotomine taking up the role of a fatherly figure and mentor, sort of anyway._

_.._

_..  
_

_Even if she had disliked him, she could redirect the grief, the anger to him. Now she could only feel rage and betrayal for that son of a bitch that had unsuccessfully tried to endear himself to her._

_Tried, is the keyword… perhaps her instincts were sharp when they counted. She never did fully trusted him from the start._

_But she had dedicated herself to learning, to practice the magic that had caused the death of her father. And that has numbed the pain somewhat, the raw pain that she felt when he opened that old wound._

_That bastard, Kotomine…._

_So much pain that she thought it is impossible to experience in a life time._

_.._

_..  
_

_Without noticing she had followed the way of a common, normal magus, in that they shielded themselves with a persona, another person which allowed them to engage in their own craft without interference._

_She had steeled herself, told herself, prepared herself to ditch all her emotions when the war started. It is called the Holy Grail **War** for a reason, it is a war._

_In a war, people die…_

_.._

_..  
_

_So why did she not ignore the dying boy which had on numerous times now, saved her? Isn't casualties a part of war? If there are no casualties, would it be called a war in the first place?_

_Why did she hesitate to kill the boy who had miraculously survived?_

_Why did she feel pain when her Servant was taken away from her?_

_.._

_..  
_

_She did not know, or did she already knew and refused to admit it._

_.._

_..  
_

_She had never really grown up, a young and innocent girl at heart who just wanted a family, a friend or just a companion that could be with her, understand and accept her._

_To be together, not alone any longer, to have someone who is willing to share her pain, her sorrow, her joy and happiness all together._

_ .._

_..  
_

_That is why she could not accept Lancer, he was too good for her._

_He is everything that she cannot be… but why, why did he say those lines to her? To say that he wanted to stay by her side?_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_'Lancer… … y-you don't mean it… I-I'll screw up again… I couldn't do anything… S-shirou he saved me… I… I was just a burden, Lancer! I gave up, again! There is nothing I can do right…'_

_She sobbed plainly in front of the Blue Knight despite his words and then he did the most logical thing by slapping her solidly in the face, causing her to back up and sit down in shock and pain._

_'You're not weak… you are anything but weak… If there is something that I learnt from the time I spent with you, it is why Archer wanted to protect you, to let you live… and to let you win.'_

_His eyes were deadly serious, devoid of the usual playful look he has and Rin found herself staring at him, almost transfixed at his appearance and words, a slight pink twinge forming on her face._

_'Do not let his efforts go to waste. Remember who you are, Ojou-chan… the girl that you are. The girl that strikes me hard every day, the girl that can come up with a plan, a way of meaning. That is who you are inside and outside.'_

_He smiled and then knocked her on the head once playfully and gently with his knuckles._

_'You dislike losing and you are smart, talented and wise… Do not let the shadow of one failure affect you, Ojou-chan. If there is someone who is pulling you back, it is you yourself.'_

_.._

_..  
_

_He stood up and then pulled her to sit in front of the fireplace and he guided her to look out the window as he softly murmured._

_'Do you know what my Master, Bazett said to me before I died?'_

_He took Rin's shocked expression as a No and continued with a sad smile, clenching his fist as he remembered how she had looked, her eyes clear and shining with regret as her life expired._

_'She told me to win the Grail War. She had planned on summoning me, do you know that? She prepared everything to summon me into this world, just so she can see me and to fight by my side.'_

_He laughed bitterly as he recalled how excited she had been when her summoning had succeeded. She had been worried and cautious but she needn't had worried._

_The blood of the Fraga and the weapon that she used was sufficient catalyst to make him a potential candidate to be summoned by her._

_.._

_..  
_

_'She said I was her idol, that she wanted to see me every since… well I don't know, she heard of me?'_

_His legend is famous in his land and no doubt would be famous throughout the world if they ever learnt of his exploits in this Grail War as well._

_'But look at me, I didn't save her… I was her hero and I didn't even get to save the one person who had admired me, looked up to me that I actually KNEW about.'_

_He laughed, a hollow one that made Rin flinch as she looked down, looking for something to comfort him with._

_'I hated that bastard, I wanted him dead then… but there was nothing I can do about it… and do you know what's the worst thing about all this?'_

_He gnashed his teeth angrily as Rin shook her head. Funny really, how all girls get all quiet and silent when you confided something important to them._

_But he wouldn't want to try that out too often to test his theory._

_.._

_..  
_

_'She didn't blame Kotomine, or blame me… she blamed herself… she said she agreed with Kotomine that she should have been more careful. She, AGREED WITH THAT BASTARD.'_

_Lancer slammed a fist into the wood beside him and Rin was glad that he still had his temper in check or he would have punched a hole through the carpet and maybe the floor as well._

_'What is she, a SAINT? She didn't have to defend him, less of all me… I am useless, I couldn't do anything about it till it was too late. But I managed to save you in time… to help you in time… Rin.'_

_It was the first time that she remembered that Lancer called her by her real name and her eyes widened as he got up and offered a hand to him._

..

..

_'Just as how I saved you… you saved me. You gave me a chance to kill Kotomine… to avenge Bazett… for you… the chance to avenge your father and to get back what is rightfully yours. _

_You came back alive from something that I did not predict, something that my past Master did not do… I will not compare the two of you… but Ojou-chan… we are alive only once.'_

_He clenched his fist and placed it over his heart as if pledging it to the world._

_'Do you really want to give up just like this?'_

_.._

_.._

.._  
_

_She didn't and the moment that realization struck home, Lancer grinned._

_The fire was back in her eyes, the hunger and desire to win was back in his master… That was enough to win this war!_

_..  
_

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

'No.'

He said it plainly for the girl who right now was still struggling, fighting to speak to him. He had no idea what she was experiencing, the pain and agony and of course the fear that if she lost the fight, she would lose everything that she held dear.

Her body and soul is pure, untainted and untouched by evil. That is why she is able to resist her temptations, her ways of making her enemy fall easily.

But at the same time, that makes her easy to trick, to deceive as she is a Knight, a person valuing honor and pride above all.

To ask for a honorable death is similar to Bushido, something Shirou was aware of but he had refused without thinking about it and he sighed, reaching over to pull Saber in a sitting position.

..

..

He was shocked at how light she was, to imagine that a girl of this weight and height going up against hundreds of enemies and not sustaining a scratch was unthinkable. But that is the least of his worries as he shook his head and repeated his answer to the shocked Saber.

It is not that she did not want to protest, but she was just unable to. Numerous flickers of pain made her expression cringe as he explained his answers simply and to the point.

'Saber… I always wanted to tell you this…'

That was a lie, but Saber was a Knight, she would assume that everything he says would be the truth, especially with the trust that he had built up with her for so long.

But he has to say it, after what he saw in Saber's memories, in Saber's actions and what her selfish request was, he could not stop himself further.

'Saber… just stop it! Just stop thinking only about is! Be.. Be more selfish, Saber!'

..

..

Now Saber was unable to reply as he continued, pressing both of his hands on her shoulder and forcing her to look at him, to not look away guiltily as he berated her for something that she had practiced since years ago.

'Don't just keep thinking about us! Why are you only concerned about us, about the people around you and not yourself Saber? Do you have a Death wish? Why must you sacrifice yourself just so we can Win? I won't accept this!'

He grabbed one of her hands and held it firmly, both of his encompassing it as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on it as if praying to her.

'Don't you remember? You said you are my sword and shield… and we made a promise to win the Grail War together, you promised, you swore to it on your sword.'

And then he lashed back without hesitation, hitting her where she was the weakest. She gave him her word, yes… that is true.

..

..

'So why are you the one who gave up? Who wanted me to kill you! I'm your Master! If there is anyone who has the right to give up, it is me! You… Saber, you do not have the right to give up!'

A selfish request from a boy that was too overwrought with emotion to care about his words. But his words were sufficient and perhaps, perfect for the Knight to hear. If she broke a promise…

'Be… be more selfish, Saber… your life is yours… don't just assume that I would do everything to win, that you are expendable… that Rin and Lancer would rather sacrifice you than to find a way to save you altogether… we haven't gave up hope.'

He is exactly the way she had imagined him to be, exactly how she admired and quietly liked about him. His emotions always got the better of him, he is stubborn and brash… but most importantly, selfless.

Did he have the right to tell her that? Really, did Emiya Shirou have the right to tell Saber this when he is the one who had almost killed himself twice by throwing himself in front of danger to save her?

..

..

Of all the people in the world to talk about self-sacrifice, about selfishness… isn't Emiya Shirou the person that is least suited to say that to her?

He wanted her to be selfish, but she wanted him to be more self-aware too… to know his own limits and not to push himself that way.

But in a way, that was his charm, his selling point to the world.

He may be self-sacrificial, but he would never give up, never take the easy way…

..

..

'… y-you…should be telling yourself that, Shirou… why…'

Saber, despite herself was smiling, laughing after his words. All the pain seemed like nothing now, the suffering as if an afterthought after he said his lines.

'you are the one who is selfish… who… who did not think about how I would feel if you said that to me…'

'AH…'

For his benefit, Shirou seemed embarrassed too and he scratched his head uneasily as Saber laughed. He swore that Saber's pain had really lessened a little from his little rant and he smiled when Saber smiled back, a real one this time.

'…I'll wait for you, Shirou… you will, liberate me… and not, break your promise… right?'

'I won't Saber… so please, don't give up too..'

Another promise, one of two made that same night.

..

..

..

Two promises that they will remember for a long time to come.

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R!**


	39. A Steady Resolve

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 39: A Steady Resolve**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: It's really getting harder to write this.**

* * *

..

..

Now that he had promised the girl that had fallen asleep again right beside him and given his word that he would save her, the boy, Emiya Shirou took a deep breath and clenched his fist.

He had done the impossible once, something that he didn't believe he can accomplish when his mind was focused solely on the thought of saving another girl precious to him.

By burning his own soul and body, he was able to defend her somehow with weapons that he created from thin air.

No, that he traced and created, perfected from his one and only magic: Reinforcement and projecting the image by forcing his mana into that projection, hence giving it form.

His circuits were burning then, he could almost feel them screaming at him to stop as he formed sword after sword in his attempt, not even knowing what their make-up were, just to provide a shield to block the next attack, from the Red Knight that had vowed and yet turned his back at her.

It is said that the last visages of one's soul will burn the brightest, and perhaps it was that desperation that allowed him to achieve what was normally impossible.

Was it a one off deal? Were his circuits now broken without repair? Can he even save the two girls with this broken body of his?

..

..

Perhaps it was futile, that his body has 'died' and burned out from his last attempt at being a hero.

That was his dream after all, to be a Hero of Justice… to fight for the innocents, to create a world that there would be no bloodshed, that everyone can live in harmony and peace with his help.

But strangely, he did not mind the sacrifice of his body, watching his dream slip away from him to save the girls that were by his side.

He felt wanted, loved and at peace with the world when with them, even if they sometimes drove him up the wall sometimes.

Even if that mean being unable to fulfil his promise to Kiritsugu.

It occurred to him that the urge that compelled him to save the girl, Tohsaka Rin and Saber was just as bad or even stronger than the promise he made with his adopted father.

One cannot compare the strong feelings he felt for those two promises, but he found himself a little relieved as well as being soothed by that fact.

..

..

He had done the right thing and he would not regret it in the future, even if he has to destroy what was left in his body after the next attempt.

Yes, it is not time for him to rest yet. He still had a promise that is not fulfilled, time to save another girl again.

Somehow, Shirou felt that statement gave him enough justification to strive on, to ignore the protests and warnings that his rational mind was shouting at him.

How could he expect to do anything when he is not even a real magus unlike Rin? Who cannot even perform his one magic properly.

..

..

'Yo Kid, I like your eyes… they showed me what I want to see.'

Blinking back to reality, Shirou nodded grimly to the Blue Knight that stepped into view from the darkness of the room. Behind him was a girl clad in red and black and although he could see traces of the fact that she had cried, the girl had a grim line set on her face, showing that she too, is ready for the fight of their lives.

..

..

He will have to ignore and throw all his fears and uncertainties, focus on the image of the sword that he barely glimpsed then… it must be perfect, it must have no flaws… their whole plan depended on him to fill in the most important missing piece.

They were depending on him, this boy whose broken body was solely supported by the sheer support of his will.

Even if it hurts, he has ignore it. Even if it may kill him, he has to forge on.

Eve if he could not remember before, remember the image of the damned sword… he will remember now, he will imagine that sword, that weapon and imagine him using it just like how she used it against them.

It spoke volumes of the dire straits that they were in, pinning their hopes in a boy that is not even a true magus.

But at the same time, it shows how much that they trusted each other, trusted him to not fail them when they needed them the most.

* * *

..

..

'Are you ready kid? It's not a time to be horsing around, this might be our last stand. Of course, I use last stand often…'

Wobbling as he got to his feet, Emiya Shirou brushed away the exclamations from the girl, telling her that now was not the time.

'I'm sorry, Tohsaka… Saber is suffering and more innocents will be hurt if we let Caster live… so…'

He didn't finish his sentence as he flinched a little in pain, leaving the girl amazed.

Was this pacifist finally going to kill someone for Saber's sake? It is such a dramatic turnaround that she was stunned beyond relief.

At the same time however, she felt her chest tightening in displeasure, feeling a little upset at his dedication.

'So you're willing to kill Caster now, kid? I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone and all that?'

..

..

Testing his resolve, Lancer swung his lance in the air, spinning it and resting it on his shoulders as he grinned at the boy.

He knew that he had changed, that there was now another reason, abetter reason for him to fight.

Every warrior needed a reason to fight, whether be it for his country, for his love ones or for himself.

He himself fought and killed for his country as well as for himself. He killed because he wanted to be the best. To impress the one person that he might have loved and yet could only watch helplessly as she passed away.

..

..

He fought to bury away the regrets, that 'what-ifs' and 'maybes'. But most importantly, he fought because he knew he could do a better job in it than anyone else.

Call him conceited, but he wanted to proof to his previous mater, the real one, that she was right to have faith in him. To call him the her hero and that he meant it when he said that they will win the Grail War.

It is a pity that she left him before he could prove it to her and one of his regrets was that he did not know her wish for the Grail when they won as he would have it in her stead.

..

..

The boy, he needed a reason, a good one and a better one than the one he currently had: 'To save all the people around him, to be a hero'.

That is a noble and a childish dream all rolled into one, but a dream that is impossible to achieve no matter how hard he tried.

It will be something that will swallow him whole and might even one day force him to sell his soul to the devil.

But it si a lesson that he was not going to teach him, he'll have to figure it out himself, with his own peers and with a bit of that damned luck that he always carried around with him.

..

..

'I don't want to.'

Both the girl and the knight's hopes were dashed upon his reply, but he redeemed himself when he closed his eyes and concentrated his imagination and memory despite the girl's protest.

'But that doesn't mean I wish for all of them to be killed, especially so if I can do something about it.'

Clenching his hands, he looked back up at the pair who seemed a little surprised and torn at the same time at his resolve. It was not what they wished for, but it was a start in the right direction.

'So I'll kill Caster and her Master to save them…'

He still seemed reluctant, but in truth his mind was made up and his resolve was set. If it was to save the girls, the people he find precious, he would do everything in his power to ensure their safety, even if it is to kill someone which he might be able to save.

The thought of them getting hurt, or even worse, dying because of his indecision was painful just by thinking about it and he did not want to imagine what would happen if it really did happen.

As to why he did not confess this to them, the reason was simple. Rin would never let him hear the end of it, assuming he was able to live through Lancer's teasing.

..

..

But Lancer might praised him for it, it was this resolve, this reason that had changed Emiya Shirou forever. By placing this promise, this wish to protect them above the impossible dream of saving everyone, Emiya Shirou was not dead weight at last.

He has always showed promise with his spirit of never giving up no matter the cost. It is a great turn of events and might shift the tide in their favour… a gleaming hope of light in this dire situation that they are in right now.

It kills him to admit this, but he is a little jealous of his conviction, of his drive and his willingness to fight for the girls that he treasured so much. It is not anyone who can die for someone that they love so readily.

But now is not the time to be impressed, if he wanted him to recognize him as a fellow warrior. He'll have to earn it in combat.

'If you're ready, let's flush out that fox…'

..

..

He grinned while the boy slowly nodded, seemingly uncertain of his own potential but he was not going to tell him what he can do when he set his mind to it. The image of that particular man that he detested so much appeared in his head again and he sighed, causing Rin to turn to look at him.

'Is everything alright, Lancer? We should strike when the Iron's hot, Caster would be severely injured by your latest attack… I'll try to hold off Caster while Shirou free Saber.'

'Yeah…'

He was worried not for her, she had regained her fighting spirit and his worry was wasted on the boy. No, he was worried about the spike of mana that he sensed while pulling back from the Emiya household.

Someone else was fighting and whoever that was, the strength that he possessed was out of this world…. If they chanced upon him, would he be able to cover them sufficiently for them to make a break for it?

'Lancer?'

Noticing him grinding his teeth, a trait that usually symbolizes that he was a little frustrated, Rin placed one hand around his arm and squeezed his hands, something that the boy definitely noticed as he looked visibly troubled till Lancer pushed her away.

'… Someone should carry the Princess… heh.'

Gesturing towards Saber, Lancer knew that two can play the same game as Rin's face mirrored the look that Shirou had when Shirou carried Saber bridal style before nodding to the two of them.

'Then let's be off… time to enter the Lion's den!'

..

* * *

..

..

_Rin was feeling extremely complex now, having Lancer tell her of his past as well as she confessing to him about her weaknesses had made her feel lighter, as if a large weight removed from her mind and body._

_She did not doubt herself now, embarrassingly so when she knew that even Lancer screwed up sometimes. It felt very good to know that he accepted her flaws and generally accepted her to be his Master, even if she was incompetent in some fields._

_What's more, she felt happier that he knew of her indecision regarding Archer. Someone else might look at it as a sign of weakness or potential betrayal if they had lingering feelings for someone who was the enemy._

_But not Lancer, he accepted the fact that she would still like to reclaim Archer as her servant and there are many things that she wished to settle with that wayward ex-servant of hers._

_There are plenty of things she wanted to thank him, to scold him and generally to speak to him about. Feeling of gratitude, apologizes to be said and of course, promises to be made._

_But all of that would be settled when they both resolved their issue with Kotomine, together with Lancer they will seek redress and justice for the ones they have lost._

_ .._

_..  
_

_What's more complex was the feelings that she felt for the boy named Emiya Shirou. She had been shocked by the change in his attitude, upset at it and then glad at it all rolled into one._

_The mere fact that he was willing to change so much for Saber was touching and yet it infuriated her at the same time while raising a question that she did not want to answer._

_Would he do it for her?_

_That thought was so overwhelming that she missed out on the exchange between Shirou and Lancer but she figured she should not ask about it or risk embarrassing herself._

_From their looks, it is a 'guy' thing and Rin relented even more. She had shown an incredibly embarrassing side to Lancer a few minutes ago and she was not willing to make herself look any stupider by asking any more questions._

_.._

_..  
_

_So two can play this game and she saw her chance when Lancer seemed distracted, it was not an excuse to get close to him or to comfort him… even if she felt a twinge of doubt that quickly died when Lancer grinned back at her._

_That man was cocky and arrogant as usual so she knew that she'll be safe with him as long as he had that same attitude._

_But her patience was rewarded somewhat as she gave a mental mischievous v for victory sign when Shirou looked visibly upset… up till Lancer screwed her over and suggested that Shirou carry Saber over to the final battlefield._

_It is a necessary gesture and a sweet one… but it didn't really sit well with her at all._

_She was changing, in many ways than one and it made her upset… an emotion that is unnecessary at this crucial point. She will lead the assault and not be holding them back this time._

_This time, she will give everything she had… no matter the enemy._

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

_She was hurt and she didn't know it till she tried to stabilize her condition after bringing her Master back to their hideout and of course, subsequently removing of that annoying priest that guarded the Holy Grail._

_There was no doubt that Lancer's gambit was powerful as it literally tore through almost all of the shields that she raised in it's path._

_'Tsk… that weapon… Gungnir…'_

_The weapon that will pierce it's enemy heart without fail had not failed Lancer as Caster found that she was severely injured even though there was not a scratch on her physical body. In fact, the only reason that she discovered it was when her master insisted that she heal herself with her reserves being severely depleted due to their encounter._

_She had given Lancer far less credit than she deserved and she was paying for it… she was severely weak and there was no chance she would be able get a mana transfusion from her Master so soon as she had just had an… intimate encounter with her the day before._

_.._

_..  
_

_But no matter how she tried, there was a part of her that refused to heal and that's when all the pieces fell in together as one. His weapon had struck it's target without him noticing… it's a pity that when she is done with him, she'll make sure he grovel in the dirt forever for even dreaming to harm her._

_Yes, she can see it now… the proud Cú Chulainn kneeling in submission while she lorded over her with Saber as her consort, perhaps that boy as well with him…. All the while watching her torture that black haired bitch for standing up to her._

_'…!'_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Hearing an alarm sound off from their retreat, Caster quickly called for her Master to stand behind her as she hoped that it was not the counter attack, that those fools would not dare to come and touch her while she has Saber as a bargaining chip._

_But it was not to be, standing in the hallway on top of the stairs were the intruders, those meddlesome fools that wanted to take her dream away from her._

_But if there was one thing that Caster really did well, like with any villains in the world. It is to look confident and she stared down the four of them as they made their way down, not even flinching as she felt her wound act up again when Lancer smirked and deadpanned to the two of them._

_'We knocked, but we kinda broke the bell while doing so~ Do you miss me, lady?'_

_.._

_.._

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Not much happened =x**  
_


	40. Standoff

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 40: Standoff**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

..

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Surprise, Surprise!**

* * *

..

..

Everyone was tense, this was the moment of truth whether they could break through Caster's guard to reclaim Saber. The key part of the plan depended on Caster, with Caster removed Saber would be master-less again and she would be able to forge a new contract with Shirou.

Of course that meant killing Caster, which was never going to be an easy thing.

Or so they had all assumed as they had managed to reach Caster with relative ease and despite Lancer having her reservations about any traps that bitch could have laid out, Shirou had urged them forward as with every passing minute, the risk of them getting attacked by Saber was increasing.

Rin estimated that it would take Caster a few more hours to break Saber's resistance completely and they were taking a huge risk by taking Saber with them to face Caster as it would severely reduce the time needed for Caster's magic to break Saber down as they were getting closer to the source.

Magic was like electricity, the further from the source the more energy required to let's say, light a light bulb as compared to being nearer the source.

The explanation was of course a flawed one as due to the large output and the high efficiency of wiring that we had now, the energy loss wasn't that significant.

Still, they could not allow Saber to be left in Rin's home for safety reasons. Their barriers were all compromised thanks to Caster and there was no way or time for them to reinforce them sufficiently without missing this glorious opportunity to strike.

Hence, here they were, staring down Caster in the face and despite Caster's best effort, there was no hiding how injured she was and Lancer grinned to himself, his confidence soaring as he realized that his Gungnir hadn't failed him after all.

It was a calculated risk to use that Noble Phantasm in plain sight but it had paid off big time and he waltzed confidently down the stairs, Rin shooting a questioning gaze but still confident in him to follow in his footsteps.

Shirou on the other hand was covering their back, leaving Saber hidden and concealed at the stairway in a bid to keep her away from the battle. In his hands was a reinforced wooden sword that he had picked up from the dojo and prior to leaving he had tested it's durability by hacking away at a telephone pole and to his relief it had stood up to the challenge.

Weary and tired as he was, Shirou knew that they depended on him to deal the final blow to Caster while they executed their plan.

..

'I bet you did, no one could resist my charms after all, eh, ojou-chan?'

Smirking at his master, Lancer was rewarded with a solid fist to the back of his head and he laughed in reply, merely amused at how Caster was grimacing at being treated to this silly double-act from the two of them, she must be severely injured to allow this facade to go on in front of her.

Or she could have a plan in her mind and was just waiting for them to overextend, it could only be one or the other and Lancer simply grinned in response at how passive Caster was.

'Well well, I guess we caught the cat while she's down eh? That's good... ordinarily I wouldn't condone hitting a woman but for you my dear, I'll make an exception.'

Lancer went from playful to vicious in an instance and despite an effort by Caster's master, Souchiro Kuzuki to stop him from advancing, he was easily repelled due to the leverage that Lancer had with his spear. It was thankful that he did had the advantage of being on higher ground as Lancer had to exert some effort to push his strike away, a feat that could only be possible with Caster's support.

There was no way that... this Master was a match for him or so he thought as the moment they were on equal footing, Lancer found it difficult to gain ground against him.

Souchiro's strikes was as vicious as he remembered, perhaps a little more due to the desperation of the situation and Lancer's bloodlust grew even stronger when he realized that their gamble had paid off big time, they were in the right time and right spot for them to finish Caster and her master once and for all.

Rin has taken up the rearguard and was covering Rin as Caster fired magical spells at them relentlessly and it seemed like a repeat of the battle earlier between the three of them with one notable difference.

Caster and her master was losing this battle as with Lancer's careful manipulation of his movements and the surroundings, he was able to limit and reduce the number and intensity of the spells that Caster was able to fire at them by using her master as a pseudo shield.

Now surely there were ways to cast homing spells or spells that could curve around her master but with Rin's excellent support, firing Gandr shots at her with every opportunity, the two of them were pushing Souchirou and Caster further into the brink.

It was a hurriedly made plan but it was working as Lancer had used even the terrain and environment against Caster.

..

Their trump card was revealed later when out of the blue Emiya Shirou popped up behind Lancer just as the Blue Knight shoved Souchirou to the side, giving Shirou a straight and direct path to Caster that the boy did not hesitate to take.

'ARHHHHHHHHH!'

Shouting a battle cry that would have made Lancer proud, Shirou charged straight at Caster and the blue knight smirked as his lance cut Souchirou's retreat short before waving a finger cheekily at him while he lashed out at him.

Despite the desperate situation, Souchirou could still remain calm and Lancer's respect for him grew as his steps and strikes did not falter but only increased in urgency and strength yet again.

'Heh, you make a fine opponent even if you ARE a human!'

Lancer roared as his strikes never faltered as well as his movements got faster and faster even if they were more defensive than anything. With the leverage and the ease and confidence of a master, Lancer was able to create a seemingly impenetrable blockade for Souchirou to get past.

'Go, SHIROU!'

Rin cheered him on as she fired off with whatever she got. Her job was to cover Shirou and she was living up to her end of the bargain as Rin never allowed Caster to rest with her barrage of spells.

Rin was no match for Caster even though she had tremendous potential as a magus as she was outclassed by birth. Caster was from the Age of Gods and that meant that her spells and techniques were from a totally different era.

Modern magecraft can be said to be a dumbed and watered down version of the age that she came from and although injured and unable to draw upon all of her offensive prowess, it took Rin all of her skills and knowledge as a magus to come up with variety of bombardments to keep Caster busy.

Her task was made indefinitely more difficult when Caster realized the plight she was in and pushed herself harder to attack Shirou.

Drawing on her reserves, Rin muttered a curse and unleashed the prana from one of her jewels before casting it in front of Shirou to stem the first of the final barrages that Caster had left in her.

If she could, Rin would DIE to learn magecraft from Caster but really they were like total opposites and they would never get along.

Perhaps Caster was jealous of her? Nah...

..

..

'Your life is mine, Caster!'

Shirou roared as he got within striking range of Caster and he swung his strengthened sword in a predictable arc before lashing out with his foot. If anything, Lancer was impressed at how the kid had rubbed off him as he was employing some of the dirty tricks that had been reserved for him and him only.

At least, it would have worked if not for Caster disappearing and teleporting to another location almost instantly.

This caught Shirou off guard as Caster raised the Rule Breaker in front of her threateningly at him.

The sight was enough to make Rin hesitated and she was blown backwards by Caster a moment later.

'Ojou-chan!'

It looked like their plan had failed as Lancer gritted his teeth and leapt back from Souchirou, keeping some distance between them while covering Rin, who was wincing in pain at being knocked back.

Thankfully though none of them were hurt as Rin had managed to use another of her jewels to shield herself from most of the damage that Caster had tried to inflict on her.

'That... was close... Master...'

Caster managed to say while keeping the rule-breaker in front of her, Shirou on the other hand was kept back by Souchirou who was standing guard in front of Caster like a guard dog.

Caught in a trap, it still seemed that Caster was in the disadvantage but it was far from it. Shirou and the rest had not capitalized on their advantage and with each passing moment they are in deadlock, their advantage was dwindling away.

'… Looks like you are in a pickle, Caster.'

A familiar voice rang out in the dungeon and everyone there flinched or at least reacted, turning to the direction of the voice.

..

'A-archer...'

'Tsk... you!'

'…'

Silence from the Caster camp while curses and words of disbelief from Shirou's camp as Archer was standing on top of the stairway and carrying Saber over his shoulder.

'Hmph.'

There was few words from Archer as he leapt and subsequently landed on the floor between the two feuding parties and with his presence everyone knew that the game plan has changed.

Although Saber could be called Shirou's ally, she was a ticking timebomb as she was now Caster's servant and could turn against them in the worst case scenario.

Archer however stayed an enigma and although there was no doubt that with his help, Caster was doomed, the scales were seemingly tipped in Caster's favor if they were in cohorts, disastrously so as it would mean that Caster would have gotten two servants for the price of one.

Seconds ticked by and when Archer, the one who had the cards to turn the tides of the battle, handed Saber over to Caster and Souchirou, Lancer knew that the battle was lost.

Yes, the battle was lost but the war wasn't as he dashed forward without hesitation. A second too late and it would be the end, this War would be over if _that_ person died and Lancer pulled him away from death's grasp once again.

'YOU!'

Archer roared in anger as Shirou's death was once again prevented by Lancer, the boy being tossed back to the stairway while Lancer nonchalantly took up his preferred stance in front of his enemies.

The odds were stacked, no, they were unfairly crushing him with these odds but he was grinning like a madman at this opportunity to show everyone what he could do.

'Say, you should be slow down a little, he's not used to having such warm welcomes. He's a shy one, aren't you kid?'

Grinning playfully at Archer, Lancer gauged the distance between him and Caster and decided that it wasn't going to be enough even if he fired his Noble Phantasm right now.

The resulting explosion would no doubt wipe out Caster as she was severely weakened but it would take him out with it as well despite his dirty survival tactics as he was certain that Archer would survive as well.

A survivor could recognize another survivor and by ditching his pride as a Knight, Archer was another person who had a few secrets up his sleeve and for a Magus, secrets could kill. Lancer wasn't a gambler but he knew that if he was to keep Rin and to a certain extent, Shirou alive, _he_ needed to survive this encounter in one piece too.

'Run, Ojou-chan... this battle is lost.'

Lancer spoke loudly while grimacing at the gloating look that appeared on Caster's face as Archer and Souchirou got ready to be his opponents for the time being.

'You know what to do... you have to live to make another comeback.'

Lancer continued calmly while deflecting the first few shots from Archer, the red knight wasn't serious yet and it was child's play to parry away those careless shots as Lancer knew that his mind wasn't in it yet.

The real question now was why was Archer still here and why was he cooperating with Caster? Did Caster offer him a deal as well before killing Kotomine or was he her servant by choice?

If it was the latter, Lancer was disgusted by the way that he switched Masters like he was a gigolo, offering his services to the higher bidder despite it being an effective way of survival.

'So I see you have lost all your pride, Archer.'

Lancer taunted as he continued to defend his position despite Caster venting her frustrations at him as well. This battle was lost, there was no way they could get out... no, he could get out of this together with them.

The look that Rin shot him was enough, she didn't want to leave him behind even as Shirou struggled against her to stay and fight... but it had to be done. They had agreed on that before they went in.

* * *

..

..

_'Ojou-chan... listen to me.'_

_As they were preparing to go, Lancer pulled Rin to the side while Shirou was swinging his sword in the air to get a better feel of the situation._

_'If it all turns... out badly. I want you to get out of here.'_

_'With Shirou too?'_

_Lancer was a little irritated at how she seemingly valued his life above hers and when she herself realized too she turned slightly pink before shaking her head and avoiding his gaze._

_'Well.. he is an idiot, so I had to make sure.'_

_'… Fine, with him if you can. I want you and the kid to get out of there even if you have to leave me behind.'_

_There was a moment of silence between the two of them and Lancer saw unease in her master's eyes for a moment and from the way she gripped her own hand a little tightly and unhappily, it was certain that she didn't like the sound of that._

_'I know the risks, ojou-chan, that woman will probably want to use me like Saber... but I want to see you live. She won't let you live, ojou-chan... I can be sure of that.'_

_Lancer knew that Shirou would probably be tortured to the point of death to get Saber to break earlier but he kept that information for himself and lied to Rin._

_'The kid'll be fine, Caster was interested in him after all so... he won't be killed if you're THAT worried.'_

_Lancer grinned and shook his head to Shirou, who was checking Saber's temperature to reassure him that all was fine._

_'I rather not, Lancer... we're a team. Master and Servant perhaps, but we're a team... you said that you'll protect me and I told you that I won't let you down... you have so much to prove and I have so much to show you. Why... do you want to say that? That's jinxing our battle.'_

_Rin crossed her arms as she spoke to him and despite him a little thrilled at having her open up so much since their last conversation, Lancer knew that Rin was being a little too naïve._

_..  
_

_This was a war and even if he was glad that Rin wanted him around and that the mental barrier between the two of them had mostly been taken down, Lancer had to drill the harsh truth to her._

_'Thanks but no thanks, Ojou-chan. Being loyal is one thing but being suicidal is another thing... I'd rather get killed than watch you risk your life for me. If I have to die to extend your life, so be it.'_

_Lancer hated that look on Rin's face as she narrowed her eyes and he wondered if he sounded like the kid for a moment before Rin sighed._

_'You are my servant after all... but what's this about dying all of a sudden, Lancer, is Shirou rubbing off you?'_

_Rin managed to crack a joke but Lancer wasn't laughing at all._

_'No, death is preferable to what that bitch has in store for me. I'll be honest with you, ojou-chan, I never had luck with women.'_

..

_Rin snorted at that comment and Lancer glowered at her angrily till she stopped giggling enough to listen._

_'That's the understatement of the ear, Lancer... you hit on Caster right?'_

_Lancer batted away that jab without as much as a smile but the barb had stung a little as he narrowed his eyes while continued._

_'Yeah well, Caster would make life a living hell if I ever get caught by her. I'd rather die than to experience that... Saber's tough but she got a Magical Resistance of Rank A. All I've got besides my hot bod, killer looks is a Rank C magic resistance...'_

_Lancer left the implications hanging in the air as Rin swallowed and turned serious again._

_'I... won't let that happen.'_

_Rin finally answered and Lancer grinned in reply._

_'I'll appreciate that... but remember what I said... I want you and the kid to get out of there, alive and still standing even if you have to leave me behind. I want you to come and get me and Saber back, hear me?'_

* * *

..

..

It was those words that rang in Tohsaka Rin's ears as she retreated with Shirou. Lancer wanted her to come back for him and unlike Archer, this was a promise that she had made with him.

He will return for Lancer and Archer as well. The red-wearing and hot-blooded magus locked eyes with Archer momentarily, the servant that she even now wished to redeem and in the next, she was gone, dragging Emiya Shirou with him as Lancer continued his last stance with his enemies.

'Well well, so the rats had left the sinking ship...? Well, let's tame the dog shall we? I got a leash just for you... and of course, one for Saber as well.'

Caster smiled wickedly as Lancer was slowly driven back by the combined forces of Archer and Souchirou. With Rin or perhaps Shirou out of the picture, the Red Knight's technique got better and better and Lancer gritted his teeth while he continued to struggle with the inevitable fate of defeat.

All that matters now is how much time he could buy for the two of them... as it was not lost yet, no, it wasn't lost just yet!

The war itself was not lost!

'The party is JUST getting started!'

Lancer roared a battle cry as he surged forward, favoring attacking instead of defending like a coward.

* * *

**Author's Notes: No promises on when I'll update again but I think some of my FSN muse is coming back.**


	41. A New Position

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 41: A New Position**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

..

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the support guys.**

* * *

..

Shirou did not know why they were retreating nor the reason for them retreating and he struggled against Rin as she pulled them away from where they should be.

His blood had ran cold the moment he saw Saber being carried by Archer and his anger had only dissipated once he saw that he was being very careful with Saber.

As usual, Shirou felt the customary throbbing headache that accompanied Archer's arrival but strangely enough it wasn't as strong as before, it was almost as if a part of him had accepted him. That thought however was washed away when he saw Archer bearing his weapons at Lancer and passing Saber to Caster.

It was a miscalculation on their part and Shirou was ready to take them on right then and there for Saber if not for Lancer. He had stopped him from going forward by raising his lance in that manner and his body language showed that he wasn't going to hold back and Shirou hesitated and rightly so.

Lancer's fighting style was suited for him and only him and as a one man army, it meant that anyone going near him would run a risk of being struck by Lancer in his battle frenzy.

'Lancer...'

The next moment he was being pulled away by Rin and despite his protest, Rin was able to pull him away from the chapel just as Archer and Souchirou launched themselves at him.

They were so close too... their plan wasn't perfect but like Lancer mentioned before, it wasn't over yet... it wasn't over if he could just use that.

Caster was severely weakened and possibly drained from her exchange with Rin and she would take an even longer time breaking Saber down if she could at all.

Damnit, if Archer had not taken Saber away, victory was in the bag no matter Caster's fate.

..

'Let me go, Tohsaka!'

Shirou was finally released from Rin and although his first action was to turn around to confront him, Shirou was apologetic as Rin scowled at him unhappily.

'Do you think _I_ felt good retreating. Lancer's right, the battle is lost but the war isn't over. He's counting on us to get him and Saber back. We won't do that if we get killed in the cross-fire so he's just buying us some time. Of course the odds for him getting out isn't high either so we got to get out of here right now.'

Rin's cold and calm assessment surprised Shirou and he lowered his head in apology before joining Rin in getting out of the church and out of harm's way.

To his surprise, they weren't heading back to either of their bases and was instead headed towards the graveyard near the church, the place where they had engaged Ilya and Berserker in what seemed a life time ago.

Life was simpler there, Rin had Archer instead of Lancer and Shirou still knew what mattered most to him. Right now however Rin had Lancer and that wasn't the start of the problems, he himself was losing sight of what was important to him before and despite him wishing it wasn't so, his new conviction and devotion to what mattered most to him was something that he wanted very much to preserve as well.

'Why are we going there?'

Running flat out and still not even close to the pace that Rin was setting, Shirou wearily asked as they took refuge in the graveyard.

He supposed that was a good place to hide from their enemies, who would search for the living amongst the house of the dead?

'It's the safest place right now... no one will come here at night... and most importantly, we'll know if they are coming... with a place as deserted like this, there's no way they won't be flashy.'

'No, I'm questioning why are we hiding instead of doing something.'

Rin blinked in surprise as she knew that the Shirou from before would never say such a thing. He wasn't a pacifist but he'd rather not fight if he could help it. It was a defensive war in Shirou's opinion it is something that Rin disagreed with as she would rather strike when the iron's hot and press her advantage for all it was worth.

..

Even so, Rin understood that for Shirou it was almost impossible for him to hold much of an advantage as he had drawn the servant Saber. Servant Saber might be the strongest class but they were the most obvious and eye-catching as well.

No foe would be foolish to take on Saber without some contingency plan and that was where Shirou failed at. He could not even offer any aid to Saber and that made Saber increasingly vulnerable... hence his defensive strategy might be the only thing keeping them alive for so long.

Rin wasn't surprised to feel a little mad at realizing that Shirou's plan was to protect Saber more than her but she shrugged off the unpleasant feeling just like how she flicked her hair backwards.

..

'We have to regroup... besides... perhaps Lancer might come and find us...'

Rin knew that she didn't even convince herself and Shirou's expression got odder, almost as if he had swallowed something bitter and Rin sighed before hugging herself awkwardly and explaining once they took cover near a mausoleum in the graveyard itself.

'Don't forget about the plan, Shirou... it's a long shot but it's the easiest way for you to form a bond with Saber again... you can't form a contract with her as you lack the necessary circuits... If we have the time I'll access your circuits to see the extent of your training... you haven't exactly told me how and who you learnt magecraft from anyway.'

Shirou simply nodded as he placed his reinforced sword down on the floor beside Rin, tucking it comfortably between them so that he could pick it up easily before he finally relaxed after looking around to see that all was fine.

Not that it really mattered as Rin knew that Shirou lacked the necessary training to spot magical spells even if it floated in front of him and told him a bad joke.

It made her feel a little better to know that he was worried for her and she smiled slightly as she repeated the question to him.

'So did you have a look at her dagger?'

Rin's eyes narrowed as she recalled the conversation she had with the two of them.

..

..

_'Shirou, do you think you can replicate that dagger?'_

_Shirou blinked in surprise as it had came out of nowhere and even Lancer's jaw dropped as Rin spoke out loud again, this time a little more thoughtfully as she appraised Shirou._

_'You're only good at reinforcement... that's what I thought... but you've done the impossible, you 'projected' those swords out of nowhere...'_

_Lancer interrupted halfway while Shirou looked a little embarrassed. The amateur magus was still amazed at what he did then as he was focused solely on trying to save Rin and even now he was feeling the effects of tracing or 'projecting' like Rin said, all those weapons._

_It had came naturally to him like he had seen all those swords in front of him and although he couldn't name all of them, he was able to remember and possibly draw out the entire blueprint of those swords._

_'Hah... replicate what dagger? THAT dagger? You're nuts... that's something belonging to the Age of Gods, ojou-chan... my runes were able to stop it's effects because those runes are from an age that was before hers... you're expecting this kid to create that thing?'_

_It indeed ludicrous and even Rin admitted that she was probably crazy expecting something like that out of Shirou._

_'But he... did create those swords that deflected Archer's arrows... Archer's arrows... they themselves are noble phantasms too. You've seen what those swords can do when fired, Shirou... he almost killed Berserker with one shot.'_

_That made Lancer pay attention and he sat down quietly as Rin told him of the events that had happened when he wasn't with them._

_Yes, it was in this very cemetery that Archer had supposedly killed Berserker but that monster had somehow managed to regenerate or shrug off those wounds to leave unscathed._

..

_'… That's crazy... what kind of hero is that?'_

_'Heracles, he did say that he was the Legendary Greek Hero Hercules.'_

_Rin mumbled while Lancer just snorted rudely at that title._

_'Legendary hero you say, well, from what I know of... that Hercules killed his wife and sons so he wasn't much of a hero to me.'_

_'You forgot the fact that he was a half-god.'_

_'… Right, there's that...'_

_Lancer fell silent again as Rin continued._

_'I know I'm asking a lot of you but... I guess that's our ace in the hole.'_

_Rin admitted that when Lancer used his Noble Phantasm they had just revealed their entire hand to their enemy._

_'I don't blame you, Lancer... you made the right decision... without that distraction we wouldn't have been able to retreat with Saber.'_

_Rin nodded to the Blue Knight and he nodded in acknowledgement. There were ways that might have resulted in the same scenario without using his Noble Phantasm but in an emergency, the easiest and least complex way was the best._

_'Even so, we have you, Shirou... you're our ace in the hole... I hate to admit it but your 'projection' is our last weapon if everything goes wrong. It goes against every single thing that I know of and it should be impossible... but you did it, somehow... and I want you to try and do it again. Please.'_

_Rin valued pride above a lot of things and for her to beg Shirou like this, even if it didn't seem so to everyone else, meant that she was down to her last cards._

_'I can't make any promises... but I'll try.'_

_Shirou didn't hesitate and he agreed to her request almost immediately._

* * *

..

..

They had spent the evening testing Shirou's abilities and despite his crude drawings, he was able to successfully draw out a crude blue print for Lancer's Gae Bolg, causing the Blue Knight to grudgingly admit Shirou's ability.

It was fuzzy for Shirou as Gae Bolg isn't a sword but with the original beside him, he was able to eventually piece together the pieces to draw the blueprint out at long last.

Another part of her preparation was to make Shirou swallow one of her smaller gems to help 'unlock' and 'release' his circuits to aid in his projection.

Rin had been appalled at hearing that Shirou had been creating new circuits each time he tried to use magic and she had told him of the basics of magic in a Dummy's Guide so to speak.

That was all the time they had though and Rin admitted that their plan could be better polished if they had a little more time.

..

'I did... I can recreate it, I think.

'I think isn't enough, Shirou. Can you or can you NOT do it?'

Snapping at him, Rin blinked when Shirou laughed a little before nodding while clenching his right hand into a ball.

'Yeah, I can... I can see all of it... we were lucky though, I thought I was really going to kill her before she used it.'

If Caster had died before they used Rule Breaker against her, Saber would most likely be gone by now as she had been self-consciously rejecting any prana from Caster to resist her effects and perhaps only limiting the bare minimum to sustain her form here.

'That's good... we just need a way to break through to her again...'

Rin rubbed her chin but all of a sudden she felt a burning sensation on her left arm and she sighed. So Lancer hadn't made it after all and Rin blinked away a few tears of regret that had formed without noticing as she stretched her body out.

'… Lancer was taken by Caster...'

Rin reported dryly to Shirou as the boy nodded grimly. This was amongst the worse case scenarios that they had discussed about and although Rin knew it was a sign of weakness, Rin hugged her own legs unhappily at having to activate one of their contingency plans.

Lancer wasn't killed, that was certain as her command spells were still present and that meant that she was probably torturing Lancer right now, gloating at her victory.

* * *

..

..

_Lancer knew that he hadn't a chance against the two of them but he had the nagging feeling that Archer was holding back again as he did not interfere with his spar with Souchiro and the only reasoned he was taken down was due to Caster's unrelenting bombardment of magic._

_It was akin to an artillery strike and Lancer wondered if he had misjudged Caster's position and of course, her reserves. He had been willing to push a little harder than usual against her master as he knew that Caster wouldn't be able to interfere but with his master not supporting him, Lancer found that she was going all out against him._

_Or did she value his presence so much so that she was willing to sacrifice everything to get him under her thumb?_

_Nah... she probably wanted him to be hers to she could take her time torturing her, this woman is really a sadist and Lancer wanted no part of her plans._

..

_Alas, it was not to be and he was finally brought down by Souchiro thanks to a gap in his defences created by Archer. Now, Lancer was not blowing his own horn but if he is in the defensive, there was hardly anything that could get through him as he had been known to block rain of arrows from enemy armies by himself._

_Logically that would mean that Archer hadn't a chance to get to him but from his earlier skirmishes with Archer, Lancer knew that the Red Knight had plenty of tricks up his sleeve and he was vindicated when Archer flung his twins swords at him repeatedly and did some trick where it whirled behind him in a bid to disarm him._

_To his credit however, Archer did not actively try to kill him, which was the opposite of what Souchiro was trying as he was hitting harder than ever, perhaps bitter or mad at how close they had been in killing Caster._

_Who could ever know that someone like him had feelings too and it was enough for him to laugh while he was held down by Archer and Souchiro._

_'… so in the end you have to tamed the hard way, perhaps you are a masochist after all, Lancer?'_

_Caster smiled sweetly down at him while Archer snorted, seemingly finding it funny but Lancer's next remarks made Caster turn red and to splutter for a few minutes in absolute rage._

_'Well well, I guess that's what you like to do to your master eh? I guess S&M player is popular even now... so just having the title isn't enough, you have to roleplay at night huh? You sick woman... but I kinda like that oddly.'_

_'W-whaaa- whaa? WHAT?'_

_Caster turned as purple as her clothes while her master simply remained silent and stoic, or he just didn't get the dirty joke while Lancer laughed roughly at winning yet another mind game against Caster._

_Archer did get the reference and he snorted while adding his own jibe at Caster._

_'I totally wouldn't have expected that... but seeing the number of ropes you have lying around...'_

_Archer left the next words unsaid and the two servants sniggered a little before Caster lost her head again and casated a magical spell that flung the two heroes to the wall and left them hung up to dry, so to speak while she tried to explain to her master._

..

..

_The two Knights had nothing to say to each other but Lancer still wanted to make things clear between them._

_'I still hate your guts.'_

_'Same here.'_

* * *

..

..

'Where are we going now?'

Shirou asked as the two of them headed off out of the graveyard a little while after Rin reported that Lancer had been taken. She had not said a single thing about his fate but from the determined line on Rin's face, Shirou believed that Lancer wasn't gone yet.

He didn't really like Lancer before, he was his killer after all but Lancer had turned out to be alright, even like a mentor that was as abusive as he was fun to be with.

If Shirou had to ask whether he learnt more from Archer or Lancer, he would have to say Archer as his style was amazingly easy to pick up but if Shirou had to choose a better teacher, Lancer would be the preferred choice.

Rin had seemed torn for a while as she had sat there, snuggled warmly beside him with her heads in the clouds. She was struggling with something and Shirou hated knowing that he wasn't someone she could confide in till she suddenly spoke up.

'Neh, Shirou.'

'What's the matter... Tohsaka.'

Shirou spoke carefully and his hesitation was obvious to Rin as she snapped at him immediately.

'Stop treating me like a baby, I'm not depressed over Lancer at all as I'm going to get him back, with your help.'

'Right, right... I'll do my best to meet your expectations.'

'Mm, you better, Shirou or I'll break your legs.'

Rin raised a fist threateningly and Shirou swallowed as he knew she was serious.

'… why did you decide to fight all of a sudden.'

A surprising question from her and Shirou thought about it for a moment while leaning back against the concrete wall behind them.

'I... I guess I don't know myself... I wanted to save Saber... and I wanted to protect you...so I just... wanted to save you. If saving you and Saber means I have to fight, I'll fight.'

It was his answer to a simple resolution for him and in his musings he missed the red hue that spread across Rin's face before she sat up and shrugged visibly.

'That's something I suppose... so I... I won't screw up what we had agreed on. I... I'll promise that okay? That I got your back... that I'll forever be your ally.'

'… That's not what you said before, Tohsaka.'

Shirou remarked as he too stood up beside him.

'Well, circumstances change... even if i'm your ally I won't hold back if we're the only two left.'

Rin remarked as they headed off to their next destination.

..

'To find reinforcements... we need _her_ for the break through.'

* * *

**Author's Notes: I guess I'll cut short the plox for a bit to make the pace better**


	42. Saving Another

_In The Core of the Jewel_

**Chapter 42: Saving Another**

**Author's Note: Based on the Unlimited Blade Works Route**

..

Original Game: Fate/Stay Night

Original Concept: Type-moon

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I'm considering changing the rating to M... sooner or later. Should I do so?**

* * *

..

..

Shirou was of course kept in the dark as to where they were going till he finally plucked up his courage to ask Tohsaka Rin where they were heading to exactly.

'We have to find Illyasviel and to seek her assistance. There's no way we can break through the deadlock without Berserker. Out of all the servants, only Berserker could stand a chance against Archer and Saber put together.'

Rin explained matter-of-factedly while Shirou froze deep in his tracks. He hadn't forgotten the look that Ilya had given him the last time they had met. It wasn't blood thirsty, it was a confident and gloating look that a child would look down at her toy and it made him really hesitant to meet the girl that had came very close to killing him once and for all.

'I guess it can't be helped...'

Shirou answered softly in the end and despite Rin raising her eyebrows in surprise at how easily he had gave in to her demand, she wondered if he accepted the suggestion due to his desperation to save Saber.

Contemplating that fact made her feel a little conflicted for a moment before she pushed those thoughts away to concentrate more on the task ahead.

It would be a daunting task to convince Ilyasviel to help them and although it was difficult for her to swallow her pride to bow down or beg that stuck up brat, the circumstances meant that she has no choice in that manner.

Taking into considering all the variables she should try to have more confidence in herself as they trudged towards the mansion housing the young girl that was hidden deep in the woods.

..

Knowing that the little girl was more than she seemed to be be, Rin did not come unprepared and she sent out a couple of scouts to announce her presence but as she expected, all of them were destroyed before reaching or accomplishing their onjectives.

The moment that the two of them had stepped into the forest surrounding the mansion, they were probably detected and as such, the two of them did not even bother to conceal themselves and instead made their way openly and confidently towards the mansion.

There was only one converging point where all the scouts were destroyed and they made their way towards that area as fast as their legs could carry them.

Their journey was silent but it wasn't an awkward silence that passed between the two of them, it was simply a comfortable silence and the two of them were surprisingly calm despite the chain of events that had happened earlier that night.

Both of them had found new resolutions and along the way, new promises for each other to each other even if they did not know it themselves.

It was a harsh wake-up call and it had taken some important sacrifices before they could steel their nerves and their emotions to decide for themselves what exactly is more important for them.

With those resolutions driving them forward they couldn't afford to stop now and the two of them cleared the forest and was standing in the front gate of the mansion in no time at all.

'Should we knock?'

Shirou asked after standing there for a few moments and when he turned to look at Rin, he was surprised to see her frowning and putting her ear against the door.

'What's the matter?'

Mimicking her actions, Shirou concentrated and to his horror he could just make some horrible sounds, that of blades clashing, things being hurled about and being destroyed, sounds that were associated more of the battle field than a calm and peaceful household and he paled considerably before asking Rin on what they should do next.

He who aspired to be a hero of justice was not charging straight in to save a random individual immediately and was consulting someone else on the right thing to do, no, not a random individual, someone who had tried to kill him even though he dearly wanted to.

That showed how much he had changed and he did not even protest when Rin said that they should still enter anyway but as discreetly as possible.

'Even though the saying goes that the 'Enemy of my Enemy is my friend'.'

'We still shouldn't make any unnecessary sacrifices, isn't that right, Tohsaka?'

Shirou added on, his face gloomy and resigned but he didn't even try to argue with Rin as the female magus smiled sadly at him.

'Yeah... thank you for understanding, Shirou. I thought I had to persuade you other wise. I know you wish to save Ilya if you can but right now we just can't afford to charge in without knowing the situation. I promise you that if we could, we'll try to save Ilya. I don't want to see anyone die if I can help it too.'

'Thank you, Tohsaka. Thank you for that.'

Casting away his doubts and surprise at how considerate Rin was to his own conflicted feelings, Shirou smiled at her before following her lead as she slowly slipped into the mansion.

..

The moment they stepped into the mansion, the two of them were assaulted with the overpowering smell of blood and death. That was not even considering how the two of them flinched when they heard someone screaming in the distance. The scream itself wasn't human and it was most certainly Berserker making that racket as he fought an unknown and possibly very dangerous enemy.

For anyone or anything to fight Berserker into a standstill or to even contain him one-on-one automatically meant that the enemy was someone to not be trifled with and this made the two of them wonder who in the world could that be.

Caster, Archer, Saber, Lancer, Rider and Berserker were all accounted for and there was no way that Assassin was strong enough to attack Berserker as they were a horrible match.

In laymen's term, Berserker was the Paper to Assassin's Paper and well, he is Super paper to Caster's Scissors and he was their mortal enemy.

The only classes that could technically go against Berserker were the Knight Classes, Saber, Lancer and Archer but only the former two had a fighting chance against the monster that was the current Berserker.

While we're in the topic, Saber was another natural enemy of caster as she the ability to resist or shrug off any of Caster's Magical spells with assistance from her master.

Even if her master was Shirou, an amateur magus, Saber was still a formidable foe as she Magical Resistance of A rank. Lancer and Archer were Caster's nemesis too but they were hindered by the fact that their magical resistance were not on par with Saber.

..

As the two of them slowly crept towards the source of the commotion, Shirou had to rest a hand on Rin's shoulders as he saw her shivering in fear.

They had been closer to death than now but they had the companionship of their fearless servants then, right now they had to face that mythical hero from the Greek Legends by themselves and the foe that was able to contain him. There was no way any one wouldn't be terrified of the situation.

Still, with Shirou by her side, Tohsaka Rin felt just a little more secure than ever and she proceeded with her chin and head held high, knowing that whatever decision she made was supported by him.

'!'

Pulling Shirou down to the floor, the two of them narrowly avoided being impaled by a spear that came hurtling out of nowhere and the two of them crouched down there for a moment before crawling forward again.

Shirou hesitated for a moment before whispering to Rin that the spear was a Noble Phantasm as well, a real one and not one that was created by a faker like him and that caused Rin to hesitate again before shrugging and urging him to hurry up.

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Shirou. Ilyasviel might be in _our _debt if we help them now.'

Shirou agreed with that and they moved forward again towards the unknown, unsure of what it would bring them.

* * *

..

Nothing would have prepared them for what greeted them. They had expected carnage, destruction and most importantly of death permeating through the entire place like it was a living being but the two of them were not prepared to see a literal sea of blood pouring from the grievous wounds that Berserker were inflicted with.

Protruding in and sticking out of him were numerous bladed or pointed weapons, all of them Noble Phantasms in their own right and despite the crude way that they were used as projectiles, all of them had served their deadly purpose and should have killed Berserker many times over.

In fact Shirou and Rin were surprised to see Berserker still breathing, much less charging and thrashing around like a mad bull as he took great pains to move towards the enemy in a straight line.

Yes, in a straight line and the only thing that was stopping him from moving forward was the rain of weapons that were being sent against him. Dozens, perhaps hundreds of them were flying towards him and the two magus could only watch as Berserker flail around blocking and deflecting as many as possible with his giant stone sword.

Of course he wasn't able to deflect or guard against all of them and from time to time, weapons pierced into his body. Most of them were deflected against his stony hard skin and he was surely but slowly making progress.

..

Still everyone present could see that it was a losing battle. It was already impossible for him to be alive after suffering so many wounds and yet he was still their fighting with every ounce of his strength.

'BERSERKER!'

When the two of them heard the young girl's voice they immediately understood why he was still hanging on to life, why he was still fighting even though it was impossible to win against the foe that was sending the endless barrage of weapons against him.

The girl was standing behind Berserker and the only thing that prevented her from being killed by the rain of projectiles was Berserker himself. IF he fell, it would mean the end of Ilyasviel and despite him being berserker with his rational mind stripped by mad enhancement, he was still her Servant and a Heroic Spirit.

Bound by blood, and by oath and perhaps more, Berserker did not wish to die and to fail his Master till the last moment possible.

Taking in the sight, the two magus then turned to face their enemy, the person responsible for bringing down the legendary hero Heracles.

With golden hair similar to Saber and dressed in a stylish Black Jacket, he was quite harmless and ordinary if not for the blood-red pupils that stood out even from the distance.

Crossing his arms and leaning forward in an arrogant manner, the boy laughed in glee as he gloated over his complete victory over Berserker even as Ilya continued to cry out to her Servant in fear.

'Tohsaka, who is that? Is that a magus?'

Shirou asked tersely as he could not help but stare at the different noble phantasms that he was pulling out of nowhere. All of them were genuine, real artefacts and were not fakes that he could create but he was shaken when Rin said that was impossible.

'He can't be a magus... and even if he somehow was one, he would be one of the strongest magus in history to be ableto summon projectiles to pierce Berserker's skin like it was paper and in such a quantity as well.'

Rin's eyes widened when Shirou explained that those weren't projectiles but were real Noble Phantasms and Rin shook her head in disbelief.

'He is a servant, he has to be, no magus could create Noble Phanta-'

Rin paused, looked at him and coughed discreetly before correcting herself.

'No magus could use so many Noble Phantasms by himself.'

Shirou didn't know whether he should feel flattered or insulted by that remark but he let the issue drop for now before he lowered his voice again.

'Tohsaka, you said that the enemy of my enemy is my friend... do you still believe that?'

'… I get it, Shirou. You want to save Ilya but is it really worth it to try? Berserker... can't last for long.'

Rin's assessment of the situation was right of course as even if Berserker was able to make it to the Golden-haired servant, he wasn't going to be able to do much as he was too severely injured.

'Even so, I don't want to see someone die in front of me if I can help it. If Berserker's gone, Ilya is not a masterany more... I don't want to see a child die in front of me while knowing that I could have prevented it myself.'

Shirou replied and that reply made Rin scratch her head in disbelief.

'… to think that you can say that with such a straight face... Honestly Shirou... Ilyasviel tried to kill you before, Shirou.'

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend... Tohsaka... no, Rin, please.'

He pleaded with her and after a few seconds Rin gave in while sighing deeply to herself.

..

'And here I thought you changed quite a bit... but you're still Shirou through and through. We could try but that means facing that servant over there and of course...it might mean giving Saber up. Is that fine with you? You said you don't want too many unnecessary sacrifices but your decision to save Ilya might just doom Saber instead.'

Rin never said a word about Lancer but that did make Shirou hesitated quite a bit as anything that would happen to Saber would be in extension apply to Lancer as well.

'…'

'Desho? … but we'll try it your way. I'd hate to see someone die in front of me too... I guess... I'm rubbing off you as well.'

Rin whispered softly and the two of them turned red despite the dangerous situation they were in. It was however due to that awkward moment was Shirou able to catch sight of something that they had missed earlier.'

'Isn't that?'

* * *

..

..

'Die, die you dumb ox! Stop being so persistent and DIE! HAHAHA!'

The servant's scream was in contrast to the angry roar from berserker and the two of them glared at each other fiercely. It seemed like the two of them were both insane, one mad with power and the other mad by it's own will to gain strength and power to protect the one he valued.

As Berserker continued on his seemingly impossible request to save Ilya and to struggle against their difference in values, a certain boy charged forward fearlessly to reach the stranded girl behind her.

'S-shirou?'

Ilya looked at him in shock and amazement, never would she have expected that someone would come and saver her and what was more surprising was how Berserker hadn't reacted or attacked him despite noticing his presence.

As he ran forward, Shirou's blood ran cold when he noticed Berserker turning his head slightly down to look at him.

He could have sword that there was a glimmer of intelligence in those eyes for that small moment as he looked at Shirou, almost pleading him to save Ilya before it was gone, replaced by the same insane gaze he always had as he fought hard to shield Ilya and himself.

'Let's get out of here, Ilya...'

Shirou was grim as he placed a hand on Ilya's cheek to wipe away the blood that had splattered there. There was no doubt that was Berserker's blood and although he knew that there wasn't any time to waste, Shirou knelt down to cup Ilya's face as gently has he could manage.

'Let's go... Ilya, please.'

There was a moment of silence as Ilya looked at him and then Berserker, the tiny girl looking as though she wanted to protest or to wriggle out of his grasp. The next moment she was raising a hand to hit Shirou as if hating him for suggesting that Berserker might fall but in the next her hands dropped weakly down to her side as tears started to roll down her cheeks as she looked at Berserker sadly.

Ilya must be really fond of her servant as after a few conflicting moments, Ilya did allow Shirou to pick her up and in the next had him running as fast as his legs could carry him away from the carnage.

..

'! You!'

The Golden-haired servant's vantage point was good and he was able to spot Shirou trying to escape and to find cover and with a flick of his hands, the rain of weapons changed course and headed straight for Shirou and Ilya.

At least not till Berserker moved as well, his large body covering the two magus as they dove to safety behind a portion of the mansion's wall.

'You dumb ox! ENKIDU!'

With a roar and a flash of gold, Berserker was trapped and entangled in a web of golden chains that stretched from nowhere and in an instant, dragged the mad warrior down to his knees.

Even as Shirou looked in amazement at the thin golden chains that could hold him down, he could see that Berserker's strength wasn't sapped at all but no matter how he tried, he was unable to break free from those chains as they held firm.

The strongest and most legendary half-god in Greek legends was unable to break free at all!

The chains were merciless and they wrapped themselves around Berserker's four limbs to prevent him from moving further even as he roared angrily.

It was an incredible sight as no one could even imagine there was anything that could restrain or even hold him back but somehow those chains managed to do so and even worse, the chains started applying pressure on the limbs by slowly but surely moving in the opposite direction to pull him apart as the chains dug in deep and almost in a sawing motion.

The tug-of-war lasted only seconds but for Emiya Shirou it was a life time as he covered Ilya's eyes to prevent her from seeing that sight.

He wasn't able to cover Ilya's mouth though and the young child screamed out Berserker's name again and again even as Heracles, probably mustering the last of his strength, forced his way towards his foes even if it meant he would be ripped to shreds in the process.

'Tsk..'

That display of insanity and desperation seemed to shake the servant for just a moment and it was at that moment did Tohsaka Rin make her entrance by leaping out from her hidden spot in a balcony overlooking the entrance and firing a spell straight at the chink in the servant's armour.

The servant's master, Matou Shinji who was hiding in a corner watching his servant do the dirty work.

Even if the two magus did not know where or how Shinji got his hands on this servant, they knew that Shinji was still a threat with such a powerful servant. Ordinarily Shirou would have wanted Rin to spare his friend and even today he still felt the same but to make him suffer a little was too much to pass up due to the many things that he did that made his life hell and Rin had agreed enthusiastically to his suggestion.

It doesn't matter how strong the servant was if the Master was weak like Shirou and so Rin decided to gamble on the possibilities by firing at the Master instead.

If she had been able to take Shinji out like that, she would be thrilled but that doesn't mean that his servant would just watch idly and see him die like that and so she turned down the power just a little to uphold her promise with Shirou.

Unexpectedly though, this was what the Servant did as Rin's Gandr spell hit Shinji in full force, knocking him backwards while the servant simply turned to look at Rin for the barest of moments before muttering.

'Hmph... pitiful mongrels...'

He who said that was not soon in the world as they say as the distraction was sufficient for Berserker to close the distance and as a result, was able to send him flying with the last of his strength.

'Ugh!'

..

It seemed over, with Berserker's form finally fading after striking his accursed enemy and Shirou allowed the young girl to run over to her dying Servant while looking up at Rin who was still eyeing the other Servant nervously as he slowly struggled to his feet, blood trickling from his mouth as he cursed at them.

'HOW DARE HE... HOW DARE HE STRIKE ME?'

Raising his hand, the servant summoned more swords around him and was about to fire again when Rin spoke out calmly that if he did, she'll kill his master right now.

'What would it be then... hero?'

Shirou knew that Rin was bluffing, most of it anyway as he knew that Rin was dying for an excuse to fire again and blowShinji to bits even if the said boy was currently rolling around in agony.

'Do you think that your spell would hit him faster than my swords would impale you like the fish that you are? Pity... really... you have quite the body for someone so young.'

Rin turned red slightly but did not drop her concentrate as all as her finger did not waver form the crouching form of Matou Shinji.

'Thank you for the compliment.'

Replying patiently, the standoff continued even as Shirou dragged the sobbing girl back into the shadows before reading himself as he watched the swords nervously.

'Hmph...'

Snorting, the golden servant raised a hand and just like before, flicked it in Rin's direction and one of the swords flew straight at her.

'Trace... ON!'

Responding purely through reflex and muscle memory, Shirou focused on the weapon and despite the fire consuming his arm, formed a crude replica to appear in hi hands.

He didn't have the same capability to send it flying and Shirou had to do it manually by flinging the sword directly in the path of the projectile and as they struck themselves a few metres away from Rin, barely saving her, Shirou's weapon cracked and shattered like glass as it couldn't stand up to the original at all.

Even so, it was sufficient to break the trajectory as well as the velocity of the weapon as the sword clattered to the ground in front of Rin.

Despite staring death in the face, Rin hadn't blinked at all and in the meantime she had fired a powerful shot that made her grunt in exertion towards Shinji. One can even see the prana dispersing around her finger and her resolve had been clearly noted by the Servant as he finally decided that the spell in question was sufficient to kill his Master and he stepped forward reluctantly to take the spell to the chest directly, knocking him back once again as purple energy crackled around him harmlessly.

His eyes did widen as he saw his sword being repelled like that and he turned to glare at Shirou who was panting in exertion as well.

'Faker...'

He snarled an unfamiliar phrase at Shirou while Rin hastily backed off from the balcony she had been positioning herself. Their advantage has been taken from them and they had to make a hasty retreat while they still can.

Although she had hit the Golden Servant with quite a powerful spell that would certainly make it difficult for him to move, it wasn't enough to incapacitate him unless Berserker had managed to inflict a critical injury earlier.

'… I'll let all of you go for now. You can keep the meatdoll, bitch.'

Swearing at Rin, the servant picked Shinji up and slowly walked away with Shirou and Rin looking at them uncertainly.

'The next time we meet... I'll tear you from limb to limb, faker. You do not deserve to exist next to me. A fake can never compare to the original.'

Dropping off a parting remark, the two of them disappeared while Rin and Shirou sighed in relief and the two of them dropped to the floor as all the tension was dispersed instantly.

It wasn't a victory, it was a defeat but at least they were able to save Ilya, that certainly counted for something, right?

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you guys support the M rating, I'll be able to work on specific scenes. :Laughs: Drop me a review or a PM if you think that's okay.**


End file.
